


Blanc, Rouge, Noir.

by Elenthya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "pour apprécier la lumière il faut avoir connu l'obscurité", Action/Adventure, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Drama & Romance, Humor, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Multi, Mystery, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, a little bit sweeter than bitter I promise, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, this is my modo so please be patient
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 64,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenthya/pseuds/Elenthya
Summary: 2017. Un soir de février. Une voix désolée..."Je dois quitter Paris".Lorsqu'une phrase toute simple promet une fin brutale à la plus belle des collaborations, c'est un véritable compte à rebours qui commence... Mais que faire d'ici le jour J ? Les adieux sont-ils l'unique solution ?Et si, dans ce climat d'incertitudes et de non-dits, le Papillon abattait la plus létale de toutes ses cartes?2018.Tant de questions. Un an plus tard, Marinette est toujours incapable d'y répondre..."Blanc comme ta peau, Rouge comme la neige, Noir comme la cendre", ou comment essayer de rendre hommage à une excellente série par le biais d'une romance épique, drôle, pleine de mystères, mais plus complexe et plus tragique que jamais.Reprend les intrigues et l'univers Miraculous jusqu'à l'épisode 7 inclus de la saison 2 - et s'efforce ensuite d'y répondre par une interprétation originale.Incertitudes et allusions quant à la mort de certains personnages.Edit du 1/5/19: Arc 3 en cours de rédaction, finalisé à hauteur de 70%. Reprise et fin des publications prévues pour l'été 2019...





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source d'inspiration à lire en boucle pour parfaire l'immersion : « Hurts like hell » - Fleurie

.

.

.

.

.

<https://youtu.be/pUlX8ltm_JU>

.

.

.

.

  **Blanc. Rouge. Noir.**

.

.

.

.

**_2017._ **

.

.

.

.

.

Blanc. Le blanc d’un flocon dans la lumière éblouissante. Le blanc de la neige éparse sous mon corps engourdi, sous ma joue glacée.

Rouge. Le rouge de ma main gantée, posée devant mes yeux vacillants.

Noir. Le noir du bitume sur lequel je suis étendue. Le noir de son masque, à _lui_.

Tout est calme. Tout est silence. Rien ne bouge. Il dort, recroquevillé sur le côté. Le visage détendu.

Il dort, comme moi à l’instant.

Et puis je frissonne, je bats des paupières. Mon souffle revient. Ma pensée repart, erratique.

\- …Chat Noir.

Je n’entends rien, pas même ma propre voix. Soudain, j’ai mal. Je n’arrive pas à savoir où.

\- Chat… ?

Il dort toujours. Il n’y a pas que les flocons, pas que la neige qui soient blancs. Sa peau aussi est blanche, visible à travers les trous, les brûlures, les lacérations de sa combinaison.

Je tends la main vers lui. Mais il est trop loin. Et la douleur monte. Encore. Et encore.

Je contemple mon bras tremblant. Il n’y a pas que ma tenue qui soit rouge. Ma peau aussi. Le sol aussi, la neige aussi, autour de moi, autour de lui. Et ça grandit. Le rouge _grandit_.

Un sifflement me vient, sourd, désagréable. Il n’y a pas que le bitume qui soit noir. Il n’y a pas que son masque qui soit noir. Les cendres aussi. Cendres qui tombent, tombent en silence et se mêlent aux flocons blancs et rouges. Cendres qui couvre ses cheveux d’or et son visage gris.

\- Chat… !

Il dort encore. J’ai peur. J’ai mal. Le sifflement enfle.

Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi, Chat. Regarde-moi. Parle-moi. Souris-moi.

Un souffle de vent. Le noir s’efface, balayé. Le noir de son masque, le noir de sa tenue déchirée, le noir de ses oreilles dans ses mèches dorées, tout disparaît. Reste le noir de son T-shirt, le noir de la cendre. Le noir de ses cernes. Le noir de son anneau d’argent, carbonisé.

Le grondement effréné de mon cœur rate un battement.

\- A… Adrien… ?

Un autre souffle de vent. Un frisson, comme un _arrachement_ au plus profond de moi-même. Je gémis. Le froid me submerge, la douleur aussi, plus mordants encore. Et sans prévenir, le rouge disparaît, le rouge de ma tenue. Mais reste le rouge sur ma peau, le rouge sur sa peau à lui, le rouge sur la neige. Le rouge qui coule et qui s’étend sous ses cheveux, sous sa chemise, lentement, paisiblement. Le rouge qui envahit et fait fondre la neige.

Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi… !

\- …Adrien… !

Ma voix est étouffée, assourdie. Je n’entends rien aux alentours. Rien que ce sifflement, rien que mon cœur qui bat à tout rompre, rien que mon souffle qui racle et gronde dans ma gorge, laborieux.

Des mains sur moi. Je sursaute. Des mains sur mes épaules, sur ma carotide. On me retourne, on me palpe. Je m’en fiche, je n’arrive pas à le quitter du regard.

Des mains le saisissent. Il retombe sur le dos. Il dort encore. Il dort toujours.

On me soutient la tête, on me parle, on cherche mon regard. Je frémis, malade de douleur. Pétrifiée d’angoisse. Mes joues me brûlent, ma vision se brouille. Je lis sur les lèvres plus que je n’entends.

\- Ça va aller, petite. Ça va aller, les secours arrivent. Comment tu t’appelles ?

Je veux parler, répondre. Mais la douleur devient intolérable. Le sifflement aussi.

\- Ne bouge pas. Il y a eu une explosion. Tu es blessée. On s’occupe de toi.

Je supplie du regard, impuissante. Oubliez-moi. Aidez-le, lui. Aidez-le. Peu importe qui vous êtes, aidez-le !

Dès qu’on me lâche la nuque, je renverse ma tête sur le bitume glacé, je le cherche des yeux. Il repose sur le dos, les bras le long du corps, baignant dans son sang, blanc comme la neige. On lui ouvre les yeux de force, on agite une lumière devant ses iris, sans résultat. Des mains appuient sur son torse, un masque à oxygène couvre sa bouche silencieuse. Ses paupières demeurent entrouvertes malgré les flocons qui tombent sur ses joues, fondent déjà sur ses cils.

\- Adrien !

Il ne bouge pas. À sa tempe, le reste de son masque noir s’effrite, disparaît. Le sifflement est omniprésent. La douleur aussi.

\- C-Chat… !

Il ne se réveille pas.

Il ne se réveille pas…

\- S’il te plait… ! S’il te plait ! Debout !

.

.

**_« Chat Noir, réveille-toi ! »_ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Amis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sont pris en compte les faits, révélations et relations des personnages inhérents à :  
> \- L'intégralité de la saison 1  
> \- Les épisodes « Origines »  
> \- Seulement les épisode 1 à 8 de la saison 2 (qui étaient les seuls parus à l'époque où BRN s'est construite.)  
> Par conséquent, l'épisode 8 (« Le Hibou Noir ») et son fameux moment dans le container (dont les kwamis ont été témoins) ne sont pas pris en compte dans cette fanfiction. Les faits de l'épisode 9 (« Glaciator » et la déclaration de Chat Noir) et 10 (« Zapotis » et le recrutement de nouveaux Porteurs comme Rena Rouge) non plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source d'inspiration, à écouter en boucle pour parfaire l'immersion : « Hurts like hell » - Fleurie
> 
> Bonne lecture,  
> Elenthya

.

.

.

  1. **_J + 365._**



.

.

.

\- Chat Noir !

            Je bondis. Ma voix revient, la douleur s’estompe.

\- …Chat Noir… ?

            Plus de sifflement, plus de froid mortel. Plus de blanc, plus de rouge. Juste du noir. L’obscurité. Le silence.

            Juste mon dos trempé de sueurs. Juste ma couette tiédie sur mes membres gelés. Juste mes oreilles sifflantes, et mon cœur qui bat à tout rompre. Juste le tiraillement dans mes cicatrices, sourd et habituel.

            Je tends l’oreille, le souffle saccadé, les yeux écarquillés. À mon soulagement, aucun bruit de pas ne monte depuis l’étage où dorment mes parents. Aucune lumière ne filtre tout à coup de sous la trappe. Je ne les ai pas réveillés.

_Pas cette fois… ?_

            J’abaisse lentement mon bras, me recroqueville au creux du matelas. Dans l’obscurité, deux grands yeux s’ouvrent, ensommeillés mais déjà emplis d’inquiétude.

\- …Marinette ?

Et la réalité s’affirme. Aujourd’hui, ça fera un an, jour pour jour.

Ma gorge se noue. Je pose mon front trempé sur mes genoux repliés. Les larmes viennent, silencieuses, brûlantes.

\- Marinette… ?

            La petite voix inquiète s’est approchée. Je secoue la tête. Non. Non. Tais-toi. Tais-toi, par pitié.

\- Ça va passer. Laisse-moi.

            J’agrippe mes cheveux à pleines mains, pince les lèvres dans l’espoir de retenir mes pleurs. Mais ma gorge me brûle, et ma poitrine m’élance alors que je laisse échapper un sanglot long et sourd.

            Quand un contact familier, léger comme une plume, vient caresser le dos de ma main crispée, je sursaute encore.

\- Laisse-moi, j’ai dit… !

            Je fends l’air d’un geste violent, impatient, incontrôlable. Ma main claque dans l’obscurité.

\- …Va-t’en !

            Seul le silence me répond. Ma main me fait mal. Mortifiée, je risque un regard au-dessus de mes bras croisés. A la faveur d’un rayon de lune, je vois ma sacoche posée sur le bureau qui se referme précipitamment. Le remords et le chagrin me prennent à la gorge, plus cruels que jamais. Je me rallonge à contrecœur, prête à étouffer mes prochains sanglots contre mon oreiller.

            De l’autre côté de la fenêtre, il commence à neiger. Comme _ce jour-là_.

            Je fonds en larmes.

.

.

.

**_How can I say this without breaking?_ **

**_How can I say this without taking over?_ **

_Comment en parler sans m’effondrer ?_

_Comment en parler sans lâcher prise ?_

.

.

.

.

  1. **_J – 43._**



.

.

.

\- Je dois quitter Paris. Je ne sais pas encore pour combien de temps. Six mois, peut-être plus.

\- Hein… ?!

            Dans mon sursaut, mon yoyo m’échappe des mains et tombe le long de la façade sous nos pieds. Je le rappelle d’un mouvement instinctif du poignet, et il revient docilement se loger au creux de ma paume. Une fois son sifflement stoppé net, le brouhaha indistinct de la circulation en contrebas me paraît tout à coup écrasant. Je lève les yeux vers Chat Noir, assis en tailleur à mes côtés : les épaules basses, il contemple la ville illuminée, l’air incapable de me regarder en face.

            Il est sérieux. Dramatiquement sérieux. Et c’est encore plus inquiétant.

\- Mais… Mais pourquoi ?

            Ma voix rebondit sur les toits du 7e arrondissement, plus proche du glapissement stupéfait de Marinette que du ton posé qu’adopterait Ladybug. Je me rabroue mentalement, et replace par prudence mon yoyo à ma ceinture. Chat Noir pince les lèvres, ses mains gantées et griffues se serrent.

\- Une… Une affaire familiale. Difficile de t’en dire plus sans… Bref, tu comprends.

            J’acquiesce en silence. Le secret de nos identités est vital entre nous, je le lui ai déjà suffisamment répété.

\- Mais enfin, Chat… Il y a sûrement une autre solution ?

            Il a un sourire léger, trop léger pour lui. Amer. Ses yeux verts glissent une brève seconde dans ma direction, puis il a un gros soupir.

\- Tu penses bien que non, ma Lady. Si je t’en parle, c’est que j’ai déjà tout essayé. Impossible de retomber sur mes pattes… Une vraie cat-astrophe.

            Wow. Deux jeux de mots passables en une seule phrase, et il ne rit même pas de son exploit. Il est réellement abattu.

\- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, je n’ai que quinze ans. Et mon… ma famille a des obligations qui nous ont beaucoup fait voyager autrefois. À vrai dire, rester plus d’un an dans le même pays, c’était carrément exceptionnel pour moi. Tôt ou tard, ça devait arriver.

            Il se tait et déglutit avec douleur. Je réalise qu’en cet instant, il n’a probablement jamais été aussi proche du garçon qui se cache sous ce masque. Le temps de quelques secondes, j’essaie de me mettre à sa place : changer constamment de ville, d’école, de maison ? Pour moi qui aie toujours connu Paris, vécu au-dessus de la boutique de mes parents, eu les mêmes camarades de classe année après année, c’est à peine concevable.

            Je croise les mains sur mes cuisses, nerveuse. Je regrette soudain de ne pas pouvoir échanger avec Tikki tant que je suis Ladybug. Elle est généralement de bon conseil bien qu’un peu naïve concernant notre vie moderne, et contrairement à mes parents, je peux tout lui raconter sur ma double identité.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mon kwami ne veut pas me donner de détails, il ne fait que répéter que rien ne séparera les deux entités que sont la Coccinelle et le Chat Noir. Une histoire d’équilibre des forces… Je vais finir par croire que je dois céder mon Miraculous, tout simplement. Ou alors que mon Anneau disparaîtra comme il est apparu, une fois que je serai parti d’ici. Ce qui me rassure, c’est que tu ne te retrouveras pas toute seule face au Papillon, ajoute-t-il dans un pauvre sourire. Même si je sais que mon successeur ne se débrouillera jamais aussi bien que moi… !

            Je tressaille à cette idée saugrenue. Un nouveau Chat Noir ?

            Devant mon expression effarée, il recommence à carrer des épaules, puis se penche insidieusement vers moi comme le ferait un chat en quête de caresses.

\- Quel dommage ! Quitter Paris, ville-lumière, ville de l’amour. Encore qu’elle ne m’ait pas vraiment porté chance jusqu’à maintenant…

            Les yeux fixes, je le laisse déblatérer tandis que je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Un autre Chat Noir, pour le remplacer _lui_  ? Un autre Chat Noir avec qui partager ce quotidien de rondes nocturnes et de missions surprises à travers Paris ?

_Hors de question._

\- …mais qui sait, ma Lady ? murmure-t-il, beaucoup plus proche. On pourrait mettre à profit le temps qui nous reste pour sauter le pas et – aïeuh !

            Il recule et se masse frénétiquement les côtes, là où je viens d’enfoncer un doigt accusateur pour le virer proprement de mon espace vital – question d’habitude.

\- Justement, Chat, il t’en reste combien, de temps ?

\- J’ai joué la carte de l’élève studieux qui veut terminer le trimestre de cours, grommelle-t-il. Avec mon père, il n’y a que ça qui pouvait marcher. Je pars début mars.

            J’acquiesce avec vigueur.

\- Bien, ça nous laisse quelques semaines. Il suffit de coincer le Papillon d’ici-là, et tu n’auras plus de souci à te faire.

\- En admettant qu’on y parvienne, ma Lady, le problème restera le même. Je ne pourrai plus communiquer avec toi.

            La lueur d’espoir dans ses yeux verts vacille à nouveau.

\- Tu seras toujours la protectrice de Paris, et moi un civil lambda, sans défense et vivant je ne sais où. Un ennemi avisé pourrait m’utiliser pour faire pression sur toi. Je ne veux pas être ton talon d’Achille. Jamais. Je préfère encore… couper les ponts.

            Je fronce les sourcils, interloquée par la franche détermination sur son visage. J’imagine qu’il fait allusion à certaines de mes réactions extrêmes, comme pour la fois où Lila et ses illusions d’Adrien ont failli me faire perdre mon Miraculous.

\- Tu n’auras peut-être pas à le faire. Une fois Papillon hors d’état de nuire, rien ne m’empêchera de passer le flambeau à mon tour.

            Enfin, j’espère ? Je sais déjà que quand j’imagine ma vie dans dix, vingt ou trente ans, ce n’est pas en Ladybug. Et ce soir, je me surprends soudain à penser que courir les toits sans Chat Noir – _mon_ Chat Noir – à mes côtés, ce serait juste… un peu moins plaisant.

            Sans m’en rendre compte, j’ai recommencé à faire tourner mon yoyo entre mes doigts. Le silence de Chat Noir m’interpelle tout à coup. Je glisse un regard prudent dans sa direction – des fois qu’il n’attende que ça pour me faire son sourire de poseur. Mais il se contente de me fixer avec des yeux ronds, la tête penchée sur le côté, l’air ailleurs.

\- …Quoi ?

            Il se crispe aussitôt, paraît revenir sur terre brutalement.

\- Ah ! Non, non. C’est juste que… Tu veux dire que si tout rentre dans l’ordre, et si l’un comme l’autre, on redevenait des gens normaux… On pourrait essayer de se voir ? Peut-être même… devenir amis ?

            C’est mon tour de le considérer avec effarement.

_« On n’est pas ensemble, on n’est même pas amis ! En fait, on n’est que coéquipiers ! »_

            Je m’entends encore hurler ainsi à la cantonade, à nos débuts de super-héros, quand un civil ou un ennemi nous posait _l’éternelle question_. Dans le feu de l’action, ça n’avait pas l’air de déranger Chat Noir outre mesure – ça semblait même davantage le motiver à jouer les jolis cœurs le lendemain. Mais quand donc ai-je vraiment cessé de répliquer vertement à ce genre de remarques déplacées ?

\- Il faut qu’on en discute avec nos kwamis. Mais… oui, c’est l’idée.

            Et depuis quand les traits de Chat Noir peuvent-ils afficher autant d’espoir et de joie sincère, comme s’il venait d’apprendre que Noël était avancé de dix mois ?

            Troublée, je lève mon poing serré et lui dédie un sourire malicieux.

\- De plus… Amis, je crois qu’on l’est déjà, Chat.

            Après un temps d’arrêt, son poing ganté vient se poser contre le mien.

\- Je te prends au mot, ma Lady. J’ai hâte d’y être, le Papillon n’a qu’à bien se tenir.

Son sourire, soudain très doux, n’a rien à voir avec ses habituelles mimiques enjôleuses. Un bref instant, j’ai comme une impression de déjà-vu.

Mais… non, un sourire aussi sincère, aussi lumineux, je ne l’aurais certainement pas oublié.

.

.

.

**_How can I put it down into words_ **

**_When it's almost too much for my soul alone…_ **

_Comment mettre tout ça en mots_

_Quand c’est déjà bien trop lourd sur ma conscience…_

.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En l'attente de vos impressions, chers lecteurs, merci d'avoir lu!  
> Et merci de votre bienveillance pour les erreurs de mise en page, c'est ma première publication sur ce site.
> 
> Bonne continuation!  
> Bien à vous,
> 
> Elen


	3. Se souvenir...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sont pris en compte les faits, révélations et relations des personnages inhérents à :  
> \- L'intégralité de la saison 1  
> \- Les épisodes « Origines »  
> \- Seulement les épisode 1 à 8 de la saison 2 (qui étaient les seuls parus à l'époque où BRN s'est construite.)  
> Par conséquent, l'épisode 8 (« Le Hibou Noir ») et son fameux moment dans le container (dont les kwamis ont été témoins) ne sont pas pris en compte dans cette fanfiction. Les faits de l'épisode 9 (« Glaciator » et la déclaration de Chat Noir) et 10 (« Zapotis » et le recrutement de nouveaux Porteurs comme Rena Rouge) non plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédits audio: "Hurts like Hell" - Fleurie

.

.

.

  1. **_J + 365._**



.

.

.

            Pensive, je glisse l’anneau terni à mon doigt. Comme d’habitude, il est un peu trop grand. Je secoue la tête avec impatience : à quoi m’attendais-je ?

            Dans un soupir, je refais passer le cordon noir dans l’anneau, attache le tout à mon cou et le dissimule sous mon T-shirt. Contre mon sternum, le métal déformé et froid est curieusement familier – rassurant. Je me tourne enfin vers mon bureau, prête à affronter un regard triste ou même accusateur, mais ma sacoche est résolument fermée. Haussant les épaules, je saisis mon sac d’école, ouvre la trappe et m’apprête à quitter ma chambre. Après deux marches, je m’arrête, j’hésite. Puis je remonte récupérer ma sacoche en grommelant.

_Moi et ma détermination légendaire._

À l’étage inférieur, la voix familière de Nadja Chamack énonce les nouvelles du jour.

_\- La cérémonie principale de commémoration aura lieu à 14 heures, mais déjà les témoignages de compassion fleurissent un peu partout à travers la ville…_

            J’atteins la dernière marche avec soulagement. J’ai descendu l’escalier un peu plus vite que je ne l’aurais souhaité – mais je préfère encore réveiller mes douleurs plutôt que de prendre mon temps et ainsi m’attirer le regard soucieux de mes parents. À ma demande, ils n’accourent plus au moindre de mes cauchemars, mais il reste possible qu’ils m’aient entendue sangloter cette nuit.

            Debout devant la télévision, ma mère me tourne le dos. Tandis qu’elle retourne pensivement la télécommande entre ses mains, je me glisse sans un bruit jusqu’à la cuisine.

_\- La météo ne semble arrêter personne, et sûrement pas les bénévoles qui sillonnent Paris pour remettre aux passants des cocardes et d’autres accessoires aux couleurs de l’évènement. Pour de nombreux quartiers, l’heure est aux ultimes préparatifs, comme dans cette association étudiante qui…_

            Il n’y a plus qu’une tasse sur le comptoir, accompagnée de pain encore tiède. Vu l’heure, Papa est probablement déjà à la boutique. Je dépose mon sac d’école et ma sacoche dans un coin. L’oreille tendue, j’ouvre avec précaution le frigo. Dire que ça fait maintenant un an…

_\- On veut qu’où qu’ils soient, ils sachent qu’on les soutient et qu’on les remercie. Ce jour, c’est aussi le jour de leur plus grande victoire. Ils étaient l’espoir de notre ville, c’est ça qu’il faut célébrer !_

_\- Ladybug, Chat Noir, on vous aime !_

**_\- Paris se souvient de vous !_ **

.

**_« Mets-toi à l’abri ! Je m’occupe du reste ! »_ **

**_« Ma Lady, attends !!! »_ **

.

            Je frissonne à ce souvenir : la porte du frigo m’échappe et claque plus fort que nécessaire. Du coin de l’œil, je vois ma mère sursauter et changer de chaîne par réflexe.

\- Marinette ? Je ne t’ai pas entendue arriver.

            Elle vient à ma rencontre. Dans son dos retentit le slogan éculé d’une émission de téléshopping. La bouteille de jus d’orange à la main, je la laisse m’embrasser le front comme d’habitude.

\- Tu pouvais laisser les infos, tu sais.

\- Ce sont les mêmes choses qui tournent en boucle. Moi ça ne m’intéresse plus, mais c’est comme tu veux.

            Elle pose la télécommande sur la table puis m’ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux.

\- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

            Je risque un œil incertain vers elle : son sourire est serein, tout comme son regard. Ils ne m’ont pas entendue pleurer. Ouf. Tout plutôt que de les inquiéter davantage.

\- Ça va.

            Elle a un signe de tête : elle n’est pas dupe, et moi non plus. Je me suis vue dans le miroir ce matin, j’ai une mine de déterrée. Je me détourne et m’assoie au comptoir.

\- Il est encore tôt. Tu te sens d’aller en cours, aujourd’hui ?

\- Mmh. Et je mangerai avec Alya ce midi.

\- Très bien.

\- Elle… Elle veut que je l’accompagne à la commémoration ensuite. Elle dit qu’elle est morte de trouille à l’idée de faire ce discours.

            Ma mère a un soupir amusé, et nous échangeons un bref regard entendu. Nous savons toutes les deux à quel point Alya est une oratrice née. Me faire venir pour soi-disant se rassurer n’est qu’une excuse pour me permettre de me sentir utile, importante.

\- Ton amie est quelqu’un de très fier. Elle doit croire que tu as besoin de défis pour te dépasser. Mais c’est toi seule qui sait si tu es prête, ma chérie. Nous, en tout cas, nous y serons avec ton père.

            J’acquiesce en silence.

\- Je descends le rejoindre. Pense à lui faire un sourire en partant, d’accord ? Il serait tellement content.

            J’acquiesce d’un murmure, saisis la télécommande… et puis je la repose, incapable de remettre les infos.

\- Maman ? Comment vous pouvez vouloir y aller ? Avec ce qui s’est passé là-bas ?

            Je suis donc la seule à trouver ça… difficile ? Effrayant ?

_Insurmontable ?_

\- Après tout… C’est à cause d’eux, toutes ces victimes. Quoi qu’on en dise, ils ont échoué.

_Enfin… à cause de Ladybug, surtout._

            Ma mère revient vers moi, et ma gorge se serre. Après un temps de silence, sa main se pose sur la mienne, la serre avec fermeté.

\- C’est vrai. Le Papillon a fait beaucoup de mal ce jour-là. À toi, à tous ceux qui étaient présents. Nul ne peut le nier.

            Je baisse un court instant les paupières. La cicatrice dans mon dos m’élance, cuisante. Négligeant mon sursaut, ma mère m’enlace avec douceur. Quand enfin je parviens à me détendre, elle murmure.

\- Tu es vivante, Marinette. C’est grâce à ton courage, à ta ténacité. Et si aujourd’hui tu es là, un an plus tard, à te poser ce genre de questions mais solidement debout, c’est aussi grâce à ces deux jeunes gens. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé d’autre, s’ils n’avaient pas été là pour arrêter ce criminel. Voilà pourquoi nous y allons, avec ton père : pour les remercier, et pour remercier tous ceux qui ont pris soin de toi ce jour-là.

            Mes yeux me brûlent – _encore_. Sur le point de me défaire de son étreinte, je l’entends qui renifle discrètement. Alors je préfère attendre. Et comme toujours, ses bras, sa chaleur, son parfum, me relaxent bien plus que je ne le souhaiterais. Je baisse les paupières.

Accepter la situation, et avancer la tête haute. En ai-je seulement le droit…

_…alors que tout est de ma faute ?_

.

.

**_I loved and I loved and I lost you…_ **

_Je t’ai aimé. Je t’ai aimé, et je t’ai perdu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_J – 2._ **

.

.

            Chat Noir étouffe un juron et se laisse tomber sur les fesses avec un panache douteux.

\- Un gardien de musée qui ramène les fossiles à la vie ! C’est moi ou les super-vilains deviennent sacrément balèzes, ces derniers temps ?

À bout de souffle, je glisse à genoux sur le parquet défraichi, contemple d’un œil neuf et hagard l’immense salle désormais sens dessus-dessous. Le Museum d’Histoire Naturelle avait décidemment une impressionnante collection de fossiles de dinosaures. À vue de nez, trois T-Rex, quatre diplodocus, et tout un troupeau de bestiaux supplémentaires. Ah, et un squelette de cachalot long d’une douzaine de mètres. C’est dingue, quand il lévitait à travers les rayonnages pour me gober, il me paraissait bien plus imposant que lors de ma dernière visite du musée avec ma grand-mère Gina…

Les vitrines sont fracturées, les vivariums défoncés. La majorité des fossiles exposés sont maintenant éparpillés à travers la salle. Je lève la tête en direction de la verrière, explosée par un vol de ptérodactyles assoiffés de liberté. Maintenant que le pauvre gardien est inconscient et son akuma exorcisé, les environs doivent être jonchés d’ossements vieux de plusieurs millions d’années. Les parisiens ont beau en voir de toutes les couleurs depuis l’apparition du Papillon, ils doivent tirer une sacrée tête…

Je me secoue et me relève à contrecœur, exaspérée par ma propre nonchalance – à croire que Chat Noir a déteint sur moi après tout ce temps. Je parcours avec précaution les monticules de fossiles inertes à la recherche de l’item né de mon Miraculous. Chat Noir a un cri de douleur.

\- Mia-ouch ! Plagg n’a pas dû apprécier mon vol plané dans les bocaux de formol… Ça pique.

            J’ai un élan nauséeux et me fais violence pour écarter le souvenir des _créatures_ exposées dans ladite vitrine des « Curiosités ». Pauvre Chat… !

\- Quelle idée aussi de t’interposer entre ce T-Rex et moi ! Je m’en sortais très bien, je te signale !

Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas exprimer plus que nécessaire mon inquiétude – connaissant Chat Noir, cela lui monterait à la tête au point de fanfaronner toute la soirée.

\- Ah ça, ma Lady, je me suis juré une chose : ne plus jamais te laisser seule face à un T-Rex. Ou alors, s’attendre à l’inattendu, plaisante-t-il d’un ton un peu moins léger, plus amer.

            Il fait évidemment allusion à notre combat face à Animan, pendant lequel j’ai sauté dans la gueule du monstre sans prévenir mon coéquipier de quoi que ce soit. C’était pour la bonne cause, mais je n’ai réalisé que bien plus tard à quel point mon comportement l’avait choqué…

            Contre mon oreille, mon Miraculous émet un bip d’avertissement. Plus que quatre minutes avant que je ne me détransforme.

\- Au lieu de faire de l’esprit, Chat, aide-moi vite à retrouver mon item, que je puisse ranger tout ce bazar et te guérir par la même occasion.

\- Je sais, ma Lady, je sais, claironne-t-il avant d’étouffer un autre sifflement de douleur. Par ici, ta… _pelle à tarte géante_ est coincée sous le squelette d’un des diplodocus.

            Je lève les yeux au ciel mais oblique aussitôt dans la direction de sa voix, qui oscille entre halètement de douleur et ricanement compulsif. Je ne compte plus le nombre d’occasions où il a eu un fou rire face aux items que mon pouvoir invoque.

\- Pour la dernière fois, ce n’est pas une pelle à tarte mais un pellon à pain ! C’est…

            À la vue de Chat Noir, mon reproche meurt sur mes lèvres. Mon coéquipier, qui s’affaire auprès d’un monticule d’ossements, s’empresse de terminer ma phrase.

\- … « C’est l’outil qui permet au boulanger de cuire et manipuler le pain de manière optimale », tu l’as déjà dit, ma Lady ! Toujours aussi instruite, héhé… Humpf !

            Dans un grondement d’effort, Chat Noir extirpe le pellon de sous le tas d’ossements, puis il retombe à genoux, ahanant. Effarée, je contemple le cuir protecteur sur son dos et ses bras : marbré de lacérations, il laisse apparaître sa peau par endroits… et même quelques profondes coupures, sanglantes.

            Je ne comprends pas. Nos combinaisons ne nous rendent-elles pas plus forts et plus résistants ? Ne sont-elles pas censées minimiser tous les chocs et empêcher les blessures ? La charge du T-Rex dont il m’a protégée était-elle donc violente à ce point ? Et pourtant il a continué de se battre ?

            Après avoir longuement repris son souffle, Chat Noir surprend mon regard alarmé. Il me dédie un sourire forcé, puis s’appuie sur le pellon pour se remettre debout.

\- …à toi l’honneur, ma Lady, dit-il en me lançant l’instrument. Moi, je ne suis pas sûr que ça fonctionne.

            Encore interloquée par la profondeur de ses blessures, je rattrape le pellon avec maladresse puis m’empresse de le jeter dans les airs, portée par l’habitude.

**\- Miraculous Ladybug !**

            Le pellon explose en une myriade de coccinelles. L’aura de Tikki se fait soudain omniprésente, et une tempête de magie rouge et argent s’abat sur la pièce. Les fossiles s’animent les uns après les autres, fusent à travers la salle en un ballet frénétique mais millimétré. Dans des grondements apocalyptiques, les squelettes se reforment sur leurs présentoirs, les vitrines en mille morceaux quittent le parquet et se rassemblent dans un fracas d’étincelles. Les fossiles partis à la découverte du quartier surgissent par l’ouverture béante dans le plafond, comme tombés du ciel, tandis que les poutres métalliques de la verrière se tordent et s’étirent pour retrouver leur configuration initiale.

            Un voile de lumière rouge et argent a déjà enveloppé Chat Noir, qui fait une ultime grimace avant de soupirer de soulagement. Il rouvre ensuite les paupières et contemple, émerveillé, le pouvoir de création de mon Miraculous à l’œuvre. Je l’observe en catimini, le cœur gros : sa combinaison est à nouveau intacte, les coupures sur son visage ont disparu.

Ce ne sont peut-être pas nos ennemis qui sont plus forts, ni nos kwamis qui nous protègent moins bien qu’autrefois : la différence, c’est _nous_. Nous qui prenons de plus en plus de risques.

_Parce que le temps nous manque…_

            Un nouveau tintement de mes boucles d’oreille me rappelle à l’ordre. J’accorde un ultime regard au gardien de nuit, qui commence à émerger de l’inconscience. Comme les autres anciens akumatisés, il ne se souviendra d’aucun de ses méfaits et c’est très certainement pour le mieux.

\- Chat Noir, suis-moi !

            De quelques lancers instinctifs de yoyo, je rejoins le toit du musée avant que la verrière ne soit complètement reconstruite. Chat Noir sur mes talons, je profite de la nuit pour atteindre un pâté d’immeubles résidentiels moins éclairé, loin des regards indiscrets et des forces de police qui déjà assiègent le musée.

\- J’y vais moi aussi ! Bonne soirée, ma Lady !

\- Attends… !

            Je m’arrête à l’ombre d’une cheminée et me retourne vers lui. Son propre anneau émet un tintement discret, et le signe qui y figure indique qu’il lui reste à peine deux minutes. Nous n’avons pas le temps d’épiloguer.

\- On n’y arrivera jamais de cette manière, Chat Noir.

            Son sourire de façade s’évanouit. Ses oreilles de chat s’affaissent.

\- Je sais. Plus que dix jours. Et je n’arrive pas à retarder mon départ. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, ma Lady ?

Je m’avance jusqu’à être assez près pour le toucher. Mise à mal par son regard alarmé, je cille et retourne mon yoyo entre mes doigts.

            Nous avons pourtant tout essayé pour traquer le Papillon. Nous avons interrogé les akumatisés dans l’idée de débusquer leur maître, les premiers après leur guérison, les autres pendant qu’ils étaient encore sous son contrôle mental. En vain.

Nous avons tenté de traquer les papillons exorcisés, de détecter la présence des akumas ou même d’anticiper leur apparition avant qu’il n’infecte quelqu’un, de remonter leur trajet à travers Paris pour découvrir le repaire de leur maître. Sans résultats.

            Face au Papillon, nous ne pouvons que contre-attaquer. Impossible de prendre l’initiative. Et c’est frustrant.

            Et la semaine prochaine, Chat Noir s’en va…

\- …Ladybug.

            Je sursaute, pourtant Chat Noir n’a fait que murmurer. Ses yeux verts me questionnent en silence, limpides. Du bout d’une griffe, il effleure ma joue droite, puis caresse ma boucle d’oreille dans un léger cliquetis. Comme pour confirmer, un tintement s’élève.

\- Moins d’une minute. Tu devrais y aller.

            Il me fait un clin d’œil, puis recule d’un pas et dégaine son bâton.

\- Bonne nuit.

            Il se détourne et s’apprête à s’élancer sur le toit voisin, quand je lui saisis le poignet. Il se fige aussitôt, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Chat. Demain à quinze heures, je te recontacte. J’aurais peut-être une dernière solution à tenter.

            Il reste encore quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose dont je n’ai pas osé lui parler. Mais je dois en discuter avec Tikki avant tout… Et m’assurer que le concerné est d’accord, lui aussi.

\- …ma Lady ?

            Chaque seconde compte. Je resserre ma prise sur son poignet et lui accorde un léger sourire. Courage, Chat Noir. Tout n’est pas perdu.

\- Demain.

            Je le lâche, me détourne et lance mon yoyo à l’assaut de l’obscurité. Comme toujours, je sens que Chat Noir s’éloigne en sens inverse. Je sais à quel point il souhaiterait connaître mon identité et me révéler la sienne, et cela serait si facile pour lui de me suivre et de me surprendre. Il ne l’a pourtant jamais fait.

Je file comme le vent, les yeux brûlants à cause de l’air humide et glacé. Mon cœur se fait lourd alors que je prends conscience de mon propre laxisme. Il y a un mois encore, je n’aurais pas autant tardé à décamper après une mission. Mais à l’instant même, sur ce toit plongé dans la pénombre, me détransformer en sa présence me paraissait presque envisageable, si cela pouvait me permettre de rester encore un peu avec lui.

J’aimerais croire – non, je suis sûre – que si mes certitudes vacillent aujourd’hui, c’est parce que le temps nous est compté. Peut-être aussi parce que je culpabilise : il ne s’en sort pas toujours indemne, et c’est trop souvent à cause de moi, parce qu’il a essayé de me protéger.

            Un tintement répétitif et régulier commence. Celui des dernières secondes. Trop tard pour rentrer chez moi. Je me laisse tomber dans une petite cour résidentielle, exempte de lumière à cette heure de la nuit. Alors que je me blottis sous un porche, mon yoyo émet une sonnerie différente, propre à celle de la fonction communicateur. Etonnée, je l’ouvre in extremis pour y découvrir un simple message, qui tient en quelques mots.

_« Comme toujours, vos désirs sont des ordres, ma Lady. J’attendrai. »_

            Ma tenue se dissipe le temps d’une bourrasque. Le froid m’assaille, cinglant en dépit de mon anorak, que j’ai enfilé par précaution avant de quitter ma chambre en début de nuit. Sur mes genoux, je sens Tikki vaciller.

\- …Marinette ? Où sommes-nous ?

            Je souris à l’entente de sa petite voix fluette, probablement étonnée par la pénombre environnante.

\- Tout va bien. J’ai juste manqué de temps pour trouver une cachette digne de ce nom.

Engoncée dans mon anorak, je tire péniblement de ma poche mon portable ainsi qu’un sachet de la boulangerie de mon père. À la pâle lumière de l’écran, les grands yeux bleus de Tikki étincellent. Elle s’exclame, sautillante.

\- Cookie ?

            Je ris sous cape et tire triomphalement du sachet un cookie maison aux pépites de chocolat, son préféré. Dans un petit cri de joie, Tikki se saisit du biscuit et le grignote avec application. Je l’entoure avec précaution de mon écharpe : je sais qu’elle devient vulnérable au froid quand elle sort d’une transformation.

\- Reprends des forces. Vu l’heure, je préfère rentrer en yoyo.

            Ce à quoi elle acquiesce avec un soupir de bonheur, la bouche pleine. La lumière de mon portable décline, et j’en profite pour lever les yeux vers le ciel : avec un peu de concentration, quelques étoiles sont à peine visibles.

            Demain, je n’ai pas cours. J’irai voir Maître Fu pour lui parler de cette situation hors norme. Je veux lui demander conseil ainsi que sa permission.

            Je crois qu’il est temps pour Chat Noir de le rencontrer.

.

.

**_I loved and I loved and I lost you_ **

**_I loved,_ **

**_and I loved,_ **

**_and I lost you…!_ **

.

.

.

**_J + 365._ **

.

.

\- Voilà, ma grande. Tout droit sortis du four, pour toi et tes amis !

            Je reste silencieuse. Chaque jour depuis que j’ai repris les cours, c’est le même rituel. Certaines fois, ce sont des macarons. À d’autres, des mini-viennoiseries. Un jour, c’était même une énorme brioche encore brûlante. Le concierge du lycée a failli ne pas me laisser entrer en classe avec.

\- …Marinette ?

            Aujourd’hui, ce sont des cookies.

            Des _cookies_.

            Mes sanglots de la nuit dernière me reviennent. Je glisse un regard à ma sacoche posée sur le comptoir avec mes gants. Je me mords la joue pour retenir mes larmes nerveuses.

\- Oh, tu en voudrais plus ?

            La voix inquiète de mon père me ramène à la réalité. Je déglutis précipitamment et me force à sourire.

\- Non non, Papa. C’est super. Merci, fais-je d’une voix rauque.

            La moustache de mon père frémit, et ses pommettes rougies par le four s’accentuent tandis qu’il sourit à son tour. Je m’empresse de récupérer le sachet posé sur le comptoir – envoyant ainsi valser mes gants.

\- En plus, Alya adore tes cookies. Ça va la booster pour son discours !

            Avec une petite grimace involontaire, je me penche pour ramasser mes gants, puis réendosse maladroitement mon sac d’école, engoncée dans mon anorak.

\- À cet après-midi, ma grande, lance mon père avant de se reprendre, hésitant. Enfin, ça, c’est si jamais tu veux venir saluer tes vieux parents à la cérémonie, mais tu peux aussi rester avec tes amis… Mais tu n’es pas non plus obligée d’y aller, à vrai dire, je…

            Depuis l’arrière-boutique, je crois entendre ma mère soupirer. Le cœur lourd, je m’avance pour embrasser la joue rougeaude de mon père, coupant court à ses justifications maladroites.

\- Oui, Papa. J’y serai peut-être. Merci.

            Je fais volte-face mais m’arrête à mi-chemin de la porte. Derrière la vitre, la neige a cessé de tomber. Tout est blanc dehors.

            Blanc. Froid.

            Rouge. Noir.

_J’ai mal._

            Tout est de ma faute. J’aurais dû accepter l’inévitable pendant qu’il était encore temps. Mais…

.

**_« LADYBUG, ATTENTION ! »_ **

.

\- Marinette ?

            Je tressaille quand la grosse main de mon père se pose sur mon épaule. Quand a-t-il contourné le comptoir pour me rejoindre ?

\- …Tu ne prends pas ta sacoche ?

            Je balaie la boutique d’un regard confus, le souffle court. Dans mon dos, ma cicatrice m’élance au rythme de mon cœur. Le front de mon père se plisse d’inquiétude. Il contemple la neige au-dehors, puis paraît comprendre.

\- Je te dépose ? Ma camionnette est garée au carrefour.

            Je secoue vivement la tête.

\- Non, non. C’est bon, ça ira. J’ai… j’ai envie de marcher. Ça me fera du bien.

            Il acquiesce en silence, le visage bourru mais les yeux humides, puis me tapote l’épaule tout en se raclant la gorge. Avec une hésitation, je saisis ma sacoche, et il m’ouvre la porte vitrée.

\- Bonne journée, tous les deux, marmonné-je.

            Mon père me répond d’une voix toute aussi rauque, couverte par le tintement de la clochette au-dessus de nos têtes. Oublieuse de mes courbatures, je m’élance d’un pas pressé, les yeux rivés au trottoir ouaté de neige.

_La neige est blanche. Bien blanche. Toujours blanche._

Ce n’est qu’arrivée au bout de la rue que je ralentis puis m’arrête, les poumons déjà en feu, les jambes en coton. Plus de sport pendant les huit premiers mois, c’est encore dur de s’y remettre.

            J’avise le sachet de cookies dans ma main gauche, ma sacoche dans la droite. Mon cœur battant se serre, encore. Avec un soupir tremblant, je baisse la fermeture éclair de mon anorak, passe la bandoulière à mon cou et cale la petite sacoche contre mon flanc, à l’abri du froid. Au moment de refermer mon manteau, j’hésite, puis je vérifie les alentours avant de murmurer.

\- Ecoute, je… suis désolée. Pour cette nuit. Vraiment désolée.

            Silence total.

\- Les cookies sont encore chauds. Ça t’intéresse ?

            Encore quelques secondes de silence. Puis la sacoche s’entrouvre à peine. Les yeux brûlants, je glisse un cookie puis un autre dans l’entrebâillement. Au lieu de tomber au fond, les biscuits disparaissent avec lenteur. La sacoche se referme d’elle-même, puis je finis par entendre un craquement discret. Le son est anodin, et pourtant si familier que mes larmes montent. Je les essuie avec application, renifle à outrance – j’ai encore oublié mes mouchoirs.

            Je regrette sincèrement mes mots – _mon geste_ – de la nuit passée. Je ne suis pas la seule à souffrir, je le sais pourtant.

La cloche de mon ancien collège retentit à travers le quartier. Je remonte la fermeture éclair jusqu’à mon cou, rajuste mon écharpe. J’inspire profondément, éblouie. La neige est partout. Pour la commémoration, Paris a décoré ses rues et ses commerces aux couleurs de Ladybug et Chat Noir, ses deux héros disparus.

Blanc.

Rouge.

Noir.

_La journée va être interminable._

.

.

.

**_I loved and I loved and I lost you_ **

**_And it hurts like hell_ **

**_Yeah it hurts like hell_ **

 

_Je t’ai aimé. Je t’ai aimé, et je t’ai perdu._

_Et ça fait mal, si mal…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. ...Et lâcher prise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sont pris en compte les faits, révélations et relations des personnages inhérents à :  
> \- L'intégralité de la saison 1  
> \- Les épisodes « Origines »  
> \- Seulement les épisode 1 à 8 de la saison 2 (qui étaient les seuls parus à l'époque où BRN s'est construite.)  
> Par conséquent, l'épisode 8 (« Le Hibou Noir ») et son fameux moment dans le container (dont les kwamis ont été témoins) ne sont pas pris en compte dans cette fanfiction. Les faits de l'épisode 9 (« Glaciator » et la déclaration de Chat Noir) et 10 (« Zapotis » et le recrutement de nouveaux Porteurs comme Rena Rouge) non plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédits audio : "Hurts like Hell" - Fleurie

.

.

.

["Hurts like Hell" - Fleurie](https://youtu.be/pUlX8ltm_JU)

.

**_I don't want them to know the secrets_ **

**_I don't want them to know the way I loved you_ **

_._

_Je ne veux pas qu’ils découvrent ces secrets_

_Je ne veux pas qu’ils sachent comment je t’aimais_

 

.

.

.

  1. **_J – 1._**



.

.

.

_Adrien._

_\- …Marinette ? Marinette, tu es toujours là ?_

            Je sursaute, ramenée sur terre. Indifférente aux regards étonnés des passants, je bafouille.

\- Ah, euh, oui, oui, Maman, je-je réfléchis ! A-attends, je vois avec Alya… !

            Je coupe le micro de mon portable et pousse un gémissement nerveux, à mi-chemin entre félicité et exaspération. Adrien, _Adrien_ est chez moi ! Adrien est venu ce matin sans s’annoncer, et en plus pour m’inviter au ciné !

…Mais pourquoi, pourquoi _aujourd’hui_ , alors que je suis occupée à l’autre bout de Paris !

            Je me cale dans le renfoncement d’un porche et ouvre ma sacoche. Depuis le fond, Tikki me lance un regard de reproche.

\- Marinette, tu as d’autres priorités aujourd’hui !

\- Je sais, je sais ! Mais c’est Adrien ! A-dri-en !

\- Et toi tu as promis hier soir à Chat Noir que tu allais trouver une solution. Tu dois le rappeler dans quelques heures, ce n’est pas le moment d’être distraite !

\- Ouiiiiiiimaaaaais…

            Je sautille sur place, en proie au supplice. Elle a raison, cent fois raison – pour changer. Et à vrai dire, rien qu’à l’idée de revoir Chat Noir et sa figure navrée d’hier soir, je culpabilise déjà. Je dois le recontacter à 15h00, hors de question de ne pas tenter ma dernière carte d’ici-là.

            Je n’aurais jamais cru penser ça un jour, mais… Adrien attendra.

\- Humpf ! Chat Noir, qu’est-ce que tu me fais faire !

            Je referme ma sacoche en grommelant – non sans avoir surpris le sourire satisfait de Tikki – puis inspire un grand coup avant de rallumer le micro de mon portable.

\- Oui, Maman ? Je viens de voir avec Alya, et… on ne peut vraiment pas annuler nos projets, déclaré-je d’un ton sincèrement piteux. Je… Tu m’excuses auprès de lui ? S’il te plait ?

_\- Entendu, ma chérie,_ répond ma mère d’une voix douce. _Adrien s’excuse lui aussi d’être passé sans prévenir, il était dans le quartier et il a oublié son portable chez lui._

            Je lève les yeux au ciel, partagée en évoquant l’image d’Adrien avec son sourire désolé. Mais non, mais non, ne t’excuse pas de passer chez moi à l’improviste. Reviens demain, après-demain, ou quand tu veux ! Chacun de tes regards pour moi est une bénédiction, et… !

_\- Marinette ? Je lui transmets autre chose ?_

\- Oui… Non ! Euh… Ehm, remercie-le ? Je suis vraiment désolée… Merci, Maman.

_\- Je t’en prie, ma chérie. Amuse-toi bien avec Alya. Bonne journée !_

            Je raccroche à contrecoeur, et me répands dans un soupir à fendre l’âme. Parfaite mouche du coche, Tikki me chuchote depuis sa cachette.

\- Je suis fière de toi, Marinette ! Et je suis sûre qu’Adrien comprendrait, lui aussi ! Il est toujours prêt à se sacrifier pour son ami Nino !

\- Par pitié, tais-toi et laisse-moi regretter amèrement ma décision encore quelques minutes…

            Je reprends ma route en marmonnant, tenaillée par l’envie de me coller des baffes. Le rire enjoué de Tikki parvient finalement à m’arracher un léger sourire.

            Bon an mal an, je finis par atteindre le petit immeuble anodin. Une fois passées dans le hall, Tikki quitte sa sacoche et se réfugie dans le creux de mon écharpe. Arrivée devant la porte de l’appartement de Maître Fu, j’ai soudain une hésitation. J’aurais voulu téléphoner pour prévenir de ma venue, si seulement j’avais eu un numéro où le joindre. Mais tête en l’air que je suis, je n’ai jamais songé à le lui demander.

\- Il a peut-être des patients à voir. Tu es sûre que je ne vais pas le déranger ?

\- Certaine, Marinette. Maître Fu ne prend jamais de rendez-vous. Il part du principe que les gens viennent toujours au moment propice.

\- Si tu le dis…

            Au moment de frapper, quelque chose m’arrête. Qu’est-ce que j’espère, au juste ? Je ne sais rien de la situation de Chat Noir, si ce n’est qu’une affaire familiale l’oblige à quitter Paris dans à peine neuf jours. Que pourrait y faire Maître Fu, quand on y réfléchit bien ? Convaincre les parents de Chat Noir de le laisser à Paris ? C’est absurde, même les miens, pourtant très tolérants, bondiraient au plafond si on leur tenait ce genre de discours. Et quelle raison leur donner d’ailleurs ? Maître Fu est le Gardien des Miraculous, et comme moi, comme Chat Noir, il doit tenir cela secret.

Et d’ailleurs, comment puis-je souhaiter que Chat reste seul ici, sans sa famille ? Si c’était moi, je crois que j’en serais incapable…

\- Marinette ? Qu’y a-t-il ?

\- …Et s’il n’y avait rien à faire, en fin de compte ?

            Je viens de parcourir la moitié de Paris en bus et en métro pour exposer la situation à Maître Fu, mais c’est seulement maintenant, devant sa porte, que j’ai l’impression d’y voir clair. En réalité, je crois que je voulais simplement me décharger d’un énorme poids.

            J’ai joué les leaders devant Chat Noir. Les petites filles bornées devant Tikki. Mais au final, si je suis ici, c’est pour parler de mon inquiétude, de ma peur face au départ de Chat Noir. Parce que…

…Parce que je ne veux pas qu’il s’en aille, tout simplement.

            Tikki quitte les replis de mon écharpe et se poste à hauteur de mon regard. Après un court moment de silence, elle me fait un sourire très doux.

\- Marinette, tu te rappelles de ce que Maître Fu t’a dit la dernière fois que tu es venue ici ? Il n’est pas de problème qui n’ait pas sa solution.

\- Oui ?

            Ses grands yeux bleus limpides cillent. Elle paraît très triste tout à coup.

\- Moi, je me permettrai d’ajouter simplement ceci : il y a toujours une solution, mais elle n’est pas forcément celle qu’on souhaiterait entendre.

            Elle a un lent battement de cils, secoue la tête avant de retrouver son aplomb.

\- Mais une chose à la fois. Tu es ici pour demander l’autorisation d’amener Chat Noir. Il n’y a que lui qui puisse exposer la situation au Gardien. Ensemble, ils trouveront peut-être une issue.

Je sens qu’elle-même a du mal à y croire. Elle retourne se réfugier dans le creux de mon écharpe, se blottit contre mon cou.

\- Allons-y, Marinette. Courage.

.

.

.

.

  1. **_J + 365._**



.

.

_« Courage, Marinette. »_

.

            Le banc est vide.

            Un crissement appuyé de craie me fait lever les yeux vers le tableau. Je m’empresse de recopier la ligne de calcul, sans même réfléchir à ce qu’elle peut bien signifier. Je n’ai pas la tête à ça, aujourd’hui.

\- Une fois que vous avez résolu cette simple équation, vous êtes en mesure de calculer les quantités nécessaires pour…

            Le banc est vide. Entre les doigts de ma main gauche roule l’anneau boursouflé.

            À mes côtés, Alya a un énième raclement de gorge réprobateur. Je me résigne à revenir au tableau, m’étonne d’y trouver soudain trois nouvelles étapes de démonstration. Je les retranscris telles quelles à la va-vite, avant de me concentrer sur ce que la prof de chimie fait de ses bocaux bouillonnants et colorés. Mais, insensiblement, mon regard glisse de son bureau vers celui du premier rang.

            À côté de Nino, le banc est vide. Encore. Toujours…

            La cloche sonne l’intercours. Certaines chaises raclent déjà sur le sol, trahissant un regain d’énergie chez certains élèves pressés d’aller prendre l’air.

\- Allez, dix minutes de pause, accorde la prof à regret. Profitez-en pour constituer des groupes pour le TP qui va suivre. Et pas de chahut dans ma salle, compris ? Le matériel de chimie coûte cher !

Je referme mon cahier de notes et laisse retomber la bague sous mon T-shirt, avant de bâiller à m’en décrocher la mâchoire. Je m’effondre pour de bon, la tête dans mes bras croisés. Une main vient m’ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Dis donc ma grande. Je sais que la chimie ne te passionne pas, mais tu pourrais faire un effort pour avoir l’air concentré. Entre tes bâillements et ton regard vide, la prof t’a remarquée un bon paquet de fois.

            Je grommelle mais hausse la tête juste assez pour décocher un sourire las à Alya.

\- Mal dormi cette nuit.

\- Je m’en doute, dit-elle doucement. Aujourd’hui est une journée un peu spéciale. N’empêche, c’est bien toi qui m’a dit qu’on ne devait pas te ménager.

            Elle me frotte un peu plus fort le cuir chevelu et ne cesse qu’à mon grognement exaspéré. Son sourire prévenant se fait espiègle.

\- Alors, alors, qu’est-ce que ce cher Monsieur Dupain a prévu pour remonter la glycémie de sa fille adorée et de ses amis, aujourd’hui ?

            Assis devant nous, Nino a un léger sursaut et rabaisse l’air de rien son casque audio, se retourne pour nous faire un éclatant sourire. Je retiens un rire amusé et tire le sachet de mon sac, l’ouvre avec cérémonie. Si l’odeur familière de chocolat et de cannelle me fait un gros pincement au cœur, Alya, quant à elle, a un cri enthousiaste et se sert sans hésitation.

\- Des cookies ! Trop bon !

            Je fais glisser le sachet vers Nino, qui se sert à son tour. Alya déguste avec ostentation son propre biscuit.

\- Pause faste : des cookies, et toujours pas de Chloé. Bénie soit l’épidémie de grippe…

\- Même si tu l’as déjà chopée deux fois ? intervient Nino.

\- Chut. Ecoute. Ce silence, reprend Alya d’une voix transportée, le regard perdu dans le vague. Pas de commentaire puérile sur la dernière collection Chenal, pas de caquètement insupportable sur le dos d’un élève innocent. Savourons.

            Elle croque dans son cookie presque religieusement, et pousse un soupir comblé. Je lève les yeux au ciel, amusée par son cirque. Sans surprise, je croise le regard brillant de Mylène et Rose, les invite d’un sourire à se joindre à nous. Ivan et Juleka suivent tout naturellement, ainsi que d’autres élèves que je ne connais pas encore très bien. Les plaisanteries vont bon train au-dessus du paquet de cookies, et je finis par simplement écouter les potins.

            C’est chaque jour la même chose. J’imagine que c’est que souhaite mon père quand il me fournit assez de douceurs pour nourrir toute la classe. Reprendre les cours en milieu d’année n’a pas été une mince affaire, même si je connaissais déjà une grande partie de mes camarades. Les regards attristés ou condescendants m’ont longtemps collé à la peau, et ils sont plus vivaces après chacune de mes absences encore régulières. Je préfèrerai davantage être perçue comme normale et sans histoire. Sans _cette_ histoire.

            Mes yeux glissent vers le bureau vide devant moi…

            Un coup de coude me ramène à la réalité. Tout en piochant un autre cookie dans le sachet, Alya m’adresse un clin d’œil. J’ai un grand soupir silencieux : j’ai longtemps hésité à sortir de chez moi, aujourd’hui. Mais heureusement que je l’ai fait, en fin de compte.

\- À vos places, tout le monde.

            La prof vient d’entrer dans la salle de classe. Son cookie encore en bouche, le regard méfiant, Alya s’empresse de refermer le sachet en papier pour me le fourrer sur les genoux. Elle n’a pas oublié le jour où la prof a jugé nécessaire de confisquer mes biscuits puisqu’ils n’avaient pas leur place en cours – « Imaginez qu’ils soient contaminés par des produits chimiques ? Je ne supporterai pas de remplir un rapport d’incident pour chaque élève intoxiqué ! ». Je range donc les cookies dans mon sac à dos, non sans avoir glissé un biscuit supplémentaire dans ma sacoche – petite attention vite récompensée d’un craquement discret.

\- Ivan, allez prévenir les trainards, lance la prof d’une voix fatiguée. On reprend le cours.

            Quand je lève les yeux de mon sac, le banc devant moi n’est plus vide. Kim déballe ses affaires de classe et s’y installe avec nonchalance.

\- Mec, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demande Nino, son sac sur l’épaule. J’allais te rejoindre au fond, comme d’hab’.

            Je rouvre mon cahier. Ce n’est pas grave. Ce n’est pas grave.

\- Eh, c’est bon, réplique Kim. Le matos de chimie à mon bureau craint toujours, et la balance est encore cassée. Ici, on sera mieux pour le TP.

\- Mais mec, c’est la place d’Adrien…

            Je fais tourner les pages une par une. Ce n’est pas grave. Je prends un stylo. Malgré moi, ma main tremble un peu.

_Ce n’est pas grave._

\- Lâche-moi, Nino, tu veux ? Y’a pas son nom marqué dessus, si ? Qu’est-ce que ça change ?

\- …Marinette ?

            La voix d’Alya se fait exceptionnellement hésitante. Je serre les poings, la gorge douloureuse.

            Contre ma hanche, ma sacoche frémit.

.

_« Ma Lady ? Si jamais tout ça se termine un jour… On se reverra ? »_

.

            Je rassemble mon cahier et mes stylos, les balance pêle-mêle avec ma trousse dans mon sac à dos. Attrapant mon anorak, je me lève et quitte mon bureau, manque de bousculer les élèves retardataires au passage.

\- Je ne me sens pas bien. Je voudrais aller à l’infirmerie.

            Dans la classe derrière moi, il règne tout à coup un silence de plomb. Je risque un regard vers la prof, qui me scrute sans mot dire. Au moment où je m’apprête à me passer de son accord, elle me fait signe de partir. Dans mon dos, j’entends Alya vociférer.

\- Mais merde, Kim… !

\- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?

\- Tu pourrais pas comprendre, mais t’étais obligé de venir t’asseoir là _aujourd’hui_  ?

.

.

. ** _I don't think they'd understand it, no_**

**_I don't think they would accept me, no_ **

_Je ne pense pas qu’ils comprendraient, non_

_Je ne pense pas qu’ils m’accepteraient, non…_

.

.

.

.

**_J – 1._ **

.

            Je raccroche mon communicateur, mon message délivré. Après une légère hésitation, je murmure.

\- Détransformation.

            Un flash, un frisson. Quand je rouvre les yeux, Tikki est à nouveau près de moi. Elle me fait un sourire entendu.

Le silence règne dans la pièce, éclairée de quelques lampes à la lumière chaude et douce. Dehors, le soleil hivernal commence déjà à décliner. Dans un coin, le kwami tortue Wayzz prépare à nouveau du thé. Assis en tailleur sur l’un des tatamis, les yeux fermés, Maître Fu paraît méditer. Hésitante, je retourne m’asseoir sur le coussin qui m’a été dévolu, face à lui.

\- Quelle est la réponse de Chat Noir ? murmure alors le vieil homme.

\- Il dit qu’il fait au plus vite. Je lui ai transmis votre adresse, comme vous me l’aviez demandé.

            Maître Fu acquiesce d’un simple signe de tête. Tandis que la bouilloire frémit doucement, Wayzz vient placer une troisième tasse sur la table basse, puis retourne léviter en silence auprès de son maître. D’un sourire, il m’invite à dire ce qui me taraude. Comme pour approuver, Tikki se pose sur mon épaule et m’encourage d’un regard. J’ai un grand soupir silencieux.

\- Je suis désolée, Maître Fu. J’aurais dû venir vous en parler plus tôt.

            Le vieil homme entrouvre les paupières, paraît lentement émerger de ses pensées. D’un geste las, il se saisit de sa tasse et la fait longuement osciller.

\- C’est plutôt moi qui devrais présenter des excuses, Marinette. J’ai suivi ma conviction et ma formation sacrée pour attribuer vos Miraculous, et je ne doute pas que vous êtes de parfaits Porteurs. Mais les écrits sur lesquels je me base datent d’il y a fort longtemps, d’une époque où à votre âge, on était déjà considérés comme adultes et libres de choisir sa propre voie. Aujourd’hui, les enfants sont choyés par leurs parents bien plus longtemps. C’est une chose heureuse, mais leur prise d’indépendance est en contrepartie plus tardive.

            Dans ses yeux à la lueur sans âge, j’entrevois la même tristesse résignée que le jour où il a mentionné ses origines – le monastère où il a été élevé et formé pour devenir Gardien, son « erreur » qui, selon ses dires, serait la cause de la disparition de ses pairs. En dépit de mes questions répétées, Tikki n’a jamais voulu m’en dire plus à ce sujet.

            Le vieil homme finit par boire quelques gorgées. Je l’imite pour me donner une contenance : le thé est agréablement parfumé, encore tiède. Revigorant.

\- Compte tenu de votre jeune âge, ce genre de situation devait arriver, un jour ou l’autre. J’aurais dû le prévoir. Mais dans ma précipitation pour contrecarrer le Papillon, j’ai omis ce détail qui n’en est pas un. Pas dans la culture où nous évoluons aujourd’hui.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire ?

\- Je n’ai pas de réponse pour l’instant. Il me faut déjà entendre ce que Chat Noir a à me dire.

            Tikki vient léviter à hauteur de ma tasse. Dans un léger sourire, je la laisse goûter. Elle fait une petite grimace théâtrale à mon attention.

\- Maître Fu… Un Porteur a-t-il déjà renoncé à son Miraculous de son plein gré ?

\- C’est formellement interdit.

            La voix de Fu est curieusement cassante. Je frémis, étonnée, tandis que Wayzz et Tikki reprennent un vol un peu plus nerveux. Interceptant le regard à la fois inquiet et bienveillant de son kwami, le vieil homme pince les lèvres puis s’adoucit.

\- Mais il n’est pas non plus permis de séparer vos deux pouvoirs. Le Chat Noir se doit d’accompagner la Coccinelle, et la Coccinelle le Chat Noir. Ils symbolisent l’équilibre de toutes choses. Lumière et Obscurité. Heur et Malheur. Création et Annihilation. Si l’un est en activité, l’autre doit l’être aussi, et de préférence dans les environs immédiats.

            Il soupire, soucieux.

\- D’ordinaire, un Porteur de Miraculous ne délaisse son pouvoir qu’à la mort.

\- Maître Fu.

            Jusque-là très discrète, Tikki a pris la parole. Elle affiche une expression dure, presque comme une marque de reproche.

\- Il y a d’autres alternatives, Maître. En tant que Grand Gardien, il vous incombe de les mentionner.

            Je reste silencieuse, étonnée par sa verve. Mais après tout, Tikki m’a affirmé être âgée de près de cinq mille ans, et les anecdotes historiques qu’elle me raconte étayent grandement ses dires. Maître Fu, lui, reste humain. Il ne peut pas avoir autant de recul qu’elle.

            Ce dernier nous fait un sourire las.

\- Oui, il y a d’autres alternatives. Et parce qu’elles sont ce qu’elles sont, je les exposerai en temps utile, et à Chat Noir seul.

            Je cherche le regard de Tikki, redevenue pensive, puis celui de Wayzz, soudain fuyant. Enfin je reviens sur Maître Fu, insondable.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Une chose à la fois, Marinette, répète Tikki dans un sourire affable. Tout ira bien.

            Je fronce les sourcils, inquiète. Un léger frisson agite alors Wayzz. Son maître et lui échangent un regard, puis le kwami se dirige vers la porte, qu’il traverse sans hésiter.

\- Ladybug, tu devrais te transformer., dit le vieil homme. Chat Noir vient d’arriver.

            Oh… Déjà ? Au téléphone, il a eu beau me lancer son fameux « Je n’attendais que _chat_ , ma Lady », je ne pensais pas qu’il arriverait aussi rapidement. Mais c’est les vacances après tout, il n’avait probablement rien d’autre à faire…

            D’un coup d’œil, j’obtiens l’approbation muette de Tikki. Je ferme les yeux, active la transformation. Après une courte minute, Wayzz réapparait, l’air tout chose.

\- D’habitude, les humains ont peur quand ils me rencontrent. Même les Porteurs de Miraculous ont un recul quand je surgis…

            Redevenue Ladybug, je fixe le plafond avec embarras : Tikki n’a jamais oublié mes hurlements suite à sa première apparition, encore moins le fait que je l’ai traitée de « blatte-souris ».

Les yeux de Wayzz pétillent.

\- Mais lui m’a fait un grand sourire, et il m’a même appelé « petite tortue géniale », Maître ! Quel beau jour.

            Maître Fu rit avec mesure. J’esquisse un sourire gêné : Wayzz n’a probablement jamais entendu parler de Dragon Ball, sinon il aurait peut-être moins bien pris ce jeu de mots. Pas de doute, c’est bien Chat Noir de l’autre côté de cette porte.

\- Il était venu en civil, comme demandé. Il s’est retransformé maintenant.

\- Alors, il peut entrer, déclare Maître Fu.

            Wayzz me fait un signe de tête entendu puis retourne se poster auprès de son Porteur. Je m’avance vers la porte et saisis la poignée – mais malgré moi, une nouvelle vague d’inquiétude me hante. Dans mon cou, je crois encore sentir la chaleur de Tikki.

_« Courage, Marinette. »_

            J’inspire un grand coup, puis j’actionne la poignée. Il n’y aucune lumière sinon celle du soleil déclinant, que délivre une porte vitrée au bout du couloir. Dans la pénombre grandissante, j’aperçois une silhouette familière adossée au mur. Les yeux verts de Chat Noir croisent les miens. Pensifs, ils retrouvent aussitôt cette lueur espiègle qui leur est propre.

\- Ma Lady.

            Il décroise les bras et se fend d’une révérence toute calculée.

\- Bas les pattes, murmuré-je alors qu’il s’avance avec la volonté affichée de me faire un baisemain. C’est du sérieux, cette réunion.

\- Je sais, ma Lady. Mais c’est Chat Noir qui est convié, n’est-ce pas ? Et j’ai un cahier des charges très précis concernant chacune de nos retrouvailles.

            Il ne m’a posé aucune question au téléphone, et je ne lui ai rien expliqué si ce n’est que la rencontre était importante. Pourtant sa prestance nonchalante est parfaitement habituelle, et cela me met du baume au cœur. Peut-être qu’en fin de compte, son kwami lui avait déjà parlé de cette éventualité ?

            Je m’écarte et l’invite en silence à entrer. Soudain son visage s’assagit, son sourire disparaît. D’une démarche tout à coup moins féline, plus posée, il s’avance dans la pièce. Je referme la porte derrière lui et me place en retrait, troublée.

C’est drôle. Je le vois se battre plusieurs fois par semaine, mais je n’avais pas remarqué à quel point il avait changé, ces derniers temps. À nos débuts, même s’il était un peu plus grand que moi, nous étions d’une carrure similaire – le genre « maigrichon poids plume », dirait mon père. Aujourd’hui, Chat Noir me dépasse d’au moins vingt bons centimètres, et sa silhouette, bien que toujours élancée, se fait de plus en plus athlétique au fil des mois.

            Maître Fu s’est relevé. Sans la moindre hésitation, Chat Noir s’arrête à distance respectueuse et pose un genou à terre, s’incline profondément.

\- Chat Noir, pour vous servir. C’est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Maître Gardien Fu.

            Le vieil homme incline simplement la tête.

\- Je constate que Plagg t’a déjà parlé de moi.

\- Très peu, Maître. Il a mentionné votre existence il y a seulement quelques minutes, quand il a su où nous attendait Ladybug.

            Le ton humble – presque penaud ? – de Chat Noir me fait tiquer. Je connais le rôle de Maître Fu depuis l’affaire du grimoire sur les Miraculous, trouvé chez Gabriel Agreste. Quelques mois sont passés depuis, mais comme promis je n’ai jamais parlé de cette histoire à mon coéquipier. Peut-être parce que je craignais que ses soupçons ne se portent désormais sur Adrien – à juste titre après tout, puisqu’il ne connait pas Adrien comme moi je le connais.

\- Ladybug et Plagg ne t’ont rien dit sur mon compte à ma demande expresse, répond Maître Fu. Je te prie de ne pas leur tenir rigueur de ce silence. Sauf urgence, les détenteurs des Miraculous ne sont pas censés avoir connaissance de l’existence du Gardien aussi tôt : découvrir vos compétences par vous-mêmes fait partie intégrante de votre parcours de Porteur.

\- Je comprends, Maître.

            Un court silence s’ensuit, pendant lequel Wayzz se saisit de la théière pour aller la remplir à la bouilloire.

\- Ladybug m’a fait part d’un problème grave lié à ton identité secrète.

\- En effet, Maître.

            Maitre Fu lui intime en silence de se relever, puis il me remercie d’un sourire affable.

\- Ladybug, je dois m’entretenir seul à seul avec Chat Noir. Suis Wayzz, il va te conduire dans une pièce voisine où ton kwami et toi pourrez patienter en toute tranquillité.

\- D’accord…

            Je cherche par réflexe l’approbation de Chat Noir. Il semble partagé entre le soulagement et l’inquiétude. Un bref instant, j’ai l’impression de retrouver _ce regard_ d’il y a quelques semaines, celui du garçon solitaire et taciturne, assis en tailleur au bord du vide, la tête basse et la voix hésitante tandis qu’il m’apprenait à contrecœur son départ.

_« Je dois quitter Paris. »_

Mais l’instant suivant, je ne vois plus rien de tout ça. Seulement son sourire confiant, ses yeux brillants et rassurants. Il acquiesce d’un signe de tête enthousiaste.

\- Merci, ma Lady. À plus tard.

            Comme toujours, je pourrais répondre un truc spirituel et railleur – _« Pas de bêtises, Chaton, mmh ? »_. Mais le cœur n’y serait pas. Je me contente de hocher la tête. Escortée par Wayzz, je quitte la pièce, la gorge nouée.

            J’ai amené Chat Noir jusqu’au Gardien des Miraculous. La suite dépend d’eux, désormais.

.          

.

.


	5. Mal à en crever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sont pris en compte les faits, révélations et relations des personnages inhérents à :  
> \- L'intégralité de la saison 1  
> \- Les épisodes « Origines »  
> \- Seulement les épisode 1 à 8 de la saison 2 (qui étaient les seuls parus à l'époque où BRN s'est construite.)  
> Par conséquent, l'épisode 8 (« Le Hibou Noir ») et son fameux moment dans le container (dont les kwamis ont été témoins) ne sont pas pris en compte dans cette fanfiction. Les faits de l'épisode 9 (« Glaciator » et la déclaration de Chat Noir) et 10 (« Zapotis » et le recrutement de nouveaux Porteurs comme Rena Rouge) non plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédits audio : "Hurts like Hell" - Fleurie

.

.

["Hurts like Hell" - Fleurie](https://youtu.be/pUlX8ltm_JU)

.

**_Dreams fight with machines_ **

**_Inside my head like adversaries_ **

**_Come wrestle me free_ **

**_Clean from the war_ **

.

_Dans ma tête, rêves et machines s’affrontent_

_En éternels ennemis_

_Viens, libère-moi_

_Tire-moi de cette guerre sans merci…_

.

 

.

.

.

.

.

**_J + 365._ **

.

\- Marinette ! Attends-moi !

            Sans ralentir, j’enfile mon manteau avec maladresse. Dans mon dos, les pas précipités d’Alya se rapprochent dangereusement. Les dents serrées, j’essuie à la va-vite la larme qui malgré moi a glissé sur ma joue.

\- Marinette !

            Alya surgit à mes côtés, le souffle court.

\- Ecoute, je suis sûre que Kim ne pensait pas à mal en prenant la place d’Adrien.

\- Je m’en fous. Il est con, c’est comme ça. De toute façon, ce n’est pas après lui que j’en ai.

…Mais après moi. Moi qui ne suis pas fichue de tenir le seul objectif que je me suis fixé : revenir en cours, paraître normale. Avec des préoccupations normales et des moments de bonheur normaux.

\- C’était stupide de venir aujourd’hui.

Je voudrais tout faire pour ne plus subir le regard condescendant des autres, mais la perspective de vivre cette journée anniversaire – un an déjà, un an _seulement_ \- ravive mes cauchemars depuis des semaines. Et dire que je ne peux même pas supporter la vision de _son_ bureau occupé par quelqu’un d’autre…

            Contre ma hanche bringuebale ma petite sacoche. Par réflexe, je porte la main à mon cou. Le contact de l’anneau sous mon T-shirt m’arrache un frisson, et je m’arrête malgré moi, foudroyée par un sanglot nerveux – ou un haut-le-cœur, je ne sais plus très bien.

\- Marinette. Ça va aller. C’est terminé, tout ça.

Mon amie passe un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules. Je lève enfin les yeux, et elle me fait un sourire douloureux, désolé, conciliant. Comme mes parents, comme nos camarades, elle ne peut pas comprendre. Mon secret tient toujours, et donc elle ignore ce qui me taraude vraiment.

            Tout est de ma faute. Et Kim a parfaitement raison, tout ce que je peux faire n’y changera rien. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, à cette époque où tout semblait si simple et où je n’avais pas la moindre idée de la chance que j’avais.

_Tu me manques. Aujourd’hui plus que n’importe quel jour, si tu savais comme tu me manques… !_

            Je prends une longue inspiration tremblante, relève le menton, et murmure dans un sourire forcé.

\- Je suis vraiment fatiguée. Je vais rentrer…

            Alya hoche frénétiquement la tête, les lèvres plissées.

\- D’accord, d’accord. Mais tu viendras à la commémoration cette après-midi, hein ? Je passe te prendre à 13h00 chez toi, on ira ensemble.

            Mon estomac se tord. La cérémonie. J’avais oublié. Rien qu’à l’idée de retourner _là-bas_ , je sens à nouveau mes jambes sur le point de se dérober.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas si je pourrai, Alya.

\- Marinette, ça fait un an. Un an ! Il faut qu’on passe à autre chose maintenant.

.

_« Il y a toujours une solution,_

_mais elle n’est pas forcément celle qu’on souhaiterait entendre. »_

.

            La petite sacoche contre ma hanche me fait l’effet d’une brûlure. Je serre les poings. À court de mots, je repars en direction de la sortie du lycée. De l’air. Il me faut de l’air. Alya me suit, à mon grand désarroi.

\- On en est tous capables. Toi aussi, Marinette, j’en suis sûre.

            Mais c’est justement là que le bât blesse : _je ne veux pas_ passer à autre chose.

Pas sans _toi_.

\- Cette cérémonie, elle s’adresse à chacun de nous. C’est l’occasion de prendre un nouveau départ…

_Pas encore… ! C’est trop tôt !_

\- Lâche-moi un peu avec tes grands discours, Alya ! On n’a pas tous ta capacité à aller de l’avant, merde !

            Je me fige, mortifiée. Mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée. À mes côtés, Alya s’insurge, à bout de patience.

\- Parce que tu crois que c’est facile pour moi ? J’y étais moi aussi, je te rappelle ! D’accord, de nous deux, c’est toi qui a le plus morflé. Mais on s’en est sorties, et il faut en faire une fierté. Si Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient là, ils…

\- Justement, Alya, ils sont morts !

            Ma voix résonne sous le préau, aiguë et cassante. Je voudrais me taire, passer mon chemin, aller ruminer ailleurs et en silence comme d’habitude. Mais cela me paraît tout à coup impossible. Et le regard d’Alya, à la fois choqué et furieux, ne fait qu’attiser ce qui couve en moi.

\- **Morts !** Et s’ils étaient encore vivants, ils n’auraient aucune raison d’être fiers, crois-moi ! Tu as failli y passer, toi et tous les autres, et tout ça c’est à cause d’eux !

            Muette, Alya a le geste inconscient de masser son épaule droite. Dans ses cheveux roux, j’entrevois la fine mèche blanche, à peine discernable, qui trahit la présence de ses cicatrices. La culpabilité m’étreint la gorge, et je poursuis d’une voix rauque.

 - Ouvre un peu les yeux ! Tout le monde comptait sur eux, et ils ont échoué ! Pendant des mois, ils auraient pu coincer le Papillon et éviter ce désastre. Mais tout ce qu’ils ont réussi à faire, c’est aggraver les choses !

            Alya pâlit, les poings crispés.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- J’étais là moi aussi, figure-toi ! J’ai vu comme ils ont hésité. Comme ils ont laissé leurs émotions décider à leur place, alors que vous étiez tous en danger de mort ! Ladybug n’a rien d’une héroïne, rien !

            Ce n’est pas Ladybug qu’il faudrait célébrer aujourd’hui. Ce n’est pas elle qui a tout donné pour sauver Paris.

_C’est toi. Toi qui as choisi de partir à ma place. Et personne ne le saura jamais._

\- Je ne peux pas venir. Désolée, Alya.

            Je descends la volée de marches qui mène à la sortie. Alya m’appelle encore, mais elle a enfin renoncé à me suivre. Dehors, la neige a recommencé à tomber, et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas rester figée d’effroi sur le parvis du lycée. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, je ferme mon anorak et rabats la capuche fourrée sur mon front, inspire un grand coup avant d’affronter l’averse blanche et silencieuse.

.

_« Méfie-toi, Ladybug. Ne t’avise pas de l’oublier. »_

.

Je ne suis plus Ladybug.

Je ne suis plus Marinette la petite fille parfaite, insouciante et sans histoires. Le plus absurde dans tout ça ? C’est que malgré moi, j’essaie encore d’y croire.

.

.

**_Your heart fits like a key_ **

**_Into the lock on the wall_ **

**_I turn it over, I turn it over_ **

**_But I can't escape_ **

_._

_Ton cœur est telle une clé_

_Pour ouvrir la porte de cette prison_

_Je la tourne, encore et encore,_

_Mais je ne peux m’échapper_

 

.

.

**_J – 1._ **

.

_\- Dis donc, ma grande, t’aurais pas quelque chose à m’avouer, mmh ? Ce « truc ultra-important et top-secret » pour lequel je suis censée te couvrir jusqu’à ce soir, ça ne concernerait pas Adrien, par hasard ?_

\- Hein-que-quoi-comment ça ?

            Mon yoyo m’échappe des mains et rebondit sur le parquet dans un chuintement sonore. Ma voix, un peu plus aiguë que d’ordinaire, retentit dans la petite pièce où Wayzz m’a demandée d’attendre.

\- Mais non, pas du tout ! P-Pourquoi tu me demandes un t-truc pareil, Alya ?

_\- Ben… sa gouvernante Nathalie m’a appelée tout à l’heure, puisque la déléguée de classe – toi, ma grande – ne répondait pas. Elle m’a demandé de faire passer l’info : Adrien a disparu depuis ce matin. Il aurait fugué. Tu m’avais dit que c’était pas la joie entre lui et son père, du coup, ça pourrait expliquer qu’il ait voulu changer d’air, comme la dernière fois à Noël. Mais j’ai contacté toute la classe, personne ne sait où il est, même pas Nino. Nathalie est très inquiète, le téléphone d’Adrien est injoignable et ça ne lui ressemblerait pas._

            Je ramasse le yoyo en toute précipitation et le fixe machinalement à ma hanche.

\- Eeeuh… C’est-à-dire que… il est passé à la boutique ce matin, et…

_\- Quoi ?!_

            Comme je le craignais, la voix posée d’Alya se fait surexcitée.

_\- Comment ça, « il est passé à la boutique » ? Quand ? Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit ?_

\- Mais rien, rien du tout !

Je baisse les paupières et m’efforce d’inventer fissa une explication valable – lui dire qu’Adrien voulait m’inviter au cinéma est à proscrire. Encore heureux que je ne sois pas face à Alya, ou alors mon splendide rougissement m’aurait immanquablement trahie.

\- Il voulait juste acheter quelque chose à manger, il… il avait l’air… normal ?

_\- …Ah bon ?_

            À mon soulagement, Alya n’est pas soupçonneuse, mais simplement déçue. J’enchaîne, plus sûre de moi.

\- Oui… Il a dit qu’il avait oublié son portable chez lui. C’est sûrement pour ça que Nathalie n’arrive pas à le joindre.

_\- Mouais… « oublié » son portable ? Je pense qu’il voulait surtout que son paternel lui lâche la grappe pour la journée, oui !_

            Alya éclate de rire. Je rougis plus encore tandis que les détails s’assemblent dans mon esprit. Adrien a eu une dispute avec son père, au point de partir sans prévenir et en envoyant balader ses responsabilités de la journée – certainement nombreuses, comme toujours. Et c’est dans cet état qu’il est venu me voir, _moi_. Pas Nino son meilleur ami, mais moi. Et je n’étais même pas là pour le soutenir !

Je trépigne en grommelant.

\- Et zutzutzutzutzutzuuuuut…

_\- Marinette ? C’est quoi ce grondement bizarre ?_

\- Rien ! Rien du tout, je…

            Alors que je fais les cent pas pour m’apaiser, Wayzz jaillit du mur adjacent, suivi d’un autre kwami noir de jais. Je trébuche à leur vue, et mon téléphone manque de m’échapper des mains.

**\- Ah !**

\- Ladybug ? murmure Wayzz pour ne pas être entendu d’Alya. Aurais-tu une minute, je te prie ?

            Je reste figée, surprise par le ton respectueux de Wayzz tout autant que par la présence inattendue de son compagnon noir, qui me contemple en silence.

_\- Ma grande ? Eh oh ? T’es toujours là ? C’est quoi tous ces bruits ? Mais t’es où, à la fin ?_

            Aïe la question piège… ! Vite, vite, une explication !

\- J-je suis dans la rue, il y a du monde et un-un chat de très… très mauvais poil, marmonné-je avant de jurer en silence, exaspérée de ma propre maladresse.

            Le kwami noir de jais se fige dans sa lévitation paresseuse. Jusque-là dédaigneux, ses yeux verts se plissent maintenant avec hostilité. Je me mords la lèvre.

_Vexer le kwami de ton partenaire dès le premier mot. Alors là, bravo, Marinette._

\- Dis, Al-hum… Je… Je peux te rappeler plus tard ?

            Ouf, son nom ne m’a pas échappé.

            Un bref silence s’ensuit. Alya reprend d’une voix très calme, un rien hésitante.

_\- D’accord. Tu peux avoir tes secrets, t’inquiètes. Mais tu sais aussi que tu peux tout me dire, hein ? Fais attention à toi, ma grande. À plus tard._

            Elle raccroche aussitôt. Je reste prise de court par sa réplique peinée et cassante. Mais après tout, c’est moi qui l’ai appelée ce matin à la première heure, pour lui demander sans explications de me fournir un alibi pour toute la journée. Je me retiens de soupirer : dès demain, j’irai m’excuser. Et d’ici-là, je vais devoir mettre au point un scénario crédible pour affronter ses inévitables questions…

            Je baisse précipitamment mon portable, reconnaissante du fait qu’il soit peu identifiable. J’ai la même pensée préoccupée pour mon sac et mon anorak posés dans un coin, mais de là où nous sommes, ils sont hors de vue.

            J’affronte le regard hautain du kwami noir. Wayzz s’est mis en retrait. Mes mains sur les hanches pour me redonner contenance, je me racle la gorge.

\- …Plagg, c’est ça ? Enchantée.

            Le kwami aux allures de chaton s’avance, lévitant légèrement plus haut que ma tête, ce qui m’oblige à lever les yeux. Je réalise que jusque-là, Wayzz comme Tikki ont généralement eu le réflexe de se positionner à hauteur de mon regard. Ça m’en dit un peu plus sur le caractère de Plagg, même si Chat Noir, au fil du temps, m’a délivré malgré lui de nombreux indices à ce sujet. Dans ses mots, son kwami m’apparaissait comme goinfre, paresseux, je-m’en-foutiste et râleur, parfois même un peu sournois. En somme, une personnalité bien différente de celle de Wayzz, et l’exact opposé de celle de Tikki.

            Alors qu’il prend la parole, il fait une petite grimace, et je distingue deux crocs minuscules mais effilés.

\- Tikki. Libère-la.

            Je croise les bras, partagée entre ma méfiance croissante et une brusque bouffée de sympathie protectrice pour mon kwami.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je dois la voir. Ne discute pas, Ladybug.

            Wayzz intervient alors, souriant et amène.

\- Ce que Plagg essaie de dire, c’est que la situation aujourd’hui est exceptionnelle, et nous souhaiterions parler avec elle de cette question. De plus, nous autres kwamis n’avons pas souvent la chance de nous réunir. C’est une belle occasion.

            J’expire profondément. Je me souviens très bien de la joie et de la complicité qui unissaient Tikki et Wayzz, la première fois que je suis venue en tant que Ladybug.

\- D’accord… Je comprends.

            Je jette un dernier regard soupçonneux à Plagg, puis m’apprête à me détransformer quand Wayzz m’interrompt d’un looping.

\- Les règles sont immuables : Plagg non plus n’a pas le droit de connaître ton identité. Je te prie d’attendre que nous ayons quitté la pièce. Tikki saura où nous trouver.

            Il s’incline avec grâce. Plagg se contente de lever les yeux au ciel, l’air fatigué de toutes ces politesses. Il s’apprête à emboiter le pas à son collègue, mais quelque chose l’arrête. Il revient alors vers moi, cette fois à hauteur de mon regard, juste un peu plus près que nécessaire, et me jauge en silence. Je tiens bon sous ses prunelles dédaigneuses, en réalité étonnée de le sentir aussi distant – Chat Noir ne me l’avait pas décrit ainsi. M’en voudrait-il encore pour cette entrée en matière un peu maladroite ?

Enfin, il murmure.

\- D’habitude, les Chats Noirs sont des électrons libres, fiers et indépendants. Parfois, ils deviennent même des leaders charismatiques et adulés de leurs pairs. Mais ce qu’ils maitrisent tous sans exception, c’est l’art de la drague, et crois-moi, j’en ai vu défiler des conquêtes depuis que je suis lié à l’Anneau. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, mon Porteur est le pire tombeur que j’ai jamais connu : il est naïf, maladroit, pommé. Une vraie fleur bleue doublée d’une bonne poire.

            Je me retiens de l’interrompre, néanmoins excédée : c’est de mon coéquipier qu’il parle, là… !

\- Du moins, c’est tout ce qu’il était quand je l’ai rencontré. Ça me hérisse de l’admettre, mais cette fidélité que tu lui as inspirée, c’est une force rare. Tu es le but et l’espoir qui lui manquaient. Et aujourd’hui, ça va bien au-delà de son rôle de Chat Noir. Ça dépasse presque tout ce que j’ai déjà pu voir chez un Porteur de mon Anneau.

            Plagg se rembrunit encore.

\- Ce genre de décision chevaleresque… Elle m’avait prévenu que ça recommencerait un jour ou l’autre. J’aurais préféré qu’elle se trompe.

\- Qui ça, « elle »… ? Tikki ?

            Plagg plisse les yeux et semble sur le point de répliquer vertement, mais Wayzz a un léger raclement de gorge. Le kwami noir lui lance un regard renfrogné, puis paraît consciencieusement peser ses mots.

\- Il va renoncer à son Miraculous, marmonne-t-il enfin. Il sait qu’ainsi il enfreint toutes les règles, mais il veut que quelqu’un lui succède et puisse t’aider quand il ne sera plus là. Il te l’a dit, n’est-ce pas ?

            Je frémis. Je serre les poings et affronte bravement le regard torve de Plagg. Le kwami jouait les insensibles méprisants, mais n’est-ce pas de l’inquiétude que je distingue soudain dans ses yeux verts ?

\- Oui, il m’en a parlé.

\- Si ça arrive, je n’aurais plus aucun contact avec lui d’aucune sorte, Ladybug. Alors débrouille-toi comme tu veux, mais ne le laisse pas tomber. Ce gosse a sa part d’ombre, et il est plus fragile qu’on ne le croit. Avec les casseroles qu’il se traîne, je pense qu’il aurait déjà plongé s’il ne nous avait pas rencontrés.

            Je me raidis tandis que Wayzz s’approche, l’air à la fois hésitant et désapprobateur.

\- Plagg.

L’interpellé  me vrille de ses prunelles vertes, les crocs découverts, et ajoute aussitôt.

\- Méfie-toi de ses décisions autant que de vos ennemis. Il prend déjà des coups à ta place, Ladybug, et il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. J’ignore jusqu’où il pourrait aller pour te défendre, y compris lorsqu’il sera… redevenu un civil. Il a beau y croire, il n’est pas invincible.

\- Plagg.

            La voix de Wayzz s’élève, plus affirmée et clairement réprobatrice. Plagg, jusque-là excessivement sérieux, émet alors un petit ricanement. Il exécute une élégante cabriole, qui me fait penser aux révérences de Chat Noir.

\- Méfie-toi. Ne t’avise pas de l’oublier.

            Il rejoint son compagnon en virevoltant, minaudant et nasillard comme si ses avertissements n’avaient jamais existé.

\- Wayzz, mon ami, tu aurais de quoi manger ? Je suis affamé !

            Sans un regard en arrière, Plagg traverse un autre mur. Wayzz s’incline derechef avec une mimique d’excuse, puis il disparait à son tour. Je reste figée, aux aguets malgré moi. Je n’avais jamais envisagé de rencontrer Plagg et encore moins dans ces conditions, mais qu’est-ce qui vient de se passer exactement ?

J’hésite à redevenir Marinette, bien moins sereine maintenant que je sais que Plagg peut surgir à tout instant. Après une bonne dizaine de secondes supplémentaires, je me détransforme.

\- Marinette ? Où sommes-nous ? Et Chat Noir ?

            Cette succession de transformations n’étant pas forcément de tout repos, je tire un cookie de ma sacoche et le tends à Tikki, qui l’accepte avec joie.

\- Il discute toujours avec Maître Fu. J’espère que tout va bien…

\- Bien sûr, réplique-t-elle entre deux minuscules bouchées. Rappelle-toi quand tu es venue en tant que Ladybug la première fois. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à t’expliquer. C’est pareil pour Chat Noir.

            Le visage faussement nonchalant de mon coéquipier me hante : je le connais assez bien maintenant pour savoir quand il se force à faire bonne figure. Soucieuse, je m’assois à la fenêtre, qui donne sur une petite cour intérieure. Du fait des immeubles alentour et du soleil qui se couvre peu à peu, il y fait déjà sombre.

\- Wayzz et Plagg ont demandé à te parler. Je crois qu’ils t’attendent dans la pièce voisine.

            Le bruit de grignotement s’arrête net.

\- Plagg ? Tu l’as rencontré ?

\- Mmh. Et il est aussi rustre et désagréable que Chat Noir est charmant. Je réalise à quel point j’ai de la chance de t’avoir, Tikki.

\- Oh… Marinette.

            Elle émet un petit rire étrange, et vient se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre à mes côtés.

\- Plagg n’a pas changé, on dirait. C’est souvent la première impression qu’il veut donner.

Je soupire pour toute réponse, avant de froncer les sourcils. Minute. J’ai dit de Chat Noir qu’il était… _charmant_  ?

\- Merci, Marinette.

            Elle dépose dans ma main la moitié restante du cookie, et m’accorde un regard rêveur.

\- Les kwamis sont un peu comme leurs Porteurs, tu sais : ils ont plusieurs masques. Il faut du temps pour comprendre réellement qui ils sont.

            Elle me fait un sourire encourageant, mais dans ses yeux, dans sa voix, quelque chose m’indique qu’elle est un peu anxieuse. L’attitude de Plagg, plus que son avertissement, me reste en travers de la gorge. J’ai beau savoir que Tikki est une battante – sa verve face à Maître Fu me l’a encore prouvé – je m’inquiète de la voir tout à coup aussi hésitante.

\- Tikki, ça va aller ?

\- Bien sûr. Ça fait très longtemps que je ne l’ai pas vu, mais je sais à quoi m’attendre.

            Elle a un rire cristallin et enjoué pour me rassurer.

\- À toute à l’heure… !

            Elle s’élance en direction du mur par lequel sont partis Plagg et Wayzz, disparaît à son tour. Dans la petite pièce, le silence est tout à coup écrasant. Je réalise que cela fait très, très longtemps que je n’ai pas été seule ainsi. L’impression est pour le moins… étrange.

Je m’accoude à la fenêtre, observe la cour intérieure avant de jeter un œil à mon téléphone. L’idée m’effleure de rappeler Adrien pour m’excuser de mon absence de ce matin, et mon cœur s’emballe aussitôt. Puis je me souviens qu’il a oublié son portable chez lui, et je soupire, partagée entre soulagement et déception.

Désœuvrée, je pose mon front sur mes mains croisées, puis je ferme les yeux. Entre l’attaque Akuma au Muséum et mon inquiétude pour Chat Noir, j’ai à peine dormi cette nuit, et le silence allié à la pénombre grandissante me rend peu à peu somnolente.

_« Débrouille-toi comme tu veux, mais ne le laisse pas tomber. Ce gosse a sa part d’ombre… Je pense qu’il aurait déjà plongé s’il ne nous avait pas rencontrés. »_

À la réflexion, je crois que Plagg vient ni plus ni moins de me demander de surveiller son Porteur une fois qu’il sera redevenu un simple civil. Autrement dit, il veut que je m’arrange pour découvrir qui est Chat Noir. Ce n’est donc pas étonnant que Wayzz soit intervenu : depuis le premier jour, nous sommes obligés de garder le secret sur nos identités. En fin de compte, Plagg est véritablement attaché à Chat Noir…

Chat Noir. Son entretien dure une éternité. J’espère que tout va bien.

À mon cou, je retrouve le petit porte-bonheur que m’a offert Tikki pour mon anniversaire, et le fais rouler pensivement entre mes doigts. Machinalement je croque dans le cookie, et un petit sourire me vient.

Chocolat et cannelle. Tikki en raffole, et moi aussi.

.

.

**_I turn it over, I turn it over…_ **

_Je cherche mon salut, encore, et encore…_

 

.

.

**_J + 365._ **

.

            Le souffle court, les joues rougies par le froid, je scrute le bâtiment que je n’ai pas vu depuis des mois. Il n’y a plus d’échafaudage, plus aucun ouvrier dans le jardin entouré de hauts murs. Les vitres ont été remplacées, le toit réparé, les façades reconstruites et consciencieusement repeintes.

Je m’approche du gigantesque portail en fer forgé, choquée : le manoir est comme neuf. Comme s’il ne s’était strictement rien passé.

Aucune lumière ne brille aux fenêtres. Le grand escalier menant aux portes d’entrée est encombré d’une neige blanche, épaisse et immaculée. Le manoir Agreste paraît abandonné. Inhabité. Je baisse finalement la tête, la gorge nouée. À quoi bon ? Je sais qu’il n’y est pas. Cette absence ravive ma douleur, impitoyablement.

Je me détourne, maudissant l’impulsion stupide qui m’a amenée jusqu’ici. Le cœur lourd, je reprends ma route hasardeuse à travers Paris, plus dans l’idée de me réchauffer et me vider la tête que pour atteindre un but précis. Quand je marche, tout s’efface, transitoirement. S’il ne neigeait pas, si la ville ne portait pas fièrement tout ce rouge et ce noir, je pourrais presque trouver cette balade apaisante. Mais que puis-je faire d’autre ? Retourner au lycée aujourd’hui est au-dessus de mes forces. Rentrer chez moi et affronter le regard peiné de mes parents ? Encore moins.

Je soupire profondément. Vivement que tout ça se termine. Que retombe ce remue-ménage à propos de la commémoration. Qu’on revienne à un quotidien plus simple, plus… normal.

Sous mon manteau, tout contre moi, je sens peser ma petite sacoche. La journée promet d’être longue, et pour l’instant je n’ai rien pour déjeuner. La gorge nouée, je finis par entrer dans une supérette.

Mes achats à l’abri de la neige dans mon sac à dos, je laisse mes pensées vagabonder au fil de mes pas. En dépit de la météo, la foule est dense dans les avenues de Paris. Je laisse la circulation me porter, jusqu’à m’apercevoir que je me rends _là-bas_ , doucement, insensiblement. Est-ce parce que de plus en plus de passants convergent eux aussi vers _cet endroit_  ?

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Je m’arrête net, indifférente aux légères secousses des badauds qui me contournent et me frôlent. Soudain le rouge et le noir ne sont plus seulement des éléments de décoration dans les boutiques : les passants eux aussi arborent des écharpes, des cocardes, des vêtements aux couleurs de l’évènement. Ils vont peut-être tous à la commémoration. Mais moi, je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas.

_Je ne peux pas…_

Contre ma hanche, ma sacoche me brûle. Je suis sur le point de faire demi-tour, quand une vibration de mon portable attire mon attention. Le message m’arrache un sourire douloureux.

_« Je regrette. Pardon de ne pas être à tes côtés pour la cérémonie. »_

            Mes yeux me brûlent. Je les essuie à la va-vite et réponds d’un simple smiley.

            J’hésite à passer mon chemin. Alya, gérante reconnue du LadyBlog et en digne porte-parole des lycées de Paris, doit intervenir lors de la commémoration. Assister à la cérémonie est peut-être au-dessus de mes forces, mais je lui ai promis d’au moins essayer.

Je range mon portable, renifle puis inspire un grand coup l’air glacial. Les poings serrés, je m’engage à la suite des autres passants. Bon an mal an, je m’efforce de faire abstraction de l’angoisse sourde qui m’envahit peu à peu, alors que je m’approche de _cet_ _endroit_.

Cet endroit où va être inauguré un ultime monument à la mémoire des victimes du Papillon.

Cet endroit qui, il y a un an jour pour jour, a vu disparaître Ladybug et Chat Noir.

.

.

.

**_I loved and I loved and I lost you…_ **

**_And it hurts like hell_ **

 

.

.

            La neige a cessé de tomber. Un à un, les parapluies qui couronnaient la foule se sont refermés.

Au milieu de l’assemblée silencieuse, je ne prête aucune attention au discours du Maire. Je tourne et retourne entre mes doigts gantés la petite veilleuse rouge qu’un bénévole m’a remise à mon arrivée. Je jette un énième regard nerveux vers le centre de la place, à la grande structure informe et couverte d’un voile noir.

Haussant le menton, je scrute les occupants du chapiteau, derrière le pupitre du Maire. À côté des adjoints, des personnalités politiques et de ceux que j’imagine être les chefs de la police et des pompiers de Paris, je reconnais une petite silhouette rousse, exceptionnellement discrète. J’ai un léger sourire. Alya a opté pour un tailleur pantalon noir très seyant, a rassemblé ses cheveux en une natte épaisse mais soignée sur sa nuque. Elle a cependant choisi d’égayer sa tenue de son écharpe rouge et noire, et arbore fièrement la cocarde de commémoration de notre lycée.

Je l’observe longuement. Digne et sereine en apparence, elle replace toutes les trente secondes ses lunettes sur son nez, un signe emblématique de son stress. Après une courte hésitation, je me saisis de mon portable et tape un rapide texto.

_« Laisse tes lunettes tranquille. Tu es magnifique, Madame la Déléguée. »_

            J’envoie le message. Après un court laps de temps, Alya frémit. L’air toujours pleinement concentrée sur le Maire et son interminable discours, elle tire discrètement son portable de sa poche et consulte l’écran. Ses épaules se relâchent de manière évidente, et elle range son téléphone. Son regard balaie la foule, glisse plusieurs fois dans ma direction sans me voir. Elle a néanmoins un signe de tête, puis un imperceptible sourire.

            Sous ma capuche, je souris à mon tour. Puis je laisse à nouveau mon esprit vagabonder, tandis que les discours s’égrènent, les uns après les autres.

            Vite, trop vite à mon goût, un responsable fend la foule et s’approche de l’édifice encore caché, au centre de la place. Au signal du Maire, il tire sur le voile noir, et le nouveau mémorial apparaît. L’assemblée, jusque-là à peine murmurante, se fait plus silencieuse que jamais. Mon cœur se serre d’appréhension, et je me fais violence pour ne pas détourner les yeux : je sais que l’apparence du mémorial a été sujette à de nombreux débats houleux, mais je n’ai pas eu la force de les suivre.

            Sur un piédestal de marbre, se dressent une Ladybug et un Chat Noir en granit. Face à face, un genou à terre, ils ont la tête basse, les yeux fermés, leurs fronts sur le point de s’effleurer. Leurs armes rangées à leur ceinture, leurs mains posées sur les épaules de l’autre, ils surplombent ainsi d’un cercle protecteur une représentation discrète et symbolique de la ville de Paris.

            Un peu plus grands qu’à taille humaine, ils apparaissent à la fois imposants et humbles, le visage neutre et serein derrière leur masque. Comme prêts à rouvrir les paupières et à bondir d’un même ensemble à l’assaut d’un ennemi invisible.

Pour toujours endormis, mais à jamais les protecteurs de Paris.

Ma vision se brouille. La gorge serrée, je contemple ce Chat Noir athlétique et élancé que l’artiste a choisi d’immortaliser. Je ne me rappelais pas à quel point il semblait jeune _ce jour-là_ , à la fois fort et fragile. Et pourtant…

.

_« Ma Lady ! »_

.

            Je le revois soudain comme si c’était hier. Ce Chat Noir adolescent, debout et pensif sous une pluie de flocons.

Un regard dans ma direction. Une révérence, un sourire moqueur.

.

_« C’est notre tour. M’accorderas-tu cette danse ? »_

.

            Une étreinte, une promesse.

.

_« Je coincerai le Papillon. Quand Paris sera débarrassée de lui_ , _j’essaierai de prendre contact avec toi … »_

.

            Et une autre voix, plus aiguë, plaintive. Tikki.

.

_« Oh, Marinette… Chat Noir ne t’a pas dit qu’il… »_

.

\- Mademoiselle ?

            Je sursaute. De sous ma capuche, je croise le regard de ma voisine de gauche, une mère de famille. Comme je ne réagis pas, elle se saisit doucement de ma veilleuse, l’allume à la flamme de son petit cierge commémoratif, et me la rend avec un sourire conciliant. D’un signe de tête, elle me montre mon voisin de droite. Machinalement, j’allume sa veilleuse éteinte au contact de la mienne, et il s’exécute à son tour avec ses amis.

            Je contemple la foule d’un œil neuf. À la lumière des bougies, beaucoup de regards brillent. Je ne suis pas la seule à retenir mes larmes. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir perdu un proche ce jour-là.

            Mais il n’y a que moi qui ait une part de responsabilité dans ce désastre.

            L’air me manque tout à coup. Je jette un dernier coup d’œil au mémorial, m’attarde sur Chat Noir et évite sciemment la Ladybug de granit. J’ai comme un goût amer sur la langue. Je retiens mes sanglots à grand-peine.

            Je déteste cette statue. Elle ne rend pas justice aux véritable héros de cette histoire. Comment aurait-elle pu, d’ailleurs ? Paris ne sait pas aussi bien que moi ce qui s’est passé, ce jour-là.

            Personne ne sait à quel point je me sens coupable. À quel point Ladybug _est_ coupable.

\- Eh… ça va aller.

            La mère de famille à ma gauche vient de poser une main prévenante sur mon épaule. Elle promène un regard inquiet autour de moi.

\- Tu es venue toute seule ? Reste avec nous, si tu veux.

            Je baisse les yeux. Ses deux enfants, des bambins, me scrutent avec circonspection. L’un d’eux se cache contre le manteau de sa mère, tandis que l’autre me fait un sourire innocent.

            Je suis incapable de parler. Je tends ma bougie à la jeune mère, puis je déguerpis sans me retourner. Dans les haut-parleurs retentit soudain une voix familière : celle d’Alya, grave et solennelle bien qu’un peu hésitante. Je presse le pas, quitte à bousculer quelques personnes sur mon passage.

            Je connais déjà par cœur le discours d’Alya. Je sais que si je l’entends encore une fois aujourd’hui, je vais m’effondrer pour de bon.

            Je fonce à travers l’avenue, m’engouffre dans la première bouche de métro.

            Je rentre chez moi.

.

.

_Blanc, Rouge. Noir._

_Nous étions Amis. Peut-être plus._

_._

_Mais me Souvenir est un supplice_

_Je rêve d'enfin pouvoir Lâcher prise_

_._

_J'ai beau avoir Mal à en crever_

_Ma promesse continue de me porter, de me tarauder…_

.

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arc d'exposition terminé – enfin.
> 
> Prochain chapitre : LadyNoir, bien sûr. Au fait, qu'est-ce que la réplique citée plus haut – « M'accorderas-tu cette danse » – vous inspire ?


	6. Promesse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sont pris en compte les faits, révélations et relations des personnages inhérents à :  
> \- L'intégralité de la saison 1  
> \- Les épisodes « Origines »  
> \- Seulement les épisode 1 à 8 de la saison 2 (qui étaient les seuls parus à l'époque où BRN s'est construite.)  
> Par conséquent, l'épisode 8 (« Le Hibou Noir ») et son fameux moment dans le container (dont les kwamis ont été témoins) ne sont pas pris en compte dans cette fanfiction. Les faits de l'épisode 9 (« Glaciator » et la déclaration de Chat Noir) et 10 (« Zapotis » et le recrutement de nouveaux Porteurs comme Rena Rouge) non plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.B : je n’arrive pas à traduire « Promise ». Depuis des années que j’essaie, ça ne donne rien. À croire que ces paroles ont trop de sens… ou pas assez.
> 
>  
> 
> Cher lecteur, entends-tu cette guitare qui égrène la chute des flocons de neige… ?  
> Entends-tu donc cette voix, comme rauque de peine et de larmes…
> 
> Cette voix qui murmure, pleine de tristesse comme d’espoir  
> Cette voix qui implore…
> 
> …Pour une Promesse…

 

 

**_Source principale d’inspiration :_ **

**_Promise – Ben Howard_ **

**_<https://youtu.be/Xjg0Ip7TzzM> _ **

.

.

**_J – 1._ **

.

_And meet me there, bundles of flowers_

_We wait through the hours of cold…_

_Winter shall howl at the walls_

_Tearing down doors of time_

_Shelter as we go…_

 

.

\- Marinette ? Marinette, réveille-toi.

\- Mmmh… Encore cinq minutes, s’teuplait…

            Le petit rire étouffé de Tikki retentit. Puis mon anorak vient se poser avec précaution sur mes épaules.

\- Dommage, il commence à neiger. C’est magnifique… !

            Le silence revient.

            Je me recroqueville dans la nouvelle chaleur que m’apporte mon manteau, reconnaissante. Puis je reprends conscience du lieu où je suis, et aussitôt le sommeil me fuit.

_Maître Fu. Chat Noir qui est venu lui demander conseil…_

Affalée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, j’ouvre paresseusement les yeux et me redresse en grimaçant, prise de courbatures. De l’autre côté de la vitre, le ciel doit être encombré de nuages, car la lumière est comme grise et unie. Des flocons de neige tombent sans bruit, légers comme le duvet d’une plume. Les pavés de la petite cour intérieure sont déjà couverts d’un voile blanc et pur, encore clairsemé.

Il fait de plus en plus sombre dans la pièce où Maître Fu m’a faite attendre. Je m’apprête à me lever pour allumer le plafonnier, quand un éclat rose attire mon regard. Paupières baissées, Tikki lévite doucement au centre de la cour, comme portée par un courant invisible. Elle virevolte parmi les flocons, avec grâce et lenteur, sans même paraître les toucher : ils glissent et tourbillonnent autour d’elle, intacts, reflètent par instants sa lueur rouge. Je pose mon menton dans mes paumes, attendrie : je sais qu’elle adore jouer avec la neige fraichement tombée, mais je ne l’avais encore jamais vue faire ça.

Tikki sourit, rêveuse tandis qu’elle tournoie et ondule dans la lumière déclinante du crépuscule. Elle ouvre ses grands yeux bleus, paraît se gorger de l’air glacé, puis se laisse glisser avec panache jusqu’au sol. Sur les pavés blanchis de poudreuse, une petite forme noire retient alors mon attention. Plagg.

Mon kwami fuse soudain jusqu’à lui et l’évite in extremis avec grâce. Elle virevolte et tourbillonne tandis qu’il l’ignore, l’air profondément ennuyé de cette proximité innocente et joueuse. Les flocons volent sur le passage de Tikki, et Plagg sous l’assaut blanc semble émettre un petit claquement de langue boudeur, les crocs visibles. Elle lui répond d’un rire inaudible de là où je me tiens mais que je sais cristallin. Elle ralentit alors ses cabrioles, pour finir par venir léviter juste au-dessus de lui, mutine. Les deux kwamis se jaugent en silence, elle de ses yeux bleus pétillants, lui de ses prunelles vertes insondables.

Elle effleure une de ses vibrisses… puis lui tire gentiment une oreille. Il feule, elle rit aux éclats. Et quand elle remonte virevolter parmi les flocons, à ma stupeur, Plagg la suit.

Tikki reprend son ballet éthéré, entrecoupant ses effets de lumière rouge de petits rires comblés. Plagg mime sans effort ses cabrioles, silencieux, attentif. Alors qu’ils tourbillonnent et accélèrent peu à peu la cadence de leur vol, les flocons s’écartent sur leur trajectoire, battant la mesure de leur danse, étincelant tour à tour d’argent et de vert sombre, de rouge et de noir. Face à face, c’est à peine s’ils se touchent, tout juste s’ils s’effleurent lorsqu’ils se rapprochent le temps d’un léger rire de Tikki ou d’un feulement de Plagg. Pas un seul instant leurs regards ne se quittent.

Leur symbiose a quelque chose de drôle et d’attendrissant, d’émouvant. Quelque chose d’autre que je n’arrive pas bien à cerner, mais qui malgré tout fait battre mon cœur, et m’inspire un vague rougissement. Quelque chose de secret, d’innocent et d’intime. Quelque chose d’exceptionnel et d’éphémère.

            La neige tombe de plus en plus fort. Ils vont tellement vite désormais que je peine à discerner leurs contours. Dans la cour assombrie, deux feux-follets rouge et noir s’attirent, se repoussent et virevoltent. À chaque courbe, à chaque frôlement, ils laissent échapper une myriade de flocons et d’étincelles colorées.

Soudain, les deux kwamis cessent leur ronde étrange. Ils ralentissent, puis redescendent jusqu’à léviter à hauteur d’homme. Immobiles, ils se contemplent l’un l’autre en silence. Puis, comme mus d’un accord tacite, ils s’avancent jusqu’à être sur le point de se toucher. Plagg clôt alors les paupières. Ses oreilles de chat frémissent puis s’abaissent. Tikki ferme les yeux à son tour, son front à quelques millimètres de celui de son compagnon. Son sourire malicieux a disparu.

Encore quelques secondes d’inertie, de temps suspendu. Puis Plagg recule avec hésitation, comme à contrecœur. Sans un mot, il fait volte-face, disparaît de mon champ de vision. Les antennes de Tikki s’affaissent, et quand elle rouvre les yeux, je suis peinée d’y voir autant de tristesse et de résignation.

Sous les flocons, mon kwami reste inerte, toute seule. Le contraste avec sa danse insouciante et éthérée est tel que j’en ai le cœur lourd. Je me lève, prête à sortir pour aller la serrer contre moi. Mais Tikki tressaille tout à coup, à nouveau alerte. Et une silhouette sombre entre alors dans mon champ de vision.

_Chat Noir._

.

_And **promise** me this_

_You'll wait for me_

_Only scared of the lonely arms_

_Surface, far below these burn_

.

D’une démarche lente et comme précautionneuse, il s’approche de Tikki, s’arrête lorsque mon kwami a un léger mouvement de recul. Il place une main sur son cœur et exécute une profonde révérence, la plus simple et la plus posée qu’il ait jamais faite en ma présence. Tikki l’observe sans mot dire. Les kwamis n’ont pas conscience de ce que nous vivons pendant nos transformations, mais je lui ai souvent raconté mes démêlés avec mon dragueur de coéquipier, et c’est peut-être la raison de son silence : elle attend qu’il engage la conversation.

Mais les secondes passent, et ce n’est que lorsqu’elle prend la parole qu’il se redresse enfin, étrangement sérieux. Elle s’approche alors, et tandis qu’elle virevolte autour de lui, elle semble lui poser question sur question. Immobile, Chat Noir répond avec une simplicité inhabituelle, confondante.

Au bout d’un moment, elle s’arrête face à lui, l’air dubitatif. Chat Noir s’incline de nouveau et tend une main griffue, paume vers le ciel. Et Tikki, tel un oiseau en confiance, vient s’y poser avant de reprendre ses questions de plus belle. Un sourire doux aux lèvres, Chat Noir rétorque patiemment, son autre main surplombant mon kwami comme pour la protéger de la neige, l’air indifférent aux flocons qui parsèment ses cheveux dorés.

J’ignore ce qu’ils peuvent se raconter, mais peu à peu, Tikki se fait songeuse, à l’écoute de Chat Noir, dont le sourire a définitivement disparu. La scène est touchante, et malgré tout j’ai un pincement au cœur. Ça ne présage rien de bon quant à son entretien avec Maître Fu…

 Après plusieurs minutes, il finit par se taire à son tour. Tikki quitte ses paumes gantées de noir pour revenir léviter à hauteur de son regard. Il baisse les paupières, humble. Lorsqu’elle lui effleure le front et murmure, j’ai l’impression de revoir son propre adieu avec Plagg, et ma gorge se noue.

D’une révérence impeccable, il la salue une ultime fois, puis elle fuse droit dans ma direction. Craignant que mon coéquipier ne la suive des yeux et ne m’aperçoive, je me laisse glisser sous la fenêtre, mon anorak serré contre moi. Dos au mur, j’attends dans la pénombre, le cœur battant. Pourquoi est-ce que je rougis, tout à coup ?

            Tikki traverse la fenêtre fermée et me contemple avec étonnement.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais assise par terre ?

\- Je me cache. Manquerait plus que Chat Noir me surprenne…

            Tikki a un petit rire amusé.

\- Rassure-toi, il fait si sombre ici qu’on ne voit pas grand-chose depuis la cour. Tu as bien dormi ?

            J’esquive la question d’un haussement d’épaules, et elle vient se poser sur mon genou dans un long soupir épuisé.

\- Je suis contente d’avoir pu lui parler en personne… Maître Fu avait bien choisi. Et Plagg a beaucoup de chance d’avoir connu un tel Porteur, je suis sûre qu’il le sait.

J’hésite, l’esprit saturé de questions et incapable de savoir par où commencer.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tout va bien ? Je… je t’ai vue, avec Plagg.

            Leur face-à-face à la fois beau et déchirant me hante : il y a désormais une lueur inconnue dans le regard de Tikki, une tristesse que je ne lui avais encore jamais vue. Elle acquiesce d’un couinement, rêveuse.

\- Il y avait bien longtemps que nous n’avions pas pu nous retrouver ainsi. Je savais que la séparation serait d’autant plus dure. Nous le savions, tous les deux… Mais pour rien au monde je n’aurais voulu laisser passer cette occasion, moi non plus.

            Est-ce mon imagination ? J’ai l’impression que le rouge des pommettes de Tikki se fait un peu plus vif, et je rosis à mon tour. Qu’est-ce qui les unit en réalité, Plagg et elle ? Et depuis combien de temps ? Elle a toujours esquivé mes questions sur leurs origines, mais acceptera-t-elle un jour de m’expliquer ?

Les yeux brillants, elle finit par secouer la tête.

\- Chat Noir voudrait te voir.

            Je pâlis aussitôt, ramenée à la dure réalité. Tikki virevolte à hauteur de mon regard, rassurante.

\- Enfin, il veut parler à Ladybug. Juste Ladybug.

_Oui. Evidemment…_

            Je me détends, honteuse de paniquer pour si peu. Je me relève avec précaution, prenant garde à rester hors de vue depuis la cour. Tikki me fait un grand sourire d’encouragement, puis je murmure la formule habituelle. La combinaison de Ladybug me couvre tout entière, agréablement tiède. J’inspire profondément, puis je quitte la petite pièce sombre pour le couloir désert. La salle de consultation de Maître Fu est fermée, et Wayzz est hors de vue.

            La gorge nouée, j’ouvre la porte vitrée qui donne sur la cour intérieure. Sur le perron, je prends quelques secondes pour observer Chat Noir, qui semble perdu dans ses pensées sous l’averse de neige. Cela fait plus d’un an que nous combattons côte à côte, mais aujourd’hui, je réalise à quel point j’en sais peu sur lui. C’est la règle, et ma volonté également. Mais en ce jour plus que spécial, je me dit que c’est surtout… triste.

Je le savais fier et espiègle, nonchalant, vantard et un poil chahuteur – sans mauvais jeu de mots – mais fidèle à sa parole et ses convictions. Un coéquipier digne de confiance sous ses dehors de frimeur et ses manières de Don Juan.

Je l’ai connu distrait, par moments même découragé ces dernières semaines, mais pas moins valeureux et inventif face aux recrues du Papillon. Et face à Maître Fu aujourd’hui, il s’est montré sérieux et respectueux comme je ne l’avais pas vu depuis… depuis quand, d’ailleurs ? L’attaque de Dislocœur ? Celle du Collectionneur ?

Lui qui est rompu aux blessures et aux combats, lui qui peut détruire tout ce qu’il touche, il a eu l’air si délicat, si prévenant une fois Tikki posée au creux de sa paume. Et maintenant, il semble si calme, si serein, ainsi plongé dans sa contemplation des flocons de neige…

Je me renfrogne, exaspérée par ma propre hésitation. Est-ce parce qu’il va bientôt partir que tout ça me saute aux yeux ? Je secoue la tête et m’avance sous l’averse de neige. Au même instant, Chat Noir se retourne et m’aperçoit. Sa mine rêveuse se fend d’un sourire enjôleur.

\- Ma Lady… !

            Il s’incline en une révérence aussi gracieuse qu’ostentatoire. Je souris, rassurée bien malgré moi : _ça_ , c’est le Chat Noir que je connais.

\- C’est notre tour, m’accorderas-tu cette danse ?

            Je le scrute avec insistance, en réalité prise de court.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive tout à coup ?

            Il a un coup d’œil pour la fenêtre par laquelle je l’observais il y encore quelques minutes. Tikki a raison : depuis l’extérieur, on ne distingue absolument rien dans la petite pièce sombre.   

Chat Noir s’approche jusqu’à pouvoir me toucher mais n’en fait rien, comme souvent. Il murmure, presque ronronnant, la main offerte.

\- Tikki et Plagg, tu les as vus danser, n’est-ce pas ? Une telle spontanéité, ma Lady… ça ne te donne pas des ailes ?

            Je rétorque, les bras résolument croisés.

\- Non, Chaton. La danse, ce n’est pas trop mon truc. Tes pieds m’en remercient, crois-moi.

            Sa main retombe, et il soupire avec grandiloquence.

\- Quel dommage. Quand on a un bon partenaire, danser devient un jeu d’enfant, déclare-t-il en m’adressant un clin d’œil. J’en sais quelque chose !

            Oh oui, moi aussi : je n’ai jamais été aussi adroite et confiante sur une piste de danse que dans les bras d’Adrien, lors de la fête de Chloé. Je rosis malgré moi à ce souvenir, et me secoue mentalement. L’heure est trop grave pour avoir ce genre de distractions.

\- Chat Noir, sois sérieux, s’il te plait. Tikki m’a dit que tu voulais me parler.

            Il se fige, les poings sur les hanches. Comme je m’y attendais, sa bonne humeur s’estompe. Il croise les bras à son tour.

\- Il… Il paraît que tu as rencontré Plagg ? Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit ?

            Je hausse un sourcil, étonnée qu’il change aussi vite de sujet.

\- Pas grand-chose. J’imagine qu’il était égal à lui-même. Maintenant, je comprends mieux ce que tu vis tous les jours avec lui.

            Chat Noir fait une petite grimace silencieuse. Je m’empresse d’étoffer.

\- …Mais il avait l’air sincèrement inquiet. D’une manière assez détournée, je crois même qu’il m’a demandé de prendre soin de toi.

            Chat Noir paraît nettement surpris. Ses yeux verts se rivent au sol, tandis qu’il fait pensivement tournoyer son bâton entre ses doigts. Un léger sourire lui vient, presque aussi doux que celui qu’il a fait à Tikki un peu plus tôt.

\- Plagg, c’est presque le petit frère flemmard et casse-pied que je n’ai jamais eu. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il est pesant… et même temps, il est attachant.

            Je porte par réflexe la main à mon cou, là où, si j’étais en civil, se trouverait le pendentif que mon kwami m’a offert pour mon anniversaire.

\- Je comprends. Tikki est différente, mais c’est presque une grande sœur pour moi.

            Nous échangeons un sourire entendu. Puis la lueur enjouée dans les yeux de Chat Noir a disparu pour de bon.

\- Il va me manquer, murmure-t-il d’une voix sourde. Vous allez tous me manquer.

\- On a encore le temps, Chat Noir, répondé-je aussitôt. Encore neuf jours.

_Enfin, presque huit, désormais…_

Il garde le silence et m’accorde un rictus d’acquiescement. Mais sa posture en dit bien davantage : il n’y croit plus, _lui_. Ma gorge se serre, alors qu’enfin je pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres. Si Chat Noir n’en parle pas de lui-même, ce n’est clairement pas bon signe.

\- Qu’est-ce que Maître Fu a dit ?

Chat Noir replace son bâton à sa ceinture, puis croise les bras dans un profond soupir.

\- Rien de vraiment rassurant. Plagg avait raison quand il disait que les énergies de l’Anneau et des Boucles d’Oreille sont complémentaires et indissociables, Maître Fu l’a confirmé. Cependant, il n’y a rien qui m’empêche de quitter la ville. Je peux emmener mon Miraculous à l’autre bout du monde si ça me chante, mais je suis et je resterai son Porteur, point. Mon kwami m’a donc menti en espérant que ça me ferait rester à Paris… mais maintenant que j’ai rencontré Tikki, maintenant que je les ai vus ensemble, je comprends. Plagg ne supportait pas l’idée de la laisser seule ici.

            Je l’écoute avec attention. Au rappel de la danse curieuse et envoûtante qu’ont interprété nos kwamis, je m’efforce de ne pas rougir.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Si je pars avec Plagg, cela signifie que tu devras te débrouiller toute seule face au Papillon. Et ça, c’est hors de question. Donc… je vais renoncer à mon pouvoir pour de bon. Maître Fu n’est pas ravi lui non plus, mais nous n’avons pas vraiment le choix.

            Il m’accorde un regard décidé et sans appel. Cependant, en lisant entre les lignes, je devine combien il lui en coûte, et j’en ai le cœur gros. Je sais à quel point il aime être Chat Noir, j’ai vu avec quelle facilité il s’est glissé dans ce rôle dès le premier jour. De nous deux, c’est lui qui apprécie le plus de jouer les super-héros. Il n’a jamais hésité, il n’a jamais douté face à cette responsabilité, _lui_.

            Le sourire de Chat Noir devient amer.

\- J’ai confiance, Fu trouvera un autre Porteur pour t’épauler. Quelqu’un de peut-être même plus fort, plus mature et plus compétent. Franchement, c’est tout ce qui compte.

\- Je ne t’ai jamais remercié, Chat Noir.

            Il me contemple avec stupeur.

\- …à propos de quoi ?

            Je cille, tout à coup incapable de soutenir son regard. Je marmonne, néanmoins sincère.

\- Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis notre rencontre. Ta bonne humeur, tes encouragements… Merci. Pour ce que tu m’as dit aussi, le jour de notre première vraie victoire. Sans toi, je n’aurais peut-être jamais eu le cran de me dépasser face au Papillon. Ni ce jour-là, ni les jours suivants…

            Ce n’est pas seulement en tant que Ladybug que j’ai pu ainsi m’imposer, réalisé-je à l’instant. En tant que Marinette également, face à Chloé, face aux obstacles de la vie quotidienne… Face à Adrien aussi, d’une certaine manière.

            Chat Noir n’est pas qu’un équipier. Il est aussi mon ami, mon soutien. Celui sans qui Ladybug, l’héroïne que Paris connait aujourd’hui, n’aurait peut-être jamais existé.

\- Il y aura peut-être d’autres Chat Noir à mes côtés. Plus compétents, ou peut-être même plus sérieux, moins dragueurs, qui sait… ?

.

_And maybe…_

.

            Je lui décoche un regard ironique, et il laisse échapper un rire nerveux. Je songe à le prendre par les épaules, mais quelque chose dans son attitude distante me fait renoncer. En contrepartie, je m’efforce de ne plus ciller sous son regard limpide.

\- Mais il n’y a qu’un Chat Noir qui m’a donné l’envie et le courage de devenir Ladybug. Et ce Chat Noir, ce sera toujours toi.

            Il cligne des yeux avec stupéfaction, et moi-même je reste étonnée par mes propres paroles. Je souris néanmoins, curieusement sereine : c’était spontané et un peu maladroit, mais sincère.

J’attends quelques secondes, prête à affronter une vague de commentaires charmeurs et de jeux de mots après une telle déclaration – c’est pour la bonne cause. Chat Noir entrouvre les lèvres, comme sur le point de s’exclamer, mais il garde finalement le silence. Au lieu de son grand sourire fier, apparaît celui infiniment doux et incertain qu’il a accordé à Tikki. Il baisse enfin les paupières, pose une main gantée sur son cœur, et s’incline sobrement.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, ma Lady.

            Il se redresse, le regard tout à coup fuyant.

\- Il faut que j’y aille. Chez moi, on va se demander où je suis encore passé. À bientôt, ma Lady.

            Interloquée – quoi, c’est tout ? – je le laisse me contourner sur un ultime sourire reconnaissant. Alors qu’il se dirige vers la porte par laquelle je suis arrivée, j’hésite avant de faire volte-face.

\- A-Attends, Chat Noir… !

            Je lui saisis le bras. Il se fige aussitôt.

\- S’il ne nous reste vraiment que neuf jours, je… je ne veux pas attendre la prochaine attaque du Papillon pour te revoir. On ne sait jamais, s’il se tient tranquille, je…

            Son regard devient soupçonneux, et je le lâche, à court de mots. Pendant des mois, nos rencontres ont eu lieu au rythme des alertes Akuma. Plus récemment, dans notre objectif de pister le Papillon et de le démasquer au plus vite, nous nous sommes donnés des rendez-vous quotidiens pour nous transformer chacun de notre côté, échanger via nos communicateurs sur nos recherches respectives, ou nous retrouver pour mener l’enquête auprès des anciennes victimes. Mais là… C’est différent.

            Je prends mon courage à deux mains. J’y pense depuis quelques temps déjà, mais je n’aurais jamais cru que le formuler serait aussi difficile.

\- Demain après-midi, tu es occupé ? On pourrait… on pourrait se balader. Je veux dire, aller quelque part. Ensemble. Enfin, en dehors du contexte d’une attaque. Bref, entre amis, quoi. Ehm…

            Je finis par me taire, exaspérée par mon propre discours – on croirait entendre Marinette la maladroite et non Ladybug la super-héroïne. À ma stupeur, Chat Noir fronce les sourcils, sur la défensive.

\- Ma Lady, bientôt, je ne serai plus qu’un civil, s’exclame-t-il avec résolution. Je ne veux plus connaître ton identité secrète. Ce serait trop dangereux pour nous.

\- M-Mais non ! Je parlais de se retrouver en tant que Ladybug et Chat Noir. On pourrait peut-être…

.

_Just maybe…_

.

L’absurdité de la situation me saute enfin aux yeux. Aller au ciné ? Manger une glace et se promener sur les bords de Seine ? Visiter pour de bon le Louvre et son exposition exceptionnelle sur les chats dans l’Egypte antique ? Je ne sais plus combien de fois Chat Noir m’a proposé ce genre de plan, comme si c’était alors la chose la plus simple et la plus évidente qui soit. Trop occupée à refuser en bloc, je n’ai jamais réfléchi à l’aspect purement pratique d’un tel rendez-vous : Chat Noir et Ladybug ne peuvent pas apparaître dans Paris sans créer un mouvement de foule. On ne serait tranquilles nulle part – les médias et les réseaux sociaux veillent en permanence et se font un devoir de nous suivre à la trace. Nous l’avons appris plusieurs fois à nos dépends, ne serait-ce que lors de nos rondes de routine.

\- Nos tenues posent souci, c’est vrai… Si encore on pouvait se fondre dans la foule, mais…

            Sa plaisanterie sur Wayzz la « Tortue Géniale » me revient alors, ainsi que quelques-uns de ses commentaires au cours des derniers mois. Tout à coup, j’ai une intuition.

\- Chat Noir, tu aimes les mangas ?

\- Euh… oui ?

            Il écarquille les yeux, pris de court.

\- Il y a une convention le week-end prochain au Grand Palais, ajouté-je précipitamment. Dans ce genre de festivals, la moitié des visiteurs viennent déguisés. Même en tenue, on y passerait certainement inaperçus, non ?

Alya me parlait hier encore de ces conventions de culture geek et manga auxquelles elle participe régulièrement – et surtout de l’engouement actuels des fans pour les costumes de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Un tel rassemblement doit avoir lieu en fin de semaine, et elle projetait d’y emmener Nino. Qu’est-ce qui m’empêcherait d’y aller de mon côté avec Chat Noir ?

            Je claque des doigts et souris, enthousiasmée par ma propre idée. L’occasion serait parfaite !

\- En espérant que le Papillon se tienne tranquille, évidemment !

D’abord fermé, le visage de Chat Noir devient rayonnant. Avant que j’ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, il me serre contre lui dans un grand rire étouffé.

\- Merci, ma Lady. Depuis le temps, je n’espérais plus que tu acceptes… Merci !

.

_…I'll come home_

 

            Sa voix s’étrangle dans ce que je pense d’abord être un autre éclat de rire. Puis il a un frisson, et il me serre plus fort encore, le souffle court.

\- Merci, répète-t-il d’une voix sourde. Du fond du cœur. Merci…

            Troublée, je finis par glisser mes mains le long de ses flancs – curieusement tremblants, comme s’il retenait un sanglot – puis je l’enlace avec hésitation. Je ferme les yeux.

            Oh, Chat Noir… C’était donc si important que ça, pour toi ?

_« Il est plus fragile qu’on ne le croie. »_

            Une soudaine culpabilité me serre la gorge, et je chasse de mes pensées l’expression accusatrice de Plagg.

\- On a encore quelques jours. On n’a qu’à en profiter, Chat Noir. Prenons ça comme… comme un juste retour des choses, après tout ce temps passé sur la brèche à protéger notre ville.

J’abandonne ma tête sur l’épaule de Chat Noir et renforce mon étreinte avec reconnaissance.

\- Tôt ou tard, je coincerai le Papillon. Quand Paris sera enfin débarrassée de lui, j’essaierai de prendre contact avec toi. Tant pis pour les règles. On va décider d’un moyen sûr, d’un endroit où tu pourras me laisser ton nom. Le jour venu, je le découvrirai, et je te retrouverai. C’est promis.

            Il a un curieux mouvement de bras, un reniflement discret, et je comprends qu’il s’essuie frénétiquement les yeux. L’air de rien, je le laisse faire, puis je me recule presque à contrecœur. Il y a longtemps que je n’avais pas été aussi proche de lui – d’habitude, je ne me le permets pas. Mais il m’a déjà porté à outrance comme une princesse, quand il pensait mettre Marinette la civile en lieu sûr, et malgré moi je réalise qu’on est toujours curieusement bien dans ses bras. On se sent protégée, en confiance – l’effet super-héros, sans aucun doute.

Ignorant tout de ce qui me traverse l’esprit, Chat Noir me fait un sourire resplendissant.

\- C’est d’accord. Merci… !

            Complaisante, je lui tapote l’épaule.

\- Allez, Chaton, reprends-toi. À demain, ok ? Je te contacte à quinze heures comme aujourd’hui, et on organise tout ça. Enfin, si pas d’alerte Akuma d’ici-là, bien sûr !

            Les yeux de Chat Noir se brouillent un bref instant. Son sourire devient énigmatique.

\- Oui. À demain, ma Lady, réplique-t-il d’une voix rauque. J’ai hâte.

            Il s’écarte avec lenteur, puis il fait quelques pas vers la porte avant de se figer. Ses poings gantés se serrent lentement, il baisse la tête tandis que ses épaules tremblent. La gorge nouée, je murmure.

\- Chat Noir… ?

            Il fait volte-face et m’enlace une nouvelle fois, plus fort qu’il ne l’avait encore jamais fait. Une main griffue se glisse dans mes cheveux, impérieuse. Bloquée, le souffle coupé, je sens ses lèvres glacées se poser sur mon front, m’embrasser longuement. Puis il chuchote tout contre moi.

\- Je t’aime. Peut-être que tu le sais déjà. Et moi je me doute que ce n’est pas réciproque. Peu importe. Je voulais juste te le dire. Je t’aime. Je t’aime, Ladybug…

            Sa voix se brise.

\- Pardonne-moi.

Il me repousse tout aussi brutalement. Surprise, je manque de trébucher.

\- Ch-Chat Noir ? Attends… !

 

_Who am I, darling to you?_

 

            Il s’élance déjà vers la porte. Un éclair vert fuse à travers les flocons, un grésillement familier retentit – le même que quand je me détransforme. Mon sang ne fait qu’un tour : je lève instinctivement les bras devant mon visage et tombe à genoux, tête baissée, paupières serrées. Impuissante, j’ai un cri hésitant.

\- Chat Noir !

            J’entends le bruit de ses pas dans la neige tandis qu’il court. Puis la porte qui claque. La voix nasillarde de Plagg s’élève, quelque part au-dessus de moi, et je sursaute, l’estomac noué.

\- Mais… Mais qu’est-ce qui se passe encore ? Attends-moi !

            Malgré moi, j’entrouvre les paupières et risque un regard entre mes bras croisés, juste à temps pour voir la petite silhouette de Plagg traverser la porte vitrée. Puis le silence revient dans la cour, écrasant.

 

_Who am I?_

_Going to tell you stories of mine_

_Who am I?_

 

Agenouillée dans la neige, je reste figée, le souffle coupé, le cœur battant. Je croirais presque entendre le crépitement des flocons qui tombent sur ma combinaison.

_« Je t’aime. »_

Mon front me brûle, là où se sont posées les lèvres de Chat Noir.

_« Peut-être que tu le sais déjà. »_

            Mes oreilles sifflent. J’ai la tête qui tourne. J’inspire brusquement, la gorge nouée, prise d’un hoquet nerveux. Non. Non, je ne savais pas.

            Je ne le savais pas… n’est-ce pas ?

_N’est-ce pas ?_

_« Et moi je me doute que ce n’est pas réciproque. Peu importe. Je voulais juste te le dire. »_

            Je me relève avec lenteur, sonnée, chancelante. À mi-chemin de la porte, les empreintes de pas de Chat Noir deviennent tout à coup différentes. Cette simple constatation me noue un peu plus la gorge : il devait se douter qu’ainsi, je ne le suivrai pas.

_« Peu importe. »_

            Je serre les poings, la tête vide. Comment ça ? Comment ça, « peu importe » ? Je n’ai pas mon mot à dire, c’est ça ? Ma réponse n’a aucune valeur, c’est ça ? Mais pourquoi ce serait à lui de décider tout seul, tout à coup ? Et si j’ai envie de lui répondre, de lui balancer moi aussi ses quatre vérités avant de le laisser en plan ? Et si moi j’ai envie de…

_…Mais de lui dire quoi, en fait ?_

_« Je t’aime, Ladybug. »_

            Le souffle me manque à nouveau. Par réflexe, je brandis mon yoyo communicateur et tente de l’appeler. Sans résultat, bien sûr. Il a dû quitter les lieux en civil.

_\- Prêt à donner votre langue au chat ? Laissez un message !_

À l’entente de la voix guillerette – hors de propos – qu’il a utilisé pour son répondeur, une bouffée de colère me submerge : je n’ai jamais autant détesté le fait de ne pas pouvoir le joindre directement. Et maintenant ?

_Et maintenant ?_

\- Chat Noir ? C’est moi, je… Je suis…

            Je lui laisse un message chaotique. L’esprit vide, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je raconte, et je n’ai pas la patience de faire mieux. Je bouillonne intérieurement. Quand je raccroche, j’en suis presque soulagée. Mais le silence devient encore plus insupportable.

            Je ne sais plus où j’en suis. Je crois juste que ça n’aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi. _Jamais_. Et si on recommençait tout, et si on repartait en arrière ? À l’époque où il me poursuivait de ses blagues vaseuses de tombeur et où je le rembarrais sans la moindre hésitation ? À l’époque où il n’aurait jamais été question de danse sous la neige, de promesse larmoyante, de sortie tous les deux incognito...

…de séparation, de départ pour ne plus jamais revenir ?

_« Je t’aime. »_

            Je me mords la lèvre et me prends la tête à pleines mains. Mon front brûle toujours, une chaleur qui malgré moi me prend maintenant aux joues. Je jure en silence. Foutu, foutu Chat Noir… !

_« Pardonne-moi. »_

Il n’a pas le droit et il le sait. Pas le droit de me dire un truc pareil. Pas avec cette voix rauque et hésitante, pas avec cette attitude-là, fuyante et si différente de ce à quoi il m’a habituée.

Pas à Ladybug, qui n’est qu’un masque, qu’une image, qu’un idéal que je ne veux pas – que je ne _peux_ pas – incarner en permanence.

Il ne peut pas agir comme ça alors que je suis dans l’incapacité de le suivre. Pas alors qu’il ne nous reste plus qu’une semaine. Pas alors que je ne suis tout à coup plus sûre de rien… !

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Ladybug.

            Je sursaute, revenue à la réalité. Maître Fu se tient devant moi, Wayzz posé sur son épaule. Je ne les ai même pas entendus approcher. Un dôme transparent et légèrement doré les surplombe tous les deux, leur épargnant l’averse de flocons, et je devine à l’aura qui s’en dégage que c’est l’œuvre du kwami. De sous ce parapluie improvisé, le vieil homme me rend un regard soucieux.

\- C’était une journée éprouvante, soupire-t-il avec résignation. Il n’y a plus rien à faire. Rentre chez toi. Demain sera un autre jour.

            Je carre courageusement des épaules et acquiesce en silence. L’expression chagrinée de Wayzz me serre le cœur.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Pas autant que nous, Ladybug. Pas autant que nous…

Sa voix est infiniment amère tandis qu’il me congédie d’un geste.

\- Chat Noir est parti. Tu peux entrer récupérer tes affaires.

Je le salue d’une petite voix. En l’espace d’une journée, il paraît avoir vieilli de dix ans.

Le cœur lourd, je m’éloigne vers la porte, soudain frissonnante, surprise par le froid qu’il fait. J’ignore combien de temps je suis restée là, à ressasser encore et encore. Mais les dernières lueurs du crépuscule sont bientôt passées, et les traces de Chat Noir sont déjà à moitié effacées.

Revenue auprès de mon sac, je me détransforme. Le mutisme de Tikki, associé à son regard attristé, manque de me faire perdre contenance : je comprends maintenant de quoi Chat Noir et elle ont parlé. Les dents serrées, j’enfile mon manteau, endosse mon sac, traverse la demeure de Maître Fu et passe la porte d’entrée sans un regard en arrière.

C’est comme si toutes mes certitudes s’étaient effondrées, sauf trois.

Chat Noir aime Ladybug.

Dans neuf jours, Chat Noir ne sera plus là.

Et moi, je n’ai jamais été aussi pressée qu’on soit le lendemain, quinze heures.

.

.

_Who am I, darling for you?_

_Who am I?_

 

 

_Could be a burden in time, lonely_

_Who am I, to you?_

 

.

.

.

_« Prêt à donner votre langue au chat ? Laissez un message ! »_

            Encore son ton enjoué. Je referme le communicateur, la gorge nouée. Je rejette ma tête en arrière contre la porte, expire un grand coup, et murmure.

\- Tikki, détransforme-moi.

            L’habituelle vague de fourmillements m’envahit. Quand je rouvre les paupières, Tikki me fixe de ses grands yeux tristes.

\- Marinette ? Tu veux en parler… ?

            Je fais non de la tête, et ses antennes s’affaissent davantage. Nous sommes restées silencieuses dans le métro pendant tout le trajet du retour. À peine la porte de l’appartement refermée derrière moi, j’ai amorcé une transformation, et elle n’a pas émis de protestation. Aucune question, juste de la résignation dans son attitude. Elle _sait_. Il lui a probablement tout dit alors qu’ils discutaient dans la cour chez Maître Fu.

Mais mon communicateur reste silencieux. Chat Noir ne répond pas. Chat Noir ne me rappelle pas.

            Je traverse l’appartement vide – mes parents sont à la boutique, il reste encore une bonne heure avant la fermeture. Tant mieux, je veux simplement rester seule.

            Je monte dans ma chambre et balance mon sac dans un coin. Incapable de tenir en place, je commence à faire les cent pas, mon téléphone inutile dans les mains.

_« Pardonne-moi. »_

            Je lutte contre l’envie de redevenir Ladybug pour vérifier mon communicateur, encore une fois. Mais quelque chose me souffle que Chat Noir ne me recontactera pas ce soir. Pas après ce qu’il a dit. Pas après s’être enfui de cette manière…

            Je me raccroche tant bien que mal au fait que nous nous rappellerons demain, à quinze heure, comme prévu. Puis mon cœur rate un battement. Et s’il décidait de ne pas le faire ?

            Et si je ne revoyais plus Chat Noir d’ici son départ ? Non ! Vivement que Papillon lance une nouvelle attaque. Là au moins, Chat Noir sera bien obligé de réapparaître…

            Je cesse mes allées et venues, effarée. Qu’est-ce qui me prend de souhaiter un truc pareil ?

\- Marinette ?

            Posée sur mon bureau, Tikki me fixe d’un air penaud.

\- Il faut qu’on en parle, tu ne crois pas… ?

Je fais non de la tête. Non, c’est trop personnel. Ou trop stupide, je ne sais plus très bien…

J’entends encore la voix tantôt enjouée, tantôt rauque de Chat Noir, comme s’il retenait un sanglot. Je crois encore sentir son étreinte sur mes épaules, ses cheveux étonnamment doux et fins contre ma joue.

Son murmure, infiniment reconnaissant pour une chose toute simple – une sortie entre amis.

_« Je n’y croyais plus… Merci ! »_

Ses lèvres sur mon front brûlant.

_« Je t’aime. »_

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, mes mains tremblent. C’est comme avec Adrien, mais en plus puissant, presque douloureux… et ça m’exaspère parce que ça n’a pas de sens. Je prends le temps de respirer lentement, paisiblement pour me calmer, sans grand résultat. Je lève les yeux et promène un regard neuf sur ma chambre, avant de me figer.

_Adrien._

Les photos d’Adrien sont partout. Je n’avais jamais réalisé qu’il y en avait autant. Le mur au-dessus de mon bureau en est couvert. Dire qu’il était là en personne, ce matin… pour me voir, moi, _Marinette_.

_« Je t’aime, Ladybug. »_

            Pourquoi j’ai honte, tout à coup ? Et quel rapport entre Adrien et ce qui s’est passé dans la cour ? Je sais ce que je ressens. Chat Noir est mon ami, peut-être même mon meilleur ami, mais il ne voit en moi que la justicière. Alors qu’Adrien, lui, il est…

            Il est… ?

            Je vais m’asseoir à mon bureau, la tête vide. Je ne sais plus où en j’en suis. Par réflexe, je saisis le bracelet porte-bonheur qu’Adrien m’a offert et le fais rouler dans ma paume, le cœur lourd, une curieuse peur au ventre. Je ferme les yeux.

            Les vacances se terminent dans quelques jours. Adrien sera toujours là. Et ça me rassure.

Mais Chat Noir s’en va bientôt. Et je réalise que je n’ai rien de lui. _Rien_.

Il faudra que je lui demande. Quelque chose qui évoque notre parcours ensemble, n’importe quoi. Ça le fera rire, mais peu importe, ça nous fera un sujet de discussion demain…

_…Mais depuis quand j’ai besoin de planifier mes discussions avec Chat Noir ?_

Je pince les lèvres, furieuse, perdue. Pourquoi hésiter, alors que rembarrer les flatteries de Chat Noir était jusque-là une seconde nature ?

…Pourquoi j’ai toujours la sensation de ses lèvres contre ma peau ?

…Pourquoi j’ai envie qu’il me répète ce qu’il m’a murmuré tout bas ?

…Pourquoi j’hésite sur ce qu’il faudrait répondre ?

…Pourquoi est-ce que ça me préoccupe à ce point ?

J’ai un gémissement étouffé. Puis un autre. Je me recroqueville sur ma chaise, à bout de souffle. Tikki vient se poser sur mon genou, et effleure mon front avec précaution. Comme elle le faisait avec Chat Noir un peu plus tôt dans la cour…

…Et de repenser à cette scène me fait éclater en sanglots. Après une longue minute, Tikki chuchote.

\- Je suis là, Marinette. Avec toi.

            Ma voix s’élève dans le silence de ma chambre, piteuse, voilée de larmes.

\- Il m’a dit qu’il m’aimait. Qu’il aimait Ladybug… Il te l’a dit, hein ?

\- Non, mais je m’en doutais. Je pensais qu’il le garderait pour lui, vu les circonstances.

            Je glisse un regard embué vers elle. Elle a un petit sourire très las.

\- Se dire les choses seulement une fois qu’il est trop tard. C’est si triste.

\- Je ne veux pas qu’il s’en aille, Tikki. Je ne veux pas… !

            Je l’ai enfin dit à voix haute, et Tikki a soudain le même regard meurtri qu’à la fin de sa danse avec Plagg. Je la recueille au creux de mes paumes et la serre avec précaution contre moi. Indifférente à mes larmes, elle se blottit contre ma joue.

\- …ça va aller, Marinette. Cette douleur ne disparaîtra jamais, mais elle diminuera, avec le temps. Je te le promets.

            Je laisse échapper un autre sanglot puis pince mes lèvres, renifle bruyamment.

\- Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Qu’est-ce que je vais lui dire, demain… ?

            Tikki lève un regard confus vers moi. Oublieuse de tout, j’essuie mes larmes et mon nez avec ma manche, encore secouée de pleurs incontrôlables.

\- On doit se rappeler à quinze heures. Et je lui ai proposé qu’on sorte ensemble, entre amis… M-Mais ça, c’était avant qu’il me dise que…

            Qu’il _le_ dise. Que je comprenne. Qu’il était sérieux. Que sa galanterie n’est pas qu’une façade, que c’est bien plus qu’une comédie qu’il joue pour s’amuser.

_Il aime Ladybug. Il m’aime._

Et moi, maintenant, ça me touche beaucoup trop pour que je puisse traiter ça à la légère. J’ai besoin de temps, j’ai besoin de lui parler. J’ai besoin de le revoir pour avancer. Pour peut-être… pouvoir lui répondre sincèrement. Aussi sincèrement qu’il l’a été. Je lui dois bien ça.

\- Marinette ? Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Demain, il sera déjà…

            La mine perdue de Tikki m’interpelle. Elle me scrute un long moment en silence, puis ses yeux bleus s’écarquillent de stupeur.

\- Il ne t’a pas dit qu’il partait demain ?

\- …quoi ?

            Le regard de Tikki devient fuyant tandis qu’elle cherche ses mots.

\- Son départ… Il a été avancé. Il s’en va demain. Il l’a appris ce matin.

            Le temps s’arrête.

            Je comprends. Je comprends mieux. Je comprends tout. L’hésitation de Chat Noir. Sa déclaration. Sa fuite…

            Et moi qui me décide enfin à l’inviter à sortir. Et lui qui riait, qui souriait et qui pleurait contre moi en me disant merci…

            Comment ? Comment a-t-il pu ? Comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas craquer devant moi ?

            Et comment j’ai pu être aussi bête, aussi aveugle ?

            Le souffle me manque. Je plaque une main sur ma bouche, secouée d’un sanglot nerveux.

            Il s’en va. Il est même déjà parti, en fait. Voilà pourquoi il ne me répond pas.

_Chat Noir est parti._

\- Marinette… ?

            Je secoue la tête et me relève d’un bond. Non, pas encore !

\- Je retourne voir Maître Fu. Je veux qu’il me dise où vit Chat Noir.

            Tikki pâlit.

\- Mais, Marinette ! C’est impossible ! Il refusera !

\- Chat Noir ne m’a pas encore dit qui il était ! Il faut juste qu’on décide comment on va procéder, avant qu’il ne parte…

            Il était d’accord pour me laisser un indice sur son identité secrète. Pour que je puisse le retrouver une fois le Papillon vaincu. Il était d’accord pour me revoir, une fois le danger passé…

J’attrape une vieille sacoche sans signe distinctif, qui n’a pas quitté ma chambre depuis des années. Ladybug peut être vue avec, ça ne la trahira pas. Sans hésiter, je la vide des matériaux de couture qu’elle contient, puis y fourre du papier, une enveloppe, un stylo. Chat Noir ne veut pas me révéler directement son nom, mais si je lui demandais de me l’écrire ? Il me suffira de garder l’enveloppe cachetée en lieu sûr, jusqu’à ce que le Papillon soit hors d’état de nuire…

            Chat Noir m’a toujours fait confiance. Il acceptera, c’est certain.

\- Marinette, Marinette, stop !

            J’ouvre la fenêtre. Dehors, il fait nuit noire désormais, et la neige a recommencé à tomber. Je n’ai plus qu’à éteindre la lumière dans ma chambre, puis me faufiler sur le balcon à la faveur de l’obscurité et rejoindre les toits.

\- Tikki, transf…

            Quelque chose me heurte l’épaule. Mon livre de maths.

\- Ça suffit, tu ne comprends pas ! Ça ne pourra pas marcher !

            Je me fige, stupéfaite. C’est la première fois que j’entends Tikki crier ainsi.

            Et la première fois que je la vois pleurer. Une larme vient de laisser un sillon argenté sur le velours de sa peau.

\- Marinette, personne ne peut renoncer à un Miraculous ! Ou alors il faut s’attendre à en payer le prix. Chat Noir le sait, Maître Fu lui a tout expliqué. Et il l’a accepté !

\- Qu’est-ce que… qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

            Tikki a un sanglot silencieux, l’air terrorisé. Les propos de Maître Fu me reviennent.

_« D’ordinaire, un porteur de Miraculous ne délaisse son pouvoir qu’à la mort. »_

Mon sang ne fait qu’un tour.

\- Chat Noir va… Il va _mourir_  ?

            Tikki fait une embardée stupéfaite.

\- Quoi ? Non ! On n’est pas… on n’est pas comme ça ! Enfin, Marinette !

            Elle se laisse tomber sur le bureau. Elle y reste figée, les yeux perdus dans le vide, les antennes basses.

\- Mais… mais le secret doit être protégé… Toujours.

            Elle adopte un ton étrange à ces mots, comme si elle ne faisait que murmurer quelque chose qu’on lui aurait maintes et maintes fois répété.

\- Le prix qu’un Porteur doit payer pour se défaire de son Miraculous… Ce sont ses souvenirs. Tous les souvenirs qu’il a en lien avec son kwami et son identité secrète. Tout ce qu’il a pu vivre en tant que Porteur.

            Insidieuse, la voix amère de Plagg me revient.

_« Je n’aurai plus aucun contact avec lui, d’aucune sorte. »_

\- Connaître son vrai nom ne changera rien, Marinette. Parce que… Quand Chat Noir abandonnera pour de bon son Miraculous, Maître Fu se mettra en quête d’un remplaçant. Et dès que l’Anneau aura un nouveau Porteur… Alors le Chat Noir que tu connais oubliera tout. Tout ce qui le relie à cette histoire. C’est ça, le prix à payer pour ne plus être un héros.

            Elle ferme les yeux, et deux nouvelles larmes glissent sur ses joues.

\- Il oubliera Plagg. Il oubliera Maître Fu. Il oubliera ses aventures en tant que Chat Noir, peut-être même qu’il oubliera un pan entier de sa vie, si jamais le rôle de Chat Noir y occupait une place très importante. Je l’ai déjà vu, autrefois… Il oubliera tout. Il oubliera Ladybug.

            J’ai le vertige. La voix de Tikki est soudain lointaine, caverneuse.

            La sacoche glisse d’entre mes doigts, tombe à mes pieds.

\- Et il t’oubliera toi aussi, Marinette.

Je ferme les yeux, vaincue.

.

.

.

 

_Who am I, darling for you?_

_Who am I?_

 

_Going to be a burden_

_Who am I, darling to you?_

_Who am I?_

_I come alone here…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre: il est temps de changer de perspective.  
> En l'attente de vos impressions, chers lecteurs?
> 
> Bien à vous,  
> Elen


	7. Blanc, Rouge, Noir. L'Envers du Miroir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .  
> Rappel :  
> Sont pris en compte les faits, révélations et relations des personnages inhérents à :  
> \- L'intégralité de la saison 1  
> \- Les épisodes « Origines »  
> \- Seulement les épisode 1 à 8 de la saison 2 (qui étaient les seuls parus à l'époque où BRN s'est construite.)  
> Par conséquent, l'épisode 8 (« Le Hibou Noir ») et son fameux moment dans le container (dont les kwamis ont été témoins) ne sont pas pris en compte dans cette fanfiction. Les faits de l'épisode 9 (« Glaciator » et la déclaration de Chat Noir) et 10 (« Zapotis » et le recrutement de nouveaux Porteurs comme Rena Rouge) non plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Un changement de perspective, ça vous tente?

 

__

 

_["We'll live longer" - Watchmen OST](https://youtu.be/jA63ze6BxQk)  
_

.

**_J 0._ **

**_H 0._ **

.

Explosion. Déchirement. Brûlure.

Tempête. Je m’agrippe, mais tu m’échappes. Ta main disparaît – _NON !_

Je rouvre les paupières et le regrette aussitôt. Feu, lumière. **Douleur**. Sur mon corps, dans mes yeux, dans mes poumons. Partout.

            Apesanteur. Les chocs. Répétés, intolérables, alors que je rebondis sur le sol. Ma conscience vacille. Je perds la notion du temps. Mais la douleur, elle, est toujours là. Toujours.

Dernière chute. Je roule dans la neige et les gravats, et enfin je m’immobilise. Engourdissement, tout d’abord. Inertie. Silence.

Et puis le froid, la souffrance. Atroce. Omniprésente. Insoutenable. Je tremble. Je hurle. Je me tords, ma gorge vibre, mes poumons se vident, mais je n’entends rien. _Rien_.

Je lutte pour rester conscient, le souffle court. La cendre est partout. Ça empeste la fumée, le plastique brûlé, le plâtre calciné. Je tousse, encore et encore, un goût métallique et révulsant à la bouche. Le vertige me gagne. La frayeur aussi.

_Où es-tu ?_

Je t’appelle. Mais hormis un grondement constant, aucun son ne me parvient, pas même mon propre cri. Je roule sur le ventre et tente en grimaçant de me redresser, mais tout mon corps tremble et faiblit.

Autour de moi, plus rien n’a de sens. Le plafond défoncé laisse voir le ciel noir d’encre. Les murs fumants sont ébranlés, noircis, certains sont même rasés nets. Au loin, des silhouettes crient, courent et trébuchent parmi les gravats et les brasiers. Aux alentours, d’autres silhouettes sont allongées sur sol. Des silhouettes qui ne bougent plus, elles. Mes larmes coulent sur mon masque. Larmes de douleur, larmes de terreur. Je crie encore. J’entends à peine.

**_Où es-tu ?!_ **

Le grondement devient sifflement. J’ai mal, mal partout. Chacun de mes muscles me vrille de douleur alors que je jette des regards frénétiques de tous côtés.

_Et enfin, je te vois._

            Je t’appelle encore. Pas de réponse, pas de mouvement. La gorge nouée, le souffle heurté, je me traîne jusqu’à toi. Chaque mètre gagné est une torture de plus. Mes blessures s’ouvrent, m’élancent à chaque geste. Je suffoque, les dents serrées, étourdi, paniqué.

_Tu ne bouges plus. Tu ne respires plus._

Je m’écroule à quelques pas de toi, et je sens mes dernières forces m’abandonner. Haletant, je contemple ce corps abandonné et comme désarticulé, cette blessure béante qui défigure ton dos, tout ce rouge sur toi que je ne sais plus dire si c’est ta combinaison… ou ton propre sang.

_Respire._

Ton visage blanc de craie sous tes cheveux noirs. Tes yeux bleus, entrouverts, vides derrière ton masque. Tes lèvres immobiles, couvertes de poussière et de cendres.

_Respire, je t’en prie._

Et le sang. Le sang partout, le sang dans la neige et le plâtre, le sang qui coule et s’écoule comme si plus rien ne le retenait. Je tends vers toi une main griffue et poissée de rouge, incapable de m’approcher désormais. Mon anneau grésille, brûlant, méconnaissable. Ça ne se peut pas ! Ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça, pas aussi vite, pas maintenant !

J’étais prêt à céder ma place, à quitter Paris, à renoncer à l’Anneau et à tout ce qu’il m’accordait. J’étais prêt à confier à un autre la charge – _l’honneur_ – de t’épauler.

Tant pis si ce n’était plus moi ton partenaire, ton protecteur. Tant pis si je ne me souvenais pas. J’étais prêt à _nous_ oublier dans le seul but de te savoir à l’abri. Dans l’assurance que tu vivrais, quelque part loin de moi mais en bonne santé.

J’étais prêt à partir, à oublier Chat Noir. Mais c’était pour toi. Uniquement pour toi… !

_Respire… ! Respire, je t’en supplie !_

Mais tu ne bouges pas. Tu ne m’entends pas. Tu ne me vois pas.

Tu n’es plus là…

Je sanglote, la vision brouillée de larmes. Je me recroqueville sur le côté, incapable de te lâcher du regard.

Mes muscles se raidissent peu à peu, le froid m’envahit. La douleur s’estompe. Ma tête devient lourde. Mon souffle s’amenuise. Mon cœur ralentit. Mes larmes coulent, brûlantes.

Je baisse les paupières. Je vais mourir, moi aussi. Je _veux_ mourir, moi aussi.

La neige. Elle tombe à nouveau. Je la sens qui m’effleure en silence.

Déjà-vu.

.

_« Mais il n’y a qu’un Chat Noir qui m’a donné l’envie et le courage de devenir Ladybug. Et ce Chat Noir, ce sera toujours toi. »_

.

            Un regard, un sourire. Reconnaissants. Une légère hésitation.

Une étreinte. Un murmure, plein d’espoir.

 

_« On a encore quelques jours. On n’a qu’à en profiter, Chat Noir. »_

.

Je n’ai pas la force de sourire, mais mon cœur s’emballe un court instant.

.

_« C’est juste le plus beau compliment que tu m’aies jamais fait, Chaton. »_

.

Je regretterai beaucoup de choses, ma Lady… Mais _ces moments-là_  ? Jamais…

Jamais.

.

_« Je t’aime, Ladybug. »_

.

Tout s’arrête.

Silence.

Néant.

Un chuintement.

Une inspiration subite.

Une voix rauque, plaintive, prise d’une toux déchirante. Familière. Elle inspire, laborieusement.

Elle respire. Elle est vivante.

_Elle. Respire._

\- Chat… ?

Je sombre, apaisé.

Je peux vraiment partir, maintenant.

.

.

.

.

.

**_J – 1._ **

 

_\- Mais Père ! Il y a le lycée, mes clubs, tous mes amis !_

_\- Ne recommence pas, Adrien. Tu viens d’avoir quinze ans, il est temps que tu apprennes comme gérer ton héritage. Je commence une tournée de voyages d’affaires, et tu m’accompagneras. Evidemment, tu reprendras en parallèle tes cours particuliers avec Nathalie. Nous partons demain._

_\- D-Demain ? Je croyais que vous me laissiez finir le trimestre ! Je n’ai encore prévenu personne ! Je n’avais pas le courage de…_

_\- Fin de la discussion, Adrien._

_\- Père ? Père, je vous en prie ! J’ai toujours fait comme vous le désiriez, toujours. Parce que je vous faisais confiance. Mais aujourd’hui, je le sais, ma place est ici, à Paris. Essayez de me comprendre, je ne veux pas tout quitter ! Je… Je ne peux pas !_

_\- J’ai dit : fin de la discussion. Je suis ton père, et ta place est là où je le décide._

_\- …Non. Vous... Tu n’es pas mon père. Tu ne l’as jamais été, même quand Maman était encore là. Tu n’en as jamais rien eu à faire, de nous !_

_\- Adrien !_

**_\- Merde ! Jusqu’à demain, oublie-moi !_ **

.

.

.

.

**_J – 1._ **

**_H – ?_ **

 

            Je me laisse tomber dans une petite ruelle adjacente, atterris avec souplesse derrière une rangée de containers à ordures. En soupirant, je murmure.

\- Plagg, détransforme-moi.

            Le léger picotement me submerge. Quand je rouvre les yeux, c’est pour croiser le regard émeraude de Plagg, exceptionnellement hésitant.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, maintenant… ?

            Je hausse les épaules et renifle avec exaspération. Courir sur les toits m’a un peu calmé, mais l’amertume est toujours bien présente.

\- Aucune idée. Mais je ne rentre pas au manoir, c’est certain.

Mon père et son planning peuvent aller se faire voir. Je préfère encore tuer le temps jusqu’à cette après-midi plutôt que de jouer les fils parfaits. Qu’est-ce que je risque de toute manière ? Je pars demain, il ne peut pas m’infliger pire comme punition.

\- Ladybug doit me recontacter à quinze heures. D’ici-là…

            Plagg acquiesce en silence. Je jette par réflexe un œil à mon portable pour connaître l’heure, mais j’en ai ôté la batterie avant de quitter ma chambre sous l’aspect de Chat Noir. Hors de question de le rallumer, Nathalie en profiterait pour me géolocaliser.

\- J’ai faim.

            J’étouffe un rire nerveux : Plagg et son estomac, un éternel souci. Soudain conscient du froid qu’il fait – la combinaison de Chat Noir est décidemment bien pratique avec sa capacité auto-chauffante – je rajuste mon écharpe et enfonce les mains dans les poches de mon anorak.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, Adrien ? répète Plagg en grommelant.

            Négligeant de lui répondre, je l’invite à venir se cacher dans mon col, puis je quitte prudemment ma cachette et remonte la ruelle en direction de l’avenue, plus passante. J’ai toute la matinée devant moi – ça ne m’est pas arrivé depuis des lustres – mais je ne sais pas où aller. Ladybug est injoignable, comme toujours lorsque nous n’avons pas de ronde prévue. Que faire alors, squatter chez Nino ? Il était parti en vacances et il ne rentrera qu’en fin de journée. Chloé ? Je la connais depuis l’enfance, mais elle est peut-être la dernière personne que j’ai envie de voir aujourd’hui. Et vu sa compulsion à enchaîner les selfies quand elle est avec moi, Nathalie ne mettrait pas dix minutes à me retrouver grâce aux réseaux sociaux.

            Une seule autre personne m’est venue à l’esprit tandis que je courais sur les toits. Malheureusement, en dépit de tous mes efforts, celle-ci est introuvable. Je soupire, la tête basse. C’est donc ma dernière journée à Paris – mon ultime moment de liberté… et je vais rester tout seul ?

\- Tiens ? Bonjour !

            Je sursaute, tiré de mes ruminations. Devant moi se tient une petite femme aux traits bridés, un sac de courses à la main.

\- M-Mme Cheng ?

            Je ne devrais pas être aussi surpris, sa boulangerie est au coin de l’avenue… !

\- Adrien, n’est-ce pas ? acquiesce-t-elle dans un sourire surpris mais chaleureux. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Ah-Ahem… Je passais pour saluer Marinette ?

            Son sourire s’adoucit.

\- Je suis navrée mais elle est absente. Elle a dû oublier que tu venais la voir.

            Ça, je le sais déjà. Chat Noir vient de se rendre discrètement sur son balcon, mais la chambre de Marinette est vide, comme le reste de son appartement.

\- Non, non. Ça n’était pas prévu, je… Marinette me parlait l’autre jour d’un film qui vient de sortir, je… Je voulais lui proposer d’aller le voir aujourd’hui.

            Tandis que je m’explique laborieusement – tout en ignorant Plagg qui ricane au creux de mon écharpe – Mme Cheng m’écoute avec attention.

\- C’est ma faute, j’aurais dû la prévenir que je passais dans le coin, mais j’ai oublié mon téléphone chez moi.

J’hésite devant le regard conciliant de la mère de Marinette. Je devrais la saluer et faire demi-tour. Paris ne manque pas d’animations, je trouverai bien de quoi m’occuper jusqu’à quinze heures. Mais rester tout seul me pèse.

_Surtout aujourd’hui…_

Mme Cheng a alors un grand sourire pétillant, puis m’invite d’un geste à la suivre.

\- Je peux l’appeler si tu le souhaites. Elle devait passer la journée chez Alya, qui ne vit pas si loin. Je suis sûre que Marinette serait ravie d’apprendre que tu es là, et ça ne lui prendrait que cinq minutes pour nous rejoindre.

            Elle a un petit rire qui me rappelle celui de sa fille – combien de fois l’ai-je entendu derrière moi pendant les cours, ponctuant une plaisanterie d’Alya ou une maladresse de Nino.

Sans m’en rendre compte, j’ai déjà emboité le pas à Mme Cheng. La boulangerie s’avère bondée de clients. Depuis son comptoir, M. Dupain m’adresse un salut poli puis étonné devant mon hésitation, jusqu’à ce que sa femme s’approche de lui et lui tapote l’épaule. D’un coup d’œil, sans un mot, ils paraissent se comprendre. Et M. Dupain retourne à ses clients, rayonnant, tandis que son épouse m’invite à passer dans l’arrière-boutique, le téléphone déjà à la main. Je m’exécute, le cœur un peu moins lourd.

Quand mes responsabilités me posent trop, cela m’arrive régulièrement de sillonner Paris sous les traits de Chat Noir, libre comme l’air. Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi j’ai rejoint ce quartier-là précisément aujourd’hui. Les Dupain-Cheng ont toujours été bienveillants à mon égard. Leur simplicité et leur joie de vivre m’ont fasciné, tout comme leur tendresse pour Marinette les rares fois où j’ai pu les côtoyer en sa présence.

            La famille Dupain-Cheng est tout ce que j’ai rêvé d’avoir depuis que ma mère a disparu. Et maintenant que je suis sur le point de quitter cette ville, je réalise que je n’ai jamais autant eu besoin de parler à ma toute première… _amie_. Marinette.

La première à qui j’ai osé expliquer pourquoi j’étais aussi maladroit à mon arrivée au collège. La première à m’avoir franchement détesté pour cette histoire toute bête de chewing-gum, et la première à m’avoir pardonné tout aussi sincèrement.

            Dans mon cou, Plagg soupire. Il a néanmoins un petit rire que je ne lui ai entendu qu’une poignée de fois, quand il me charriait sur mes échanges avec certaines filles du collège.

\- J’espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, gamin.

            J’ai un acquiescement à peine perceptible.

_Oui, moi aussi._

.

.

            Le soleil a disparu pour de bon derrière une épaisse couche de nuages. Le vent siffle à mes oreilles, glacial. Affalé contre un des gigantesques linteaux de métal, je me gorge de la vue imprenable sur le Champ de Mars, une jambe pendante dans le vide jouant avec les bourrasques.

Désœuvré, j’active encore une fois la fonction communicateur de mon bâton, mais je n’ai aucun appel, aucun message. Le temps passe à une telle lenteur que je vais finir par croire que son horloge électronique est détraquée. Je le referme dans un long bâillement, et baisse les paupières.

Marinette était trop occupée pour annuler ses projets avec Alya. Rien qu’au souvenir de la figure embarrassée de sa mère et de ma tentative maladroite pour la rassurer avant de prendre congé, je me sens rougir de honte.

J’essaie de me convaincre que c’est pour le mieux. De toute façon, si j’avais eu le choix, j’aurais préféré revoir Marinette sous les traits de Chat Noir. Même si nous nous côtoyons tous les jours en classe depuis plus d’un an, elle est toujours d’une timidité effarante quand je suis Adrien, et elle ne parvient généralement à se détendre qu’au bout d’une heure ou deux – la faute à mon statut de mannequin, je pense. Avec Chat Noir au moins, elle est plus à l’aise – _et moi aussi_. Face à mon alter-ego, Marinette est gentille et chaleureuse, un peu mordante parfois dans ses répliques, mais sincère et digne de confiance.

Je crois que si j’avais voulu annoncer mon départ imminent à quelqu’un aujourd’hui, c’est bien à Marinette. Avec elle, je n’aurais certainement pas eu à craindre de retombées. Pas de grandes crises de larmes – comme Chloé – ou de hauts cris appelant à l’injustice – comme Nino. Juste quelqu’un pour m’écouter et me rassurer, comme elle l’a fait lors de notre entraînement pour le tournoi de jeux vidéo.

Bref. Peu importe, elle n’avait du temps ni pour Adrien, ni pour Chat Noir aujourd’hui. Et étant donné mon moral actuel, peut-être qu’il était préférable que je reste seul, en fin de compte. Pas besoin de ménager qui que ce soit en arborant le masque du collégien parfait.

            Je jette un nouveau regard à mon bâton. Dans quelques minutes, il sera quinze heures. Si Ladybug est ponctuelle – et franchement, je l’espère… – j’aurais bientôt autre chose à penser.

_« Nous partons demain. »_

            Je lève les yeux au ciel, tenaillé par le regret. Ça fait pourtant des semaines que je prépare mon départ, et l’avancer de quelques jours ne change pas grand-chose au final. Mais hormis Ladybug, je n’ai mis personne au courant. Qu’est-ce que j’espérais donc, en omettant d’en parler à Nino et à tous les autres ? Eviter les adieux à rallonge et toute la souffrance supplémentaire que ça m’aurait causé ? Ou bien j’attendais qu’un évènement impromptu me permette de rester ?

            Je déteste le changement. Je déteste ça, _vraiment_.

\- Merde. Fais chier… !

Sur mon impulsion, mon bâton télescopique s’agrandit et heurte avec fracas l’armature métallique. Le coup résonne longuement. Je serre les dents, traversé par la vibration si profonde qu’elle m’embrouille les sens.

\- Fais chier.

J’inspire à pleins poumons pour me calmer. La température ne cesse de chuter. Ça sent la neige. Impossible de dire à quoi est liée cette intuition – sûrement un des effets de ma symbiose avec Plagg…

Un tintement familier me fait sursauter – enfin ! Avec un mélange de joie et d’appréhension, j’appuie du bout de la griffe sur le bouton, et porte mon bâton à mon oreille.

\- Quelle ponctualité, ma Lady ! …J’en ronronne de satisfaction.

            À l’autre bout du fil, elle a un petit rire surpris.

_\- Chat Noir ? Tout va bien ? Tu as l’air… bizarre._

            Je me rassois précipitamment, les sourcils froncés. Je m’éclaircis la voix avec emphase, mal à l’aise en réalité.

\- Le grand air, ma Lady. La Tour Eiffel est un lieu parfait pour méditer, mais le froid a dû me laisser comme un chat dans la gorge.

_\- Ah, ah. Ton sens de l’humour est intact, c’est déjà ça…_

            J’ai un sourire contrit. Je l’écoute avec attention alors qu’elle poursuit, très sérieuse tout à coup.

_\- Je voudrais te présenter quelqu’un. Je t’envoie une adresse sur ton communicateur. Je t’y attends._

            Un tintement discret ponctue ses dires. D’un coup d’œil, je vérifie les données en question. C’est dans le 12e arrondissement.

\- Bien reçu, ma Lady !

_\- Je ne peux pas t’en dire plus pour l’instant, mais il faut que tu t’y rendes en civil… C’est important, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons._

            J’hésite quelques secondes, interloqué – pourquoi faire autant de secrets ? Si j’arrive sous les traits d’Adrien, il y a un risque pour qu’elle me voie et me reconnaisse. Et je ne veux plus qu’elle découvre mon identité, à aucun prix.

_\- Chat Noir… ? Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne te verrai pas avant que tu ne te sois à nouveau transformé._

            Je baisse les paupières et secoue la tête. Je lui ai toujours fait confiance. Ce n’est pas aujourd’hui que ça va changer.

\- Un rendez-vous mystérieux ? Je n’attendais que _chat_ , ma Lady. Laisse-moi dix minutes, j’arrive.

            Je l’entends qui soupire. Je raccroche dans un petit rire et me relève promptement. Une pensée me taraude néanmoins.

            Je vais devoir lui annoncer que je pars demain. Ma gorge se noue. Faire mes adieux à Ladybug, ce soir au plus tard… ?

            Non. Non. Ça non plus, je ne pourrai pas. C’est d’une lâcheté intolérable, mais je préfère encore partir sans rien lui avouer, que de risquer de tomber les masques et lui montrer mon découragement. Je veux qu’elle se souvienne de moi comme le Chat Noir sympathique et sûr de lui. Si pour feindre la bonne humeur habituelle je dois lui mentir, alors ce sera à ce prix.

Le cœur lourd, je m’élance dans le vide.

.

.

**_H – 13._ **

.

            Le silence est pesant. Après avoir passé aussi longtemps – plus d’une heure ? – à parler, échanger, questionner, c’est troublant. Assis en tailleur, Maître Fu soupire, les poings serrés.

\- Nous voilà donc bel et bien dans une impasse. C’est fâcheux.

            Agenouillé devant lui, je cille malgré moi. Tout à coup, je regrette que Plagg se soit éclipsé pour faire je-ne-sais-quoi avec Wayzz. J’aurais bien besoin d’une présence amie, là, tout de suite.

\- Rappelle-moi quand est prévu ton départ, Adrien ?

            Je m’apprête à évoquer la date habituelle – la fin des vacances – avant de me raviser. Je pince les lèvres, scrute le vieux Gardien en silence. Je viens à peine de le rencontrer, mais Plagg et Ladybug lui font confiance. Donc je peux lui faire confiance aussi, n’est-ce pas… ?

\- …Demain. Mon père a avancé notre départ. Je ne l’ai su que ce matin.

            Comme escompté, le vieil homme a un sursaut.

\- Je veux que cela reste entre nous. Ladybug ne doit pas être au courant.

            Devant son regard à la fois dur et effaré, j’ajoute précipitamment.

\- …S’il vous plait, Maître Fu. C’est mieux comme ça.

\- Depuis quand caches-tu des choses aussi importantes à ta coéquipière, Chat Noir ?

            Je serre les poings à mon tour.

\- Ce sera la première et unique fois. De toute façon, elle ne sera bientôt plus ma coéquipière.

            Mon amertume s’exacerbe face à la déception criante dans les yeux de Maître Fu : mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée, mais peu importe. Je sais déjà que j’agis en lâche, pas besoin de me le souligner.

            Le vieil homme paraît réfléchir encore quelques instants, le front barré de plusieurs plis soucieux.

\- Mmh. Votre symbiose est rompue, je le sens maintenant. Dans ta tête, tu es déjà parti, Chat Noir. Il n’y a plus rien à faire alors. Dès ce soir, je me mets en quête d’un autre Porteur… plus âgé et indépendant, cela va sans dire. Je ne répèterai pas mon erreur.

Il finit par se lever, et m’invite à faire de même.

\- Une fois que le nouveau Porteur sera désigné et qu’il aura amorcé sa première transformation… As-tu bien compris ce que cela signifiait pour toi ?

            J’acquiesce en silence, l’estomac noué. Il m’a donné suffisamment de détails, mais rien ne me fera revenir sur ma décision.

\- Tu risques d’être désorienté pendant quelques jours. Ta mémoire va te jouer des tours, ton humeur aussi.

\- Ce n’est pas important, murmuré-je par bravade. Je compte sur mon père et Nathalie ma tutrice pour penser à ma place, comme toujours. Si j’ai l’air perdu, ils croiront sûrement que c’est le choc du déménagement.

La mort dans l’âme, je tire de ma poche la petite boite noire qui autrefois contenait mon Miraculous, lors de ma rencontre avec Plagg.

\- J’imagine que tu souhaites faire tes adieux à ton kwami, avant de me remettre ton Anneau.

            Je hoche la tête, soulagé : j’espérais ce répit sans toutefois oser l’exiger. J’en demande déjà beaucoup trop, à mon sens.

Redevenu inexpressif, Maître Fu effleure l’insigne de jade d’un de ses bracelets – son Miraculous, probablement. Presque aussitôt, Wayzz jaillit d’un des murs, interrogateur.

\- Maître ?

\- Conduis Adrien auprès de Plagg. Il renonce à son statut de Porteur dès ce soir.

            Le kwami à l’apparence de tortue se fige dans les airs, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Que… Quoi, dès maintenant ? Adrien, tu en es bien certain ? Tu disposes d’encore quelques jours !

            Le ton doux et policé de Wayzz me cause un rictus amusé.

\- Oui, Wayzz. C’est mieux ainsi.

\- Mais…

\- Wayzz, l’interrompt Maître Fu. Il a pris sa décision. S’il te plait.

            Le kwami se fige, échange un regard attristé avec son Porteur. Il s’incline finalement.

\- Par ici, je te prie.

            Je m’apprête à suivre Wayzz, tout comme Ladybug l’a fait quelques temps plus tôt. Soudain pris d’un remords, je me retourne vers le vieil homme.

\- Maître Fu, je…

\- Au revoir, Adrien. Quand tu auras fait tes adieux, tu pourras laisser ton Miraculous dans la pièce que t’a indiqué Wayzz.

            Je me ravise, les poings serrés. Les murs présentent plusieurs gravures et calligraphies chinoises, et mes cours de chinois mandarin me reviennent. Je murmure d’un accent certainement trop scolaire, en y ajoutant le léger salut de rigueur.

_\- Merci pour vos enseignements, Maître. J’aurais souhaité pouvoir vous rencontrer sous de meilleurs auspices._

            Et comme Maître Fu persiste à fuir mon regard, droit comme un i, j’ajoute en français.

\- Je suis navré.

            Ce n’est que quand j’ai ouvert la porte, que Maître Fu me lance d’une voix non plus cassante, mais très lasse.

\- Pas autant que moi, Chat Noir.

            Et le dos tourné, il murmure dans ce qui est probablement sa langue natale.

_\- Bon vent, Adrien._

            Je referme le battant derrière moi. Il fait plus sombre encore qu’à mon arrivée, l’unique source de lumière provenant d’une porte vitrée au bout du couloir. Comme anesthésié, je suis Wayzz tandis qu’il me ramène à la petite cuisine où j’ai laissé mes affaires. J’aperçois une autre porte fermée, face à la mienne, et une curieuse intuition me vient.

\- Ladybug… C’est ici qu’elle attend ?

            Wayzz acquiesce d’un signe de tête. Ma main agrippe la poignée, mais je reste figé, la gorge sèche.

\- Chat Noir, finit par murmurer le kwami. Elle n’est pas transformée.

            Je réalise que même avant de le savoir, j’étais déjà incapable d’ouvrir cette porte. Je n’ai plus le droit. Je ne l’ai d’ailleurs jamais eu. Elle a toujours été très claire à ce sujet.

            Je pose mon front contre le battant et ferme les yeux. À quoi bon la décevoir en découvrant son identité secrète ? Dans quelques temps, j’aurai tout oublié. Et même si moi je ne me souviens de rien, elle, elle pourrait s’inquiéter, peut-être même chercher à me protéger si un jour je reviens à Paris – je revois encore sa détresse face à Volpina, lorsque celle-ci menaçait de mort ce qui s’est avéré être une illusion d’Adrien.

            Je ne serai pas sa faiblesse. Je ne serai pas son talon d’Achille. Jamais. Me dévoiler serait inutile, dangereux et purement égoïste.…

Et pourtant, qu’est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour que ça arrive. Pour qu’elle sache tout ! Pour qu’au moins une personne qui m’est chère puisse témoigner que je n’étais pas qu’Adrien, pas « que » le fils de Gabriel Agreste.

Chat Noir… Un être libre, joyeux et spontané.

_Mon vrai moi._

\- Il neige.

            La voix rêveuse de Wayzz m’arrache à mes pensées. Posté devant la baie vitrée, le kwami contemple l’extérieur avec attention. Je m’approche à mon tour. Dehors, il neige à gros flocons. À ma stupeur, j’aperçois Plagg, posé sur le tapis neigeux. Lui qui ne supporte ni le froid, ni la pluie… !

            Comme un chaton, il observe quelque chose qui virevolte en hauteur. Une petite forme gracieuse et colorée, toute vêtue de rose, de rouge et de noir. Certainement le kwami de Ladybug, réalisé-je avec une soudaine tendresse.

Elle finit par descendre vers lui en multipliant les cabrioles. J’ai un sourire amusé lorsqu’elle lui tire l’oreille, et m’étonne qu’il ne s’énerve pas davantage. À mon ravissement, il finit même par décoller à son tour, et imite sa curieuse chorégraphie avec une agilité que je ne lui connaissais pas jusqu’à présent.

Le spectacle est drôle, touchant. Curieusement intime. J’en ai le cœur serré.

\- Il neigeait aussi, ce jour-là.

            La voix chagrinée de Wayzz m’interpelle. Dans la pénombre du couloir, le kwami brille d’une faible lueur verte.

\- Quel jour ? murmuré-je.

            Après quelques instants de silence contemplatif, Wayzz pose ses yeux rêveurs sur moi.

\- Le jour où pour être liés pour toujours, ils ont accepté de vivre séparés à jamais.

            Je fronce les sourcils, interloqué. À en juger la mimique songeuse de Wayzz, il semble convaincu du sens de ses paroles, pourtant bien sibyllines.

\- Ils symbolisent l’Equilibre de toutes choses. Le Centre de notre système. Ils sont tel un astre, et nous les satellites qui le complètent. Cela a toujours été, et il en sera toujours ainsi.

            J’acquiesce sans chercher à comprendre. Une question me revient tout à coup. À défaut d’avoir obtenu une réponse de Plagg les fois précédentes…

\- D’où viennent les kwamis ?

            Wayzz a un sourire contrit, presque énigmatique.

\- Ça, Adrien, c’est au kwami de le révéler à son Porteur, et seulement quand il le juge opportun.

            Il bat des paupières et fait une petite embardée, comme reprenant tout à coup conscience de ma situation. Après un grand soupir silencieux, il s’incline profondément.

\- Ce fut un honneur, Chat Noir. Je te prie de m’excuser maintenant, mais mon Maître a besoin de moi. Je te souhaite une vie longue et belle, pleine d’enchantements.

            Sur ces paroles étranges et comme issues d’un autre temps, il file jusqu’à la porte du bureau de Maître Fu et disparait. Je me concentre à nouveau sur Plagg et sa comparse. Leur danse est sur le point de cesser. Le cœur gros, je vois mon kwami exécuter ce qui ressemble à un dernier salut silencieux, sans même la toucher ni la regarder. Puis il vient dans ma direction, traverse la vitre d’un même élan. J’ai un mouvement de recul, surpris.

\- Plagg… ?

            Dans la pénombre, les prunelles émeraude de Plagg étincellent comme jamais auparavant. Quand enfin il lève la tête vers moi, c’est sans peine que je distingue les deux traits humides sur le velours de ses pommettes.

_« Pour être liés pour toujours, ils ont accepté de vivre séparés à jamais. »_

\- Oh, Plagg.

            Je place mes mains en coupe sous sa petite silhouette frémissante, et il s’abandonne au creux de mes paumes. Il a un feulement plaintif, mais son regard étincelle de rancœur.

\- Tu vas tout oublier. Donc tu ne regretteras rien. Tu n’imagines pas la chance que tu as, Adrien… Non, tu n’imagines pas.

            D’instinct, je l’amène à hauteur de regard et penche la tête, la gorge serrée. Comme le ferait un véritable chat, il vient plaquer son front contre le mien, peut-être un peu plus violemment que nécessaire.

\- Crétin, Plagg. Tu vas me manquer, d’une manière ou d’une autre.

\- Ça c’est toi qui le dit, grommelle-t-il d’une voix inégale.

\- Oui, et je le pense. Je sais ce que c’était avant que tu ne débarques. Je sais donc comment ce sera _après_. Tu **vas** me manquer, Plagg.

\- …Tant mieux. Je ne serai pas le seul à regretter, pour une fois.

            J’ai un rire étouffé et amer.

\- Plagg… Je voudrais te demander une dernière chose.

\- Allons bon, marmonne-t-il. Voilà qui est étonnant.

\- Tu veux bien me transformer ? Une dernière fois ?

\- Depuis quand tu te sens obligé de demander la permission, gamin ?

\- Depuis que j’ai vu mon meilleur ami pleurer.

            Les yeux émeraude de Plagg s’écarquillent avant de briller davantage. Ses vibrisses tremblotent un court instant.

\- Seulement si tu as de quoi recharger mes batteries ensuite, souffle-t-il d’un ton rauque et boudeur.

            Je ris de bon cœur.

\- Dans mon sac. J’ai ton camembert préféré. Entier.

            Plagg frémit, puis baisse les paupières. Il reste d’abord silencieux, puis a un gros soupir. Son œil gauche s’entrouvre alors, luisant et moqueur.

\- Eh bien alors ? Qu’est-ce que tu attends, Chat Noir ?

.

.

.

**_H – 12._ **

 

            La porte claque. Le silence est écrasant.

Je me laisse glisser contre le battant jusqu’au sol, secoué d’un sanglot muet. Les larmes coulent déjà sur mes joues, inexorables, brûlantes. Je les essuie d’un mouvement rageur, les dents serrées.

            Ladybug. Je crois encore sentir sa silhouette fine et athlétique contre mon torse. Je perçois encore la chaleur de son front sur mes lèvres, l’odeur suave de ses cheveux noirs. J’entends encore sa voix tremblante, stupéfaite.

_« …Chat Noir ! »_

J’ai un sanglot étouffé, involontaire, pathétique. Je me recroqueville davantage. La dernière fois que j’ai pleuré comme ça, c’était pour ma mère.

            C’est fini. C’est fini… !

\- Adrien ?

            La voix de Plagg me surplombe, alarmée.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, bon sang ? Qu’a dit Ladybug ?

_C’est fini. C’est terminé. Je ne la reverrai plus._

Je gémis, incapable de retenir mes sanglots. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Ça fait _mal_. Ça fait trop mal. C’est différent mais aussi fort que pour Maman. Je n’en peux plus… Je n’en peux plus !

Et en plus de ça, j’ai honte. Parce que je n’ai pas su rester fort. Parce que je n’ai pas eu le courage de lui avouer que je m’en allais. Parce qu’en revanche je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais, avant de m’enfuir comme un lâche, sans me retourner… !

_« Je t’aime, Ladybug. »_

J’en ai marre. Marre de chercher à être fiable et parfait alors que je ne suis rien de tout ça. Marre de blesser ceux que j’aime, marre de les quitter, marre de les perdre ! Je veux que ça s’arrête !

Et dire que ça ne fait que commencer !

            Je porte la main à mon Anneau, et murmure entre deux sanglots.

\- Pardon, Plagg… !

\- Adrien !

\- …Je renonce à toi !

            Je retire mon Miraculous, et le silence se fait. Je reste figé, le souffle heurté, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Mes larmes glissent sur mes joues, presque irritantes. Je finis par lever les yeux, secoué de sanglots convulsifs.

            La cuisine est sombre et vide. Tremblant, je fixe des yeux l’Anneau devenu noir, serré au creux de ma paume. J’ai peur de le lâcher, de l’abandonner. Mais, plus encore, j’ai peur de le remettre.

_Pardon, Plagg. Pardon._

            Je me relève en vacillant, tire de ma poche la petite boite en ébène. J’y range l’Anneau, puis la pose sur une table voisine. Au moment de la lâcher, le courage me manque.

            Je dois tirer un trait sur tout ça. Mais je ne peux pas… !

_« Il n’y qu’un seul Chat Noir qui m’a donné l’envie et le courage de devenir Ladybug. Et ce sera toujours toi. »_

            Je suis condamné à quitter Paris. Donc je renonce à être Chat Noir pour qu’un autre puisse endosser ce rôle et la protéger. C’est ça, le plus important.

_Pour elle. C’est pour elle que je le fais._

Je lâche la boîte, la contemple en silence.

J’inspire avec difficultés, mes sanglots transitoirement calmés. Avant que ça ne m’emporte à nouveau, j’enfile mon anorak, rabats ma capuche sur mes cheveux encore imprégnés de neige, endosse mon sac. Je quitte la pièce, remonte le couloir sans un regard en arrière, et passe la porte de l’appartement de Maître Fu.

            C’est fini.

            C’était le bon choix.

.

.

.

.

.

**_H – 11._ **

 

_\- Le Muséum National d’Histoire Naturelle a rouvert ses portes en début d’après-midi, après les vérifications de routine suite à l’alerte Akuma survenue hier soir. On notera l’afflux accru de visiteurs enthousiastes, sans doute attirés par les clichés des créatures fossiles qui circulaient en toute liberté dans Paris la nuit dernière…_

\- Il paraît que tous les squelettes étaient vivants ! Vous imaginez, si les T-Rex s’étaient s’échappés ?

\- Mon cousin vit en face du musée. Un ptérodactyle est venu se poser sur son balcon !

            Bercé par les cahots du bus et le ronronnement de la radio, je tends l’oreille par réflexe, interpelé par les rire et les exclamations surexcitées. À ma gauche, des ados échangent des commentaires sur les nouvelles du jour.

\- Mince, j’aurais voulu voir ça. Neuf fois sur dix, les infos en parlent trop tard. Quand j’arrive, l’alerte est terminée, et Ladybug et Chat Noir ont déjà disparu !

Sous ma capuche, j’ai un soupir. Dire qu’il y a encore des gogos pour se précipiter sur les lieux des attaques et filmer la scène plutôt que de se mettre à l’abri… Mais c’est vrai que les T-Rex étaient badasses.

Enfin, pas autant qu’elle…

.

_« On a encore du temps, Chat Noir. On peut y arriver ! »_

.

            Elle y croit toujours, elle. Je n’ai pas eu le cœur à lui gâcher ses espoirs. À quoi bon, de toute manière ? Il valait mieux en rester là.

            À ma main droite, l’absence de mon Anneau se fait cruellement sentir, et un nouveau sanglot me monte dans la gorge. Je serre les poings, les yeux secs et douloureux. J’ai fait le bon choix. J’ai fait le bon choix. Plagg l’aurait compris. Et elle aussi, elle comprendra. Peut-être.

            Mais alors, pourquoi je le lui ai dit… ?

_« Ladybug, je t’aime… »_

            Je me recroqueville sur le siège, submergé par la honte. Je me concentre sur la voix de la speakerine dans l’espoir de penser à autre chose.

_\- Sans transition, la neige ! Elle s’annonce enfin, après l’exceptionnelle vague de froid qui touche Paris depuis maintenant quelques jours. De fortes précipitations ont débuté en fin d’après-midi et devraient se poursuivre durant toute la nuit. Demain, la circulation intra-muros…_

            Je suis monté dans le premier bus sans me préoccuper de sa destination – je n’ai pas envie de rentrer, mais au moins il y fait bon. J’essuie mes paupières humides et pose un regard blasé sur l’avenue de l’autre côté de la vitre. Ce ne sont plus quelques flocons mais une véritable averse blanche qui s’abat sur la ville désormais. La circulation n’en est que pire encore, à en juger les coups de frein incessants du chauffeur de bus. Bientôt, j’irai plus vite à pied…

_\- Et un flash info de dernière minute : Adrien Agreste, le fils du magnat de la mode Gabriel Agreste, a disparu ce matin du manoir familial. Selon certaines sources proches de la police, il aurait été aperçu par plusieurs témoins dans le 12 e arrondissement en milieu d’après-midi… _

.

**_« Merde ! Jusqu’à demain, oublie-moi ! »_ **

.

            Je me raidis sur mon siège. Par réflexe vis-à-vis des autres passagers, je baisse la tête et tire davantage sur ma capuche. Non, mon père n’a quand même pas fait ça ? Appeler les flics seulement quelques heures après mon départ, quand lui peut disparaître deux jours durant sans que j’ai quoi que ce soit à redire ?!

_\- Des interpellations seraient déjà en cours. Pour rappel, Adrien Agreste, star locale du mannequinat, est un visage bien connu des parisiens puisqu’il…_

            Des _interpellations_  ? Ça va beaucoup trop loin… !

            Je fouille mes poches à la recherche de mon portable – éteint depuis ce matin, Nathalie ayant une fâcheuse tendance à tracer mon GPS quand elle ne me trouve pas là où je suis censé être. Un détail qui aurait pu s’avérer problématique si mon téléphone ne se désactivait pas à chacune de mes transformations… À cette pensée hors de propos, l’amertume me noue la gorge. Les dents serrées, je remets en place la batterie de mon portable et l’allume, résigné à affronter une avalanche de messages réprobateurs.

            Un grondement sourd ébranle soudain le bus, qui pile et dérape. Dans un concert de cris, tous les usagers sont précipités vers l’avant. Je lève les bras et me rattrape in extremis pour ne pas m’assommer contre le dossier devant moi. Mon portable m’échappe, glisse sous les sièges. Je promène un regard confus sur les autres passagers, hagards et inquiets tout comme moi. Le bus ne redémarre pas, et après une longue minute, ses portes finissent même par s’ouvrir tandis que le chauffeur déclame d’une voix bourrue.

\- Incident sur la voie, mesdames et messieurs. Merci de votre patience.

            La circulation semblant bloquée pour de bon, je préfère quitter ma place. Je finis par localiser mon portable sous un siège, m’en empare et descends du bus sans un regard en arrière.

            Il fait nuit noire, la neige tombe drue. L’avenue est complètement embouteillée, mais l’origine du problème est hors de vue de là où je suis. Dans le lointain, des sirènes se font entendre. Probablement un accident à l’un des prochains carrefours. Avec cette météo, ce ne serait pas étonnant…

            Il fait encore plus froid qu’à ma montée dans le bus. En frissonnant, je rajuste mon écharpe et ma capuche, puis consulte mon portable, indemne malgré son vol plané. Sans surprise, je découvre la flopée d’appels et de textos de Nathalie – un toutes les dix minutes en moyenne depuis ce matin. Je fais défiler la liste de messages vocaux quand un nom retient mon attention – l’un des tous premiers appels. Interdit, je le sélectionne et porte mon téléphone à mon oreille, le cœur battant.

_\- Adrien._

            La voix grave et monocorde de mon père me serre la gorge. J’hésite à raccrocher aussitôt, mais le message ne dure qu’une quinzaine de secondes. Je peux bien tenir jusque-là, non ?

_\- Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu’elles ne le sont déjà. Je dois partir, et je ne te laisserai pas seul ici._

            Un soupir. Un silence.

_\- Rentre. S’il te plait._

            Encore un silence, puis le message se coupe. Je baisse mon téléphone, stupéfait. À quand remonte la dernière fois qu’il m’a appelé en personne ? La dernière fois que j’ai entendu cette émotion dans sa voix ?

            …ça ne date quand même pas de la disparition de Maman ?

            Je lève les yeux par réflexe. Les flocons étincellent sous le ciel noir d’encre. Soudain le vol d’un d’entre eux attire mon regard, erratique. D’une forme étrange, il vient s’agripper au montant d’un réverbère, frémissant.

            Un papillon. Blanc, translucide. Comme ceux que Ladybug libère, une fois l’akuma exorcisé.

Interloqué, je contemple l’averse d’un œil neuf. Il neige, oui. Mais en hauteur, le ciel de Paris est également envahi de papillons. Des papillons blancs. Par centaines. Une sourde angoisse m’enveloppe alors que je me mets instinctivement en garde.

Ce ne sont pas des Akuma – pas encore tout du moins. Mais un tel déploiement, qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu’est-ce que Papillon mijote ?

            Mon téléphone sonne, je sursaute, tiré de ma concentration. C’est Nathalie. Par réflexe, je me glisse dans le renfoncement d’une porte cochère tout en décrochant.

\- A-Allo ?

_\- Ah ! Adrien ! Vous décrochez enfin !_

            Très posée d’ordinaire, la voix de Nathalie est particulièrement aiguë. Elle laisse échapper un long soupir de soulagement, inédit en ce qui la concerne.

_\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Où êtes-vous ?_

            Tout en surveillant l’armada de papillons blancs, je m’efforce de répondre de manière naturelle.

\- J’étais sur le point de rentrer. J’avais besoin de me vider la tête. Désolé si je vous ai inquiétée…

_\- « Inquiétée » ? Vous avez disparu des radars pendant plus de huit heures, qu’est-ce qui vous a pris ?!_

            J’éloigne le téléphone de mon oreille, grimaçant. Décidemment, Nathalie ne m’a pas habitué à ce genre de débordements affectifs…

_\- Où êtes-vous ? Je vous envoie la limousine, vous rentrez immédiatement._

            Un autre grondement sourd survient, bien plus proche. Je frémis. On aurait dit… une détonation ?

            Le papillon sur le réverbère s’envole alors dans un léger battement d’ailes. Je quitte le renfoncement pour le suivre du regard, à la fois méfiant et fasciné.

\- Pas besoin, Nathalie, la circulation est certainement bloquée à cause de la neige. Je vais terminer à pied…

            Un éclair. Un trait enflammé fauche le papillon en plein vol et s’écrase dans la neige. Une voix caverneuse retentit.

**\- Tous ! Ils doivent tous disparaître !**

            Explosion. Au-dessus de moi. Le souffle me plaque au sol.

            Tout se brouille. Mes oreilles sifflent. Des gens courent et hurlent, me percutent, s’enfuient. Un choc m’arrache des mains mon téléphone. Je me recroqueville sur le bitume et j’attends, le souffle coupé.

            Quand la cohue s’estompe, je vérifie les alentours, abasourdi. Quelques autres passants sont à terre comme moi, sonnés, ahuris. Dans le ciel s’étend toujours un immense cercle de feu, dans le sillage duquel les papillons achèvent de se consumer. La chaleur est telle que pendant encore quelques secondes, ce n’est plus de la neige mais une pluie tiède et chargée de poussières qui me tombe dans les yeux.

**\- Disparaître ! Les détruire ! Tous, sans exception !**

            La voix tonitruante est toute proche. Je me rassois précipitamment, prêt à bondir sous le coup de l’adrénaline. Sur le toit du bus, un être inconnu sonde le ciel, l’air furibond. Sa peau fulmine d’une brume épaisse et grise.

**\- C’est la fin ! La fin d’une ère ! Personne ne les mérite ! Plus personne !**

            Mon cœur rate un battement. La dernière alerte Akuma remonte à moins de 24 heures. Pas déjà… !

_Pas maintenant !_

L’akumatisé croise mon regard, et soudain il se tait. Il donne l’impression de crouler sous le poids de l’énorme sac à dos qu’il transporte, et il s’avance d’une démarche chaloupée et inégale jusqu’au rebord du bus. Sa silhouette nimbée de fumée se ramasse davantage tandis qu’il s’accroupit et pose les mains devant lui, comme pour mieux me fixer de ses prunelles à l’effet curieusement myope. Il paraît réfléchir, puis ses yeux emplis de rage s’écarquillent, lentement, avec démesure.

\- Toi… !

            Un effroyable rictus déforme sa bouche coléreuse. Je m’apprête à détaler avant qu’il ne dégaine une autre boule de feu, quand il gronde, les dents serrées.

\- Toi ! Toi… Chat Noir !

            Je me fige à mon tour. Dans un réflexe stupide, je contemple mes propres mains bleuies de froid, mon anorak, mon jean déchiré dans ma chute. Je ne suis pas en tenue. Je ne suis pas en Chat noir. Je suis _Adrien_.

            Mais alors… Alors, comment sait-il ?!

\- Pendant tout ce temps, tout ce temps, tu… Et tu crois que tu peux tout te permettre ? Vraiment ?!

            Il vocifère et s’étrangle dans sa propre rage. Il porte une main à son sac à dos, en tire un parchemin qui sous son impulsion s’enflamme. Je reconnais aussitôt le projectile qui a fauché et brûlé le papillon sous mes yeux. Une nouvelle décharge d’adrénaline me traverse, et je m’élance. Quitte à me faire canarder moi aussi, je préfère que ce soit dans ma tentative de fuite !

**\- Fais face ! Affronte ton destin, cloporte ! Traître !**

            Une détonation retentit derrière moi. Le souffle me déséquilibre, et je m’étale sur le bitume. Je n’ai pas ma vivacité ni mes réflexes habituels. Merde, merde !

**\- Meurs ! Mourez tous… !!**

Un sifflement familier se fait soudain entendre, puis un grand fracas métallique ponctue son glapissement de rage. D’un regard par-dessus mon épaule, j’aperçois l’akumatisé qui glisse puis tombe du bus, la jambe prisonnière d’un câble que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Il  s’écrase au sol, là où je me tenais quelques secondes plus tôt.

Un autre sifflement, un éclair rouge. Le câble se rétracte puis fuse à nouveau, entoure le bus, l’enserre. Le véhicule vacille puis s’ébranle tout à coup, racle sur le pavé, entrainant l’ennemi jusqu’à un mur qu’il emboutit dans un nuage d’étincelles et de flocons de neige.

Une silhouette jaillit de nulle part, s’interpose entre quelques civils ébahis et le bus.

\- Mettez-vous à l’abri, vite !

            J’ai un hoquet de stupeur en reconnaissant cette voix aiguë mais autoritaire. Dans sa main gauche, un disque de lumière rouge étincelle.

\- …Ladybug !

            Elle sursaute. Son regard vient se river sur moi, effaré.

\- A-Adrien ?!

            Elle esquisse un pas vers moi.

\- Tu es blessé ?

            Le bus gémit. Un éclair. Explosion.

            Le bus est propulsé de l’autre côté de la rue, la heurte au passage. Malgré son bouclier, elle est projetée sur plusieurs mètres, rebondit sur une voiture avant de s’écrouler, ahanante.

**\- Ladybug !!**

            J’accorde un coup d’œil à l’ennemi. Encastré dans le mur, il peine encore à reprendre ses esprits. Je fais volte-face, accours vers elle et m’agenouille pour l’examiner.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

            Elle a une quinte de toux déchirante. Tandis qu’elle me repousse, j’entrevois sa main gantée de rouge qui essuie précipitamment ses lèvres. Sa combinaison est intacte, mais son menton est tuméfié. Ses cheveux sentent légèrement le roussi. La sirène liée aux alertes Akuma commence seulement à retentir, signe que l’akumatisé vient tout juste d’être signalé. Et pourtant, elle est déjà dans un sale état.

\- …ça va, je suis plus résistante que ça… Et toi ?

            Ses prunelles bleues me vrillent de sous son masque.

\- Je vais bien, marmonné-je, la gorge serrée. Grâce à toi, Ladybug… !

            Une étincelle se rallume dans ses yeux éteints. Elle reporte son attention sur l’adversaire, qui est parvenu à s’extraire du mur et vacille, la tête dans les mains. Un emblème bien connu rode devant son visage colérique, et il tombe à genoux, vociférant.

\- Papillon reprend le contrôle par instants. Tant mieux. Sinon il est encore pire… !

            Elle reste prostrée, sur la défensive bien que l’ennemi soit clairement en situation de faiblesse. Je sais ce que cela signifie : elle n’a pas encore identifié l’origine du mal, l’objet infecté par l’akuma et qu’il faut impérativement détruire.

            Une des breloques à ses poignets ? Son énorme sac à dos ? Comment savoir tant qu’on ignore son identité ?

            Ladybug se redresse, encore un rien vacillante. Je l’arrête d’un geste empressé.

\- Tu ne peux pas te battre dans ces conditions, Ladybug… !

\- Il faudra bien. Chat Noir ne viendra pas.

            La résignation – triste, amère – de sa voix me cause un frisson. Elle réamorce son bouclier-yoyo d’un mouvement instinctif de poignet, puis me décoche un ultime sourire.

\- Mets-toi à l’abri. Je m’occupe du reste !

            L’ennemi vient de rejoindre les toits pour s’enfuir. Elle bondit sur le bus, son yoyo fuse vers les hauteurs et s’agrippe à une cheminée.

\- …ma Lady, attends ! Tu vas te faire tuer !

            Prête à s’élancer sur les toits, elle stoppe net, et je me fige à mon tour. Debout sous l’averse de neige, droite comme un i, elle me jette un regard insondable par-dessus son épaule. Je le lui rends sans savoir que dire d’autre, battant des paupières sous l’afflux des flocons. Ça m’a échappé. Ça m’a échappé… !

_« Ma Lady »._

            Elle a un sourire malicieux qui me crève le cœur, car je sens qu’il est forcé. Elle fait le même aux civils pour les réconforter, quand nous n’avons encore aucune idée de l’issue d’un combat.

\- Je suis la protectrice de Paris. Je ne peux pas mourir, Adrien. Mais… merci.

            Le yoyo fend l’air. L’instant d’après, il n’y a plus personne sur le toit du bus. Seulement la neige, qui tombe sans un bruit.

            Je vacille, m’écroule contre la voiture cabossée, la respiration sifflante, encore torturé par l’adrénaline. Je baisse les yeux sur mes mains tremblantes – j’ai échappé au pire. Mais Ladybug… Ladybug est blessée. Ladybug en train de se battre. Toute seule.

_J’ai fait le bon choix ? Sérieusement ?_

            Entre mes mains, je distingue le bitume à demi couvert d’une neige blanche et cotonneuse. Là où Ladybug se tenait, quelques flocons sont rouges. Rouge sang.

            Merde.

**Merde.**

**_Qu’est-ce que je fous !_ **

            Je serre mes poings nus et m’élance à mon tour. Les rues bondées défilent alors que je cours comme je n’ai encore jamais couru. L’appartement de Maître Fu n’est qu’à quelques dizaines de pâtés d’immeubles.

Il faut que j’y retourne. Maître Fu doit me laisser récupérer Plagg. Une dernière fois. Juste une fois, pour l’aider, pour la protéger !

Vite. Vite. Assez perdu de temps.

_Mais qu’est-ce qui m’a pris d’abandonner mon Miraculous !?_

.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les kudos et mon premier commentaire sur ce site. DrafteeDragon, j'espère que l'Angst était toujours à ton goût?
> 
> Merci et à bientôt,  
> Elen
> 
> Pour les curieux, ma page Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Elenthya/


	8. Astres et Armilles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C’est un plaisir que de savoir qu'une histoire plait. J’espère connaître votre avis prochainement.
> 
> Bonne lecture,  
> Elen

.

.

.

**_Armille_ **

_(terme en géographie et astronomie)_

_« Se dit maintenant des cercles qui représentent sur un globe terrestre l'équateur, les méridiens, etc »_

.

xxxxxxxx

.

.

.                                                                                              

_A la relecture :[« I saw the Devil » OST – Soohyun’s Theme](https://youtu.be/6P-71sIQiFQ)  
_

.

.

.

**_J - ???_ **

.

.

            La neige, éternelle.

            Les saisons, immuables.

Des montagnes à perte de vue. Le soleil, le ciel bleu et infini, et rien d’autre.

La paix. Paix du corps, de l’esprit et de l’âme. Cette paix que seules permettent la toute jeunesse, l’ignorance et l’innocence. Joies quotidiennes. Curiosité qui s’installe en grandissant.

Le Temple perdu en plein cœur de nulle part, sans âge, immuable. Ses lourdes portes de bois rouge, grinçantes dans la brise, qui ne s’ouvrent qu’une fois par an. Pour accueillir les nouveaux venus, pour laisser partir ceux qui n’ont plus leur place ici-bas ou qui souhaitent retourner à la civilisation.

Les leçons, interminables, difficiles et sibyllines, dispensées à l’ombre des rayonnages chargés de connaissances. Les entraînements aux arts de la méditation, du contrôle de soi et du combat, prodigués dans la cour bordée de hauts murs, remparts qui nous protègent et nous isolent du monde extérieur. Les tâches quotidiennes pour tenir le Temple, exigeantes et difficiles, et pourtant assumées par tous, les vétérans comme les novices dès leur plus jeune âge.

Le sanctuaire au dernier étage de l’édifice. Ses autels chargés de reliques jalousement gardées.

Les Boîtes d’ébène incrustées d’émail rouge, alignées sous un rayon de soleil. L’aura de magie et d’interdit qui les entoure. Leurs secrets, enseignés à quelques rares vétérans ayant fait vœu de ne jamais plus franchir les murs du Temple.

Parfois, une Boîte s’active d’elle-même sans que nul ne puisse le prévoir ou l’expliquer. Les merveilleuses créatures qu’elle contient s’éveillent alors, et choisissent un Gardien parmi les résidents du Temple. Aucune objection à leur faire. Après un enseignement secret de quelques semaines, les portes des remparts s’ouvrent, et la Boîte ainsi que son Elu quittent la communauté.

            Chaque Boîte est différente, chaque Gardien est unique. Mais leur rôle est invariable : ramener le monde extérieur à l’équilibre, redonner un souffle de vie et d’espoir quand tout semble voué à la destruction et au chaos.

            Parfois, une Boîte réapparaît dans le sanctuaire, comme mue d’une énergie propre ou d’une volonté supérieure. Sous l’œil vigilant des vétérans, ses locataires s’assoupissent jusqu’à ce que retentisse un nouvel Appel.

Parfois, la Boîte revient. Mais son Gardien ? Jamais.

.

.

            Qui suis-je ? D’où viens-je ?

J’ai dû avoir une vie avant de gravir cette montagne, avant de passer ces portes et intégrer les rangs des novices. Une vie courte, certainement difficile et chaotique puisque personne ne voulait de moi. À mon arrivée dans ce Temple devenu mon foyer, il me semble que je marchais à peine.

Qui donc m’a amené jusqu’ici pour m’y laisser sans regret ? Comme beaucoup de mes semblables, je ne m’en souviens guère… 

Je n’étais personne. Pas le plus sage ni le plus doué. Pas le plus fort ni le plus rusé. Pas le plus appliqué dans mes tâches journalières, et pas non plus le plus dissipé. Un orphelin sans histoires parmi tous les autres.

J’ai grandi à l’ombre de ces murs, les yeux levés vers le ciel et le soleil. Les oreilles bercées des enseignements de mes aînés. Captivé par les légendes et les récits sur mes prédécesseurs. Tant de novices ont intégré le Temple depuis sa création, mais si peu sont restés et sont devenus vétérans. Et plus rares encore sont les Gardiens issus de leurs rangs.

J’ai rêvé, comme tous mes pairs. Rêvé qu’un jour, une Boîte s’ouvre pour moi. C’est une source de joie et de fierté, mais aussi d’une grande peur. Car être choisi signifie devoir partir pour ne plus jamais revenir. Etre élu signifie voyager aux confins du globe. Désigner et guider les Porteurs. Agir judicieusement et en toute discrétion pour soigner le monde, le ramener à un état d’équilibre, précaire et en constant changement, mais où il fait bon vivre.

J’ai rêvé. Espéré. Prié pour que d’une manière ou d’une autre, mes efforts ne soient pas vains. Pour devenir quelqu’un d’important, de puissant. Quelqu’un qui compte.

Je n’aurais peut-être pas dû.

.

.

            Ailleurs, la guerre grondait. Ailleurs, la misère et la peur régnaient. Je l’ignorais alors.

Un soir, des hommes sont venus jusqu’au Temple. Suppliants, affamés, misérables. Ma première et plus grande erreur fut de leur ouvrir la porte.

            Ils sont entrés, armés et sans pitié. Ils ont dérobé ce qui pouvait l’être, ils ont détruit le reste.

            Ils ont tué. Tout le monde. Ils m’ont laissé pour mort. Je me souviens des cris, je me souviens du feu et des explosions. Je me souviens des larmes, des cendres, du sang sur les murs et sur la neige.

Le Temple n’est plus. Il a brûlé. Disparu.

_Et c’est ma faute…_

Une Boîte s’est ouverte dans ce chaos, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu’elle m’était destinée. Tout est confus. Je l’ai prise avec moi, ainsi que quelques affaires échappées aux pillards et à l’incendie. Et je me suis enfui. Loin. Longtemps.

Trop jeune, trop frêle, j’ai perdu mes biens les uns après les autres. Certains par bêtise, d’autres par inconscience. Parfois, je les ai vendus au plus offrant. Parfois, on me les a volés.

Jusqu’au jour où il ne m’est plus resté que la Boîte. Je me souvenais à peine de quoi en faire. Jusque-là, je n’avais pas osé l’utiliser, trop honteux de mes erreurs, trop effrayé par ce qu’elle contenait.

Aujourd’hui, je l’ai rouverte.

Et maintenant, _ils_ me regardent. Silencieux, attentifs, désemparés. Ils savent pour le Temple. Ils savent pour moi, un exilé, un usurpateur, un moins que rien. Ils savent pour leurs congénères, disparus sans laisser de trace, condamnés à tomber dans l’oubli maintenant que les Boîtes n’ont plus nulle part où retourner.

Et pourtant, dans leur immense sagesse, dans leur résilience à toute épreuve, ils ne renoncent pas.

Les deux Astres – ombre et clarté – s’avancent vers moi et inclinent la tête. Tandis que les autres les imitent, la plus lumineuse murmure.

\- Je suis Tikki, et voici Plagg. Nous sommes à votre service, Maître Fu.

            C’est comme ça que par défaut et non par choix, encore moins par mérite, je suis devenu un Gardien.

            Et aujourd’hui, je suis probablement le dernier d’entre eux.

.

.

            Les jours passent. Les temps changent mais les ères finissent toujours par revenir, inlassables, comme les saisons.

            L’Histoire est telle une boucle, une horloge. Chaque jour est différent, et pourtant elle finit toujours par indiquer la même heure.

            La guerre. La paix. Les années aux richesses florissantes. Le retour des tensions. L’évènement qui met le feu aux poudres. Et puis la guerre, encore.

            Mes deux Astres sont fatigués, leurs Armilles aussi. Mais à chaque cycle ils se renouvellent, toujours vaillants, optimistes et désintéressés. Quand j’étais jeune, je les admirais, eux qui me semblaient si forts, si sages, si dévoués chacun à leur manière. Maintenant que je vieillis et eux non, je leur voue un respect plus grand encore. Face à la violence du monde et aux turpitudes de la nature humaine, ils restent confiants.

Ils sont puissants mais si innocents, si simples. On dirait des enfants, et je décide vite de les choyer comme les miens, moi qui ne peux me permettre aucune attache avec mes semblables humains.

Je suis et je soutiens mes petits autant que possible dans leur tâche incessante. Je prie pour leur réussite, j’agis dans l’ombre pour leur bonheur. Je choisis leurs Porteurs avec soin et je les guide sans toutefois m’impliquer, comme cela doit toujours être. Unique survivant du Temple, héritier de la tâche de Gardien par nécessité et non par destinée, je me dois d’être irréprochable.

Ma foi est forte mais ma formation reste insuffisante. Par malheur, un jour lors d’une très mauvaise passe, je brise encore une fois un serment afin de les protéger. Moi qui aurait dû rester un simple observateur, je deviens Porteur à mon tour, par la force des choses et non par vertu. Je m’accroche pourtant, avide de savoirs et de connaissances que j’accumule au fil de mes pérégrinations. J’ai déjà perdu _deux_ Armilles suite à une épouvantable erreur, et je me suis juré que cela n’arriverait jamais plus.

Le temps passe. Je parcours le globe et m’arrête le temps de quelques années, parfois même pendant quelques décennies, guidé par le sens inné et mystérieux qui semble habiter la Boîte. Je suis partout à mon aise, mais nulle part réellement chez moi.

            Et quand l’un de mes petits compagnons revient à ma rencontre, son artefact entre les pattes, le regard triste et éteint, j’ai le cœur lourd moi aussi. Car je sais que si un Porteur est mort, généralement les autres finissent par suivre, tôt ou tard.

            Mes petits protégés sont immuables et éternels. Ce n’est pas le cas de leurs Porteurs, mortels, vulnérables. Humains. Faillibles.

            Moi, je reste à part. Je vieillis et je faiblis, lentement mais inexorablement. Je perdure envers et contre tout, dotée de l’extraordinaire longévité accordée par le Miraculous de la Tortue. En tant que Gardien, je suis condamné à vivre jusqu’à ce que la Boîte décide de se refermer pour de bon et de disparaître. Sauf qu’elle est incomplète depuis la disparition du Paon et du Papillon : elle ne pourra probablement jamais se mettre en repos.

            Malgré deux siècles de recherches et de savoirs accumulés, j’ignore comme cela finira. Je n’y pense guère.

.

 

.

.

**_J - ?_ **

 

Mes deux Astres sont là.

Chance et Malchance, Heur et Malheur. Lumière et Obscurité. Cette fois-là, ils sont rentrés exactement en même temps avec trois autres de leurs Armilles, ce qui ne me laisse que peu de doutes sur le devenir – tragique – de tous leurs Porteurs.

            Elle et les Boucles du Zénith. Les larmes aux yeux.

\- New-York. Nous n’avons rien pu faire, Maître.

            Lui et l’Anneau du Nadir. La tête basse, les moustaches pendantes.

\- Je ne veux plus perdre d’autres Chatons. S’il vous plait, Maître. Laissez-nous un peu de temps.

\- Oui, au moins quelques années… !

            Derrière eux, leurs frères restent silencieux mais suppliants. Ils sont fatigués, épuisés même. Je le sais. Je le sens. Depuis près de deux siècles, les Porteurs défilent, combattent et meurent, sombrent dans le néant. Mais les Astres et leurs Armilles, eux, n’oublient jamais. C’est ce qui les rend fort, c’est ce qui les motive à se dépasser, à guider et aimer et prendre soin de leur Porteur, à chaque nouveau cycle.

            Mais aujourd’hui, c’est surtout ce qui les accable. Je n’ai pas le cœur à leur assigner de nouveaux Porteurs pour le moment.

            Le monde va mal. Mais tant pis.

\- C’est d’accord.

            Mes deux Astres réintègrent la Boîte aux côtés des kwamis Armilles. D’un regard, j’interroge le dernier encore éveillé, celui qui est autant mon mentor que mon kwami, autant mon guide que mon fils. Lui aussi est fatigué. Les êtres comme lui, aussi puissants soient-ils, ne sont pas faits pour traverser les décennies sans repos et sans en souffrir.

Pourtant, Wayzz me sourit, hoche la tête, et referme la Boîte.

\- Non, Maître. Je reste auprès de vous.

.

.

            Quelques années passent. Le monde subsiste, dans ses turpitudes comme dans ses fulgurances de beauté et d’humanité. En cette aube de troisième millénaire occidental, la Boîte m’a guidé jusqu’en France, à Paris, puis s’est faite silencieuse. Inerte.

            D’autres années s’écoulent dans la paix. Habitué aux longs voyages, je me surprends à redécouvrir le monde depuis la même fenêtre, jour après jour.

            Jusqu’au moment où une des Armilles que je croyais perdues réapparaît. Je le sens enfin, mon tout petit. Quelque part, hors de ma portée. Puissant mais malmené, souffrant. Etouffé par l’aura maléfique de son Porteur.

_Le Papillon._

            Je me languis d’intervenir… mais j’ai vieilli, j’ai faibli. Et la souffrance de mon Armille me rend partial. Je sais qu’elle m’amènera à commettre d’autres erreurs si je me lance en personne dans la bataille.

Pour moi, Gardien usurpateur et exilé, je sens que le temps est venu de racheter mes fautes, de réparer ce qui peut encore l’être. Comme toujours, je décide de choisir des Porteurs jeunes, dont la vision innocente n’a pas encore été brimée – ou pire, pervertie – par les déboires et les responsabilités du monde adulte.

Je rouvre la Boîte. Mes deux Astres sont les premiers à s’éveiller.

.

.

Les semaines filent, au rythme de ce que les gens nomment désormais les alertes Akuma. Dire qu’autrefois, devenir un Champion du Papillon était un honneur décerné dans le plus grand secret. Ses élus étaient appelés à faire le bien et veiller sur le plus grand nombre…

Mais aujourd’hui, ils ne sont plus que des civils transformés contre leur gré, piégés dans leurs émotions négatives, privés de leur libre-arbitre. Des marionnettes que le Papillon utilise sans se soucier du mal qu’elles font ou qu’elles subissent.

Entre chaque attaque, Papillon sonde la ville en quête d’émotions puissantes et d’âmes sensibles à contrôler. Il rode certaines nuits à l’orée de ma conscience, alerté par mes vieux remords quand je n’y prends pas garde et manque ainsi de lui révéler ma présence.

Il cherche, il _nous_ cherche. Il cherche mes Astres pour tirer parti de leurs formidables pouvoirs. Il n’a pas hésité à révéler son existence et ses objectifs au public, imbu de sa puissance et de son anonymat. Il n’a aucune considération pour les tabous et les devoirs qu’engendre son statut. Aucune compassion ni pour la vie humaine, ni pour ses condisciples les autres Porteurs.

            Les nouveaux Porteurs… Heureusement, ils sont parfaits. Débrouillards, zélés, généreux. Attendrissants.

            Le Porteur d’Ombre – sobrement nommé « Chat Noir » – est nonchalant et séducteur comme beaucoup de ses prédécesseurs, mais il est avant tout attentif et sincère. Dévoué à sa cause et à sa partenaire.

            La Porteuse de Lumière – auto-proclamée « Ladybug » – est courageuse, réfléchie, de rares fois hésitante mais toujours prompte à se dépasser. Brillante dans tous les sens du terme. Pour ce cycle, c’est elle qui s’est improvisée en leader – et quel leader, alors qu’elle est encore si jeune !

Le peuple les aime, s’interroge à leur sujet mais s’en inspire au quotidien. C’est une bonne chose. Peu importe les époques, c’est toujours ainsi que l’Histoire s’écrit au mieux : avec les Porteurs considérés comme des héros, des dieux, des saints ou des chefs innés. Dans cette culture moderne occidentale, leurs pouvoirs intriguent, mais ils restent des exemples à suivre. Des symboles d’autorité, de droiture et de courage, des modèles d’inspiration.

            Je reste à distance, comme les textes me le commandent. Néanmoins je perçois la joie de mes deux petits Astres. Au contact de ces humains, dans ce pays où il fait bon vivre malgré tout, mes kwamis s’épanouissent comme ils ne l’ont pas fait depuis bien longtemps.

            Ces Porteurs commencent tout juste à éveiller les pouvoirs de leurs kwamis, mais ils dépassent déjà mes espérances. Cependant, une inquiétude me taraud : j’ai laissé mon instinct me guider quand il a fallu choisir mes élus, mais je n’avais pas vu leur monde changer. Ils sont encore si jeunes, peut-être même trop. Ils sont si profondément dépendants de leur entourage…

Et un jour, c’est ce qui les perd.

\- Chat Noir doit quitter Paris. Sa famille déménage… Que devons-nous faire, Maître Fu ?

.

.

**_J – 1._ **

_H – 15._

.

\- Maître Fu, j’ai tout essayé. Je n’ai plus le choix, je vais partir avec mon père à l’étranger. Mais Chat Noir doit rester. Ladybug, elle… elle a besoin d’un coéquipier.

            Je reste stoïque, mais en moi la colère gronde. Mes Porteurs ont tous tenu leur rôle à vie. Depuis bientôt deux siècles que je les accompagne, ils sont chacun morts de vieillesse ou de blessures, mais pas un seul n’a failli à son titre. Pas un. J’en faisais un honneur, une fierté.

Je sais pourtant que les choses n’ont pas toujours été ainsi. Mes Astres, doués de leur sagesse millénaire, m’ont maintes fois conté leurs expériences à ce sujet : le modèle de Porteur tel qu’on me l’avait enseigné au Temple – un élu désigné jeune, devant découvrir par l’effort et le mérite les immenses pouvoirs de son kwami – n’est répandu que depuis quelques siècles tout au plus.

Il a été des époques où les Boîtes ne dépendaient d’aucun Gardien mais d’assemblées plus ou moins légales. Le rôle de Porteur était souvent d’une durée définie, un statut qu’on adopte un temps puis qu’on enseigne et transmet dans le plus grand secret, souvent dès que la faiblesse se fait sentir. Dans de rares circonstances houleuses et oubliées de l’Histoire, ce fut même un rang sujet aux jalousies et aux luttes intestines de pouvoir.

Je ne peux guère mentir : l’abandon est possible. Couteux, mais possible.

\- Il faut que je cède mon Miraculous, n’est-ce pas ?

            La symbiose est rompue. Je sens déjà la tristesse dans le cœur de mes deux petits Astres, mais leurs Porteurs, eux, sont trop inconscients et trop bouleversés pour s’en rendre compte.

            Je contemple le garçon sans mot dire. Si jeune, et déjà si doué. Mais ainsi détransformé, les épaules basses et le regard embué, il est à l’opposé de la carrure d’un Chat Noir.

_Tant de potentiel. Gâché…_

Lui a déjà renoncé : il est venu non pas pour me demander conseil comme il l’a prétendu, mais pour me rendre son Anneau. Quant à Ladybug, j’ai senti dans nos discussions qu’elle risquait d’abandonner à son tour, quand la tâche qu’elle s’est attribuée – vaincre le Papillon – serait accomplie. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu’elle l’ait elle-même réalisée…

            Ce n’est pas ainsi que ça fonctionne. Non. Ça ne devrait pas, pas sous ma garde. Ils étaient faits pour s’entendre, pour se compléter. Destinés l’un à l’autre, censés apporter l’équilibre à leur monde et leur époque. Je n’avais pas senti une telle synergie chez mes Elus depuis plus d’un siècle.

            Ils devaient faire honneur aux pouvoirs qui leur ont été confiés. Leur réussite devait être ma rédemption. Mais eux, ils abandonnent.

            Je ne devrais pas en faire une affaire personnelle. Sauf qu’après toutes ces décennies de solitude et de privations, j’ai bien plus de mal que prévu à rester objectif.

            Et l’aura de Papillon rôde, curieusement pressante. J’ignore comment, mais je crois qu’il _sent_ que quelque chose se prépare.

            Notre entretien se termine, après plus d’une heure de discussion stérile.

\- Je suis navré, Maître.

\- Pas autant que moi, Chat Noir.

.

.

**_H – 11._ **

 

            Wayzz murmure.

\- Maître ? Je suis inquiet…

            Je scrute en silence le petit écrin et l’Anneau noir de jais qui y repose. Bien malgré moi, je perçois les émotions de Plagg, qui émanent avec violence de son Miraculous. J’essaie de garder l’esprit clair, sans grand résultat. Leur souffrance a toujours été ma souffrance…

            Comme souvent par le passé, Plagg s’est replié sur lui-même. Malgré mon invite, il refuse de me parler ou même d’apparaître. J’imagine qu’il espérait que je retienne son Porteur, d’une façon ou d’une autre, et je comprends sans mal sa réaction. Depuis deux siècles que je les côtoie, je sais que mes petits peuvent parfois se montrer aussi fragiles et immatures que des enfants en dépit de leurs millénaires d’existence. C’est en quelque sorte le prix de leur résilience, de leur innocence.

\- Allons, Wayzz.

            Avec un rictus amer, je referme l’écrin et le glisse dans une poche de mon manteau. J’endosse mon vieux sac de voyage.

\- Nous commençons nos recherches dès ce soir. Il y a sûrement un autre Porteur de valeur dans cette ville. Chat Noir sera bientôt de nouveau opérationnel.

\- La situation est préoccupante, c’est vrai, mais…

            Wayzz vient léviter à hauteur de mon regard.

\- …C’est pour vous que je m’inquiète, Maître.

            Je lui fais un sourire las. Parce qu’il est l’Armille Bouclier, et parce qu’il est également devenu mon kwami, il est le seul à ne s’être jamais assoupi depuis ma première ouverture de la Boîte. Sa mine attristée me serre le cœur, mais sa fidélité me touche plus encore.

\- Merci, mon ami. Mais cela devait nous arriver un jour. Il y a eu des précédents autrefois, comme l’a dit Tikki.

            Il me connaît trop bien pour être dupe, mais aussi pour insister. Quand d’un geste je l’invite à se glisser dans le revers de mon manteau, il s’exécute avec un petit soupir. Alors que je quitte et verrouille mon appartement, je surprends ma voisine de pallier sur le pas de sa porte, en pleine conversation avec deux policiers.

\- Monsieur Fu ?

            Je m’arrête à mi-chemin de la porte cochère donnant sur la rue, et me tourne vers les deux grands gaillards en uniforme, leur adresse un signe de tête tandis qu’ils s’approchent.

\- Messieurs ?

\- Pourriez-vous nous accorder un moment ? Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser.

            Derrière eux, j’aperçois la moue embêtée de ma voisine, qui rentre précipitamment chez elle. J’ai un mauvais pressentiment mais affiche un sourire poli.

\- J’ai un rendez-vous en ville.

\- Nous n’en avons que pour quelques minutes. Auriez-vous vu ce garçon récemment ?

            Le policier me tend une photo, visiblement à l’affût de ma réaction. Mon cœur fait un bond mais je parviens à rester de marbre. Je reçois le cliché et m’oblige à le fixer longuement, sourcils froncés.

\- Ehm… Possible. Son visage me dit bien quelque chose…

\- Son nom est Adrien Agreste.

\- Ah ! Oui, c’est lui qui apparait sur des affiches en ville, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Il aurait été vu dans le quartier cette après-midi, et selon toute vraisemblance, il serait passé à votre domicile. Vous confirmez ?

            Je rends la photo avec un sourire de façade. Inutile de chercher plus longtemps d’où ils tiennent leurs infos, ma voisine est malheureusement une sacrée commère doublée d’une excellente physionomiste. Il se peut même que ce soit elle qui ait appelé la police.

_Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille._

\- En effet, il est venu en consultation. J’exerce à mon domicile en tant que magnétiseur. Veuillez m’excuser mais je n’ai pas pour habitude de révéler l’identité de mes patients sans une raison valable.

\- Monsieur Fu, cet enfant a disparu de son domicile ce matin et son portable est désactivé depuis. Etant donné son profil à bas risque, une alerte enlèvement a été décrétée il y a tout juste trois heures.

            Je n’ai pas à feindre la surprise : Adrien a omis ce « détail » lors de notre entretien.

\- Je ne sais que vous dire. Ce garçon est venu en consultation, puis il est reparti de son plein gré… Il me semble qu’il devait rentrer chez lui ensuite.

\- Ce n’est pas ce qui nous a été rapporté, Monsieur Fu. Selon plusieurs témoignages, Adrien Agreste est sorti de chez vous très troublé. Une caméra de surveillance au bout de la rue le confirme.

            Par la porte cochère entrouverte, un crissement de frein attire mon attention, et la lumière agressive d’un gyrophare m’aveugle soudainement. Ces policiers ne sont pas seuls.

\- Monsieur Fu, il est question d’un mineur que vous avez pris en charge sans l’autorisation expresse d’un parent ou d’un tuteur légal. Nous souhaiterions vous faire venir au poste pour clarifier la situation et prendre votre déposition.

Je me tais et observe tour à tour les deux policiers : sous leur professionnalisme, je sens qu’ils sont à cran. Connaissant Gabriel Agreste de renom, je me doute qu’il a des relations avec les huiles de cette ville. Mais je ne pensais pas qu’il était important au point de pouvoir faire pression sur la police de Paris.

\- Avec votre accord, nos collègues souhaiteraient également effectuer une vérification de routine de votre cabinet.

            Ils ont beau y mettre les formes, j’imagine que je n’ai pas le choix.

\- Vous n’y trouverez rien de concluant, mais si cela peut faire avancer vos recherches…

\- Merci de votre compréhension.

            L’un des policiers saisit déjà sa radio pour appeler ses collègues. Je leur rouvre ma porte puis m’écarte de leur passage. Alors que je leur tends mon trousseau de clés, je sens Wayzz qui traverse mon manteau et se glisse discrètement dans l’appartement. Nous avons eu la même pensée : même si la Boîte est cachée et verrouillée, sa vigilance est bienvenue, au cas où les policiers s’avéraient un peu plus minutieux que nécessaire dans leurs fouilles.

\- Suivez-moi, Monsieur Fu.

            L’un des policiers m’escorte jusqu’à la porte cochère. Alors que ses collègues nous croisent, certains m’adressant un salut silencieux, il jette un coup d’œil dans la rue.

\- Les journalistes sont déjà là. Tant pis, on y va. La voiture est garée juste en face, sur notre gauche.

            D’un geste qui trahit l’habitude, il me saisit l’avant-bras et m’entraine à l’extérieur. Aussitôt des flashes se déclenchent à notre passage, des questions fusent. Du coin de l’œil, j’aperçois un caméraman qui me suit consciencieusement de son objectif.

            Je n’aime pas ça. Depuis bientôt deux siècles, la discrétion est ma force, ma protection. Mon filet de survie.

\- Monsieur Fu, est-il vrai qu’Adrien Agreste s’est rendu chez vous aujourd’hui ?

\- Quelles relations entretenez-vous avec l’empire Agreste ?

            Ils ont mon visage, mon adresse. Ils connaissent même déjà mon nom.

_Je n’aime pas ça…_

\- Entrez, je m’en occupe.

            Le policier m’ouvre la portière. Renonçant à retirer mon sac, je me glisse rapidement sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. A l’abri dans l’habitacle, j’entends les interpellations assourdies des journalistes, le policier qui tente avec morgue de les convaincre que je suis un témoin et non un suspect. Dubitatif, je lève les yeux vers mes fenêtres. Dans mon appartement, toutes les lumières sont allumées, et les silhouettes de plusieurs policiers déambulent librement, affairés.

            Des étrangers. Dans ma maison. Qui fouillent partout.

            Les flashes des journalistes reprennent de plus belle, et je m’éloigne de la vitre.

_Des éclairs. Comme des explosions._

Je baisse les paupières, porte la main au fragment de jade de mon bracelet, et inspire profondément pour faire le vide en mon esprit.

Dehors, ça parle fort. Ou bien ça hurle ? Je ne sais plus très bien.

Déjà-vu.

_Je n’aime pas ça… !_

.

.

**_J - ???_ **

 

\- Tout va bien. Tout va bien.

            J’ai mal. La tête me tourne. Je sanglote, effrayé. Les intrus sont partis avec leurs armes, leurs couteaux, leurs balles qui explosent et dévorent tout.

Mais l’incendie est partout. Plus personne ne bouge. Mes professeurs, mes amis, ma maison…

            Indifférente à la chaleur, la créature brillante s’approche en douceur.

\- Comment t’appelles-tu ?

            Je me recroqueville dans un coin, secoué de pleurs. Mes vêtements fument, ma peau m’élance.

            J’ai peur. J’ai peur… !

            La créature étend les bras, et soudain je n’ai plus chaud. J’ai encore mal, mais les flammes ne me brûlent plus. La fumée ne me pique plus les yeux. Je respire mieux.

\- Voilà, tout va bien.

Il a un sourire doux. Je le fixe avec espoir. Il ressemble aux Astres et aux Armilles de nos histoires.

\- Moi, je m’appelle Wayzz. Mon rôle est de protéger mes frères et sœurs endormis dans la Boîte. J’ai besoin de ton aide, apprenti Gardien. Peux-tu nous faire sortir d’ici ?

            Je hoquète, gémissant. Le cœur battant, je contemple la Boîte épargnée par les intrus, oubliée sous des décombres après une explosion.

\- Peux-tu nous aider ? recommence Wayzz, un peu plus pressant.

J’essuie mes larmes. J’acquiesce.

.

.

 

_[Brian McOmber - "Travis' Acceptance" (It Comes At Night OST)](https://youtu.be/kqgWV2U6cY0) _

****

**_J – 1._ **

**_H – 11._ **

 

            Entre mes doigts crispés, le jade est devenu tiède. J’inspire profondément, la gorge nouée.

L’attaque. L’incendie. La perte de tout ce qui m’était cher, du seul endroit qui me soit apparu comme mon foyer. Ça devrait être loin, tout ça. Et pourtant…   

_« Maître… »_

            Je tressaille.

Ce n’est pas un cri. Ce n’est pas un murmure, ce n’est même pas un son. Et pourtant ça me laisse l’ouïe bourdonnante, le cœur serré comme si on avait hurlé de terreur juste à côté de moi.

            Mon tout petit, mon oublié. C’est un de ceux que je croyais perdus à jamais. Comme j’en ai pleuré autrefois…

\- …Nooroo ?

**_« Maître ! »_ **

            Encore un cri silencieux. Je rouvre les paupières. La pénombre règne dans la voiture. Et enfin, je le distingue. Frémissant, posé sur le tableau de bord qu’il illumine de doux reflets irisés.

            Un Akuma.

**_« Maître ! Par pitié, aidez-moi ! »_ **

            L’Akuma quitte son perchoir et s’approche en silence. Pétrifié, je le regarde voleter jusqu’à mon bracelet de jade – l’Ecaille de Wayzz.

**_« MAÎTRE ! »_ **

            Je l’attrape au vol. Révulsé, je sens l’Akuma trembler, écrasé dans ma paume, comme prêt à disparaître à tout instant. La voix fluette et familière s’estompe aussitôt, et une autre prend le relais, plus posée, plus basse, presque onctueuse.

_« Te voilà enfin, Maître Gardien. »_

            L’aura familière explose, surpuissante. Je resserre le poing sur l’Akuma, traversé de frissons incontrôlables.

\- Papillon.

            Il m’a trouvé. Il m’a trouvé…

            Il a comme un rire de gorge. Le fait que son Akuma agonise, inutile et impuissant dans le creux de mon poing, semble le laisser de marbre.

_« Quelle violence, Maître Gardien. Je souhaitais simplement faire connaissance avec ton gentil kwami… Il s’appelle donc Wayzz, n’est-ce pas ? »_

            Dans un juron silencieux, je lève mes barrières mentales plus haut encore. Papillon ricane. Je gronde, tant en pensée qu’à voix basse.

\- Moi vivant, jamais tu ne le toucheras.

_« Bah. Je n’aurais que faire de l’Armille Bouclier. Ce que je veux, ce sont les deux Astres. L’Anneau du Nadir, et les Boucles du Zénith, comme on devait les appeler autrefois. »_

            La stupeur manque de me faire perdre le contrôle. Dans ma main, l’aura de Papillon devient si puissante, si glacée, qu’elle en est presque brûlante.

_« Surpris de m’entendre employer ces termes désuets, Gardien ? Allons, tu devrais t’y attendre. Tu laisses stupidement un Grimoire circuler dans Paris… Grâce à lui, j’en sais autant que toi si ce n’est plus. »_

            La présence de l’Akuma, jusque-là diaphane et vacillante au creux de ma paume, se fait tranchante comme une lame. Je tressaille et me recroqueville sur la banquette, mobilisant toutes mes forces pour juguler l’aura maléfique qui désormais me ronge.

            Papillon se vante, mais je comprends qu’il ne sait rien. Rien de ce qui importe vraiment. Sinon il ne serait pas aussi méprisant avec l’Armille Bouclier.

_« Tout ce temps passé à te chercher, Gardien. Ce soir, ton remord et ton découragement m’ont grandement facilité la tâche. Qu’est-il donc advenu pour que tes émotions t’échappent à ce point ? »_

            Derrière le ton onctueux du Papillon, je discerne une rage contenue mais bouillonnante.  La présence de Nooroo m’effleure, tel un écho. Rien que cette perspective me met du baume au cœur : il est là, vivant, conscient. Je ne l’abandonnerai pas, pas une seconde fois.

            Pas entre ces mains-là.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te dit que ce n’était pas intentionnel, Papillon ? Je t’ai débusqué.

            Il fait silence un court instant, peut-être surpris par mon coup de bluff.

_« Peu importe, tu as déjà perdu. Laisse-toi aller, **Exilé**. Une fois transformé, tu n’auras pas d’autre choix que de me révéler qui sont tes élus. Mieux que ça même, tu vas les combattre et les éliminer ! Si j’en juge la colère qui couve en toi, ce ne sera qu’une question de minutes ! »_

            Son aura se renforce encore, me vrille de part en part. En même temps qu’une puissance dévastatrice, une vague d’émotions négatives me submerge. La rage enfle, et avec elle, s’éveille le pouvoir. _Mon_ pouvoir.

            C’est douloureux. Troublant. Enivrant. Entre la fureur de Papillon et ma propre colère, je n’arrive plus à faire la différence tout à coup.

            Alors qu’il lutte pour prendre possession de moi, de mon âme, de mes souvenirs, j’ai moi aussi un regard sans précédent sur ce qu’il est, sur ce qu’il ressent. Je m’y adonne presque volontairement – tant qu’à faire, je veux connaître mon ennemi, pour mieux le combattre ensuite… !

            Un abîme sans fond m’accueille. Tant de hargne, tant de solitude et de regrets. Un effroyable sentiment d’abandon, teinté d’amertume et de culpabilité dévorante. Pour un peu, je dirais presque qu’on se ressemble…

            Sauf que le Papillon est un homme qui a tout pour lui. Sans en discerner les détails, je perçois la passion pour son travail. Un amour sincère pour sa compagne. La fierté d’être père de famille, l’attachement pour son fils, encore si jeune et innocent.

            Mais _elle_ n’est plus là, et il considère que c’est de sa faute à lui. À cause de ses remords, il est incapable de supporter la présence de son propre enfant, qui lui rappelle tant ce qu’il a perdu.

Cet homme est _malade_. Etouffé par le chagrin. Mû d’une volonté destructrice et obsédante : récupérer les Astres. Récupérer les Miraculous, libérer leur fabuleux pouvoir pour enfin « la » ramener. Peu importe le prix, peu importe le nombre de vies à sacrifier.

_La ramener. Retrouver la mère de son fils. C’est tout ce qui compte._

            Je tremble, effaré, excédé. Tout ça, toute cette histoire, juste pour « elle » ?

            La colère – _ma_ colère – monte, encore et encore. Ce n’est pas ça, être père. Ce n’est pas ça, être un homme aimant. Ce n’est pas ça, être un Porteur…

            Papillon fulmine contre mes derniers remparts, hors de portée de ma mémoire et mes pensées les plus précieuses.

**_« Cesse de te débattre. Montre-moi, Exilé ! Qui sont Ladybug et Chat Noir ? Qui ?! »_ **

Dans un éclair de lucidité, je tire de ma poche la boite contenant l’Anneau de Plagg et la jette sur le siège voisin. J’agrippe de mes dents mon bracelet, romps la cordelette qui porte l’Ecaille de jade liée à Wayzz. L’artefact tombe sur le tapis. Au loin, je crois sentir Wayzz faire une embardée angoissée.

_« Maitre ? ...Fu ! »_

\- Wayzz, je renonce à toi !

**_« MAITRE… ! »_ **

Je ferme mon esprit. Au Papillon pour qu’il ne puisse pas me contrôler. À Wayzz dans l’espoir de le protéger de l’influence de notre ennemi. Je me ferme à tout ce qui n’est pas ma colère, cette rage à la fois source et catalyseur du plus formidable pouvoir qui m’ait jamais été donné de manipuler.

            Et je m’adonne à la puissance brute de l’Akuma, le laisse se fondre en moi. Parasiter mon corps. Embrumer mon esprit, décupler mon énergie.

\- Tu veux des informations sur mes Elus ? Alors viens donc me les prendre, Papillon ! Sors de ta cachette, bats-toi en personne !

            Quelque part au loin, je sens mon ennemi écumer de rage, stupéfait.

            Je tressaille, nauséeux. Je m’enfonce davantage, échappant à tout contrôle.

…Chat Noir abandonne son titre, son kwami et sa mémoire, pour « la » protéger.

            …Ladybug s’en défendrait, mais une fois qu’elle aura accompli ce qu’elle juge être son devoir, elle projette d’en faire de même pour aller « le » retrouver.

            Et Papillon qui fait souffrir le martyr à Nooroo, juste pour se racheter ?

Ce n’est pas digne d’un Porteur. Ce n’est pas digne de l’enseignement que j’ai reçu ! Je n’ai pas sacrifié deux siècles de mon existence pour qu’on malmène ainsi mon héritage et mes enfants. Non.

**_Non !_ **

Ma conscience vacille. La puissance m’enivre.

Je perds pied…

Et soudain, tout devient d’une limpidité _redoutable_.

Toute cette histoire est une épouvantable mascarade, un jeu de dupes qui n’a que trop duré. Mes kwamis en souffrent, le temps est venu de les en libérer.

Les Porteurs ont eu leur chance, et ils l’ont trahie. Il me faut réparer mes erreurs maintenant, en terminer une bonne fois pour toutes. Je vais retrouver mes kwamis, _tous_ mes kwamis, les libérer pour me libérer à mon tour.

Et pour cela, il faut que les Porteurs périssent.

_Tous._

.

.

.

.

**_H – 10._ **

 

_Tiens bon, Ladybug !_

Les avenues bondées défilent, interminables. Entre les averses de neige et l’alerte Akuma, la circulation est bloquée. Il y a des sirènes, des camions de pompiers, des ambulances et des fourgons de CRS dans tous les coins. Je passe outre, traverse des squares et des parkings, pour aller plus vite, faisant abstraction des cris surpris des passants et des interpellations des flics.

            Mes poumons me brûlent. Chacun de mes muscles me cause une douleur intolérable. Je me fais violence pour continuer malgré tout, les larmes aux yeux, concentré sur l’effort. Si je fais une pause, je sais que je ne pourrai pas repartir.

            Je débouche sur un carrefour et reste indécis sur la route à suivre, trépignant, haletant. Je lève les yeux, m’efforce de retrouver mes repères. Merde. Merde ! Je suis habitué à bondir de toit en toit, libre comme l’air, doté des capacités hors-normes que me conférait Plagg. Mais je n’avais jamais réalisé à quel point c’était grand et tarabiscoté, Paris !

Une explosion dans le lointain me provoque une nouvelle décharge d’adrénaline, et je m’élance de plus belle, priant pour ne pas encore finir dans une impasse ou bloqué par une barre d’immeubles infranchissable, qui me contraindrait à faire un énième détour.

D’autres détonations résonnent à quelques avenues de là. Ça s’éloigne et ça se rapproche tour à tour, signe que le combat fait toujours rage. Ça m’inquiète, et surtout ça me donne des ailes.

_Attends-moi, Ladybug. Je t’en prie, tiens bon !_

Je lève machinalement la tête vers le ciel. Parmi les flocons, je distingue les papillons qui me suivent à la trace. Ils sont un peu plus nombreux à chaque minute, et ce constat me glace d’effroi.

_« Toi ! Toi… Chat Noir ! »_

J’entends encore l’akumatisé vociférer à mon encontre. Il a tenté de m’éliminer, donc il n’y a plus de doute possible : Papillon est au courant pour mon identité secrète. Mais comment, **_comment_** a-t-il su ? Et s’il sait pour moi, alors peut-être qu’il sait aussi pour Ladybug !

Je ne dois mon salut qu’à la résistance de l’akumatisé qui, pour une raison toute aussi inexplicable, semble pouvoir échapper au contrôle du Papillon. Si seulement c’était bon signe pour Ladybug ! Mais à l’entendre tout à l’heure, l’akumatisé est plus dangereux encore quand il est hors de contrôle…

_Fais chier. Fais chier !_

L’averse connait une accalmie, et les papillons à mes trousses sont plus nombreux que jamais. Mais ils n’ont rien de belliqueux… Est-ce parce qu’ils ont compris ma situation et qu’ils attendent que je retrouve mon Miraculous ? Rien que l’idée m’arrache un frisson. Je redouble de vitesse, la gorge en feu, l’esprit en ébullition. Si Papillon a connaissance de mon identité secrète, alors ce n’est peut-être qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne décide de s’en prendre à mes proches – à nos proches, réalisé-je en songeant à ma coéquipière déjà sur le front. Mon père est en relative sûreté, retranché derrière les murs ultra-sécurisés de notre manoir – pour une fois que sa paranoïa sert à quelque chose ! Mais Ladybug a certainement une famille, et je doute qu’ils aient les mêmes facilités que nous pour se protéger.

Papillon _sait_. Il fallait que ça tombe aujourd’hui… Justement le jour où je renonce à être Chat Noir !

Comme souvent en cas d’alerte Akuma, des barrages de police ont été installés un peu partout, et des agents s’efforcent de rediriger les badauds vers des lieux publics sécurisés. Le quartier m’est tout à coup familier, et j’accélère encore, soulagé : je ne suis plus qu’à quelques rues de l’immeuble où réside Maître Fu. Puisant dans mes dernières forces, je contourne les barrages, n’hésitant pas à sauter des portails et traverser des jardins pour atteindre mon objectif.

Suant, ahanant, je me fais l’effet d’un novice qui tente le triathlon sans une once d’entraînement. L’agilité et l’endurance de Chat Noir ne m’ont jamais autant manqué !

Je suis enfin dans l’avenue du cabinet de Maître Fu. À ma stupeur grandissante, l’immeuble est cerné par des voitures de flics. Je m’arrête à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, rajuste ma capuche par réflexe avant de me faufiler parmi les passants. Le flash-info sur ma « fugue » me revient en mémoire.

_« Des interpellations sont en cours… »_

            Je me mords la langue, exaspéré. Je suis entré et sorti de chez Maître Fu en civil, et à mon départ, à bout de nerfs, je crois que j’ai bousculé plusieurs personnes. L’une d’elle m’a sûrement reconnu et contacté la police.

            J’espère que Maître Fu n’aura pas d’ennuis à cause de moi. Est-il encore chez lui ? Ou bien est-il déjà parti en quête d’un nouveau Porteur pour Plagg ? Cette éventualité est plus que probable, et mon estomac se tord d’appréhension. Maintenant qu’une nouvelle alerte Akuma est donnée, Maître Fu a certainement voulu désigner en urgence un autre Chat Noir pour porter assistance à Ladybug.

La dure réalité me frappe encore : et si je ne retrouvais pas l’Anneau ? Et si un nouveau Chat Noir était déjà sur le point de faire son apparition ? Même avec de la bonne volonté, il ne parviendrait pas à être efficace. Pas en aussi peu de temps… !

_« Chat Noir ne viendra plus. »_

            L’expression triste et amère de Ladybug me soulève le cœur. Tikki lui a probablement tout dit après mon départ, et je ne peux pas en vouloir au kwami…

Furieux contre moi-même, je me faufile à travers la foule de plus en plus dense. J’ai toute ma tête et toute ma mémoire, donc je peux encore agir et réparer ce qui peut l’être. Plagg est peut-être dans cet immeuble, et il n’y a pas trente-six manières de le vérifier !

            Mais arrivé près du cordon de police, je me fige, effaré. Une voiture de patrouille git sur la chaussée, les vitres fracassées, la portière défoncée. Un halo de suie et de neige fondue  l’environne. La porte cochère de l’immeuble de Maître Fu est broyée net, encore fumante. Des policiers achèvent de sécuriser la zone, repoussant sans ménagement les journalistes qui affluent.

            J’hésite, encore et encore. Puis quand une nouvelle vague de journalistes et de badauds occupent les quelques malheureux agents chargés de la sécurité, je passe sous le cordon jaune, m’élance vers la porte cochère défoncée. Au moment où je m’engouffre dans l’entrée de l’immeuble, une voix s’écrie.

**\- Eh ! Toi, reviens !**

            L’adrénaline me donne des ailes. Je fonce jusqu’à la porte de l’appartement de Maître Fu, explosée elle aussi. Il flotte toujours dans l’air une désagréable odeur de fumée, similaire à celle de l’akumatisé. Et si Papillon avait déjà trouvé le Gardien ? Et si…

Je déboule dans l’appartement, la capuche relevée dans l’espoir de masquer mon visage – une fois mon Anneau retrouvé, la seule manière de me tirer de là sera certainement de me transformer. Pourvu qu’on ne me reconnaisse pas !

J’hésite une fraction de seconde à la vue des policiers déjà présents dans la salle de consultation de Maître Fu. Wayzz et son maître ne sont visibles nulle part, et le mobilier ne semble pas avoir souffert d’une autre explosion. Tant mieux, peut-être qu’ils ont pu s’échapper à temps… !

\- Eh, qui l’a laissé entrer ?

 Profitant de l’effet de surprise, je me rue dans le couloir jusqu’à la cuisine où j’avais laissé Plagg. Dans mon dos, on s’écrie encore.

**\- Arrêtez-vous !**

            Au bout du couloir, la porte vitrée est brisée. Dans la cour enneigée, deux policiers semblent relever des traces dans la neige. A ma vue, ils se redressent aussitôt, soupçonneux.

            Où sont passés Maître Fu et Wayzz ? Ladybug était-elle encore présente quand l’akumatisé a attaqué ?

\- Eh, arrêtez-vous !

Je les ignore et déboule dans la cuisine, heureusement déserte. Je me précipite vers la table, mais la boîte n’y est pas.

_La boîte a disparu._

Le souffle court, j’explore frénétiquement les lieux du regard, en vain. Sur un mur, au milieu d’estampes et de gravures anciennes, un morceau de papier épinglé attire mon regard – un parchemin avec une inscription que je reconnaîtrai entre mille : «  _chat noir_  », calligraphié en chinois mandarin. Comme une évidence. Il n’y était pas lors de mon premier passage. Serait-ce un message de Maître Fu, qui sait que je pratique cette langue ?

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit derrière moi, et je fais volte-face. Depuis le couloir, les deux policiers de la cour me contemplent avec dureté. L’un d’eux s’avance, et je recule d’un même geste, aux abois.

\- C’est interdit au public ici, monsieur. Nous allons vous raccompagner.

            Son collègue l’arrête alors d’un geste.

\- Attends, on dirait le gamin de l’alerte enlèvement. Adrien ? Adrien Agreste, c’est ça ?

            Le policier s’approche à son tour, plus conciliant. Probablement qu’il a vu ma détresse.

\- Tout va bien… ! On va juste discuter.

Je frémis, tiré de mon ahurissement. Mon regard hésite entre eux et le parchemin. S’ils me voient le prendre, ils vont me le confisquer. Ou pire encore, ils pourraient finir par comprendre qui je suis.

Mon sang ne fait qu’un tour.

\- Eh, stop !

            Je m’élance vers le mur, agrippe le message et m’apprête à décamper – quelle chance j’ai de pouvoir esquiver deux hommes adultes dans un espace si petit ? Mais tant pis, il faut bien que j’essaie !

L’étrange tiédeur du parchemin m’interpelle. Je reste interdit à la vue du signe qui figure au verso, tracé à l’encre noire. Une autre calligraphie en chinois. Mon cœur rate un battement quand je réalise ce que ça signifie.

_« Explosion »._

            Je lâche le parchemin, glacé d’une intuition soudaine. Je hurle.

**\- Sortez ! Sortez tous !**

Un étau se referme alors sur moi, et je me débats avec une énergie nouvelle.

\- Du calme ! On veut juste te parler !

            Les bras du policier se resserrent davantage, tel un cercle d’acier qui me cloue sur place. Je m’arc-boute contre lui, rue dans la table voisine qui s’effondre avec fracas. Le parchemin glisse sur le sol, hors de portée. Avec angoisse, je vois le signe se mettre à rougir.

**\- Sortez ! Ça va exploser !**

            Je ne débats encore et encore. Contre mon oreille, l’homme gémit d’effort mais tient bon. Avec une facilité terrifiante, il me fait une clé de bras. Je tombe à genoux, foudroyé par la douleur.

**\- Lâchez-moi !**

            Une odeur de bois brûlé emplit mes narines.

\- …ça va aller. On va t’emmener au poste, et tout ira bien.

**\- NON !**

            Sur le parquet déjà roussi, le parchemin est devenu incandescent. Mon cœur tambourine à mes tympans. Nauséeux, je revois le papillon qui m’a approché dans la rue, quelques minutes plus tôt.

            Le papillon fauché en plein vol d’un trait enflammé.

            L’explosion qui a embrasé tous ses congénères.

            L’akumatisé qui tirait de son sac à dos un parchemin vierge. Un parchemin comme celui qui se trouve maintenant à mes pieds, rougeoyant.

            Merde. Merde, je vais crever ! Alors qu’elle a besoin de moi ! Alors que Papillon sait tout sur elle !

**_…LADYBUG !_ **

            Un fracas de verre retentit derrière moi. Quelque chose tombe et roule sur le parquet. Une voix tonne, familière.

**\- Adrien !**

            Un papillon blanc surgit dans mon champ de vision.

            Le parchemin s’illumine dans un flash. Je baisse les paupières, les dents serrées.

            Un battement de cœur.

            Silence.

Puis détonation. Assourdie, omniprésente. L’étreinte du policier se crispe. Nous sommes projetés en arrière. Je sens le mur céder derrière nous. Le souffle brûlant nous submerge.

            Je perds conscience.

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxx

.

.

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, moi aussi, le silence me tue.
> 
> Un commentaire ?  
> A bientôt,
> 
> Elen


	9. Gardien et Porteurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous! On est vendredi... Alors on y retourne?
> 
> L'histoire est en train de prendre un chemin très différent comparé à la série et aux épisodes sortis en masse en cette fin d'année 2018. Donc j'insiste!  
> Sont pris en compte les faits, révélations et relations des personnages inhérents à :  
> \- L'intégralité de la saison 1  
> \- Les épisodes « Origines »  
> \- Seulement les épisode 1 à 8 de la saison 2 (qui étaient les seuls parus à l'époque où BRN s'est construite.)  
> Par conséquent, l'épisode 8 (« Le Hibou Noir ») et son fameux moment dans le container (dont les kwamis ont été témoins) ne sont pas pris en compte dans cette fanfiction. Les faits de l'épisode 9 (« Glaciator » et la déclaration de Chat Noir) et 10 (« Zapotis » et le recrutement de nouveaux Porteurs comme Rena Rouge) non plus.
> 
> Bonne lecture ;-)

 

**__ **

 

**_J + 365._ **

.

_Tu me manques. Aujourd’hui plus encore, tu me manques…_

            Le jour décline déjà. Sous la lumière des lampadaires qui viennent tout juste de s’activer, la neige fraîche scintille doucement.

            Je contemple la boulangerie déserte depuis le trottoir d’en face. Au comptoir, Alex l’apprenti de mon père semble s’ennuyer ferme. Mes parents sont probablement à la cérémonie, eux. Je ne les ai pas contactés une fois sur place. Je voulais gérer cette épreuve toute seule… et c’est un échec.

            Au moins, le plus dur est passé, réalisé-je tout à coup. Après des semaines d’anticipation de la Commémoration, Paris va enfin retrouver un rythme normal. Plus de banderoles noires et rouges dans les rues. Fini le matraquage médiatique à ce sujet, exit l’atmosphère fiévreuse au lycée pour l’organisation des cérémonies diverses. J’ai honte d’en tirer un tel soulagement, mais c’est mieux comme ça.

            Le cœur lourd, je me saisis de mon portable. Après une longue hésitation, je tape un message.

_« Je n’ai pas eu le courage de rester jusqu’au bout de la cérémonie. Je suis trop nulle… »_

            À ma stupeur, la réponse est quasi-immédiate.

_« Tu étais présente et c’est déjà une belle victoire, n’en doute pas un seul instant. Où es-tu maintenant ? »_

            Hors de question que je cause davantage d’inquiétude.

_« Je suis rentrée. Tout va bien. »_

_« OK. Ça va aller, pour ce soir ? »_

            J’ai un sourire amer. Pour conclure cette longue période de commémorations, Alya et Nino ont insisté pour réunir tout le monde autour d’un dîner. J’aurais pourtant préféré une soirée un peu plus tranquille après tout ce remue-ménage.

            J’écris, presque malgré moi.

_« Oui… je crois. »_

            Ma gorge se serre à la lecture d’un ultime message.

_« T’es la meilleure. »_

            Je n’ai pas la force de répondre autre chose qu’un banal smiley. Je range mon portable, inspire profondément l’air glacial dans l’idée d’étouffer mes larmes.

Ça suffit. Cette journée dont je ne voyais pas le bout est pourtant presque terminée. Je ne vais pas lâcher prise maintenant, si ?

            Je lève les yeux vers la terrasse de ma chambre, au sommet de mon immeuble. Marcher m’a considérablement éclairci les idées, et retourner broyer du noir entre mes quatre murs me paraît hors de propos. Et à vrai dire, j’ai une dernière chose à faire pour que s’achève vraiment cette horrible journée. Contre mon flanc, je sens le renflement de ma petite sacoche, silencieuse comme trop souvent.

Je reprends ma route jusqu’au parc tout près de chez moi. L’endroit est désert, comme je l’avais espéré. Arrivée à l’entrée, je retiens mon souffle derrière mon écharpe, et m’avance dans l’allée principale jusqu’à atteindre un banc. Après avoir épousseté sa couche de neige, je m’y laisse tomber en reniflant.

Le manège est fermé, l’aire de jeux est submergée de poudreuse. Sur le sol autour du piédestal de marbre, quelques bougies brûlent encore aux côtés d’un amoncellement de fleurs, de peluches, de messages et de dessins d’enfant. Les statues de bronze semblent même avoir été régulièrement débarrassées de leur manteau de flocons au cours de la journée. La gorge nouée, je scrute longuement les deux effigies familières, premières représentations jamais réalisées de Ladybug et Chat Noir.

Ces statues sont emblématiques d’une époque révolue… À jamais perdue. Et pourtant, je les préfère largement à celles du nouveau mémorial. Tous les hommages récents mettent l’accent sur notre… _héroïsme_ , notre dévouement. Notre « sacrifice » tel qu’il est vu par les parisiens… Alors que la seule chose dont je voudrais me souvenir, c’est ce que nous étions l’un pour l’autre. Des amis, des partenaires, liés par un but commun.

Je contemple les deux statues de bronze, souriantes sous leur fine chape de neige : elles respirent l’espoir, l’entraide et la confiance, et même une certaine insouciance. Après tout, nous étions jeunes. Nous étions inconscients. On fonçait tête baissée à chaque nouvelle attaque. On avait connu quelques revers, mais au final, la chance nous avait toujours souri.

Sauf ce jour-là, il y a un an. Je me détourne, à nouveau taraudée par l’éternelle question. J’ai survécu, presque par miracle. Mais…

_Pourquoi moi ? …Pourquoi pas toi ?_

            Cette question me fait horreur. _Je_ me fais horreur. Mais qui pourrait me comprendre ?

            Je baisse les paupières dans l’espoir de retenir mes larmes. En soupirant, je rejette ma tête en arrière sur le dossier du banc, offrant ainsi mon visage aux quelques flocons qui recommencent à tomber. Au loin, le grondement de la circulation me berce, comme à l’époque où j’arpentais les toits de Paris et me gorgeais d’une vue imprenable sur la ville illuminée. Quand je profitais de _ta_ compagnie, de _ta_ présence, _ta_ protection, comme si c’était naturel et immuable.

_Tu me manques._

            Ma peau s’engourdit peu à peu. Mon cœur se calme, et je me laisse aller, engoncée dans la douce chaleur de mon anorak. Le sommeil qui m’a fuie toute la nuit me rattrape enfin.

            Ça fait un an déjà. Un an seulement.

Et je me souviens de tout. De toi, de _nous_.

            Je me souviens…

.  
.  
.

 

**_Dreams fight with machines_ **

**_Inside my head like adversaries_ **

**_Come wrestle me free_ **

**_Clean from the war_ **

.

_Dans ma tête, rêves et machines s’affrontent_

_En éternels ennemis_

_Viens, libère-moi_

_Tire-moi de cette guerre sans merci…_

.

 

.

.

.

[ ](https://youtu.be/dH6QPuZwBno)

[ _« Leaves » et « Dust » - Dominik A. Hecker_ ](https://youtu.be/dH6QPuZwBno)

 

**_J – 1._ **

**_H – 10._ **

 

\- Derrière toi !

            Sifflement. Un trait enflammé me frôle. Je me jette dans le vide. Mon yoyo file, s’accroche au loin.

Explosion. Le souffle heurte mon dos et m’englobe, ravivant la brûlure sur ma joue découverte. Puis la tension dans mon câble m’arrache à la fournaise et me propulse à travers l’air glacé. L’ouïe bourdonnante, j’ai à peine repris pied sur un toit intact que je lance à nouveau mon yoyo à l’assaut du bâtiment le plus proche. Je recommence, encore et encore, le souffle court. Les détonations me suivent sans répit.

\- Wayzz, ça va ?

            Ma combinaison me protège autant que possible, mais le kwami blotti dans mon cou reste vulnérable. Il acquiesce d’un murmure. Sa voix est faible, souffreteuse.

\- Ne t’occupe pas de moi. Il faut l’aider… !

            Je pique un sprint le long d’une coursive délabrée. Je n’ai pas besoin de regarder Wayzz pour sentir qu’il retient ses larmes et tremble de tout son corps. Il m’inquiète : dans son état, traverser tout Paris pour me rejoindre était probablement un exploit. Et cela fait plusieurs minutes qu’il a renoncé à me protéger par le biais de ses boucliers d’énergie.

\- Laisse-moi te trouver un lieu sûr pour…

\- Non ! Je ne l’abandonnerai pas !

            Le kwami renifle et vient léviter à hauteur de mon regard, mais je vois bien qu’il peine à tenir le rythme de ma course. Il a fixé sur sa carapace l’écaille de jade que je devine être son Miraculous.

\- J’aurais dû être près de lui quand c’est arrivé, gémit-il. J’aurais su le protéger de l’Akuma ! Mais je n’étais pas là !

            Depuis qu’il a surgi dans ma chambre en nous suppliant Tikki et moi d’intervenir, c’est à peine si je le reconnais. Son attitude posée et complaisante, emblématique de l’animal dont il est issu, n’est plus qu’un souvenir. On dirait presque un enfant, perdu, désemparé. Paniqué.

            Est-ce du fait de sa très longue collaboration avec son Porteur ?

\- Alors reste à l’abri !

            Je l’attrape et le remets dans la sacoche que j’ai emportée par réflexe. Mon cœur se serre à la vue du papier à lettres qu’elle contient, et de ce que je voulais en faire avant que Wayzz ne déboule dans ma chambre.

Demander à Chat Noir de m’écrire son nom, garder l’information en lieu sûr jusqu’au jour où libérée de la menace du Papillon, j’aurais pu le retrouver. Mais ça, c’était avant de comprendre que Chat Noir était déjà hors d’atteinte. Avant d’apprendre que bientôt il ne se souviendrait de rien…

_…Ce n’est pas le moment de se lamenter !_

Les explosions ont cessé. Je bondis de toit en toit, attentive à ne pas m’éloigner du Champ-de-Mars. Le terrain dégagé est clairement en ma défaveur, contrairement aux rues de Paris qui regorgent de cachettes et d’appuis pour mes déplacements en yoyo. Mais rien qu’à l’idée d’y entraîner mon ennemi, j’ai peur du nombre de victimes collatérales qu’il pourrait faire. Il est encore trop tôt pour espérer une évacuation complète des civils.

En attendant, il faut que je trouve son point faible. Si je pouvais l’identifier avant d’activer le Lucky Charm, cela me laisserait davantage de marge de manœuvre avant de me détransformer. Et maintenant que j’opère seule, chaque minute est précieuse…

            Les projectiles enflammés ont cessé, et je profite de ce léger répit pour faire le point. Le Champ-de-Mars est jalonné de cratères rougeoyants, les bâtiments alentours sont pour majorité fumants, détruits ou en proie aux flammes. La sirène d’alarme de Paris ne retentit plus depuis un moment. J’ignore si c’est bon signe.

**\- BATS-TOI, LADYBUG !**

             Sur le terre-plein central du Champ-de-Mars, je repère le malheureux humain akumatisé, sa silhouette à peine discernable derrière la fumée opaque qui lui colle à la peau comme s’il l’exhalait par tous ses pores. Même à cette distance, je vois ses yeux blancs étinceler avec force tandis qu’il fait les cent pas de sa démarche chaloupée, croulant sous l’énorme charge qui paraît accabler son dos.

**\- PAPILLON, MONTRE-TOI ! TU N’ES PAS DIGNE D’ÊTRE PORTEUR, AFFRONTE TON DESTIN !**

            La voix de stentor résonne à travers la nuit. Sa colère et sa haine sont palpables, pétrifiantes. Le timbre m’est inconnu, et ma nervosité monte d’un cran. Si Wayzz en personne n’était pas venu me supplier d’intervenir, si l’akumatisé n’avait pas eu un tel discours, j’aurais eu bien du mal à comprendre.

            Maître Fu.

C’est _Maître Fu_ … !

            Ce que je devine être ses mains paraissent fouiller dans l’énorme masse sur son dos, puis quelque chose luit dans la fumée opaque. Je me ramasse sur moi-même, prête à éviter ses projectiles enflammés qui à l’impact, mutent en de véritables bombes incendiaires. J’inspire, concentrée : l’objet infecté par l’Akuma est la source du pouvoir que le Papillon a placé en lui, un pouvoir qui s’inspire de son passé et de sa personnalité. Un pouvoir que sa haine profonde décuple. C’est en détruisant cet objet infecté que je libérerai l’humain ensorcelé, comme d’habitude. Est-ce ce qui encombre son dos ? Ou peut-être l’un des bracelets qui ornaient les poignets de Maître Fu ?

J’essaie de ne pas songer à ce qu’a pu vivre et ressentir notre Gardien pour cacher une telle rage – nous en sommes là désormais, point. Mais comment agir, maintenant que je suis seule ? Je n’arrive même pas à l’approcher sans risquer de graves brûlures… !

            Une explosion retentit alors dans le lointain – un des incendies qui s’étend ?

L’akumatisé se fige tout à coup. Je saute sur l’occasion, opère un grand détour par yoyo pour le prendre à revers. Je touche terre, file entre les cratères qui jalonnent les allées sablonneuses. Les yeux rivés sur la silhouette brumeuse et figée, je reste néanmoins prête à battre en retraite au moindre geste belliqueux. La fumée qui l’enveloppe se clairseme, laisse apparaître ce qui l’encombre : un énorme sac de pèlerin en toile et vieux cuir, sali et déchiré comme s’il avait vécu d’innombrables voyages. Je distingue une tunique calcinée, un corps malingre et noueux, une peau noire marbrée de veinures rouges. Hormis des bracelets de cuir usé et des sandales de corde, je n’aperçois aucun item qui retiendrait l’attention d’un Akuma. Alors le sac à dos, peut-être ?

Ma gorge se noue. Ladybug représente la Création, la Régénération. Par définition, je n’ai aucune arme assez puissante ou tranchante pour détruire un objet de cette taille. Mais pour le Cataclysme, cela aurait été d’une simplicité enfantine…

 

_« Ma Lady… ? »_

_Non, reste concentrée !_

Soudain l’akumatisé paraît revenir à lui. Accroupi comme s’il peinait sous le poids de son propre sac-à-dos, il fait soudain volte-face avec une vivacité déconcertante. Ses joues, noires et granuleuses, sont creusées de sillons rougeoyants, palpitants comme le cœur d’une braise. De sous les mèches hirsutes et carbonisées qui balaient son visage, son regard blanc et aveuglant me vrille.

Je m’arrête aussitôt, prête à déguerpir à la moindre menace. Revenu sur mon épaule, Wayzz s’exclame.

\- Maître ! Maître, je vous en prie, reprenez-vous ! Il faut lutter !

            Indifférent à la supplique de Wayzz, le regard sans pupille ni iris nous scrute en silence.

\- Pensez à Nooroo ! Je sais que vous faites tout ça pour lui… S’il vous plait, rendez-vous !

Malgré le ton déchirant de Wayzz, le visage de Maître Fu reste immobile et sans expression, tel un masque qu’on aurait sculpté dans du charbon. Cela m’inspire un curieux frisson. De derrière les lèvres crispées, la voix de l’akumatisé retentit de nouveau – rauque et voilée, mais qui me rappelle encore Fu par certaines intonations.

\- C’est fini. Plagg est libre.

            Contre mon oreille, Wayzz a un hoquet de stupeur. Fu paraît se détendre, ses paupières se baissent dans un léger craquement. Les veinules rouges palpitent sur ses joues de charbon.

\- Son Porteur a dû vouloir récupérer l’Anneau. C’est ce qui l’a perdu. Plagg est définitivement libre désormais.

            La fumée reprend ses droits, enveloppe à nouveau la silhouette prostrée. Instinctivement je me mets en garde.

\- Et c’est au tour de Tikki maintenant.

            Un éclair, un souffle. Je bats des paupières. Les yeux blancs sont tout à coup plongés dans les miens. A quelques centimètres de mon visage.

_Trop rapide… !_

Un chuchotement.

\- Libère Tikki, Marinette.

            Des mains sombres volent vers mes Boucles. Je lâche mon yoyo, lève les bras par réflexe pour couvrir mes oreilles de mes paumes. Je hurle.

**\- NON !**

            Un choc. Un craquement. Dans mon ventre. Violent. Brûlant.

            Apesanteur. Puis collision. Douleur. Brutale. Insoutenable.

Le souffle me manque. Je retombe et roule sur le sol, paralysée, sans force, incapable d’inspirer.

\- Ladybug… !

            La voix paniquée de Wayzz retentit contre mon oreille. Je lutte pour respirer, la poitrine nouée, les larmes aux yeux. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé… ?

            Et pourquoi… Pourquoi il parle de Chat Noir ?

_Pourquoi dit-il qu’il est…_

Je tousse éperdument, tremblante. J’inspire enfin, à petits coups, le ventre et le torse douloureux comme jamais.

**\- ALORS, PAPILLON ? Je menace son précieux Miraculous, qu’est-ce que tu attends pour intervenir ?**

            La voix caverneuse tonne sur le Champ-de-Mars. Celle de Wayzz voltige autour de moi.

\- Tout va bien, Ladybug. Tu es juste secouée. C’est exactement ce qu’il voulait…

            J’ai à peine la force d’acquiescer, mais je comprends ce que Wayzz veut dire : Maître Fu n’attaque pas à pleine puissance. Il veut faire croire à la menace qui pèse sur mon Miraculous, et ainsi débusquer Papillon. Il veut l’obliger à intervenir en personne. Tout ça pour lui reprendre son Miraculous, et retrouver celui qu’on nomme Nooroo.

            Fu ne me veut pas de mal. Pas fondamentalement. Enfin, c’est ce que je crois, et Wayzz en est persuadé. Son Gardien veut récupérer Plagg, Tikki et Nooroo pour les mettre en lieu sûr, et c’est la rage de Papillon qui lui embrouille l’esprit.

Là où le bât blesse, c’est qu’il est prêt à mettre Paris à feu et à sang pour arriver à ses fins…

            Je sais tout ça. Je lutte pour le ramener à la raison, le délivrer du pouvoir maintenant incontrôlable de l’Akuma. Je dois préserver Paris, sauver tout le monde. Du moins, je _luttais_ pour ça. Mais une seule phrase tourne en boucle dans mon esprit désormais. Je marmonne à grand-peine, prostrée dans la poussière et la cendre.

\- Wayzz, pourquoi ?...Pourquoi il dit que Chat Noir est perdu… ?

            Chat Noir a abandonné son Anneau il y a seulement quelques heures. Il est certainement encore à Paris. Face au chaos de la situation, il a peut-être voulu retourner chez Maître Fu pour y récupérer Plagg. Ce serait bien son genre ! Mais alors ça voudrait dire qu’il…

_…qu’il va revenir ?_

            Je me redresse tant bien que mal, mue d’une force nouvelle. Pas question qu’il me voit dans cet état ! Pas question qu’il s’inquiète. Pas question qu’il joue encore une fois le bouclier humain. Non… !

_Chat Noir !_

Je lève un regard vacillant vers Wayzz, et alors son expression désemparée me fait craindre le pire. Et les paroles de Maître Fu prennent un tout autre sens.

Il a parlé de Chat Noir revenu sur sa décision. Il a dit que ça l’avait « perdu ». Il y a eu l’explosion, puis il a dit que Plagg était libéré.

            Mon sang se glace. Non, Maître Fu n’aurait pas été jusqu’à….

**\- TRES BIEN, PAPILLON ! J’AI DETRUIT CHAT NOIR, JE DETRUIRAI LADYBUG AUSSI !**

            La fumée autour de Fu s’étend encore, plus menaçante que jamais. Un fragment lumineux jaillit de la masse opaque et mouvante, il touche le sol à quelques pas de ma position. Un parchemin. J’écarquille les yeux à la vue du signe qu’arbore le papier, inconnu mais étincelant.

\- Fuis ! s’écrie Wayzz en s’interposant – encore.

Le kwami murmure quelque chose – du chinois, peut-être ? Il joint les mains puis les écarte, et un voile luminescent – son bouclier – se déploie alors sous ses paumes. Je bande mes muscles par réflexe, prête à déguerpir avant l’explosion imminente. Mais je sens déjà qu’il est trop tard. Celle-ci non plus ne me laissera pas indemne… !

            Une voix rugit.

**\- Ladybug, baisse-toi !**

            Mon sang ne fait qu’un tour. J’attrape Wayzz entre mes paumes et me laisse tomber au sol. Une vague glacée nous submerge. La détonation claque, déchirante mais étrangement assourdie. Le sol tremble, excessivement tiède. Je me recroqueville davantage dans l’herbe roussie, et ose jeter un regard autour de moi. Une épaisse coque de glace, surgie de nulle part, m’enveloppe et me protège de la fournaise. De l’autre côté, c’est une véritable apocalypse de lumière et de feu. Sous la pression du souffle, le bouclier de glace gémit et se fissure par endroits, mais il tient bon. Quand enfin les flammes reculent, j’entrevois une forme bleue à travers la glace. Elle passe en trombe, s’élance droit dans la direction de Fu.

**\- Ça suffit ! Affronte quelqu’un à ta taille, vieux schnock !**

            J’écarquille les yeux à l’entente de cette tirade stridente et hargneuse. Familière, mais d’où ?

**\- Ma ville, mes fans ! MA FAMILLE ! Tu vas payer !**

\- Ladybug !

            Quelqu’un d’autre s’approche de mon refuge de glace, le saisit à pleines mains – des gants, noirs – et tente de le soulever, puis de le repousser dans un ahanement d’effort. Sans résultat. À travers la paroi cristallisée, je le vois brandir une longue tige.

\- Tiens bon !

_Cette voix… !_

            Je me retourne tant bien que mal et m’arc-boute contre la paroi glacée et glissante. Wayzz, bien qu’encore secoué, joint ses efforts aux miens. Mais la coquille pourtant fragilisée par l’explosion ne bronche pas, pesante, profondément enracinée dans le sol brûlé.

Des chocs métalliques résonnent sur le dôme de glace, répétés. Je serre les dents, les oreilles sifflantes. La paroi épaisse de plusieurs centimètres est parcourue de longues fissures, mais depuis l’explosion, plus rien ne bouge.

Je suis prisonnière. Incapable de me défendre, incapable de fuir. Plaquée au sol, coincée sous une chape de glace si froide qu’elle commence à me brûler. L’air me manque déjà. Un brusque élan de panique m’étreint.

\- Chat Noir… !

Ma voix rebondit contre les parois, étranglée et plaintive, et aussitôt les coups redoublent. Une troisième personne implore d’un ton aigu. À travers la glace, j’aperçois une forme noire et violette qui trépigne.

\- Ils reviennent par ici ! Tire-la de là, vite !

\- Va te mettre à l’abri ! Tout de suite !

            L’autre personne détale. Un éclair noir me fait tressaillir.

**\- CATACLYSME !**

            Je me recroqueville d’instinct, paupières serrées. Wayzz disparait dans ma sacoche, tremblant. La glace frémit, gémit puis hurle, et enfin s’écroule. Un air sec et chaud s’engouffre dans la brèche, saturé de cendres. Les rumeurs de la bataille me reviennent avec netteté – tonnerre, explosions, bâtiments qui s’écroulent, hurlements de rage.

            Une main griffue me saisit le bras et m’extrait des fragments de glace.

**\- Ladybug, debout !**

            Je m’exécute, vacillante, battant des paupières dans la lumière des incendies. Sur le ciel gris de fumée, se détache une silhouette aux épais cheveux blonds. Derrière un masque noir de jais, deux yeux émeraude me vrillent avec inquiétude.

**\- Tu peux marcher ? Alors fonce !**

            Il crochète son bras sous le mien et m’entraîne en direction d’un bâtiment délabré. Je le contemple, interdite, le souffle court. Son bâton étincelle à la lueur des flammes. Sa combinaison noire est marbrée de terre, de cendres et de plâtre, mais il paraît indemne.

_Il est là. Il est là !_

**\- Dépêche-toi ! Climatika est furieuse, elle ne va pas retenir ses coups !**

            C’est sa voix. Sa silhouette familière. Son Anneau qui brille à son doigt griffu, le symbole de patte de chat qui y figure et auquel il manque déjà un coussinet.

            Ma gorge se noue. Je serre les dents. Dans notre dos, de nouvelles explosions retentissent, illuminent par intermittences la façade creusée de cratères des immeubles alentours. Un souffle glacé balaie le Champ-de-Mars, manquant de nous jeter à terre, puis un rire féminin retentit, provocateur et aigrelet en réponse aux grondements de rage de Fu. Je me fais violence pour ne pas me retourner.

            Nous traversons l’avenue encombrée de voitures cabossées et à l’arrêt. Il bondit avec aisance dans l’ouverture d’une vitrine broyée, et je l’imite tant bien que mal, évitant in extremis les rebords de verre tranchants. Se jouant de la pénombre, il passe outre les débris de plâtre et de bois, et s’enfonce entre les tables de ce je devine être un petit bistrot de quartier. Au fond de la salle en désordre, quelqu’un jaillit de derrière un comptoir. La troisième voix – celle qui pressait Chat Noir tandis que j’étais prisonnière de la glace – retentit à nouveau.

\- Tout va bien ? Elle est indemne ?

\- Un peu secouée, mais ça va.

            Le ton de Chat Noir se fait calme et rassurant. Je puise dans mes dernières forces et m’arrache à son emprise. Vive comme l’éclair, je le saisis par la nuque, lui fais une clé de jambe et le plaque au sol.

\- L-Ladybug ?!

Un genou enfoncé entre ses omoplates, je lui attrape le bras et le lui tords dans le dos sans hésiter.  Bloqué, il se débat faiblement. Je renforce ma prise, ignorant son gémissement de souffrance.

\- Arrête, grondé-je sous l’effort. Regarde-moi !

            Le visage à même le sol et la poussière de plâtre, il lutte pour tourner la tête. Son œil vert étincelle dans la pénombre.

\- …Ladybug ?

            Je serre les poings, me mords la joue pour ne pas lâcher prise. C’est son ton, sa voix. Je voudrais y croire. Mais le doute me hante.

\- Tu n’es pas Chat Noir.

            Même si une telle situation n’aurait pas le moindre sens, je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’envisager une certaine possibilité. Une _atroce_ possibilité.

            Surtout maintenant que je sais que c’est Climatika qui m’a sauvée – ces pouvoirs et ce rire ne trompent pas. Surtout maintenant que Lady Wifi a surgi de derrière le comptoir et nous observe en silence, horrifiée.

            Le tintement bien connu de l’Anneau retentit. Le Cataclysme a été utilisé. Plus que quelques minutes avant la détransformation. Mais…

\- Tu es Théo Barbot. Tu es l’Imposteur. Pas vrai ?

            Je guette sa réaction, le cœur lourd. L’espace d’un instant, je me surprends à espérer qu’il nie, qu’il adopte ce sourire narquois que seul Chat Noir sait faire. Mais ses épaules s’affaissent, et il cesse toute résistance. Ses lèvres s’animent, et ce n’est plus le sourire que je connais. C’est un sourire bien plus mature, et un peu amer.

\- Démasqué au premier regard ? Quels progrès depuis la dernière fois ! C’est bon, je m’avoue vaincu. Mais heureux de te revoir quand même, Ladybug.

            Je le scrute sans mot dire, mortifiée en réalité. La déception est plus forte que tout ce que je pouvais prévoir.

            Ce n’est pas lui. Ce n’est pas Chat Noir. Chat Noir est parti. Chat Noir va oublier.

_Ou pire. Chat Noir est peut-être déjà…_

\- Ladybug ?

Je renforce ma clé de bras sur Théo, qui couine de douleur. Je risque un regard vers Lady Wifi, qui s’est avancée avec prudence.

\- Reste où tu es.

            Elle obéit, les yeux écarquillés. Je sens Wayzz se blottir sous mes cheveux, et je lui donne cent fois raison. Climatika, l’Imposteur, Lady Wifi. Trois des super-vilains parmi les plus efficaces du Papillon. La première pouvait saccager un arrondissement entier de Paris d’un revers d’ombrelle. Les manigances du deuxième ont failli me conduire à arracher à Chat Noir son Miraculous. Et la troisième a manqué de me démasquer – littéralement – alors que tout Paris avait les yeux braqués sur nous.

Papillon a créé trois akumatisés, quatre si on compte l’Exilé qui reste hors de contrôle. Comment je vais m’en sortir ?!

\- Ladybug, écoute-moi, d’accord ?

            Je me ramasse sur moi-même, l’esprit en ébullition. Quand il était akumatisé, la source du pouvoir de Théo était une photo de Ladybug, cachée dans la poche de sa combinaison. Pour Lady Wifi, c’était le portable d’Alya, qu’elle tient d’ailleurs à la main. Si je vais assez vite, je peux peut-être récupérer la photo tant que Théo est immobilisé, puis jouer de l’effet de surprise pour voler – ou briser – le portable d’Alya d’un lancer de yoyo.

_Je peux le faire… ?_

\- Ladybug, s’il te plait !

            À ma stupeur, Lady Wifi pose son portable – son arme – devant elle. Les mains bien en évidence, elle s’éloigne vers un poste de télévision, derrière le comptoir de la boutique. Elle allume l’appareil. Un visage bien connu apparait.

            Audimatrix.

_\- …jusqu’à ce que les autorités signifient la fin du couvre-feu. Préférez un local clos et de préférence sans ouverture sur l’extérieur. Evitez les portes, les fenêtres, et calfeutrez toute aération. Si vous êtes en voiture, ne cherchez pas à rejoindre votre domicile, quittez votre véhicule dès que cela est possible et rejoignez le premier bâtiment public accessible. N’allez pas chercher vos enfants à l’école, leur sécurité y est déjà assurée. Les réseaux téléphoniques sont actuellement réquisitionnés par les forces de l’ordre…_

            Abasourdie, j’écoute les consignes de sécurité énumérées par Audimatrix, aussi professionnelle que son alter-ego civil, Nadia Chamak. Des images des rues de Paris filmées en direct défilent.

Rogercop chapeaute les forces de police et établit un périmètre de sécurité autour du Champ-de-Mars, là où les explosions de l’Exilé sont systématiques contrées par les trombes glacées de Climatika.

Le Chevalier Noir transforme en Soldats Noirs des parisiens volontaires, recrues qui escortent alors la population civile vers des quartiers plus tranquilles.

Le gigantesque robot du Gamer assiste les pompiers dans leur lutte contre les incendies…

Comment… Comment les autorités peuvent-elles se fier aux akumatisés ? Comment peut-on même songer à faire confiance au Papillon, alors qu’il est responsable de toute cette pagaille ? Comment a-t-il pu les convaincre ?

Un deuxième tintement en provenance de la bague de Théo m’arrache à ma stupéfaction, et je croise à nouveau le regard de Lady Wifi qui attend, littéralement suspendue à mes lèvres. Je sens l’aura d’un Akuma qui émane de son portable abandonné sur le sol, tout comme je perçois maintenant l’infime battement d’énergie qui environne Théo – l’énergie du Papillon.

Et pourtant ? Aucune malveillance discernable chez Audimatrix alors qu’elle répète ses consignes et répond en temps réel aux messages inquiets des téléspectateurs. Aucune ironie dans l’expression attentive de Lady Wifi. Pas la moindre étincelle de jalousie ou d’amertume dans le regard émeraude de Théo, seulement de l’expectative et même de l’espoir.

            Le stress me fait resserrer mon emprise sur le bras de l’Imposteur, qui bat des paupières avec douleur mais ne dit rien. Je sonde Lady Wifi avec méfiance, la gorge nouée.

\- …Je t’écoute. Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?

            Ses épaules crispées se relâchent. Elle soupire de soulagement.

\- Oh ! Ladybug. Merci… !

            A l’extérieur, un grondement s’élève, similaire à celui d’un véritable blizzard en action. La température paraît chuter de quelques degrés. Lady Wifi se penche vers le téléviseur afin d’en couper le son. Je fronce les sourcils, toujours sur le qui-vive.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Papillon ne te contrôle pas ?

            Dans la pénombre de la boutique dévastée, les yeux rubis de Lady Wifi étincellent.

\- Je suis là de mon plein gré, Ladybug. Papillon nous a proposé de récupérer nos pouvoirs, pour t’aider à protéger Paris de l’Exilé.

            Elle hésite puis s’autorise un petit sourire béat. En dépit de sa combinaison et de son loup noir, elle n’a jamais autant ressemblé à Alya qu’en cet instant.

\- Assister Ladybug. Franchement, comment hésiter devant une aubaine pareille ?

\- « L’Exilé » ? Non, attends… Vous êtes combien ?

\- Pour l’instant… une bonne douzaine ?

            Je manque de défaillir, estomaquée. Elle reste immobile, l’air consciente que l’histoire est délicate à avaler. Après avoir quêté mon accord d’un regard, elle va récupérer son téléphone et fait quelques manipulations à l’écran. Des hologrammes apparaissent autour d’elle, reconstituent une interface similaire à celle du Ladyblog. Des photographies, des vidéos, des textes surgissent par dizaines. Je reconnais aussitôt certains de nos vieux ennemis – Le Bulleur, Antibug, Cœur de Pierre…

\- Je sélectionne et je localise les anciens akumatisés dont les pouvoirs nous seraient utiles, et Papillon se charge des négociations par Akuma interposé.

\- Les… négociations ?

\- Oui ! En ce qui me concerne, c’était tout trouvé : récupérer mes pouvoirs me permettait de t’aider, ça nous faisait un objectif commun avec le Papillon. Dire qu’il cherche aujourd’hui à te protéger, incroyable quand on y pense ! Mais c’est plutôt logique s’il veut obtenir un jour ton Miraculous. Entre l’Exilé et toi, il a fait son choix.

\- Mais enfin, Alya, c’est… C’est dangereux !

\- Si je peux me permettre ? Je commence à avoir une sacrée crampe…

            La voix plaintive et rauque de Théo coupe court à mes arguments. Après une légère hésitation, je le lâche et recule par prudence. Alya parait comprendre ma méfiance et n’ajoute rien. Libéré, Théo se retourne sur le dos et déploie son bras avec un soupir de soulagement.

\- Pour ma part, ma copine et moi avons échappé de peu à l’Exilé toute à l’heure, déclare-t-il. En attirant son attention sur toi, tu nous as sauvés, Ladybug. Je voulais te rendre la pareille, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi lorsque j’étais akumatisé. Quand Wifi m’a mis en contact avec le Papillon, c’était comme si ma décision était déjà prise depuis des lustres.

            Il se rassoit en grimaçant.

\- Désolé si je t’ai surprise avec cette apparence, je n’avais pas le temps de t’expliquer sur place… Et j’avoue qu’être _lui_ , c’est toujours aussi grisant.

            Théo me lance un petit regard coupable d’entre les mèches blondes qui couvrent son front. Sans qu’il le veuille, cette attitude familière me serre le cœur. Je détourne les yeux.

Son portable flottant dans les airs, Alya continue de manipuler ses hologrammes, ses mains gantées dansant dans le vide, gérant quantités d’informations que je ne parviens guère à analyser à cette distance.

\- Quant à Climatika, poursuit-elle, elle était en voiture avec sa famille quand les hostilités ont commencé. Une seule explosion, mais de nombreux dommages collatéraux. Son petit frère a failli y passer. Papillon ne pouvait pas espérer une recrue plus motivée face à l’Exilé.

\- Une _recrue_  ? Non non non…

            Je me prends la tête entre les mains et serre les paupières. Trop d’informations, trop de nouveautés, tant d’incertitudes. Et je suis toute seule. Je ne peux pas les laisser combattre, je ne pourrai pas tous les protéger, c’est impossible !    

Théo soupire.

\- Mince. Je n’aurais pas fait long feu…

\- Peut-être que Papillon te cédera une nouvelle part de pouvoir ? hasarde Lady Wifi. Un deuxième Chat Noir ne sera sûrement pas de trop !

\- Il m’avait prévenu dès le départ que je n’aurais qu’un seul essai. Une fois détransformé, je serai trop fatigué pour supporter une deuxième akumatisation…

            Lady Wifi a un grondement déçu.

\- Et zut. Je vais te trouver un lieu sûr où te cacher ensuite.

            Le tonnerre gronde avec force. La tempête forcit, la température chute encore. La voix aigrelette de Climatika résonne dans le lointain, son rire sardonique remplacé par des sifflements de rage. Une fenêtre holographique s’illumine à la droite de Lady Wifi. Elle frémit et a un mouvement inconscient de tête, comme en réaction à un bruit trop fort que diffuserait son oreillette.

\- Bien reçu, Climatika. Occupe-le encore un peu. Les renforts sont là dans une minute.

            Ses manipulations se font plus rapides encore, et les interfaces devant elle s’affolent.

\- Climatika commence à faiblir, mais l’Exilé aussi, apparemment. Les autres arrivent sur le Champ-de-Mars. On va pouvoir y retourner.

_« Les autres » !_

            Je serre les poings. D’un geste discret, j’invite Wayzz à rester caché sous mes cheveux – personne ne semble l’avoir remarqué pour l’instant et c’est peut-être mieux ainsi. Je me relève avec peine. Mes brûlures m’élancent, mais je fais mon possible pour le cacher.

\- C’est hors de question, Alya. Je ne vous laisserai pas combattre. Vous ne savez pas à quoi vous vous exposez.

            Lady Wifi et l’Imposteur me fixent avec des yeux ronds.

\- Mais… Ladybug ! Papillon nous a dit que ce mec était très puissant. Vous avez besoin d’aide !

\- Papillon a dit aussi que c’était de sa faute ? Que c’était mon ami, et qu’il l’a rendu fou en cherchant à l’akumatiser ?

            Théo se tait, mais plus pour jeter un œil atterré à son Anneau, qui vient d’émettre un autre tintement. Très pâle, Lady Wifi claque des mains pour fermer ses interfaces et se remet sur pied.

\- Ladybug, peu importe ce qu’il a fait, maintenant on ne peut plus…

\- Non, Alya ! C’est non ! C’est aussi de ma faute si cet homme est dans cet état. C’est à moi de régler tout ça.

            Le Papillon est toujours un parfait inconnu alors que je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il a failli nous démasquer. Ses actions restent impossibles à anticiper, et Paris subit chaque semaine ses méfaits. Pourtant, les habitants continuent de faire preuve d’un courage et d’une résilience à toute épreuve… Si bien qu’aujourd’hui ils seraient même prêts à prendre les armes ? Mais qui sait ce qu’il adviendra si l’un d’eux ne survivait pas d’ici la fin du combat ?

            Aujourd’hui, l’adversaire dépasse tous les akumatisés que nous avons dû affronter jusque-là. Le Gardien ne peut plus rien pour nous. Et même si Papillon veut collaborer face à l’Exilé, ça ne l’empêchera pas de retourner sa veste à la moindre occasion. Et je suis _seule_.

_C’est un cauchemar…_

\- Ladybug. Ecoute-moi !

            Je me détourne en ignorant sciemment Lady Wifi. Je pensais être à la hauteur, et pourtant je n’ai rien vu venir. Ni la déception de Maître Fu qui nous avait accordé toute sa confiance, ni cette attaque qui n’est peut-être qu’un coup de poker du Papillon pour récupérer les Miraculous. Ni même la souffrance de Chat Noir qui pourtant était évidente… !

            Penser à lui fait monter mes larmes. Qu’est-ce qu’il dirait, lui ?

_« Reprends-toi. Sans nous, ils n’y arriveront pas, et ça, on va leur prouver._

_Fais-moi confiance ! »_

Je crispe les poings au souvenir de notre première vraie victoire : ses mots, son regard. Sa confiance en lui, et sa foi en moi. Ce jour-là, il n’a jamais douté… Et il a eu raison.

Je peux encore réparer ce qui peut l’être. Je le dois. Il me reste encore le Lucky Charm et je ne peux plus hésiter à l’utiliser. Dans l’espoir d’une inspiration subite face à l’Exilé !

Je m’approche de la vitrine, attentive à ce qui se passe au-dehors. Le combat entre l’Exilé et Climatika fait toujours rage.

\- Vous, vous restez à l’écart, et vous continuez de protéger les civils. Moi, je m’occupe de l’Exilé.

            Lady Wifi s’approche encore, visiblement prête à argumenter, mais je l’arrête d’un regard. Elle croise les bras, butée.

\- Mais, et Chat Noir, dans tout ça ? Ça fait presque une heure que l’attaque a commencé, où est-il ?

\- Il est occupé ailleurs.

            Lady Wifi écarquille les yeux derrière son masque. Théo est devenu très pâle.

\- Alors… Alors ça aussi, c’était vrai ? murmure-t-il, effaré. Papillon n’a pas menti, Chat Noir est vraiment hors-course ?

            Je reste muette, alarmée. Comment le Papillon peut-il être au courant de ça ? A-t-il lu dans l’esprit de Maître Fu en le possédant ? Wayzz m’a pourtant affirmé qu’il n’y était jamais parvenu !

\- Je corresponds avec les médias et Audimatrix, reprend Alya, sur la défensive. Et mes pouvoirs sondent les réseaux sociaux en permanence. Pour ce soir, je n’ai relevé aucune trace de Chat Noir dans tout Paris, sauf quand il s’agissait de Théo. Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Ladybug ?

\- C’est simple, Wifi, mais tu adules trop tes héros pour regarder les choses en face.

            La voix grave et exempte d’émotion nous fait tous sursauter.

\- Chat Noir a déserté. Et Ladybug est vexée au point de vouloir gérer cette crise toute seule.

Théo brandit par réflexe son bâton et moi-même mon yoyo, mais Lady Wifi se contente d’une volte-face et d’un salut de la main.

\- Vous voilà enfin !

            Une silhouette argentée arrive de l’arrière-boutique. Sa gigantesque lame baissée frôlant les gravats, Riposte vient se placer aux côtés de Lady Wifi et me vrille de son regard hautain. Tandis qu’elle parle, un discret halo flotte devant ses yeux – un papillon, non pas violet mais blanc.

\- Je résume : l’Exilé est un akumatisé rendu fou par ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il est incontrôlable désormais. Il détruira Paris un quartier après l’autre s’il n’a pas accès aux Miraculous. Chat Noir a abandonné son poste plus tôt dans la journée. Ladybug est seule désormais.

            Le halo blanc disparaît, mais Riposte continue du même ton.

\- Papillon peut former autant de champions qu’il le souhaite, mais il ne peut pas tous les contrôler. Donc il a passé un marché avec chacun d’entre nous. Le deal est de nous rendre capable de protéger nos proches le temps de les mettre en lieu sûr, et en échange nous combattons, pour lui ou pour protéger Ladybug. En ce qui me concerne, les miens se débrouillaient très bien tous seuls : récupérer cette puissance et combattre l’Exilé, c’était déjà une fin en soi.

            Elle a un coup d’œil hautain pour Théo, qui incline la tête, étonné.

\- Croiser à nouveau le fer avec le vrai minet s’avérait tentant également. Mais rien qu’à voir la manière dont tu tiens ton arme, le chat, je sais déjà que tu n’es pas lui.

            Théo a un grondement incertain, avant de baisser les yeux vers son Anneau qui tinte encore. Riposte revient vers moi.

\- On ne veut pas d’un coupable ou d’un bouc émissaire, et on ne te demande pas non plus ton avis, Ladybug. Avec ou sans ton accord, nous avons choisi de protéger Paris. Et donc de te protéger toi aussi, car si tu disparais, Papillon perdra tout intérêt au combat et désertera à son tour. Et alors, plus rien ne pourra arrêter l’Exilé.

            D’autres personnes viennent se placer derrière Riposte, muettes et approbatrices. Je reconnais Dislocœur, la posture conquérante, ses grandes ailes repliées tant bien mal contre son dos. Le Dessinateur, concentré sur sa tablette alors qu’il multiplie les esquisses comme pour en stocker en prévision du combat imminent. Chronogirl, les yeux invisibles derrière sa visière mais une bulle de chewing-gum aux lèvres, qui claque avec effronterie dans le silence.

Riposte reprend, plus vindicative que jamais.

\- Tous les akumatisés qui vont nous rejoindre auront prouvé leur valeur, la plupart en ayant protégé leurs proches avec succès. Alors simplifie-nous la tâche  et oublie tes élans chevaleresques, Ladybug. Dis-nous ce que tu sais sur cet Exilé, avant qu’on ne rejoigne Climatika sur le champ de bataille.

            Je reste pétrifiée. Est-ce qu’ils ont réellement conscience du danger ? Ou bien espèrent-ils que le Miraculous Ladybug règlera tout une fois la bataille terminée ? Alors que je ne suis sûre de rien… !

\- Ladybug… ?

            Wayzz murmure contre mon oreille, sous mes cheveux, si bas que je doute que quiconque d’autre puisse l’entendre.

\- Il fut un temps où c’était ainsi que les combats avaient lieu. Quand les Porteurs des kwamis luttaient côte à côte face à un ennemi commun.

            La petite voix se brise sur ces mots. Je baisse brièvement les paupières, autant pour échapper au regard pénétrant de ceux qui m’entourent, que pour intégrer l’ironie d’une telle situation.

            Dire que l’ennemi commun aujourd’hui est le Gardien qui veillait sur nos kwamis hier. Comment en est-on arrivés là ? Il y a tellement de choses que j’ignore, et je m’en rends tout juste compte. Quel était le but de Tikki, de Plagg, des Porteurs quand ils n’étaient pas encore ennemis ? Quand le Papillon et le Paon faisaient encore partie du tout ? Quel rôle avait le Gardien ? Quelles étaient les causes pour lesquelles ils luttaient, qui étaient leurs adversaires, leurs alliés ?

\- Ladybug, hasarde Lady Wifi, le temps presse. Climatika faiblit elle aussi.

\- Je sais.

_Pas le choix, hein ?_

            J’inspire profondément et tente d’aller à l’essentiel.

\- Tout ce dont je suis sûre, c’est que Maître Fu – celui que vous nommez l’Exilé – est un ancien gardien des Miraculous, les objets qui nous confèrent nos pouvoirs à Chat Noir et moi-même. Ses connaissances dans ce domaine dépassent largement les miennes, et c’est sûrement pour ça qu’il résiste aussi bien au Papillon. Pour le moment, il n’a fait que lancer des projectiles enflammés et des bombes incendiaires, mais peut-être qu’il cache d’autres pouvoirs. Il faudra être très prudent face à lui, et je ne pense pas que vous soyez suffisamment armés pour l’affronter.

            Tout en parlant, je regarde sciemment le Dislocoeur et Chronogirl. Du temps de leur akumatisation respective, le premier ne disposait que de flèches servant à ensorceler les civils, et la deuxième pouvait remonter le temps mais seulement au prix de vies humaines. Comment concilier de tels pouvoirs – inutiles voire dangereux – dans ce genre de situation ?

            Chronogirl fait claquer son chewing-gum avec impatience. Dislocoeur lui tapote l’épaule et me fait un sourire convenu.

\- Nos pouvoirs ne sont pas tout à fait les mêmes, Ladybug. Ce serait trop long à t’expliquer, alors imagine juste que le Papillon nous a laissé plus de liberté. On saura se rendre utile sans causer de problèmes, je t’assure.

\- Et moi je me charge d’armer les nouveaux héros qui en auraient besoin, poursuit le Dessinateur tout en enchaînant croquis sur croquis.

\- Les « Nouveaux héros », comme dans le film ? glisse Alya, aux anges, avant de retrouver son sérieux.

            Un ultime tintement strident retentit, et l’Imposteur disparaît dans un brusque éclair vert. Théo s’écroule, rattrapé in extremis par Lady Wifi et Dislocœur. Déposé au sol, le jeune homme bat des paupières, puis contemple l’assemblée avec effarement.

\- Je… Lady… Lady Wifi ? Ladybug ?!

            Il scrute un à un les akumatisés alentours et devient plus pâle encore. J’essaie de l’interpeller en douceur.

\- Tout va bien, Théo. Ils sont avec moi, cette fois-ci. Ils ne te feront aucun mal.

            Alors que les autres s’interrogent en silence, étonnés, Théo déglutit péniblement.

\- Qu’est-ce… Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Je sortais du métro avec Mirelle, et… et il y a eu une alerte Akuma, et ensuite…

            Il cherche ses mots, fouille probablement sans succès dans ses souvenirs. Lady Wifi s’accroupit et pose une main sur son épaule.

\- Tout va bien, Monsieur Barbot. Votre amie a pu se réfugier chez vos parents. Vous avez participé à un plan de grande envergure pour soutenir Ladybug. Cela revenait à vous faire akumatiser, et c’est pour cela que vous ne vous en souvenez pas, mais vous avez été d’une grande aide. Vous pouvez vous lever ?

             Théo acquiesce après quelques secondes de pur ébahissement. Tandis que Dislocœur le remet sur pied, Lady Wifi lui accorde un sourire enjoué.

\- Passez par l’arrière-boutique et éloignez-vous le plus possible du Champ-de-Mars. La police va s’occuper de vous mettre en lieu sûr.

\- D-d’accord…

            Riposte a un soupir impatient, et elle s’avance vers la vitrine fracturée. Les autres la suivent en silence, non sans avoir pour Théo un dernier regard, parfois conciliant, parfois déçu. Le chewing-gum de Chronogirl claque encore.

\- Zut. Moi qui compte jouer les gentilles sur mes super rollers cette fois-ci. Et je ne m’en souviendrai même pas ?

            En ricanant, Dislocœur lui accorde une pichenette sur le casque. Lady Wifi s’éloigne vers la vitrine, et je lui emboîte le pas. Je ne peux pas les convaincre de battre en retraite. Alors à moi de faire en sorte qu’ils rentrent indemnes. À tout prix.

\- Ladybug… ?

            Je me retourne vers Théo. Le regard fuyant, il se gratte la nuque.

\- Je… Je voudrais te remercier. Dans la rue, toute à l’heure, tu as…

\- Non, Théo, c’est inutile. C’était mon devoir que de vous protéger, Mirelle et toi. Et tu ne t’en souviens pas, mais toi aussi tu m’as sauvée il y a tout juste quelques minutes. Je t’en suis très reconnaissante. Merci.

            Le cœur lourd, je parviens malgré tout à sourire et à murmurer.

\- Tu étais un superbe Chat Noir. Il aurait été jaloux.

            Théo se tait, abasourdi. Puis un sourire illumine son visage. A court de mots, il me salue d’un geste, remercie Lady Wifi encore présente, puis court vers le fond de la salle, passe dans l’arrière-boutique. Quand le bruit de ses pas a disparu, je me retourne vers la vitrine.

            Le peu du Champ-de-Mars que j’aperçois d’ici est creusé de cratères, couvert de neige et de glace. Le ciel est noir d’encre, traversé d’éclairs. Au loin, la Tour Eiffel luit faiblement dans la fumée des récentes explosions.

            Si je tends l’oreille, je peux entendre les hurlements de rage de l’Exilé – Maître Fu. Le vacarme des tourbillons de grêle de Climatika. Les exclamations indistinctes de Riposte, qui pourrait bien avoir pris en main le commandement des troupes du Papillon.

            Ma gorge se noue plus encore. Sur le point de repartir au combat, alors que je suis malgré moi plus soutenue que jamais, quelque chose me paralyse toute entière.

_J’ai peur._

J’ai peur pour les autres. J’ai peur pour mes parents, que je n’ai pas pu contacter depuis mon départ en trombe de la maison. J’ai peur pour mes amis qui ont choisi de se battre sans avoir l’ombre d’une idée de ce qui les attend. J’ai peur pour les gens terrés chez eux et qui suivent les nouvelles, anxieux.

J’ai peur pour Adrien, qui a échappé par miracle à l’Exilé et que j’ai laissé seul, en pleine rue, sans défense. J’ai peur pour Tikki, pour Plagg. Pour Nooroo que je ne connais pas encore. J’ai peur pour Wayzz.

J’ai peur pour Chat Noir. Chat Noir que même Lady Wifi n’arrive pas à localiser. Chat Noir qui en voulant venir m’aider, est peut-être…

 

_« Fais-moi confiance. D’accord ? »_

 

J’essaie, Chat Noir. Où que tu sois, crois-moi… J’essaie. Mais j’ai peur. Pour moi, pour toi, et pour tous les autres. Il est peut-être déjà trop tard pour beaucoup de gens…

            J’ai peur. J’ai peur comme jamais auparavant… !

            Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

\- Ladybug… ?

            J’affronte à contrecœur le regard carmin de Lady Wifi, limpide et interrogateur. Je sais à peine quoi faire pour ramener Maître Fu et ça me terrifie, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de le lui dire. Ça ne nous avancerait à rien. Qu’elle ait conscience ou non de la dangerosité de la situation, m’entendre hésiter ne ferait que l’inquiéter davantage.

            Et c’est alors qu’elle murmure.

\- Moi aussi, Ladybug.

            Sa main se resserre sur mon épaule, et elle déglutit en silence. Ses yeux se troublent un bref instant derrière son masque noir.

\- Moi aussi, souffle-t-elle encore. Mais tous ensemble, on va y arriver.

            Sans réfléchir, je l’enlace. Elle reste d’abord pétrifiée. Puis ses mains gantées se posent doucement dans mon dos. Je marmonne, les dents serrées.

\- Tu es ma blogueuse attitrée. Si je te le demandais, est-ce que tu resterais ici, à l’abri ?

\- Aucune chance, Ladybug.

\- Fais attention, alors.

            Ses mains se resserrent sur ma combinaison.

\- …Bien sûr. Ça, tu n’as pas besoin de me le demander.

            Lady Wifi me rend enfin mon étreinte, et avec une force étonnante. J’inspire pour retrouver mon aplomb, et son parfum m’englobe malgré moi – le parfum d’Alya, si particulier, si rassurant.

Je m’écarte avant de flancher.

\- Tant mieux.

            Elle me retient le bras et a un signe de tête décidé.

\- Je vais retrouver Chat Noir. Dès que je le localise, on te le ramène. Par la peau du cou si nécessaire. C’est promis, Ladybug.

            J’acquiesce. J’espère que le tremolo dans ma voix passe pour un rire nerveux.

\- Je te fais confiance.

.

.

 .

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et ça ne fait que commencer...
> 
> Anecdote: ce chapitre a été imaginé et écrit entre janvier et juin 2018, bien avant que ne s'annonce la fin de la saison 2... ("Le jour des héros", "Mayura"...)
> 
> Que pensez-vous du tour que prend la fanfiction?  
> Un kudo, un commentaire? ça fait toujours plaisir!
> 
> A bientôt j'espère!


	10. Nouveaux héros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour rappel...  
> L'histoire est en train de prendre un chemin très différent comparé à la série et aux épisodes sortis en masse en cette fin d'année 2018. Donc j'insiste!  
> Sont pris en compte ici les faits, révélations et relations des personnages inhérents à :  
> \- L'intégralité de la saison 1  
> \- Les épisodes « Origines »  
> \- Seulement les épisodes 1 à 7 inclus de la saison 2 (qui étaient les seuls parus à l'époque où BRN s'est construite.)  
> Par conséquent, l'épisode 8 (« Le Hibou Noir ») et son fameux moment dans le container (dont les kwamis ont été témoins) ne sont pas pris en compte dans cette fanfiction. Les faits de l'épisode 9 (« Glaciator » et la déclaration de Chat Noir) et 10 (« Zapotis » et le recrutement de nouveaux Porteurs comme Rena Rouge) non plus.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

_J – 1._

_H – 10._

 

            J’inspire.

L’air est brûlant, poussiéreux… **étouffant**. D’instinct je roule sur le côté et je tousse, encore et encore.

Je peine à ouvrir les yeux, aveuglé par la fumée. Je me rassoie par réflexe, haletant, l’ouïe bourdonnante. Les meubles autour de moi sont en feu, les fenêtres explosées, les murs calcinés.

À mes côtés, un homme en uniforme est inerte. Je le secoue, hésitant, et heureusement il gémit, à demi-conscient. Je fais laborieusement le point, abasourdi.

L’attaque akuma. Ma Lady, seule face à l’ennemi. Ma course jusque chez Maître Fu. Les policiers en perquisition. Le Gardien absent, le message adressé à Chat Noir.

_L’explosion… !_

J’ai mal partout. Je tâte chacun de mes membres, d’abord avec prudence, puis incrédulité. Je ne présente aucune blessure, aucune brûlure. Mes vêtements sont excessivement chauds et sentent un peu le roussi, mais s’avèrent intacts. À une bonne dizaine de mètres de là, derrière une cloison défoncée, je distingue la cuisine ravagée où je me devais me tenir un peu plus tôt. C’est tout juste si je reconnais encore l’appartement de Maître Fu.

_Je suis… vivant ?_

Les flammes sont omniprésentes, et pourtant la chaleur qui règne est à peine désagréable. Derrière moi, le policier remue et gémit alors qu’il reprend lentement ses esprits. Ahuri, j’essaie de me lever, mais ma tête heurte quelque chose. Grimaçant, je me frotte le crâne et lève les yeux. Au-dessus de moi, il n’y a rien… Sauf un reflet. Je tends prudemment le bras, ma paume rencontre une paroi tiède et transparente, curieusement incurvée. Je tends l’autre main, interloqué. La paroi est difficilement visible à la lumière changeante des flammes, mais elle est bien là.

_…Enfermé !_

Je me redresse d’un bond et frappe sur la paroi à coups de poings. Sans résultats. Je suis prisonnier d’une bulle. _Une bulle._ Qui ressemble furieusement à celles de…

\- Pfiouuuu c’était moins une !

            Je tressaille en reconnaissant cette voix bien trop familière. Parmi les flammes s’avance une silhouette élancée et au costume multicolore. _Le Bulleur_. Il me fait un grand sourire fier, et par réflexe je serre le poing droit. Mais je ne peux pas me transformer, pas dans ces conditions… !

            Puis l’absence de mon anneau se fait cruellement sentir. Je jette des regards frénétiques autour de moi, à la recherche de la petite boîte, en vain. Merde. Merde !

_Plagg !_

\- Mec, ça va, tu n’as rien ?

            Je reste pétrifié. Qu’est-ce que fait le Bulleur ici ? Ça veut dire qu’il n’y a pas un mais _deux akumatisés_  ? Qui en plus sont au courant que je suis Chat Noir ?

Le sourire du Bulleur s’élargit encore, goguenard.

\- Ah, tu verrais ta tête, vieux ! Trop fort ! Rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup ! Mais c’est cool, Adrien, je suis dans le camp des gentils cette fois-ci !

Je le fixe sans oser comprendre. Dans l’expectative, il se fige à son tour, et son sourire crispé se fait peu à peu hésitant. Je marmonne, stupéfait.

\- Ni… Nino ?

            Le plafond de la cuisine se fissure puis s’effondre avec fracas. Nino sursaute.

\- Wowowooow, ok, pas le temps de t’expliquer. Accroche-toi, mec !

            Il agite son épée jaune fluo. La bulle s’ébranle tout à coup, me faisant trébucher. Elle file à travers les flammes sans que j’en ressente la moindre chaleur, franchit d’un bond la fenêtre la plus proche, redescend dans la rue voisine à une vitesse vertigineuse qui me soulève l’estomac…

            …A moins que ce ne soit l’angoisse qui me rattrape enfin ? Sans Papillon et le Bulleur, j’y serai passé cette fois-ci. Mais à quoi bon me tendre un piège si c’est pour ensuite me protéger ? Pourquoi Papillon s’est-il ravisé ?

Arrivée au sol, la bulle disparaît, et je retombe maladroitement sur la neige fraîche. Abasourdi, je lève les yeux vers l’immeuble, déjà cerné et arrosé par deux camions de pompiers. D’autres bulles jaillissent des étages supérieurs, chacune contenant une personne qu’elle vient déposer sur la chaussée avant de s’effacer dans un tintement aigu. Comme moi, les habitants semblent choqués, un peu contusionnés, mais je ne vois aucun blessé. Et pas de signe de Maître Fu ou de Wayzz non plus…

A mes côtés, le policier reprend lentement conscience. Ses collègues, bien qu’encore méfiants, accourent vers nous.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est… passé ? marmonne le policier, hagard, tout en se frottant le crâne. On était en perquisition, et… ?

            J’ai un haussement d’épaules consterné, puis je me relève en vacillant. L’appartement du Gardien est en proie aux flammes. J’espère pour lui qu’il est vraiment sorti chercher un autre Chat Noir – l’alerte Akuma a certainement dû précipiter son départ. Après tout, Ladybug a besoin d’un allié, plus que jamais. Ce qui veut dire qu’où qu’il soit, Plagg est probablement en sécurité. Tant mieux. Mais…

_Alors… c’est vraiment trop tard ? Je vais tout oublier, d’une minute à l’autre ?_

            Les dernières bulles viennent de disparaître. Dans un grand éclat de rire, le Bulleur jaillit à son tour du brasier.

\- Yesssssss, j’adore ! Tout le monde est sauvé !

            Il atterrit avec souplesse sur le bitume saupoudré de neige, puis s’élance dans ma direction. Policiers, pompiers et rescapés marquent un recul sur son passage, et j’hésite à les imiter.

\- Mec ! C’est sûr, t’as rien ? Tu m’as foutu une de ces trouilles ! Qu’est-ce que tu venais faire dans un endroit pareil ?

            Je me mets instinctivement en garde.

\- Nino ? Nino c’est vraiment toi ? Comment c’est possible ?

\- Alors là, mec, attends que je t’explique, c’est juste…

**\- ADRICHOU !**

            Quelque chose me percute et me plaque au sol – un camion, n’est-ce pas ?

**\- Adrichou ! J’ai tellement eu peur ! TELLEMENT EU PEEEEUR !**

            Je gémis, les oreilles sifflantes, le crâne endolori par ma chute sur le bitume. Quelque part au-dessus de moi, Nino râle comme un putois.

\- Eh ! Je ne l’ai pas sauvé pour que tu me l’abimes comme ça !

\- La ferme, Nino, s’exclame une voix autoritaire et grondante avant de redevenir mielleuse. Oh, Adrichou, ça va, tu n’as rien ?

\- Ch-Chloé ?

            Ma vision se stabilise enfin. À quelques centimètres de mon visage, deux yeux bleus étincellent sous un masque noir à pois rouge.

\- Ooooooh Adrichou ! Tu me reconnais, c’est le principal ! Je suis si contente !

            Elle me relève avec une facilité déroutante, puis se jette encore une fois à mon cou et sanglote à grand bruit.

\- Cette explosion ! J’ai cru que tu étais blessé, Adrien, ou pire !

\- Mais non, Chloé, j’avais la situation en main ! soupire Nino en cherchant à lui tapoter l’épaule.

\- Me touche pas, toi, tu pues la fumée !!!! Oh, Adrien !

            Tandis que Chloé pleure éperdument dans le col de mon anorak, j’ai un regard effaré pour mon meilleur ami.

\- Nino, tu m’expliques ce qui se passe, à la fin ?!

            Nino est redevenu Le Bulleur. Quant à Chloé, pour le peu que je puisse en apercevoir, elle a retrouvé l’apparence – et la poigne – d’Antibug. Nino acquiesce d’un ton docte.

\- Arf, c’est une longue histoire, vieux, mais je vais essayer de te la faire courte. En fait, je…

**\- J’étais à la mairie quand il y a eu les explosions alors j’ai attendu que Ladybug arrive mais Ladybug est jamais venue et Papillon m’a contactée en disant que tu étais en danger et qu’il pouvait me retransformer en Antibug pour que je puisse venir te sauver et en échange je devais lui rendre un service et me battre pour lui alors j’ai dit oui mais j’ai eu trop peur et Adrichooooou t’es vivaaaaant… !**

            Sur cette tirade aussi larmoyante que théâtrale, Chloé essuie ses paupières avant de me serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Alors qu’elle essaie de m’embrasser la joue en reniflant – et alors que je m’écarte tant bien que mal – je croise le regard blasé de Nino, qui soupire.

\- Bref. C’est à peu près la même chose pour ma famille et moi. Quand les explosions ont commencé un peu partout en ville, on était déjà à l’abri chez nous, mais j’ai reçu un messager du Papillon. Il disait qu’il pouvait me rendre le pouvoir du Bulleur pour protéger d’autres civils, en échange d’un service à lui rendre plus tard. J’ai d’abord cru à un piège, et puis j’ai vu Antibug passer en trombe en hurlant qu’Adrien allait mourir… alors je n’ai pas hésité plus longtemps.

            Il promène un regard brillant sur son apparence, comme s’il prenait enfin le temps de s’examiner.

\- Et puis, franchement, mec, c’est pas trop la classe ? J’ai fait la moitié de Paris en bondissant de toit en toit à la mode Naruto. Je viens de sauver une trentaine d’innocents !

            Je hoche la tête par réflexe, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Mais… Mais, comment il vous contrôle ?

            Le Bulleur hausse un sourcil, puis pointe Chloé du menton.

\- Sérieusement, mec ? Tu as l’impression qu’elle est contrôlée par le Papillon, là ?

            Je reste muet tandis que Chloé me fait un énorme câlin, aux anges. Ils ont tous les deux leur libre-arbitre, ça ne fait aucun doute. Comment est-ce seulement possible ? Et maintenant que Papillon sait pour moi, qu’est-ce qu’il attend pour révéler mon secret ? Ou même pour m’éliminer ?

\- J’y comprends rien.

            Le Bulleur acquiesce frénétiquement.

\- Et attends de savoir ce que nous demande Papillon maintenant : il veut qu’on aide Ladybug !

_Hein ?!_

\- Je m’attendais à ce que le service à rendre soit bien plus flippant, ou même illégal ! Mais en fait, il veut qu’on lutte contre l’Exilé, quitte à s’associer avec sa pire ennemie ? J’y comprends que dalle !

            Une voix suffisante s’élève alors.

\- Le Papillon m’a dit que si l’Exilé récupère le Miraculous de Ladybug, il deviendra encore plus puissant. Donc Papillon cherche à la protéger.

            La voix – connue – semble surgir de nulle part. Une jeune fille apparaît subitement auprès de Chloé. Nino fait un bond en arrière.

**\- Sa-Sabrina ? Mais d’où tu sors ?!**

            La rouquine lui jette un regard méprisant par-delà ses lunettes et son loup noir de jais, mais poursuit d’une même voix suffisante.

\- Et donc tant que l’Exilé n’est pas neutralisé, Papillon veut qu’on défende Ladybug.

            « L’Exilé » ? C’est ainsi que ce supervilain incontrôlable se fait appeler ?

\- Mais… Mais tu es là depuis quand ? s’exclame Nino.

            En parfaite mouche du coche, Chloe me lâche – enfin – et s’interpose entre Sabrina et Nino, méprisante.

\- Non mais allô quoi ! Bien sûr qu’elle était là, avec moi ! Depuis le début. Et elle m’a laissée toute seule ici pour te suivre dans cet immeuble. Tu n’avais même pas senti sa présence ? Quel looser !

            Sabrina croise les bras d’un air blessé, et Nino a un léger recul.

\- Mais… mais je ne t’avais pas vue ! Et d’ailleurs, pourquoi tu m’as suivi ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, couine l’interpellée en serrant son sac à main roussi contre elle. En tout cas j’aurais bien apprécié d’avoir une bulle pour échapper à l’explosion, moi aussi ! Heureusement j’ai pu me cacher derrière un frigo !

\- Tu te rends compte ? reprend Chloé, hargneuse. Un frigo, la pauvre… !

\- Mais puisque je te dis que _je ne t’avais pas vue_ , vocifère Nino, désemparé. C’est pas ma faute ! Adrien, défends-moi !

            Je reste coi devant l’irréalisme de la situation. Antibug, le Bulleur et l’Invisible qui se chamaillent en pleine rue.

_Je suis vraiment mort dans cet immeuble. Ou alors je vais me réveiller…_

            Soudain, les trois akumatisés se figent. Un halo en forme de papillon – blanc, contrairement au violet habituel – apparaît devant leur visage, et leur regard se fait fixe un court instant. Puis le halo s’estompe, et Nino hoche la tête, tout à coup très sérieux.

\- Papillon a raison, ça urge. Adrien est en sécurité, à nous de remplir notre part du marché maintenant. On y va, les filles !

            Il me fait un salut ainsi qu’un grand sourire.

\- Ciao, mec. Tu m’expliqueras plus tard ce que tu faisais là, d’ici-là, fais gaffe, hein !

\- Je ne bougerai pas d’ici !

            Sur ce, Chloé m’agrippe le bras.

\- Maintenant que j’ai retrouvé Adrichou, je ne le quitte plus !

\- Mais Chloé, si tu romps le marché, tu vas perdre tes pouvoirs ! s’exclame Nino.

\- Je m’en fiche ! Maintenant qu’Adrichou est sauvé, je reste avec lui ! Et je ne vais quand même pas m’abaisser à me battre contre ce fou furieux, je sors tout juste de chez le coiffeur ! De toute façon, Ladybug s’en occupe et je sais qu’elle s’en sortira très bien ! Sabrina, tu restes avec nous, j’espère ?

            L’interpellée tressaille, puis nous scrute tour à tour avant de baisser précipitamment les yeux. Elle se recroqueville un peu plus.

\- Euh… Oui oui, moi, je ne bouge pas d’ici. Je reste avec Chloé.

\- Ah, bah voilà ! triomphe Chloé en se collant davantage à moi.

            Nino soupire bruyamment, puis hausse les épaules et commence à s’éloigner. Je tente de le suivre, vite freiné par Chloé.

\- Nino, attends !

            Je réalise peu à peu la dangerosité de la situation. Les motivations du Papillon m’échappent toujours : d’abord il me fait suivre avec ses papillons alors que je suis en civil – ce qui veut dire qu’il sait pour mon identité secrête – puis il me tend sciemment un piège mortel, et enfin il me sauve in extremis avec ses akumatisés – à moins que ce soit l’Exilé qui ait décidé de lui-même de me supprimer ? Mais pourquoi moi ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai pu lui faire ?

Je secoue la tête, complètement perdu. Le plus urgent est que mon meilleur ami s’apprête à affronter l’un des akumatisés les plus puissants qu’on ait jamais rencontré.

\- Nino, tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul !

Aux antipodes de mes craintes, mon ami me décoche un sourire rayonnant.

\- Mais non, qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Qu’on est les seuls à avoir repris du service ? Réfléchis un peu, Adrien !

\- Tu ne t’es jamais battu, c’est trop dangereux ! Laisse Ladybug et Chat Noir s’en occuper… !

            Il me scrute en fronçant les sourcils, son sourire moins éclatant. Il revient vers moi et me saisit l’épaule, tout à coup hésitant.

\- Ecoute, mec… Je te remercie de t’inquiéter. Mais tant que tu n’as pas été dans cette situation, je crois que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ok, c’est vrai, je ne me suis jamais battu, et je ne me souviens même pas de ce que j’ai fait la dernière fois où j’ai été le Bulleur. Mais, comment dire…

            Nino dégaine son épée à bulles, pensif.

\- …J’ai l’impression que c’était caché en moi depuis toujours. Dans cet immeuble, j’ai agi d’instinct, et ça a fonctionné. Même moi, je n’en reviens toujours pas. C’est comme si le pouvoir du Papillon venait avec la façon de s’en servir, de se battre. Je n’ai pas le temps d’essayer de comprendre. C’est comme respirer. Ça se fait, c’est tout.

            Je déglutis avec peine. Je vois bien ce qu’il veut dire, c’est exactement ce que j’ai éprouvé la première fois que j’ai endossé le costume du Chat Noir. L’émerveillement de découvrir des capacités et des réflexes innés, jamais soupçonnés, et pourtant bien là, prêts à servir…

            Je sais à quel point c’est facile d’être bon, d’être même _excellent_ dans ce rôle de super-héros. C’est là aussi la magie des Miraculous, que ce soit pour moi, pour Ladybug ou pour les victimes du Papillon.

\- J’ai pu te sauver grâce à ça, mon pote. Ça ne peut pas être une mauvaise chose.

            …Mais je sais aussi à quel point on peut se tromper. À quel point la chute peut faire mal. À chaque fois que je me suis planté, Ladybug était là pour me rattraper – au sens propre comme au figuré. Mais, et Nino ? Et les autres ? Ladybug est douée, mais elle ne pourra pas tous les protéger !

\- Non, non, et NON ! Moi, je ne bouge pas d’ici, c’est hors de question !

            Je sursaute au glapissement de Chloé. Toujours cramponnée à mon épaule, elle est en pleine conversation avec le Papillon si j’en crois le halo blanc qui flotte devant son regard buté.

\- …Ah oui ? Bah, vous n’avez qu’à les reprendre, vos pouvoirs ! ricane-t-elle après un temps de silence. Moi, je m’en fiche de combattre ou pas, ce sera toujours un risque en moins de me casser un ongle ! Et puis, si vous n’êtes pas content, vous avez qu’à me contrôler, comme la dernière fois, hein ? …Ah, j’en étais sûre, vous ne pouvez pas ! C’est parce que vous avez recruté trop de soldats c’est ça ? Ou alors, je suis trop forte pour vous ? Ah !

            Je déglutis, impressionné par sa voix de crécelle. Elle est soit très sûre d’elle, soit complètement inconsciente – sûrement un mélange des deux. Je jette un coup d’œil à Sabrina, littéralement diaphane, les mains sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur tandis que Chloé continue sans faiblir ses provocations. Nino lève les yeux au ciel avant de me saluer d’un geste. Je le regarde s’éloigner, impuissant.

_J’ai décidément bien choisi mon moment pour renoncer à Plagg… !_

Le Bulleur intercepte un pompier sur le point de s’engouffrer dans l’immeuble en feu – peut-être pour lui assurer qu’il n’y a plus aucune victime dans le bâtiment ? Tandis que mon ami s’explique laborieusement face au pompier aussi méfiant qu’étonné, je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Papillon veut Ladybug saine et sauve pour préserver son Miraculous et lutter contre l’Exilé : peut-être est-ce aussi pour ça qu’il a envoyé ces trois-là protéger Chat Noir ? Pour m’avoir comme allié le temps d’une bataille ? Dommage pour lui, songé-je avec amertume, il risque d’attendre longtemps. Jusqu’à ce que Maître Fu trouve un autre Porteur pour Plagg…

Je baisse les yeux, découragé. La voix de crécelle de Chloé se fait lointaine. _Plagg_. Dire que je ne lui ai même pas fait mes adieux correctement…

_« Tu vas tout oublier. Donc tu ne regretteras rien. Tu n’imagines pas la chance que tu as, Adrien… Non, tu n’imagines pas. »_

            Avec un pincement au cœur, je pense à mon kwami, minuscule et en larmes au creux de mes paumes. Je le revois qui ouvre un œil vert à la fois scrutateur et amusé. J’entends encore sa réflexion narquoise.

_« Eh bien alors ? Qu’est-ce que tu attends, Chat Noir ? »_

Mon sang ne fait qu’un tour. Mes souvenirs sont intacts, ce qui veut dire que pour l’instant, je suis toujours Chat Noir. Et Ladybug a besoin d’aide. Je ne peux pas la laisser tomber, pas ce soir, et encore moins maintenant que le Papillon abat ses meilleures cartes !

\- Nino ! Nino, attends !

Après avoir discuté avec des pompiers stupéfaits – un akumatisé qui joue les sauveurs providentiels, évidemment que ça étonne – Nino s’apprêtait à s’élancer sur les toits. Il s’arrête avec impatience, son épée à bulles levée.

\- Quoi encore ?!

Je le rejoins tant bien que mal, freiné par la foule des rescapés de l’incendie – et par la poigne d’Antibug, qui ne me lâche pas d’une semelle.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu un vieil homme parmi les habitants de l’immeuble ? Un petit monsieur en chemise rouge hawaïenne, chauve, moustaches grises, typé asiatique ?

            Nino me fixe avec stupéfaction.

\- Hein ? Genre, comme Tortue Géniale dans Dragon Ball ?

_Tiens, c’est vrai, ça…_

            J’acquiesce malgré tout. Nino a un grand soupir pensif, puis hausse les épaules.

\- J’ai pas vraiment fait attention à tous les civils sauvés, mais ça ne me dit rien… Pourquoi ?

\- C’est un ami de la famille. C’est son appartement qui vient d’exploser, et je m’inquiète pour lui…

            Il faut que je retrouve Plagg et Maître Fu. Au moins pour être sûrs qu’ils vont bien… Et pour récupérer l’Anneau, si cela est encore possible. Vite !

Derrière Nino, je surprends le regard soupçonneux d’un policier en tenue d’intervention, l’air intrigué par notre échange. J’hésite alors à en dire plus. J’étais encore recherché par la police il y a quelques minutes, et je crois me souvenir qu’on parlait d’interpellations au journal télévisé de toute à l’heure. Il était donc bel et bien question de Maître Fu ? Je ne voulais pas lui attirer d’ennuis !

Comme je le craignais, le policier s’approche.

\- Adrien Agreste, n’est-ce pas ? Vous étiez dans cet immeuble. Rien de cassé ?

\- Non, je vais bien, marmonné-je, sur la défensive. Grâce au Bulleur.

            Nino, sa bonne humeur envolée, bombe instinctivement le torse. Le policier a un rictus méfiant pour les trois akumatisés présents.

\- Ils sont de notre côté cette fois-ci, ajouté-je précipitamment.

\- Oui, mes supérieurs viennent de donner des ordres au sujet des akumatisés. Pour l’instant, seul le dénommé Exilé est considéré comme dangereux et doit être appréhendé, rétorque le policier. Toutes nos forces vont être redéployées pour sécuriser la ville, nous n’avons pas les moyens de vous raccompagner chez votre père pour l’instant. Mais je vais au moins le faire prévenir que vous êtes avec nous. D’ici-là, un médecin va vous examiner.

            J’acquiesce en silence, loin d’être pressé de rentrer. Suite à ma fugue, mon père aura très certainement durci la sécurité au manoir, et m’enfuir sans l’aide de Plagg sera certainement impossible. J’ai bien l’intention de fausser compagnie aux flics à la première occasion, mais d’ici-là, je peux toujours tenter de glaner des informations sur Maître Fu.

Le policier salue le Bulleur, Antibug et Invisible d’un signe de tête, néanmoins méfiant.

\- Merci à tous les trois. On s’occupe de la suite maintenant.

Nino m’accorde un sourire désolé.

\- T’es entre de bonnes mains, mec. Je parlerai à Alya de ton ami à chemise rouge. Rien n’échappe à Lady Wifi, elle le retrouvera sûrement !

            Ma gorge se noue encore. Quoi, Alya aussi a été recrutée… ?!

Le Bulleur fend la foule, s’élance d’un bond léger sur les toits et disparait. Une main sur mon épaule, le policier m’entraîne vers un des fourgons garés à l’écart. Habitué à semer mes gardes du corps, je m’exécute docilement : faire profil bas me facilitera la tâche si je veux m’enfuir à la première faute d’inattention. Mais c’est sans compter Antibug qui s’accroche derechef à mon bras. Alors que je monte dans le fourgon, Chloé fusille le policier du regard.

\- Je reste avec lui. Au cas où vous ne l’auriez pas remarqué, je suis la fille du Maire, et c’est moi qui ai demandé à mon père de retrouver Adrien. Allez-y, interrogez vos supérieurs ! De plus, pourquoi croyez-vous que je suis dans cette tenue ? Sachez que j’ai été chargée par Ladybug en personne de protéger Adrien Agreste ! Il a déjà failli mourir sous les yeux de vos collègues, pas question que je vous le laisse !

            J’ai un soupir effaré. Pas de doute, c’est bien Chloé. Toujours aussi prompte à vous promener en bateau. Et plus elle est en confiance, plus ses bobards sont gros… !

À mon grand dam, le policier n’a pas le temps de répliquer, interpellé par la sonnerie de sa radio. Il s’éloigne de quelques pas et décroche son talkie sans nous quitter du regard. Je m’installe sur la banquette du fourgon, aussitôt imité par Chloé toujours agrippée à mon bras. Sabrina réapparait soudainement – quand donc avait-elle disparu d’ailleurs ? – et s’assoit face à nous, son sac sur ses genoux, hésitante et diaphane comme si elle peinait à demeurer tangible. Elle sursaute lorsque d’autres explosions lointaines retentissent dans la nuit. Pour la dixième fois en quelques minutes, je serre insinctivement le poing et regrette l’absence de mon anneau.

Est-ce que Ladybug va bien ? Qui l’a rejointe pour l’instant ? Rien qu’à l’imaginer entourée d’akumatisés mêmes alliés, je sens mon stress monter d’un cran. Peut-on vraiment faire confiance au Papillon ? Qu’en pense-t-elle, elle ? Et si Papillon décidait finalement de la trahir ?

Tant que je suis accompagné, impossible pour moi de m’enfuir ou de poser des questions sans craindre que Papillon les entende et fasse ses propres déductions – sait-on jamais ! Si d’aventure Papillon ignore encore qui est Maître Fu ou Ladybug…

_J’ai mal au crâne._

\- Le combat fait rage. Vous devriez y aller, les filles. J’ai vu l’Exilé de près, je suis sûr que votre aide serait très précieuse !

            Sabrina sursaute encore, et Chloé se colle à moi, butée. Toutes deux sont en communication avec le Papillon si j’en crois le halo blanc qui danse à nouveau devant leurs yeux. Antibug agite la main devant son nez comme pour chasser un insecte.

\- Oh, vous, Papillon, n’insistez pas ! vocifère-t-elle. J’en ai plus rien à faire, et il est hors de question que je participe à cette guéguerre ! L’Exilé est là à cause de vous, donc à vous d’assumer !

            J’ai un rire amer. Comme j’aimerais être une petite souris et voir la réaction du Papillon face à un tel discours. Mais pourquoi insiste-t-il autant auprès de Chloé ? N’a-t-il pas d’autres akumatisés à recruter ? Peut-être n’est-ce pas suffisant ?

Non loin de là, le policier toujours en échange radio est devenu très pâle, comme à l’écoute de nouvelles de plus en plus graves. Les explosions lointaines redoublent de puissance, au point même que le sol tremble par instants.

_Plagg. Ladybug !_

Tentant le tout pour le tout, je me défais de l’étreinte de Chloé et la saisis par les épaules, la regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Ecoute-moi très attentivement, déclaré-je avec fermeté.

Chloé se tait aussitôt, comme escompté. Le halo de Papillon disparaît.

\- Maintenant, tu n’es plus Chloé Bourgeois la fille du maire. Tu es Antibug, le reflet de Ladybug, aussi forte et aussi douée qu’elle. Mais elle est en danger, et elle a besoin de toi ! Alors fonce la rejoindre !

            À en juger la note enthousiaste qui illumine peu à peu les grands yeux de Chloé, j’ai touché une corde sensible. Après tout, sa passion pour Ladybug n’est un secret pour personne, et franchement, je la comprends. Qui n’a jamais été ébahi par tout ce que Ladybug peut accomplir ?

Je souris en toute sincérité, transporté, le cœur un peu moins lourd.

_Attends-moi, ma Lady. Je vais retrouver Maître Fu et Plagg. Promis ! J’arrive._

\- Tu es la plus grande fan de Ladybug, et même la plus illustre ! Quel est ton devoir maintenant, sinon celui de la protéger ? J’ai confiance, Antibug, je compte sur toi, et je suis sûre qu’elle aussi. Je… 

            Deux mains m’agrippent les cheveux, m’attirent vers l’avant. Avant d’avoir pu anticiper quoi que ce soit, je réalise que Chloé m’embrasse. Sur la bouche.

Je me raidis de tout mon être, foudroyé. Elle soupire contre moi.

Nos lèvres se séparent dans un claquement discret. Elle plante son regard dans le mien, bleu étincelant derrière son masque rouge et noir. Nous restons quelques instants sans voix. Puis elle bat des paupières, cille un court instant, les joues roses. Et son habituel sourire en coin apparaît.

\- Bon, d’accord. C’est bien pour te faire plaisir, Adrichou. Mais tu me gardes ça au chaud pour mon retour, ok ?

            Je reste à court de mots, le souffle coupé, le cerveau en panne technique. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, déjà ?

            En face de nous, Sabrina se trémousse discrètement sur sa banquette, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Je rougis, enfin conscient de la situation, et m’écarte de Chloé en détournant les yeux. Elle se recoiffe avec nonchalance avant de sauter du fourgon.

\- Sabrina, on y va !

\- Oui, oui, Chloé… !

            Antibug s’élance à travers la foule. Mais au lieu de lui emboîter le pas, Sabrina se penche vers moi tout en ouvrant son sac à main.

\- Tiens, Adrien. Papillon m’avait chargé de retrouver ça et de te le remettre… discrètement et sans poser de question.

            Elle tire de son sac un objet bruni. Une forte odeur de bois brûlé nous assaille.

\- Les policiers l’avaient déjà saisi. Je l’ai retrouvé seulement après l’explosion. Désolée, ça a un peu souffert, mais je n’avais pas le droit de l’ouvrir… J’espère que ça ira.

            Elle me fourre l’objet entre les mains. Avec stupeur, je reconnais la petite boite de mon Miraculous. Au loin, Chloé glapit.

\- Sabrina, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Bouge-toi ! Ladybug a besoin de mon aide !

\- J’arrive !

            Par réflexe, je cache aussitôt la boîte dans mon anorak.

\- Papillon ne m’a pas dit grand-chose. Et je ne suis pas sûre de tout bien comprendre, mais…

            Elle m’accorde un petit sourire hésitant.

\- …mais on va bientôt te retrouver sur le champ de bataille, hein ?

            Je retiens mon souffle et m’efforce de soutenir son regard pensif.

\- Si Papillon décide de me recruter moi aussi, alors oui, évidemment !

            Sabrina cille.

\- Oui. Evidemment.

Elle referme sa sacoche et saute à son tour du fourgon. Tout en guettant du coin de l’œil le policier absorbé dans sa conversation au talkie, elle referme la première portière.

\- La porte coulissante à ta gauche n’est plus verrouillée. Je vais faire diversion avec Chloé. Ça ne durera pas longtemps, alors profite-en pour filer !

Avec un air de conspiratrice, elle ajoute, sa silhouette de plus en plus diaphane comme pour illustrer son envie de rester discrète.

\- Je crois qu’aucun de nous ne se souviendra de ce qui s’est passé pendant notre akumatisation. Comme d’habitude, en fait. Donc ne t’inquiète pas… Adrien.

            Elle se saisit de la deuxième portière. Sur le point de disparaître, elle a un sourire équivoque.

\- Fonce… !

            La deuxième portière claque, et je me retrouve plongé dans la pénombre. Après quelques secondes, la voix de Sabrina s’éloigne, bizarrement forcée.

**\- Chloé !! Chloé, attends-moi !!!!**

            Le ton de crécelle de Chloé lui répond aussitôt, presque aussi fort – mais habituel.

\- Ah bah quand même ! Qu’est-ce que tu fabriquais encore ? Allez, bouge-toi !

**\- Oui oui Chloé, j’arriiiiive !**

            J’ai un froncement de sourcils. Ce doit être ça que Sabrina appelle une diversion – en même temps, elle glapit tellement fort que tout le quartier doit l’entendre maintenant.

            Je bondis de mon siège et remonte vers l’avant du fourgon, jusqu’à la porte désignée par Sabrina. Je l’entrouvre avec prudence, constate qu’elle donne sur une ruelle déserte et mal éclairée, située à l’opposé de l’incendie et de son attroupement. J’aperçois quelques ambulances et des pompiers, mais aucun policier en vue pour l’instant.

**\- Chloéééé tu vas trop viiiite !**

\- C’est toi qui est trop lente ! Dépêche-toi, enfin !

            Je me glisse hors du véhicule, renonce à fermer la portière et prends une longue inspiration. L’air de rien, je franchis les quelques mètres qui séparent le fourgon de la pénombre de la ruelle.

\- Bon, viens là, Sabrina. Accroche-toi, je t’embarque. En yoyo, on ira plus vite !

**\- Ooooh, Chloé, merciiiii ! Tu es géniale !**

\- Je sais, je sais…

            À peine passé dans la ruelle, je relève ma capuche et détale comme un lapin. Je cours sans chercher à m’économiser.

            Qu’est-ce que Papillon a dit à Sabrina exactement ? Et qu’est-ce qu’elle a compris par elle-même ?

            Peu importe. Distancer les flics. Trouver une cachette. Réveiller Plagg. Me transformer. Aider Ladybug.

_Vite !_

            Dans ma poche, la boîte me fait l’effet d’une brûlure tant j’ai à la fois peur et hâte de l’ouvrir. Pourvu que Plagg n’ait rien… !

Enfin j’oblique dans une impasse obscure, me cache dans le renfoncement de l’entrée de service d’une boutique quelconque. La gorge nouée, les poumons en feu, je tire la boîte de ma poche. Son bois roussi est encore tiède.

_Plagg… !_

            Tremblant, j’ouvre l’écrin, la peur au ventre. Un éclair vert m’éblouit aussitôt. Une voix familière et ampoulée fulmine, d’abord lointaine puis de plus en plus distincte.

- …alors toi, si je t’attrape ! Hallucinant !

            Aveuglé, je souris derrière mes bras croisés. S’il râle, c’est qu’il va bien !

\- Plagg ! Tu n’as rien… !

\- Oh, la paix, Adrien !

            La boîte m’échappe des mains pour me revenir en pleine figure, et je ne l’évite que de justesse, pris de court. La silhouette noire de Plagg virevolte dans la pénombre, environnée d’un pâle halo vert. Lévitant bien plus haut que nécessaire, l’Anneau glissé à sa queue, mon kwami me vrille de ses prunelles émeraude étincelantes de rancœur.

\- Tu me promets un camembert, et je l’attends encore ! Tu me fais de beaux discours, que comme quoi je suis ton meilleur ami et que je vais indubitablement te manquer, et puis juste après, tu me renvoies comme ça, sans un mot, sans même dire au revoir ? Comme un vulgaire chat de gouttière ? À d’autres !

            Il pirouette avec colère, hors de ma portée. Tandis que mes yeux se réhabituent peu à peu à la pénombre, je tente de l’amadouer.

\- Plagg, s’il te plait, je…

\- Non, non et non ! Si tu veux te transformer, tu peux aller te brosser ! Je ne sais pas où tu en es avec cette histoire de départ, mais sache qu’être un Porteur, ça se mérite ! Et je suis trop fatigué pour supporter tes caprices ! En plus, j’ai faim !

\- Alors ça tombe bien parce que j’en ai justement un camembert dans mon sac et…

            Je baisse les yeux, alarmé. Mon sac ? Il a dû rester dans l’immeuble… Mince !

            Une explosion retentit encore dans le lointain.

\- Plagg, je suis désolé ! Ecoute…

\- Non !

\- Papillon nous a percés à jour. Ladybug lutte toute seule contre un akumatisé. Donc son kwami aussi est en danger. Une dernière fois, Plagg, aide-moi ! Je t’en prie ! Pour elles !

            Plagg se fige dans les airs. L’instant d’après, il est déjà revenu à hauteur de mon regard. Les deux émeraudes se plissent avec méfiance. Je me fais violence pour ne pas reculer. Il a soudain un petit feulement exaspéré.

\- Eh bien alors ? Qu’est-ce que tu attends ?

            Sa queue claque dans ma direction, et je saisis l’Anneau au vol. Il croise les bras, dédaigneux.

\- Tu m’expliqueras plus tard. Tikki compte sur moi. En piste, Chat Noir.

            Transporté, je l’attrape à pleines mains et le serre contre moi, faisant fi de ses protestations outrées.

\- Oh mon vieux, ça ne fait pas deux heures, mais qu’est-ce que tu m’as manqué !

\- _Hurmpfh_ ça va, ça va ! Trêve de flagorneries !

            D’un claquement de magie, il s’évanouit d’entre mes mains, réapparaît à distance respectueuse, hautain. Mais son regard brillant ne peut pas me tromper : il est heureux, lui aussi.

\- Il est temps de s’y mettre !

            Je chausse l’Anneau avec un regard entendu.

\- Plagg, transforme-moi !

            La magie de Plagg me submerge. Avec un bonheur troublant, je sens la combinaison de Chat Noir se refermer sur moi, protectrice et souple telle une seconde peau. Ma fatigue et mes égratignures persistent, mais quand je m’élance à l’assaut du mur, bondissant de fenêtre en fenêtre, c’est soudain – _enfin_ – aussi facile que si je réalisais une petite foulée en tant qu’être humain.

            J’atteins les toits. Le vent nocturne et glacial me gifle, et j’inspire à pleins poumons. Paris brille de toutes ses lumières, d’une clarté irréelle liée à la neige. Ça sent la fumée, le feu, la pollution, les flocons tout frais, l’odeur discrète de la Seine en crue, et surtout, _surtout_ , la liberté à l’état pur.

Mince… C’est grisant. Puissant, exaltant. Inouï. Depuis quand n’avais-je pas autant apprécié le simple fait d’être transformé ? La première semaine ? Le premier jour ?

            Je m’élance à travers la nuit, guidé par le bruit et les éclats de lumière des combats. Sur mon passage, une foule de papillons blancs s’envole et s’éparpille à travers la ville. L’image est superbe mais m’arrache un frisson d’inquiétude. D’un regard par-dessus mon épaule, je constate qu’un papillon persiste à m’accompagner. Je fronce les sourcils, partagé.

\- Tu vas me suivre comme ça jusqu’à quand ? Va plutôt t’occuper de ceux que tu as akumatisé. S’il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, je te fournirai une raison supplémentaire de te cacher, crois-moi !

            Le papillon reste dans mon sillage, gracieux et rapide. Je renifle avec dédain et continue ma route sur les toits, tout en m’efforçant de faire le point.

Papillon me protège parce que je suis Chat Noir, parce que je peux aider Ladybug, et parce qu’il veut préserver nos Miraculous à tout prix de cet « Exilé », cet akumatisé qui échappe à son contrôle. Pour l’instant, une trêve est conclue, semblerait-il. Qui l’aurait cru ?

Un mot me brûle les lèvres, m’empêche de me concentrer sur le combat imminent.

\- Tu as sûrement une idée derrière la tête. Mais quoi qu’il en soit… _Merci_. Pour m’avoir rendu Plagg.

            Le papillon ne réagit guère. Haussant les épaules, j’accélère encore en direction du Champ-de-Mars, là où semblent se concentrer les explosions. Je souris, rasséréné : entraîner l’ennemi en terrain dégagé, à deux pas de la Seine, à distance raisonnable des immeubles et des quartiers résidentiels, permet de minimiser les dommages collatéraux. Je reconnais bien là une des tactiques préférées de ma Lady.

            Elle va bien. Elle contrôle la situation. Et si elle a l’aide des autres, c’est encore mieux !

            Un grondement retentit dans le lointain, plus puissant que jamais. J’écarquille les yeux.

            Les explosions, jusque-là cantonnées au Champ-de-Mars, fusent à travers la ville toute entière. Si nombreuses que je n’arrive pas à les compter. Des geysers de flammes et d’étincelles jaillissent, partout. L’un d’eux m’est si proche que l’air devient brûlant. Je fuie par instinct de toit en toit, sans songer à comprendre d’où ça provient.

D’autres détonations s’enchaînent, innombrables, répétées. Les pieds de la Tour Eiffel disparaissent sous des torrents de flammes. Les explosions remontent jusqu’au premier étage, comme autant de serpents de feu qui s’étendent et enserrent la Tour étincelante.

 Un pied s’écroule, sectionné net, et c’est tout l’édifice qui vacille dans la nuit noire, ébranlé. La Tour s’éteint, étage après étage, puis penche… Lentement, inexorablement. Les explosions continuent sans répit, plus fortes, plus puissantes que jamais.

Je reste glacé d’effroi. Encore quelques explosions, impitoyables. Un autre pied lâche prise. J’entends d’ici les linteaux de métal gémir, grincer. Ployer. _Hurler_. Avec une lenteur irréelle, presque grotesque, la Tour commence à tomber à la renverse sur sa ville grouillante et embouteillée.

Je crie, impuissant, effaré. Il n’y a rien à faire. Rien à faire !!

**\- Non… !**

Un nouvel éclair attire mon regard halluciné : un flash rouge, quelque part sur le Champ-de-Mars. Familier. Et je croirais presque entendre _sa_ voix, même à cette distance.

.

**_« Miraculous Ladybug !!! »_ **

.

Tel un feu d’artifice, le tonnerre claque à travers la nuit noire, assourdissant. Un flot inépuisable, rouge, noir et argent, submerge alors les rues et les immeubles, envahit tout l’espace. Les brasiers disparaissent sous la vague lumineuse, les dernières explosions se taisent. Prise d’assaut, la masse vacillante et gémissante de la Tour hésite puis enfin se fige, se redresse avec une lenteur invraisemblable. Les linteaux se ressoudent, les pieds détruits se reforment. C’est long, incroyablement long, plus fastidieux que jamais. Jamais ça n’a duré aussi longtemps. Jamais le processus de création ne m’a paru aussi lent et aussi incertain.

La vague de coccinelles me traverse, guérissant au passage mes quelques égratignures. Je ferme les yeux un court instant, ébloui. Quand je peux les rouvrir, Paris étincelle, peu à peu débarrassée de la fumée qui la noyait. La Tour se dresse à nouveau, ses pieds intacts solidement ancrés dans le sol. Sa tâche accomplie, le flot de magie disparaît.

            Après quelques interminables secondes, la Tour s’illumine, plus majestueuse que jamais. Je me surprends à devoir reprendre mon souffle, coupé depuis je ne sais combien de temps.

            J’écoute, les oreilles bourdonnantes, mon cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine. Après un tel vacarme, il règne un calme presque ahurissant sur la ville.

_Elle a réussi… ? N’est-ce pas ?_

            Je scrute Paris et ses lumières, questionne son bourdonnement habituel de circulation. Des sirènes retentissent toujours, quelques incendies persistent ça et là, encore vaillants malgré le passage du Miraculous Ladybug. Un détail qui me fait craindre que son champ d’action n’est ni extensible à l’infini, ni omnipotent.

_Mais ça a suffi… n’est-ce pas ?_

            Seul le silence me répond. Dans un gros soupir soulagé, je m’accroupis, les mains sur les cuisses, et ferme les yeux quelques instants. Ladybug a réussi. Il faut qu’elle ait réussi. L’Exilé a été maîtrisé, sinon elle n’aurait pas sacrifié l’item accordé par le Lucky Charm. Pas alors qu’elle sait pertinemment que cela la laissera sans défense quelques minutes plus tard.

_Sans défense… Et entourée d’akumatisés._

            Mon cœur rate un battement. Et, comme pour sonner le glas, une nouvelle détonation retentit. Je rouvre les paupières, affolé.

\- Merde. Non... !

            La ville disparaît soudain : l’électricité vient d’être coupée. Au milieu de cet océan d’obscurité, le Champ-de-Mars est traversé d’éclairs et de curieux rubans de lumière. Un cri indistinct fuse à travers la nuit, mais bien assez fort à mon ouïe exacerbée.

Je crois que je reconnaîtrais ce timbre de voix entre mille.

\- Ma Lady !

Je fonce ventre à terre.

.

.

.

.

_**H - 9.** _

.

.

.

_xxxxxxx_

_._

_._

_._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …Il est temps de les réunir, ne croyez-vous pas ?  
> Les parutions devraient continuer jusqu'aux fêtes, soit jusqu'à la fin de l'arc 2 (chapitre 12). Pour rappel, l'arc 3 est esquissé mais toujours en cours d'écriture. Je n'en commencerai la parution qu'une fois qu'il sera terminé.
> 
> Sauvez le futur chapitre 16 du syndrome de la page blanche. Postez donc un commentaire, envoyez-lui un petit kudo… !
> 
> A bientôt j'espère!  
> Elen


	11. Miraculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous avez le cœur bien accroché ? BRN amorce un virage serré.
> 
> Bonne lecture…

_._

_._

_xxxxxxx_

.

.

.

** Chapitre 11 **

**_Miraculous_ **

_._

.

.

.

.

.

_J – 1._

_._

**_H – 10._ **

.

 

\- Ça peut marcher ! On a besoin de gagner du temps tout en évitant les dommages collatéraux, et c’est la meilleure solution !

            Une nouvelle explosion retentit à quelques mètres de là, ébranlant le bâtiment tout entier. Je me recroqueville par réflexe, postée derrière une gaine d’aération. Sous mes pieds, le toit de tuiles tremble, la température ambiante monte d’un degré tandis que l’odeur de souffre se fait omniprésente.

Riposte, elle, n’a pas bronché. Ses yeux rubis fouillant le vide, elle paraît réfléchir à toute vitesse à ma suggestion. Je continue d’argumenter avec espoir.

\- Imagine que notre premier plan échoue ! Il nous faut une solution de repli, et Numéric serait l’akumatisé idéal pour ça. Ça vaut le coup d’essayer de le contacter !

 Au cours d’une patrouille de routine, Chat Noir m’a parlé de cette dimension parallèle où l’akumatisé Numéric enfermait ses victimes – univers dans lequel Chat Noir a d’ailleurs passé un court séjour, avant de réussir à s’en échapper à grand renfort de Cataclysme. J’ignore combien de temps un tel stratagème pourrait retenir l’Exilé, mais dans la situation qui est désormais la nôtre, chaque minute qu’il passe loin de Paris et de ses habitants est précieuse.

Le visage métallique de Riposte se lève alors vers moi, et elle acquiesce vivement.

\- Oui… Un plan de secours, c’est toujours bien.

            Je lui rends son approbation d’un regard. Nous sommes enfin sur la même longueur d’onde. Riposte fait un pas en arrière et s’accroupit à l’ombre d’une cheminée.

\- J’en parle au Papillon. Il a peut-être déjà recruté ce Numéric.

            Le regard de Riposte se fige. Un halo blanc en forme de papillon apparaît devant ses traits neutres, et je me détourne, encore mal à l’aise par la perspective que Papillon puisse ainsi interagir avec ses akumatisés. Préférant ignorer mes a priori sur mon ancien ennemi, je porte la main à l’oreillette que m’a remise Lady Wifi, dispositif issu de ses pouvoirs et qui nous permet de communiquer les uns avec les autres.

\- Alya, tu nous as entendues ? Tu peux nous aider ?

_\- Je cherche déjà ! Numéric s’appelait Vincent Asa, et il est connu pour suivre Jagged Stone à la trace. Jagged  a un concert ce week-end à Paris, peut-être qu’Asa est déjà là !_

            La voix de Lady Wifi me parvient clairement via mon oreillette, mais aussi de façon plus lointaine et étouffée. Je vérifie aussitôt les toits alentours. À ma grande horreur, je retrouve Lady Wifi postée sur un immeuble voisin, au pied d’une antenne téléphonique.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop exposée, retourne à l’intérieur !

            Ses mains gesticulent encore et encore dans le vide, chassant des fenêtres lumineuses pour en ramener d’autres. Ainsi concentrée sur ses lignes de textes et ses hologrammes, elle est totalement oublieuse de ce qui se passe autour d’elle : elle est une proie facile, à la merci d’une balle perdue ou d’une explosion malheureuse.

\- Je fais ce que je peux, Ladybug ! lance-t-elle, courroucée. Mais le réseau est instable depuis les tempêtes de Climatika, toutes leurs interférences me ralentissent et c’est encore pire quand je suis entre quatre murs ! Ici au moins, je capte !

            Ni une ni deux, je m’éloigne de quelques pas, donnant l’impression de chercher un meilleur angle d’observation. Je me place hors de vue de Riposte, toujours en communication directe avec le Papillon, puis je porte une main à ma sacoche et l’entrouvre.

\- Wayzz, s’il te plait. Reste avec Lady Wifi, protège-la.

            Le kwami hésite à quitter son refuge.

\- Ladybug, tu es sûre… ?

\- C’est mon amie. Et je ne suis plus seule face à l’Exilé, tu n’as plus à veiller sur moi.

            Wayzz finit par abdiquer. Jusque-là, il souhaitait m’accompagner par fidélité pour son maître, et il m’a défendue plusieurs fois avec ses boucliers quand l’urgence l’exigeait. Mais il semble épuisé depuis l’akumatisation de son Porteur, et le savoir à l’écart des combats me rassurerait.

\- Entendu, Ladybug.

            Il disparaît. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, je distingue un éclair vert se poster non loin de Lady Wifi qui, concentrée sur ses hologrammes, ne s’aperçoit de rien.

_\- Jagged Stone est effectivement en concert au Zénith à la fin de la semaine, il est descendu dans un hôtel parisien il y a deux jours… Donc Vincent Asa n’est peut-être pas loin ! Je lance une recherche parmi les touristes arrivés par avion cette semaine…_

Profitant d’une accalmie, je hausse la tête par-delà la bouche d’aération et embrasse le Champ-de-Mars du regard. Notre opération de diversion fonctionne toujours : l’Exilé est aux prises avec Dislocoeur, qui virevolte et le harcelle à coups de flèches – bien aiguisées cette fois-ci. Chronogirl n’est pas en reste, narguant continuellement leur ennemi de ses assauts vifs comme l’éclair, juchée sur ses rollers tout-terrain qui se jouent des gravats et des cendres.

Relégué dans un coin de la place, Cœur-de-Pierre ronge son frein, ses bras rocheux déployés autour du Dessinateur pour le préserver d’un malencontreux projectile. Ça n’a pas été facile de persuader le colosse d’arrêter de jeter des voitures à la tête de l’Exilé – ce qui compte tenu du manque de visibilité lié à la fumée, mettait en danger tous les autres combattants. Nathaniel a eu la bonne idée de réclamer sa protection, le temps qu’il termine la plus importante de ses esquisses.

Alors que le stylet file sur la tablette du Dessinateur, concentré et infatigable, une gigantesque sphère d’eau se profile peu à peu dans le ciel au-dessus de l’Exilé, masquée par les volutes de fumée dégagés par les explosions. Les muscles bandés, je vérifie l’état de Climatika, prostrée à l’abri d’une cheminée. Elle a recouvert ses membres blessés d’une couche de glace apaisante, et elle lutte pour faire bonne figure, mais les brûlures infligées par l’Exilé sont certainement très douloureuses. À cette vue, mes propres blessures m’élancent davantage.

Vivement que ça se termine. Dès que l’Exilé sera immobilisé, je détruirai son sac-à-dos, dégainerai le Lucky Charm et activerai le Miraculous. Je ne supporte pas de savoir mes amis blessés, et la magie de guérison de Tikki ne sera pas de trop pour tous les soigner.

Sans oublier le reste de la ville… Et Chat Noir, où qu’il soit. Parce qu’il est vivant. Peu importe ce qu’a pu sous-entendre l’Exilé tout à l’heure, Chat Noir est vivant.

_Il le faut !_

\- Vous… vous êtes sûr, Monsieur ?

            Le ton hésitant de Riposte m’interpelle. À en juger le halo blanc devant ses yeux, elle est toujours en communication avec le Papillon. Je fronce les sourcils, soupçonneuse. Alya s’exclame soudain, triomphante.

\- Trouvé ! Kim, il faut que tu ailles récupérer quelqu’un !

_\- Encore ? Je suis un peu occupé, là !_

            Je me saisis de mon yoyo, prête à m’élancer.

\- Je te remplace, Dislocoeur. Tu iras toujours plus vite que nous à pied !

            Une main me saisit le poignet avec rudesse. Je me fige, le yoyo en l’air.

\- Riposte… ?

\- Dislocoeur, tu tiens ta position, reprend Riposte tout en me décochant un regard acéré. On sait tous que Ladybug ne doit pas intervenir avant l’assaut final.

            Les autres acquiescent. Avec une force déroutante, Riposte m’oblige à m’agenouiller auprès d’elle, à l’abri derrière la gaine d’aération.

\- Quand tu quittes la bataille, l’Exilé s’économise : il est moins rapide, moins offensif, plus facile à canaliser. Mais lorsque tu réapparais dans son champ de vision, sa rage et ses pouvoirs sont décuplés, et il perd tout sens commun. Climatika en a déjà fait les frais tout à l’heure, c’est hors de question qu’un autre subisse le même sort.

            Je reste muette. Elle a raison et j’en ai parfaitement conscience. Mais rester sur le banc de touche, c’est tellement contre-nature pour moi !

\- _Il m’a eue par surprise_ , rétorque Climatika dans nos oreillettes. _Ça n’arrivera pas deux fois._

\- Tais-toi et garde tes forces pour toute à l’heure, lui répond aussitôt Riposte sans pour autant me lâcher de son regard perçant. Dessinateur, tu en es où ?

_\- Encore quinze secondes._

\- Dislocoeur, Chronogirl ?

            La voix d’Alix retentit, hors d’haleine.

_\- On contrôle encore la situation. Mais trainez pas !_

\- Bien. Dislocoeur, dès que la cible est immobilisée, tu files chercher notre plan B au cas où on se serait trompés. Wifi te fournira toutes les infos nécessaires.

_\- Bien reçu !_

\- _J’ai localisé Vincent Asa sur la place du Trocadéro_ , ajoute Alya. _Papillon a entamé les négociations avec lui, Numéric devrait être opérationnel d’ici deux minutes._

\- Climatika ? reprend-je avec inquiétude. Est-ce que ça ira ?

_\- Faudrait savoir. Je dois parler ou bien me taire ?_

            J’ai un sourire confus, et Riposte un petit rire amusé.

\- Tu râles, donc tu vas bien. Parfait.

            Quelques secondes passent, seulement troublées par le bruit des explosions et les exclamations essoufflées de Dislocoeur et Chronogirl. Puis le Dessinateur a un soupir étranglé.

_\- Je suis prêt._

            J’échange un regard entendu avec Riposte.

\- Rappelez-vous, soufflé-je à son attention comme à celle des autres. Les akumatisés ont un objet fétiche qui est le réceptacle de l’énergie conférée par le Papillon. Ici, c’est probablement le sac qu’il porte sur son dos. Le Dessinateur neutralise les boucliers de l’Exilé, Climatika l’immobilise, je lui arrache son sac pour que Riposte puisse le détruire. Et alors Maître Fu reviendra à lui.

            Tous acquiescent. Riposte a un simple battement de ses paupières métalliques, et l’infime hésitation dans son regard rouge disparaît aussitôt. J’inspire profondément.

\- Climatika ? A toi de jouer.

            L’ancienne Miss Météo ricane. Au loin, je la vois qui quitte sa cachette pour se hisser au sommet d’une cheminée, l’ombrelle frémissante.

_\- Avis de blizzard, mesdames et messieurs. Vous êtes prévenus._

Riposte brandit son épée, moi mon yoyo, et ensemble, nous remontons le toit de tuiles au pas de course.

\- C’est quand tu veux, Dessinateur !

_\- C’est parti ! Sphère larguée !_

            Arrivée au bord du toit, je m’élance dans le vide.

Le Champ-de-Mars est ravagé par les tempêtes et les explosions. Au centre de la place, l’Exilé lutte contre Chronogirl et Dislocoeur, qui suite au signal s’apprêtent à battre en retraite. La sphère créée par le Dessinateur, gigantesque, tombe déjà sur Maître Fu. Dans un craquement apocalyptique, elle se fend en deux, et des trombes d’eau s’écrasent sur lui. Plaqué au sol, l’akumatisé y reste sonné, la fumée de son aura douchée, son sac de pèlerin trempé pesant sur ses épaules noueuses.

À mes côtés, bondissante de toit en toit, Riposte s’écrie.

**\- Climatika, maintenant !**

            L’interpellée a déjà brandi son ombrelle. Dans un grand rire sardonique, elle déchaîne les éléments. Un vent glacé, chargé de grêle et de neige, paraît surgir de nulle part et s’engouffre sur le Champ-de-Mars, éteignant net les brasiers encore vaillants. Les trombes d’eau sont aussitôt gelées, et l’Exilé, qui commençait déjà à se redresser, voit ses gestes ralentir, se figer tandis qu’une épaisse couche de glace vient l’emprisonner et le maintenir au sol. Le cœur lourd, je m’élance du dernier toit, prête à ajouter le filin de mon yoyo pour l’immobiliser plus sûrement encore.

            Quand un éclair argenté claque à mon côté droit. Je devine à peine Riposte qui, mue d’une vitesse insoupçonnée, a déjà atteint le sol accidenté du Champ-de-Mars et file vers le cœur du blizzard. Elle bouscule Chronogirl au passage. Dislocoeur l’évite de justesse.

L’épée étincelle dans la nuit noire, pointée droit sur l’Exilé. Et j’ai soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle va trop vite. Mais surtout…

\- Riposte… Riposte, NON !

            Elle est déjà sur place quand moi je touche à peine terre. La lame fuse, traverse la glace comme du papier. Et se plante dans la poitrine laissée sans défense de Maître Fu.

**\- RIPOSTE !**

            Le temps s’arrête. Les autres se figent, abasourdis. Les cataractes glacées de Climatika volent en éclats. Chronogirl manque de trébucher. Le Dessinateur en lâche son stylet.

Dans le silence devenu assourdissant, Maître Fu a un hoquet de douleur mêlé de stupeur. Ses yeux blancs, écarquillés, se posent sur l’épée enfoncée dans sa poitrine. Il lutte faiblement, les membres prisonniers de la glace, impuissant.

Quelque part, très lointaine, la voix de Lady Wifi retentit dans mon oreillette. Inquiète, incertaine.

_\- Les amis ? Tout va bien ?_

Riposte frémit. Dans un ahanement d’effort, elle dégage sa lame, et la neige mêlée de cendres se marbre de rouge. L’épée se lève au-dessus de la nuque inclinée, exposée de Maître Fu. Mon sang ne fait qu’un tour.

**\- Ça suffit !**

            Mon yoyo fuse, s’enroule autour de la cheville de Riposte. La lame s’abaisse. Je tire, fort, sans compter.

**\- ARRÊTE !**

            Riposte glisse et s’étale dans la neige, incapable de porter un autre coup fatal. Hors de moi, je l’éjecte à l’autre bout de la place contre un immeuble encore fumant. À l’impact, c’est tout un pan de la façade qui s’effondre sur elle. Je m’interpose, le souffle heurté.

            Lady Wifi insiste, mais personne ne songe à lui répondre.

_\- Ladybug ? Quelqu’un ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?_

            Je ne peux pas faire abstraction de la respiration sifflante et laborieuse, quelque part derrière moi. J’ai un regard à la fois suppliant et impérieux pour Nathaniel.

**\- Fais quelque chose ! Dessine-lui un bandage, ou n’importe quoi, mais arrête le sang !**

            Après une longue hésitation, il se précipite vers le blessé. Dislocoeur a disparu. J’interpelle Chronogirl, figée, hébétée.

**\- Va l’aider ! Je retiens Riposte !**

            Chronogirl tressaille puis disparaît de mon champ de vision. Dans mon dos, je l’entends détruire le reste de la prison de glace de Maître Fu tout en marmonnant, effarée.

\- …ça va aller, Monsieur. Ça va aller…

Une quinte de toux lui répond faiblement. Un grondement me fait frémir. Riposte réapparait déjà d’entre les décombres, furieuse. Je me mets en garde, le cœur battant.

**\- RESTE OÙ TU ES !**

Je voudrais croire que Papillon a joué double jeu, qu’elle est possédée, qu’elle agit contre sa volonté. Mais le halo – blanc – devant son visage disparaît et, la lame brandie, elle s’élance.

**\- RIPOSTE, NON !**

Un éclair. La course de Riposte est stoppée net par le poing de Cœur de Pierre, qui en pleine possession de ses forces, l’écrase sans mal dans la poussière et les cendres. Bloquée, elle gronde et vocifère. Surgissant de nulle part, Horrificator se précipite à la suite de Cœur-de-Pierre et immobilise le bras armé de Riposte.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Papillon a raison, c’est maintenant ou jamais !

Sans que je puisse l’expliquer – est-ce son regard terrifié, sa détresse, sa rage ? – je sens qu’elle n’est pas contrôlée, qu’elle est en pleine possession de ses moyens. Son soupir stupéfait alors qu’elle parlait à Papillon quelques minutes plus tôt me revient en mémoire.

_« Vous… vous êtes sûr, Monsieur ? »_

Jusque-là terrifiée, je sens une épouvantable colère monter en moi.

**\- Son sac ! C’était son sac qu’il fallait viser ! Riposte, mais qu’est-ce qui t’a pris ?!**

            Riposte grimace, enragée, dédaigneuse.

\- J’ai fait ce qui devait être fait ! Ose me dire que tu ne l’avais pas compris toi aussi, Ladybug !

\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Que l’Exilé ne porte pas d’objet akumatisé. **_Il est_** l’objet akumatisé !

Je me fige. Non.

_Non !_

\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment tu peux le savoir ? Une chose pareille est impossible !

\- Papillon me l’a dit ! Fu a _choisi_ d’être infecté directement par l’Akuma, il a _cherché_ à récupérer son pouvoir. C’était clair, limpide même ! Regarde-le ! Pourquoi serait-il si puissant sinon ?

**\- Papillon a menti ! Fu est le Gardien, son pire ennemi ! Il t’a MENTI !**

            Non. Non. C’est impossible. Papillon a tout manigancé. Papillon a fait tout ça pour évincer le Gardien. Il suffisait de détruire le sac de Maître Fu, et tout aurait été réglé.

            Sauf que dans son attaque, l’épée de Riposte a esquinté le sac à dos. Ça aurait pu suffire. Mais rien ne se passe. Rien n’est comme d’habitude.

C’est impossible. Effroyable. Insupportable. Parce que si Maître Fu est vraiment l’objet akumatisé… Ça veut dire qu’il faut le détruire pour rompre l’akumatisation.

_Donc… le tuer ?_

\- Ladybug ? Quelqu’un te réclame, je…

            Je sursaute, prise de court. À ma gauche, Lady Wifi m’interroge d’un regard désolé et perdu. Dans ses paumes git Wayzz, inerte.

\- Il dit qu’il est avec toi ? Il est tombé d’un coup tout près de moi. Je ne l’avais même pas vu qui me protégeait, mais… Il…

Maître Fu a une quinte de toux déchirante. Le kwami frémit, puis se redresse tant bien que mal.

\- Maître… !

Son regard vacillant glisse de Riposte jusqu’à moi, puis vers Maître Fu prostré à même le sol. D’un vol incertain, il quitte les paumes de Lady Wifi, se pose sur le sol marbré de cendres et de glace, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de l’Exilé. Le vieil homme, croulant sous le poids de son sac à dos, est encadré de Chronogirl et du Dessinateur, qui vient de lui esquisser un pansement de fortune, déjà poissé de sang. Sa peau n’est plus noire, mais grise et poussiéreuse comme de la cendre froide. Les veinules rouges sur ses membres décharnés ne pulsent plus que par intermittences. Sa respiration est rauque, sifflante.

\- Maître. C’est fini, hein ?

            Maître Fu tressaille. Son regard blanc, hagard, se pose sur le minuscule kwami. Wayzz a une grande inspiration tremblée, puis un sanglot.

\- C’est fini, Maître. C’est fini… !

            La respiration hachée de Maître Fu s’interrompt, et il paraît se perdre pendant quelques interminables secondes dans le regard de Wayzz, qui sanglote un peu plus fort.

\- Reposez-vous, Maître… !

La nausée me submerge, et j’ai soudain une conscience aiguë de la présence de Tikki, contre moi, avec moi. En sécurité. J’en ai les larmes aux yeux.

_Rien ne devrait séparer un kwami et son Porteur. Rien !_

            L’Exilé murmure quelque chose dans une langue étrangère. Wayzz glapit, tout à coup effrayé.

\- …Maître ? Maître ! Non !

            L’Exilé a un geste brutal, furieux. Je n’arrive pas à savoir si c’est pour attraper Wayzz ou au contraire le repousser. Encore vif, le kwami s’envole, horrifié.

\- Maître, ne faites pas ça !

            L’Exilé murmure encore, menaçant. Une onde d’énergie ébranle toute la place. Chronogirl et Dessinateur sont projetés en arrière, sonnés. Je trébuche, Lady Wifi s’effondre dans un cri stupéfait. Au loin, la vague fait vaciller Cœur-de-Pierre et Horrificator qui gémit doucement, inquiète. Quelques bâtiments branlants en bordure du Champ-de-Mars s’effondrent.

Libérée, Riposte n’essaie pourtant pas de se relever, mais hurle.

**\- Il a truffé la ville de bombes. Il est en train de les activer ! Achevez-le ! Tout de suite !**

            Devant son regard halluciné, un halo blanc a de nouveau fait son apparition. Je l’ignore, les nerfs à vif, et récupère Wayzz tout en cherchant le regard de l’Exilé, qui marmonne toujours.

\- Maître Fu ? Qu’est-ce que…

            Un grondement caverneux résonne dans le lointain. Puis d’autres, indistincts, innombrables. Je découvre avec horreur les geysers de feu qui fusent un à un au-dessus des toits, gigantesques. Des explosions. Par dizaines. Partout jusqu’à l’horizon.

            La sirène d’alarme de Paris retentit encore, plus pressante que jamais.

\- Maître, non ! NON !

            Tremblant entre mes paumes, Wayzz sanglote. Les veinules sur la peau de l’Exilé se mettent alors à briller avec force, alarmantes. Climatika surgit à mes côtés, un halo blanc devant les yeux.

\- Papillon dit qu’il n’y a plus rien à faire ! On dégage !

Elle relève Lady Wifi sans ménagement, éloigne Chronogirl et Dessinateur d’une bourrasque bien sentie. D’un revers d’ombrelle, elle enveloppe Maître Fu dans une épaisse sphère de glace.

**\- …ça va le retenir un peu ! Fuyez !**

**\- Ladybug ! Alya !!! Par ici !**

            Tout le monde s’exécute. D’un regard, je constate l’arrivée d’Antibug et du Bulleur, perchés sur le toit du bâtiment le plus proche. À cette vue, Lady Wifi devient très pâle.

\- Nino ? Va-t’en ! **VITE !**

\- Pas sans toi !

            D’un frôlement de doigt sur l’écran de son portable, Lady Wifi invoque son Overboard et file à travers la nuit. La mort dans l’âme, je m’apprête à lancer mon yoyo pour m’éloigner à mon tour, quand un éclair attire mon regard.

Un torrent de flammes noie les pieds de la Tour Eiffel, monte jusqu’au premier étage, plus puissant à chaque nouvelle explosion. L’édifice tremble, vacille. Quand le troisième pied lâche, c’est toute la Tour qui commence à s’effondrer, menaçant la ville en contrebas.

            Quelque part sur les toits, Lady Wifi hurle.

**\- Ladybug ! Viens !**

            Je n’ai pas le temps de réfléchir. Plaçant Wayzz sur mon épaule – dans l’espoir qu’il ait la force de s’y maintenir – j’agrippe mon yoyo.

**\- LUCKY CHARM !**

            La magie de Tikki m’enveloppe, fuse haut dans le ciel, se matérialise. L’objet créé retombe dans ma main tendue – un arc.

            Je n’essaie même pas de comprendre. La Tour Eiffel tombe. Les explosions résonnent, encore et encore. L’horizon tout entier a pris la couleur des flammes.

**\- MIRACULOUS LADYBUG !**

            L’arc projeté dans les airs explose. Le flot rouge, noir et argent submerge le Champ-de-Mars, s’engouffre dans toutes les rues adjacentes. Quelques explosions résonnent encore, puis d’effroyables grondements emplissent l’air parisien. Les bâtiments se reconstruisent, les incendies s’éteignent.

            La Tour Eiffel interrompt sa chute, puis se redresse, lentement, laborieusement. À ses pieds, les brasiers du Champ-de-Mars disparaissent, et les épais linteaux métalliques se tordent, se contorsionnent, s’étirent jusqu’à créer une toute nouvelle armature, solide et fiable.

            Le processus de reconstruction me paraît interminable. Le courant d’énergie me traverse à plusieurs reprises, referme mes blessures, apaise mes brûlures, puis s’estompe. Mais c’est avec horreur que je constate que je ne suis pas complètement guérie. Ma joue m’élance encore. Le coup que m’a porté Maître Fu se fait toujours sentir dans mes côtes.

_Tikki a atteint son potentiel maximum._

            Quand le flot de coccinelles s’estompe, la Tour Eiffel est solidement debout, à peu près intacte. Comme si de rien n’était, elle s’illumine. Le Champ-de-Mars a étrangement retrouvé sa verdure, mais les cratères sont pour majorité toujours là. Je n’entends plus aucune explosion à l’horizon, le ciel est redevenu noir d’encre. Et pourtant, je crains le pire.

            Il règne un silence de mort. Sur les toits voisins, mes alliés s’avancent pour me rejoindre, mais d’un geste, je leur demande de ne pas bouger.

            Au centre de la place, la sphère de glace créée par Climatika est toujours présente. Intacte. Avec prudence, je m’avance de quelques pas.

\- …Maître Fu ?

            Aucune réponse. Aucun signe de vie. Rien. Hésitante, je glisse un regard vers Wayzz, agrippé à mon épaule.

\- Tu sens quelque chose ?

            Le kwami reste figé, les yeux écarquillés. Puis il a un hochement de tête nerveux.

\- Il… Il est vivant.

Contre mes oreilles, retentit un premier tintement familier. Plus que quelques minutes. Mon yoyo en garde, je m’approche encore. Derrière la couche de glace, je ne distingue rien. Je tends une main vers la sphère silencieuse.

\- Maître Fu ? Vous m’entendez ? C’est…

            Un grondement. Choc. Une main m’agrippe l’épaule. Serre. Fort. Wayzz glapit.

\- Ladybug ?!

            La main me tire en arrière, me traîne sur plusieurs mètres. Je roule sur le sol avant de parvenir à me relever d’un bond, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

            Quelqu’un hurle.

**\- Fuis ! FUIS, LADYBUG !**

            Je me redresse, déjà prête à riposter. Je scrute la sphère de glace. Intacte.

            Puis je dévisage l’être qui s’est interposé entre la sphère et moi. L’être à la voix familière, suraiguë. Fulminante, elle accourt et me repousse encore.

\- Va-t’en !

            Lady Wifi.

**Alya.**

\- Plus que quatre minutes ! Qu’est-ce que tu attends, imbécile ? Fuis, cache-toi ! Cache-toi pendant que tu le peux encore !

            Je la dévisage sans comprendre. Et enfin je réalise que le halo qui danse devant son regard étrangement fixe n’est pas blanc cette fois-ci, mais _violet_.

\- …Papillon ?!

            Les prunelles carmin de Wifi étincellent de colère, glacées.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qui t’a pris d’utiliser le Lucky Charm ! Maintenant, tout est à refaire ! Et dans quelques minutes, tu n’es plus rien, plus personne ! S’il te trouve alors, tout est fini !

            Lady Wifi me tourne le dos et brandit son portable. Un mur d’hologrammes et d’informations surgit du néant, occupent une bonne partie de la place. Sur son impulsion, un torrent de signes jaillit de l’écran – les mêmes qu’elle utilise d’habitude pour bloquer une porte ou stopper un assaillant.

\- Va-t’en ! Je vais le retenir autant que possible !

            Les signes submergent la sphère, s’enroulent autour d’elle. Mais comme en réaction à cette menace, la glace se fendille tout à coup. Par les fissures jaillit une épaisse fumée noire, bien trop familière. Un sifflement assourdissant s’élève. Mon sang se fige.

            Alya. Elle va se faire tuer.

_Papillon va la tuer !_

\- Laisse Alya en dehors de ça !

\- Hors de ma vue, Ladybug !

            Un des rubans de données se détache du mur holographique, se matérialise en Overboard. Il me percute de plein fouet, m’entraîne loin d’elle.

\- Climatika ! NINO !

            Mais sur les toits, les autres akumatisés restent étrangement atones. La silhouette de leur costume vacille autour d’eux, comme sur le point de s’effacer.

**\- ALYA !**

            Je panique. À quelques pas d’Alya, la bulle tremble, étincelante.

            Puis elle explose.

            La déflagration ravage la place, engloutit le mur d’hologrammes – et Alya. L’Overboard disparaît presque aussitôt. Le souffle me jette au sol. Aveuglée, je lutte pour ne pas être emportée par la vague de soufre brûlant.

            Le souffle est à peine passé que je me redresse tant bien que mal et fouille la fumée du regard, le cœur battant, prise d’une effroyable quinte de toux. L’air est si lourd que j’ai du mal à respirer, mais je m’en contrefous. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, je crois malgré tout entendre la voix paniquée de Nino, quelque part sur les toits.

**\- …ALYA !**

À ma grande horreur, le centre de la place est défiguré d’un énorme cratère. Personne en vue.

            Ni Maître Fu.

            Ni Alya.

            Je voudrais crier, mais ma voix me fait faux bond. Les yeux douloureux, embués de larmes, je sens mes forces me quitter. Irrémédiablement.

\- Ladybug… Ecoute !

            Wayzz murmure. Secouée de sanglots silencieux, je tends l’oreille malgré moi.

\- Ecoute !

            Et enfin je l’entends. Une autre quinte de toux. Puissante, bizarrement familière.

            Je cherche à travers la fumée et les cendres. Quelque part au loin sur ma droite, une silhouette prostrée se dessine. D’un mouvement de poignet devenu inconscient, je dégaine mon bouclier-yoyo, sur le qui-vive.

            Jusqu’à ce que je distingue la combinaison noire et violette. Les cheveux roux, poissés de sang. Les yeux carmin sous le loup noir, hagards, qui deviennent un peu plus perçants quand ils croisent les miens. Et le soupir soulagé qui fait écho au mien.

            Lady Wifi tend une main gantée et hésitante dans ma direction, marmonne.

\- …Là. Elle est… là.

            Ce n’est pas elle qui tousse, mais la personne qui la tient dans ses bras. Alya a un curieux sourire. Elle tapote le torse de son sauveur et me lance d’un ton ironique.

\- Trouvé. Promesse tenue.

            Puis elle baisse les paupières, et sa tête retombe. Celui qui la porte rajuste sa prise sur ses épaules, semble vérifier sa respiration irrégulière. Puis il se relève en vacillant, Alya inerte et blottie dans ses bras. Entre deux quintes de toux, il a un croassement plein d’espoir.

\- Ladybug ?

            Sa tenue noire. Sa clochette qui tinte brièvement.

Son regard vert, larmoyant à cause de la fumée. Son sourire incertain.

Sa voix.

\- …Ma Lady ?

            Je souris.

\- …Chat… !

            Les yeux verts s’écarquillent. Il crie.

**\- ATTENTION !**

Un grondement. Un souffle brûlant derrière moi.

Je fais volte-face. Un poing noir orné de brume s’écrase sur mon bouclier.

Deux yeux blancs étincellent de rage.

\- Libère Tikki.

            Choc. Douleur.

\- **LADYBUG !**

            Néant.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

_._

_._

_._

_._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semaine prochaine : gros chapitre en perspective. Beaucoup d’émotions pour saluer l’arrivée des fêtes… Pour l’heure, « Qui aime bien, châtie bien » disait l’autre. Mais moi aussi, je vous aime.
> 
> Et vous, vous aimez BRN ?
> 
> Elen


	12. Dissonance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit du 1er mai 2019 :  
> L’écriture de BRN avance très bien. Elle chiffre actuellement à 20 chapitres complets soit 70-80% de sa taille finale selon mes derniers pronostics. Et croyez-moi, vous n’avez encore rien vu…  
> Ma plume court, et votre soutien ne fera que la booster davantage. En attendant les nouveaux chapitres, si l’histoire vous plait, n’hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir !  
> A bientôt,  
> Elenthya
> 
> xxxxx
> 
> Dernier chapitre de ce nouvel arc.  
> Savourons-le…
> 
> Salutations à tous ceux qui m’ont soutenue par leurs commentaires et leurs kudos ces dernières semaines.
> 
> Tous mes vœux en avance aux membres de la Team «Words and Worlds », pour leur soutien inconditionnel. 
> 
> Merci à Jabberwock Heart mon critique favori, mon coup de cœur et mon coup de griffe – tu souffle le chaud et le froid, mon gentil dragon. Toujours flatteur, toujours à mettre le croc là où ça fait mal quand un truc cloche dans mon texte pourtant fini. Tes envolées lyriques m’auront cependant portée sans turbulences pendant cette nouvelle saison de BRN. C’était un plaisir que d’être lue et de te complaire, merci mon ami.
> 
> Merci à Vanamonde, ma traductrice attitrée – tu auras vécu les coulisses de BRN par procuration, chère voisine de bureau. Promis, je ne viendrai plus te chercher en catastrophe à 22h30 une veille de parution pour une traduction à l’arrache. A part ça, j’espère pouvoir apaiser ton petit cœur avec ce chapitre un peu plus… Doux ? Bon, on y va pour la dernière ligne droite ! Bisous !
> 
> Et merci à SilverPhantomD ma beta-reader de la première heure – ma nounou, ma petite sœur de plume. BRN restera à jamais marquée par la canicule de cet été italien, quand je t’ai raconté les périples de Chat Noir et Ladybug d’un bout à l’autre de leur formidable aventure. Rien n’aurait existé sans toi. Je t’adore, ma belle.
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Trêve de mondanités. Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

 

_[“Mercury” – Sleeping At Last](https://youtu.be/pNUR0fOMpCs) _

.

.

.

**_Rows of houses_ **

**_Sound asleep_ **

**_Only street lights_ **

**_Notice me_ **

**_._ **

**_I am desperate_ **

**_If nothing else_ **

**_In a holding pattern_ **

**_To find myself_ **

.

.

_Des rangées de maisons, toutes endormies_

_Seuls les réverbères me remarquent_

_._

_Je suis désespéré, mais si ce n’était que ça…_

_Dans une boucle sans fin, à lutter pour m’y retrouver_

 

.

_J – 1._

.

**_H – 15._ **

 

 

\- Tu as encore le choix, Chat Noir.

            Nous sommes au cœur de Paris, et pourtant le vacarme de la ville – sa vie, sa circulation – n’est plus qu’un bruit de fond.

Je crois que je comprends pourquoi Maître Fu s’est installé là. Dans cette cour intérieure bordée de vieux immeubles et de façades aveugles, c’est comme si nous étions seuls au monde. Peut-être a-t-il reçu d’autres Porteurs ici-même autrefois, à l’air libre et pourtant protégés des regards indiscrets ? D’ailleurs, combien y en a-t-il eu avant nous, de Porteurs ? Qui étaient-ils, où sont-ils aujourd’hui ? Puisque Papillon est lui aussi un détenteur de Miraculous, cela signifierait-il qu’il y en a d’autres en activité ? D’autres que la Coccinelle et le Chat Noir ?

            Ça fait plus d’un an que j’ai rencontré Plagg. Il a toujours évité mes questions…

Le jour décline. La neige tombe tout en douceur, picotements légers sur la peau nue de mes joues, frôlements tout juste audibles sur le cuir de ma combinaison. Au creux de ma paume gantée, Tikki me contemple de ses grands yeux bleus, à la fois tristes et pleins d’espoir. Son sourire innocent des premières minutes a irrémédiablement disparu.

\- Maître Fu te l’a dit, n’est-ce pas ? Que d’autres Miraculous pouvaient être éveillés ? Ladybug ne sera pas toute seule après ton départ. Elle pourra toujours compter sur l’appui des kwamis qui sommeillent encore dans la Boîte.

            J’acquiesce d’un hochement de tête, la gorge nouée, incapable de parler. Elle renchérit, pressante.

\- Tu sais que tu peux continuer d’être Chat Noir, même si tu quittes Paris pour quelques temps. Tu reviendras bien un jour ou l’autre, n’est-ce pas ?

            J’ai un sourire douloureux, et l’espoir se ravive dans le regard de Tikki. Je marmonne.

\- Oui. Mais Maître Fu m’a dit aussi que Plagg et toi étaient des kwamis à part. Vous êtes des « Astres », tandis que les autres sont des… « Armilles », moins puissants. Et le Cataclysme était d’une force inégalée parmi les vôtres. Est-ce que c’est vrai ?

            Tikki se recroqueville un peu plus au creux de ma main, mais ne cille guère.

\- Oui. C’est vrai.

\- Alors je ne peux pas partir avec Chat Noir. Je ne veux pas. Trop de fois le Catalysme nous a sauvés la mise, et Papillon pourrait redoubler d’efforts si jamais il réalisait que je suis absent. Je ne peux pas risquer de la laisser avec un coéquipier moins capable.

            Les antennes de Tikki s’effondrent, emblématiques de son désarroi. Elle est si menue comparée à Plagg. Elle me fait peine, en cet instant.

\- …Et puis, si Chat Noir reste, c’est un peu comme si je restais avec elle, tu comprends ?

            Tikki a un hochement navré de la tête, et je sens qu’elle ne croit pas à mes paroles. Je ne peux pas le lui reprocher, moi-même, je les trouve assez pathétiques.

\- Abandonner pour la protéger. C’est vraiment ta seule motivation, Chat Noir ?

            Je la contemple d’abord en silence, les sourcils haussés pour feindre l’étonnement. Il y a comme une once de doute dans la voix aiguë et éthérée de Tikki, et je comprends qu’elle _sait_.

Elle est très âgée. Elle a rencontré bien plus de Porteurs de Miraculous que je ne peux l’imaginer. D’ici-là à supposer qu’une telle situation s’est déjà produite, il n’y a qu’un pas. Et à en croire le regard qu’elle me lance, elle me défend de mentir. Je soupire, vaincu.

\- Non. Maître Fu m’a parlé du prix à payer. Et je crois que je préfère oublier. Tout simplement.

            Je ne veux pas vivre avec la conscience de ce que j’ai perdu. Je sais ce que c’est que de subir l’absence de quelqu’un. Et même si ce que j’ai vécu auprès de Ladybug représente des moments parmi les plus heureux de mon existence, même si Chat Noir est devenu ce que je considère comme ma vraie nature, je ne suis pas assez fort ou assez courageux pour m’en séparer et tolérer les regrets qui y seront rattachés.

\- Pardon.

            J’ai tenté de m’y préparer pourtant. J’ai essayé de me faire une raison bien avant d’en parler à Ladybug, pendant les semaines où mon père faisait allusion à notre possible départ. Maintenant que je sais que mon abandon implique de devoir perdre la mémoire, je ne souhaite plus qu’une chose : que ça se fasse vite. Que je ne m’aperçoive de rien.

            Plutôt que de perdre _encore_ quelqu’un de cher – Plagg, Ladybug – et de vivre avec cette souffrance, je choisis l’oubli et je l’accueille même avec **soulagement**. À cet instant, ma gorge se serre tant que j’en ai les larmes aux yeux.

_Je suis un lâche._

Je suis faible. C’est indigne d’un Chat Noir.

_« Votre symbiose est rompue. Dans ta tête, tu es déjà parti. »_

            Oui, Maître Fu a eu des mots très durs, mais il a bien raison. Il est temps que je raccroche.

            Deux points tièdes – plus petits encore que les pattes de Plagg – se posent sur mon front. Tikki murmure, rassurante.

\- Tu n’as pas à t’excuser, Chat Noir. Tu es un humain, fort mais faillible, comme ceux que tu étais voué à protéger. Et tellement jeune, en plus de ça. Tu n’es encore qu’un chaton…

            Elle vient appuyer son front contre le mien. Même si elle ne ronronne pas comme Plagg, elle a un curieux bourdonnement, à peine perceptible. Apaisant.

\- Tu as été choisi pour tes qualités, mais aussi pour tes faiblesses et tes erreurs. Pour ce qu’elles impliqueraient dans tes choix. Et parce qu’elles pouvaient être sources de clairvoyance, de modestie, d’humanité, et de progrès. Jusqu’à la fin, fais-en une fierté, et non un sujet de honte. Et quand le souvenir sera parti, je te souhaite de tout cœur que cette confiance reste à jamais gravée en toi. Tu as été un Chat Noir, et tu le seras toujours.

            Je retiens bravement mes larmes. Je sais que Ladybug nous observe par la fenêtre au loin à ma gauche, depuis cette pièce où Wayzz lui a demandé de patienter. Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas me retourner et risquer de l’apercevoir.

\- Il faut qu’elle sache, Chat Noir. Il faut lui dire que ton départ a été avancé. Je ne crois pas que Plagg lui en ait déjà parlé. Et elle voudra sûrement te faire ses adieux.

            Tikki s’écarte, et je parviens enfin à affronter son regard, plus triste que jamais.

\- Veux-tu que je le lui dise ?

\- Non. Je m’en charge, répondé-je précipitamment.

            Elle acquiesce en silence.

\- Il y a eu des séparations bien pires, si cela peut te consoler. Oui, bien pires…

            Son regard se trouble, et ma gorge s’assèche. Certains jours où Plagg était dans de bonnes dispositions – avec notamment l’estomac plein – il m’a confié des anecdotes sur les autres Chats Noirs. Il ne tarissait jamais de détails et d’éloges sur leurs exploits guerriers ou politiques – ou, à mon grand dam, sur leurs « histoires galantes ». Mais si Plagg n’a jamais décroché un seul mot sur un sujet, c’est bien celui de leur disparition.

            Il m’est arrivé de le surprendre tandis qu’il marmonnait dans son sommeil. Quelques rares fois, Plagg a même fait des cauchemars en ma présence : je l’ai alors entendu supplier, _implorer_ le pardon de mes prédécesseurs. Ses tremblements, ses couinements de détresse m’ont convaincu de ne pas insister : je me disais qu’il m’en parlerait peut-être un jour, quand il se sentirait prêt. Mais je reste bien conscient que les Chats Noirs ne meurent généralement pas de leur belle mort, vieux et édentés dans leur lit, entourés de leurs proches. Et selon toute logique, les Ladybugs non plus.

            D’où l’étrange quiétude que je lis dans les yeux désolés de Tikki.

\- Cette fois au moins, vous pourrez vous dire au revoir. C’est bien.

Elle me fait un sourire las. La culpabilité a beau m’étreindre, je n’ai pas le cœur à la contredire. Je la salue d’une ultime révérence, un peu par habitude, un peu pour échapper à son regard attentif.

Car ma décision n’a pas évolué depuis ce matin : je ne dirai rien à Ladybug. Rien. Comment lui faire mes adieux sans risquer de perdre la face ? Ça non plus, je n’en ai pas le courage. Je préfère qu’elle m’en veuille plutôt que de lui montrer mes faiblesses, à elle qui est si forte. Je veux qu’elle se souvienne d’un Chat Noir solide et confiant.

\- Je suis heureux d’avoir pu te rencontrer en personne, Tikki. Prends bien soin d’elle, s’il te plait.

            Je ne lui transmets guère d’excuses.

_Je sais que Ladybug ne me le pardonnera pas._

            Dans l’ignorance de ce qui me taraude, Tikki a un petit rire.

\- Je le ferai. Moi de même, Chat Noir, j’ai été heureuse de te rencontrer. Plagg était très chanceux de t’avoir… Et ta Lady aussi.

.

.

.

**_I talk in circles_ **

**_I talk in circles_ **

**_I watch for signals_ **

**_For a clue_ **

.

_Je me répète_

_Je me répète_

_Je guette un signal,_

_J’attends une preuve…_

.

 

.

**_H – 9._ **

 

            Il règne un silence inhabituel dans les rues de Paris. Les voitures ont toutes été laissées sur place, portières grandes ouvertes, les clés parfois sur le contact. Elles s’amassent en longues files désordonnées sur les avenues, abandonnées en plein carrefour ou au pied des feux tricolores éteints. Quelques bâtiments fument malgré le passage du Miraculous Ladybug. D’autres menacent de s’effondrer à tout instant.

La plupart des fenêtres sont occultées, les magasins déserts et leurs rideaux de fer pour certains hâtivement baissés. Les habitants sont là pourtant, derrière leurs portes et leurs volets : je les sens, parfois même je les entends chuchoter, nerveux, effrayés. Mais dans la rue, pas un passant, pas un chien, pas un chat. Le réseau électrique a lâché – ou bien l’aurait-on coupé au cas où d’autres explosions surviendraient ? En tout cas, il n’a jamais fait aussi sombre.

En l’espace de quelques heures, Paris est devenue une ville-fantôme aux toits scintillants de neige. La lune, voilée de fumée, est la seule source de clarté à laquelle ma vision exacerbée peut se raccrocher.

Mon souffle précipité résonne avec force dans ce calme écrasant. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre contre mes tympans, qui sifflent encore suite aux cris de mes amis.

Et de son appel – déchirant, incrédule, soulagé.

_« Chat… ! »_

Ladybug. Je la revois, prise de court après l’explosion, stupéfiée par mon apparition. Rapide, mais pas assez face à l’Exilé qui l’a prise en traître. L’attaque dévastatrice de l’akumatisé, le yoyo qui n’a absorbé le choc qu’en partie. La violence de la collision, le vol plané qu’elle a fait – _encore_ , comme un peu plus tôt en essayant de me protéger, alors que je n’étais plus qu’Adrien.

Et sa perte de conscience. Que lui serait-il arrivé si Cœur-de-Pierre ne s’était pas interposé ? Si Riposte et Climatika n’étaient pas intervenues pour l’épauler, si les autres n’avaient pas suivi… ?

            Je revois le Bulleur – _Nino_ – venu récupérer Alya, inconsciente dans mes bras. Je revois l’expression crispée d’angoisse de mon ami alors qu’il bredouillait à n’en plus finir.

_« Merci Chat Noir… Merci ! »_

Dislocoeur – Kim – revenu à tire-d’aile sur le Champ-de-Mars, Numéric dans les bras.

_« Plan B, les gars ! »_

            Numéric, un peu confus, prêt néanmoins à combattre. Climatika, blessée mais encore vaillante, qui entraîne tous les autres à sa suite. Le Dessinateur, en pleine frénésie de croquis pour produire des armes, des filets, des cordes, des boucliers et je ne sais quoi d’autre pour affronter l’ennemi. Chronogirl et Antibug, déjà en train de charger. Cœur-de-Pierre qui se jette sans hésiter dans la bataille, avec sur son dos la minuscule Horrificator, sifflante et grondante.

            Le Bulleur, resté à l’écart auprès de Lady Wifi à peine consciente, mais pas en reste tandis qu’il créait des bulles de protection pour ses amis.

Ils agissaient tous de leur propre chef, mais certains gardaient un halo blanc devant les yeux, comme en communication permanente avec Papillon.

Le ton cassant, pressant de Riposte – Kagami – alors qu’elle me chassait de la main.

_« Emmène Ladybug ! On fait diversion le temps qu’elle reprenne des forces ! »_

Je cours au hasard, droit devant moi, et tout se mélange dans ma tête. C’est allé trop vite. Je n’ai pas compris grand-chose. Certains parlaient entre eux de l’Exilé, d’autres de Maître Fu – pourquoi ? Comment le connaissent-ils, et où est-il ?

Ahanant, je tends l’oreille puis jette un regard par-delà mon épaule. Au loin, le Champ-de-Mars est devenu silencieux. J’ai cru comprendre qu’ils comptaient sur Numéric pour enfermer l’Exilé dans son univers parallèle. Ont-ils réussi à mettre en place leur stratégie ? Combien de temps cela le retiendra-t-il ? Savent-ils seulement à quel point ils sont en danger ?

            Je tente de faire le tri dans tout ce qui m’assaille. Factuel, s’en tenir aux faits pour l’instant.

**_«  FONCE, CHAT NOIR ! »_ **

Je resserre ma prise sur le corps tiédissant. Il était hors de question d’aller à l’hôpital – pas le temps, et pas sûr pour nos identités. Il faut trouver une pharmacie, et aussi de quoi recharger les batteries de Tikki.

            Ladybug. D’abord, mettre en lieu sûr Ladybug. Avant qu’elle ne…

            Un tintement retentit, trop familier. Les dents serrées, j’accélère encore. Factuel. Rester factuel !

Je suis assez loin du Champ-de-Mars maintenant. Je quitte les toits, atterris dans une ruelle et file entre les voitures abandonnées, en quête d’un magasin accessible. Je glisse un énième regard vers _elle_ , blottie dans mes bras. Sa respiration est lente mais régulière. Sous son masque, ses paupières fermées palpitent, comme si elle rêvait. La brûlure sur sa joue droite semble superficielle, peut-être guérie en partie par le Miraculous. Elle n’a pas l’air d’avoir de fracture ni de blessure grave, mais comment en être sûr avec le choc qu’elle a subi ?

            Je revois l’attaque, encore et encore, et rien que ce souvenir me donne la nausée.

La violence de l’explosion, tandis que j’attrapais Alya à bras le corps pour l’arracher juste à temps à la déflagration.

L’air brûlant sur ma peau, dans mes poumons crispés alors que moitié bondissant, moitié éjecté par le souffle, je nous tirais du plus fort de la fournaise. Le manque d’oxygène, ma toux sporadique, mes yeux embués de larmes.

Ma voix étouffée et vacillante alors que j’essayais de localiser ma coéquipière. Le petit rire détaché d’Alya, à demi consciente.

_« Elle est là. »_

            La figure stupéfaite de Ladybug, perdue au milieu des volutes de fumée. Le tintement traître de ses Boucles.

**_« Chat… ! »_ **

Elle a à peine eu le temps de me sourire, que déjà l’Exilé était sur elle. Plus massif que jamais dans son linceul de brumes, le regard blanc et vide. Assassin.

Si j’avais été là plus tôt ! Si je n’avais pas renoncé à Plagg… !

\- …Ma Lady… Pardon… !

Comme en réponse à mon murmure, un autre tintement retentit contre mon torse, cinglant, annonciateur. Répété. Mon estomac se noue. Combien y en a-t-il eu depuis que…

Un sifflement m’interpelle. Un tourbillon familier nous submerge. Une lumière rouge et argent fuse et m’éblouit, et je ferme les yeux d’instinct.

\- Non… !

Je stoppe net, dérapant dans la neige fraiche, et je reste figé, le souffle coupé. Le silence devient assourdissant.

Mes paupières sont closes, mais tous mes autres sens s’exacerbent, incontrôlables, comme sous l’effet d’une irrépressible curiosité. Dans mes bras, _elle_ est toute aussi légère, inerte, abandonnée. Sa respiration résonne, à peine perceptible. Contre ma joue, me chatouillent toujours ses cheveux, doux mais chargés de poussières et de cendres. Sous ma main gauche et contre mon torse, je sens non plus le toucher lisse de sa combinaison, mais l’épaisseur rêche et irrégulière d’un anorak. Sous ma paume droite qui soutient ses genoux, le toucher rugueux d’un pantalon, peut-être un jean.

Je reste immobile, incapable de respirer, incapable de réfléchir.

N’ouvre pas les yeux. Non. N’ouvre pas les yeux. Ne la regarde pas.

Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

_Non…_

\- Chat Noir ?

            Je sursaute, à la fois surpris et rassuré par la voix de Tikki. J’entrouvre malgré moi les paupières et les referme aussitôt, la gorge sèche. Je n’ai rien vu, rien sinon la ruelle sombre et encombrée de neige. Si d’aventure des habitants nous épient depuis leurs fenêtres, la panne d’électricité a du bon : dans cette pénombre que seuls mes yeux de chat peuvent percer, nul n’a pu surprendre sa détransformation.

\- Chat Noir. Il faut avancer. Ouvre les yeux !

            Non ! Je ne veux pas savoir. Pas alors qu’elle est inconsciente. Pas alors qu’elle n’a plus son mot à dire. Elle qui m’en veut certainement de l’avoir abandonnée sans prévenir, je ne vais pas la trahir une deuxième fois. Encore moins de cette manière… !

            Je me recroqueville légèrement, au supplice. À en juger sa voix qui va et vient, légère et préoccupée, Tikki lévite nerveusement autour de nous. Elle se tait quelques secondes, et il y a un bref éclat de lumière derrière mes paupières. Un courant d’énergie familier – comme un écho du Miraculous Ladybug ? – traverse le corps inerte. J’entends le kwami murmurer, probablement penchée sur elle.

\- Elle a deux côtes fêlées. Une entorse au poignet. Une légère commotion. Je n’arrive pas à la réveiller… Chat Noir, elle a besoin de toi.

            Je sais. Mais je suis tétanisé.

Tikki virevolte à nouveau, puis s’arrête à ma droite à distance respectueuse, quelque part à hauteur de mon visage.

\- Chat Noir… !

            Je tressaille et secoue la tête. Je n’arrive pas à réfléchir. Tout va trop vite. Attends. Attends.

\- Chat Noir. S’il te plait. Regarde-moi.

J’hésite. Puis j’inspire profondément et hausse la tête, finis par entrouvrir les paupières. Je me fais violence pour ne pas baisser les yeux sur Ladybug, et me plonge dans ceux de Tikki. Ses prunelles bleues étincellent, un peu embuées. Elle semble épuisée.

\- Ce n’est plus l’heure pour les secrets, et tu le sais.

            Mes yeux dévient légèrement, et j’ai un recul doublé d’un soupir terrifié. Tikki l’a-t-elle fait exprès ? Derrière elle, une vitrine me renvoie mon reflet. Et la pénombre n’est pas assez profonde pour me cacher le visage, pleinement exposé, de celle que je tiens serrée dans mes bras.

            Tikki parle, et un _prénom_ tombe comme un couperet. Mes oreilles bourdonnent. Ma vision se brouille. Je referme les yeux, mais c’est trop tard. Je resserre ma prise sur le corps inerte. Ma gorge se noue sans que je puisse comprendre pourquoi – je m’en fous.

\- …a besoin de toi.

Je n’arrive tout simplement pas à analyser _l’information_. Elle tourne, tourne dans ma tête, résonne et rebondit tout autour de moi. Le corps dans mes bras devient incroyablement lourd. Le visage – blanc et inexpressif – est comme figé sur mes paupières, ineffable.

Je connais ce visage. Je ne le connais que trop bien.

Quand je songe enfin à inspirer, pris de vertige, c’est avec stupeur que je sens des larmes rouler sur mes joues. J’ai posé un genou à terre – _quand ?_ – et le froid de la neige s’infiltre déjà jusqu’à ma peau. Inerte au creux de mes bras, _elle_ me semble infiniment fragile. Son visage hors de vue repose sous ma gorge. Avant de comprendre ce qui m’arrive, mes lèvres sont contre son front. Je retiens mes sanglots, paupières serrées.

Et je retrouve tout. La douceur et la chaleur de sa peau sur mes lèvres glacées. Son odeur discrète que les cendres ne peuvent pas masquer à mes sens exacerbés. La souplesse et la tiédeur de sa chevelure alors que ma main gantée s’y perd tout en soutenant sa tête.

C’est elle. Elle que je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de serrer dans mes bras, dans la cour chez Maître Fu.

Elle à qui j’ai murmuré ce que je m’étais pourtant juré de ne jamais lui révéler, puisque ça allait certainement disparaître avec les souvenirs de Chat Noir.

Elle que j’ai fuie comme un lâche, mort de honte et de chagrin, incapable d’attendre sa réponse que je savais déjà négative.

Je baisse enfin les yeux, caresse son visage serein du bout de mes doigts griffus. Elle a beau s’être détransformée dans mes bras, je peine encore à y croire. Quand Tikki m’interpelle une nouvelle fois, l’urgence dans sa voix me fait comme un électrochoc. C’est presque par automatisme que je me relève et lui emboîte le pas.

 _Elle_ est là. Près de moi. En fait, elle a toujours été près de moi. Comme une évidence. Quand je réalise à quel point la situation est ironique – et tellement _belle_ , aussi – je souris naïvement à travers mes larmes.

Tu étais là depuis le début, Ladybug.

 

_Marinette._

.

.

 

**_How to feel different_ **

**_How to feel new_ **

**_Like science fiction_ **

**_Bending truth_ **

_._

_Comment se sentir différent_

_Comment se renouveler_

_Telle la science-fiction_

_Qui transforme la vérité_

_._

_._

_._

**_J - ??_ **

.

.

\- Tu bluffes, c’est encore une de tes illusions !

\- Vous voulez vraiment vérifier ?

            Depuis le sommet de la Tour Eiffel, Volpina nous dédie un sourire méprisant et carnassier. Doucement, un doigt après l’autre, elle relâche sa prise sur le poignet d’Adrien, son otage suspendu dans le vide. Elle est tellement fière de son stratagème, odieux et sacrément intelligent. Mais là où elle n’a vraiment pas eu de bol, c’est qu’elle a choisi comme victime la seule personne au monde pour qui on n’a guère besoin de s’inquiéter. Quelle ironie, j’en ronronnerai presque !

Je m’apprête à m’élancer vers Volpina. Autant attaquer tant qu’elle a les mains prises et qu’elle se croit en position de force. Cette course-poursuite était pour le moins sympathique, mais il est temps d’en finir !

**\- NON !**

            Je sursaute à ce cri affolé, manquant de lâcher ma prise et de dégringoler dans le vide. À ma gauche, Ladybug est déjà en train de porter la main à sa boucle d’oreille. Comme prête à annuler le pouvoir qui lui a permis de grimper jusqu’ici. L’air totalement oublieuse de sa sécurité comme des deux cent mètres qui la séparent du sol.

Ni une ni deux, je me précipite vers elle. Pas le temps de lui expliquer… !

\- Ne fais pas ça, Ladybug !

            Elle me glisse un regard effaré, puis crie encore lorsque je lance mon bâton en direction de Volpina et de son otage. Comme prévu, mon arme les traverse sans mal, et ils disparaissent dans un nuage doré. Le grondement de rage de la Renarde éclate dans le lointain. D’abord stupéfaite, Ladybug se ressaisit enfin.

**\- Elle est là !**

            Elle se jette déjà à la poursuite de notre ennemie débusquée, et je lui emboîte le pas.

On débriefera pendant une ronde, un jour ou l’autre. J’entends déjà ma coéquipière me demander comment j’ai pu certifier que cet otage était une illusion, alors que je me suis laissé berner pendant toute l’après-midi par les sorts de Volpina. Peu importe, d’ici là, j’aurais bien un mensonge à lui proposer pour la bonne cause.

Mais ce que je retiendrai par-dessus tout aujourd’hui, c’est que j’ai vu Ladybug agir sans réfléchir. Elle était prête à risquer sa vie sur un coup de tête, et sans la moindre intention de retourner la situation à son avantage.

Je l’ai vue _paniquer_. Pour une illusion d’Adrien Agreste.

Pour moi.

.

.

**_No one can unring this bell_ **

**_Unsound this alarm, unbreak my heart new_ **

**_God knows, I am_ ** _dissonance_

**_Waiting to be swiftly pulled into tune_ **

_._

_Personne ne peut faire taire cette cloche_

_Couper cette alarme, réparer mon cœur_

_Dieu seul sait, je suis une **dissonance**_

_Qui attend de retrouver le ton_

.

.

 

**_J – 1._ **

_H – 8._

 

_Je dois partir._

\- Chat Noir. Est-ce que ça va ?

            Marinette dort. Enfin, je crois. Elle est très pâle, mais elle respire, et son pouls est régulier. La gorge nouée, je déploie une deuxième couverture sur elle, la borde avec minutie, arrange les oreillers sur lesquels elle repose.

            Il est encore temps. Je peux disparaître. Attendre quelque part que Ladybug me rejoigne. Faire comme si de rien n’était.

_Je dois partir…_

Mais je n’arrive pas à la quitter. Et malgré moi, j’en reviens toujours à la contempler en silence. Je crois encore entendre sa voix familière pendant les cours, cette voix souriante et enjouée qui à mon passage devient toujours embarrassée, inégale. À la fois effrayée et  pleine d’espoir.

_« A-Adrien ? »_

J’entends son ton rieur et bienveillant, souvent moqueur les rares fois où je l’ai abordé sous mes traits de super-héros.

_« Chat Noir… ! »_

Je me rappelle son regard attentif, tantôt amusé, tantôt critique et acéré derrière son masque de Ladybug.

_« Chaton ! »_

            Un même rire, un même sourire. Espiègles. Innocents. Communicatifs. Sincères.

_Un certain jour de pluie…_

\- Chat Noir… ? S’il te plait.

            Je frissonne. Je lève les yeux, bats des paupières et secoue la tête, tiré de mes pensées.

\- Wayzz.

Le kwami hoche la tête. Je me fais violence pour analyser la situation. Garder la tête froide. Rassembler mes esprits.

Wayzz était là, dans la rue, après la détransformation de Ladybug. Il ne s’est montré qu’à l’apparition de Tikki. Tous deux ont cherché un endroit où nous mettre à l’abri, le temps que Ladybug se réveille.

            J’examine les alentours avec l’impression de les découvrir pour la première fois. Le magasin désert est plongé dans la pénombre : l’électricité n’est pas encore revenue dans le quartier, et il fait si froid que j’hésite à déballer une autre couverture pour Marinette, allongée sur un matelas improvisé de coussins et de polaires que j’ai récupérés dans les rayons voisins.

Wayzz vient d’apporter une nouvelle lampe de poche, qu’il s’efforce de fixer comme les deux premières aux montants du rayonnage qui nous surplombe. Sous la lumière crue et un peu vacillante, le visage endormi de Marinette paraît plus pâle encore. Je m’efforce de détourner les yeux.

Je sais qui est Ladybug. Et je n’en reviens toujours pas. Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de l’évidence pendant tout ce temps ?

Non, ce qui compte, c’est ce qu’on doit faire, maintenant…

\- …Où est Tikki ?

\- Elle est partie chercher de quoi panser vos plaies et vous restaurer. Elle a sondé Marinette il y a encore quelques minutes : apparemment, sa commotion est moins grave qu’elle ne le craignait.

            En fouillant dans mes souvenirs, j’ai comme un flash : je revois Tikki penchée sur Marinette, paupières baissées, ses mains chargées d’énergie posées sur le front de sa maîtresse. Probablement un pouvoir qui lui est propre, ou alors Plagg n’en a encore jamais fait montre.

\- Elle devrait bientôt se réveiller, ajoute Wayzz, conciliant.

            J’acquiesce d’un hochement de tête et me sens plus coupable encore. Tikki a raison de s’activer. Malgré le Miraculous Ladybug libéré un peu plus tôt, la joue de Marinette présente encore une belle brûlure, et elle a peut-être d’autres blessures qui réclament des soins. J’aurais dû y penser plus tôt.

_Reprends-toi !_

\- Je… Désolé, je n’écoutais pas.

\- Tout va bien, Chat Noir. Prends ton temps. La journée a été longue.

            Assis en tailleur à même le carrelage de l’allée, je soupire et m’agrippe la tête à pleines griffes. Du nerf, Chat Noir ! Du nerf, réfléchis…

\- Il faut que je parte, croassé-je enfin, la gorge encore nouée. Si Tikki est sûre qu’elle va bien, alors je m’en vais.

            Wayzz a un soupir étouffé, puis vient voleter à mes côtés.

\- Mais… Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ladybug voulait garder le secret. C’est très important pour elle. La situation est déjà assez compliquée comme ça, elle ne doit pas savoir que j’étais présent pour sa détransformation. Ça la troublerait inutilement.

            Et elle n’a pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Pas alors qu’elle est blessée et vulnérable, pas après ce que Chat Noir lui a fait. Pas après ce que _je_ lui ai fait.

_« Chat Noir ne viendra plus. »_

            J’entends encore sa remarque amère auprès d’Adrien. Elle m’en veut. Elle m’en veut et je ne peux que la comprendre.

\- Peut-être faudrait-il en parler avec Tikki avant tout, murmure Wayzz. Je sais qu’elle voudrait revoir Plagg. La situation est exceptionnelle, il faut que nous en discutions entre kwamis…

            Je tressaille à cette idée – redevenir Adrien, ici, _maintenant_  ? – et j’ajoute précipitamment.

\- Pas avant d’avoir pu trouver un autre endroit sûr pour me détransformer. Je refuse que Ladybug me voie en civil.

            Wayzz a une mimique à la fois conciliante et inquiète.

\- Chat Noir, vouloir maintenir le secret est louable, mais au vu des circonstances…

            Je jette ma prudence aux oubliettes. De toute façon, il sait déjà pour mon identité secrète.

\- Ça n’a rien à voir. Il n’y a pas si longtemps, j’aurais tout donné pour que Ladybug sache qui je suis. Mais Marinette me connait dans la vraie vie. Et je sais que ça va fausser son jugement.

            Ça remonte à quelques mois désormais, mais l’expérience avec Volpina et ses illusions d’Adrien m’ont beaucoup fait réfléchir, tout comme celle avec Riposte. Et maintenant que je connais l’identité de Marinette, je comprends un peu plus à chaque instant ce qui s’est passé ces jours-là dans la tête de Ladybug. Tout prend un sens nouveau : sa volonté farouche de protéger Adrien tout en prenant des risques inhabituels, son inquiétude étrangement plus pressante quand elle a cru que le Collectionneur – mon père – s’en était peut-être pris à son propre fils…

            Notre rôle a toujours été plus difficile à assumer quand un proche était concerné – akumatisé ou victime. Je refuse de la déstabiliser davantage en révélant qui je suis – Adrien son camarade de classe, et le fils de Gabriel Agreste qu’elle semble tant admirer. Moi-même, maintenant que je sais tout, j’ai du mal à faire la part des choses entre ma Lady et Marinette. Je veux lui épargner ce souci supplémentaire.

\- Je vais y aller. J’attendrai dehors. Elle n’aura qu’à me joindre via nos communicateurs quand elle sera prête.

Je jette un ultime regard à Marinette, toujours inconsciente, l’air si vulnérable sous ses couvertures. Je dois me faire violence pour me détourner – mais avec Tikki et Wayzz, je sais qu’elle est entre de bonnes mains.

\- Fais passer l’info à Tikki. Si Marinette se souvient de ce qui s’est passé sur le Champ-de-Mars, dites-lui que je suis parti juste à temps. S’il vous plait.

            Sur ces mots, je remonte le rayon et m’enfonce dans la pénombre. Une infime lueur verte à ma gauche m’indique que Wayzz m’a suivi.

\- Chat Noir ? Prends au moins une oreillette. Le réseau n’a pas été rétabli depuis la dernière explosion, mais si les oreillettes sont toujours duplicables, c’est que Lady Wifi n’a pas encore… disparu.

            Il brandit entre ses pattes une minuscule pastille violette et, dans un cliquetis doublé d’un éclair, il en fait apparaître une deuxième identique qu’il vient déposer dans ma main tendue. Hésitant, je porte l’objet à mon oreille gauche sous mes cheveux : à peine l’ai-je placée contre mon lobe qu’elle se déploie dans un chuintement et épouse aussitôt mon pavillon. Interloqué, j’appuie sur l’unique bouton perceptible. Une tonalité retentit plusieurs fois dans le vide. Devant mon œil gauche, un filtre violet se déploie tandis que s’y affiche une phrase en lettres lumineuses. _« Réseau indisponible, maintenance en cours »_. Il y a même une minuscule animation de Lady Wifi, souriante et coiffée d’un casque de chantier.

\- Je dirai à Ladybug que tu l’as récupérée avant sa détransformation.

            Je hausse les sourcils, partagé entre rire nerveux et stupéfaction. D’une pression supplémentaire, je fais disparaître le filtre violet, et l’oreillette redevient silencieuse. Maintenant que j’y pense, il me semble que chaque akumatisé sur le Champ-de-Mars portait un artefact du même genre.  Lady Wifi aurait-elle donc créé un réseau privé de communication pour tous les soldats du Papillon ? Ses pouvoirs paraissent encore plus vastes – et personnalisés – que lors de sa première akumatisation. Est-ce le cas pour toutes les autres recrues ? Pourquoi Papillon n’y avait-il pas fait appel plus tôt ?

            Peut-être parce que le libre arbitre a un grand rôle dans l’expression de ces pouvoirs ? Peut-être parce que laissés libres d’action, les akumatisés peuvent dépasser tout ce que le Papillon aurait pu imaginer pour eux ? Serait-ce donc pour ça que l’Exilé est si puissant ? Il a su passer outre l’autorité du Papillon et réinventer ses propres capacités ?

\- Je suis profondément navré, Chat Noir. J’aurais voulu qu’il en soit autrement.

            Je reporte mon attention sur Wayzz, qui lévite devant moi d’une manière chancelante, comme épuisée. Tête basse, il a le regard triste et cerné. Je fronce alors les sourcils, soudain – enfin – interloqué par sa présence. La dernière fois que j’ai vu Wayzz, c’était aux côtés de Maître Fu, et depuis, leur appartement a été détruit par une bombe de l’Exilé.

\- Quand est-ce que Maître Fu nous a rejoints ? Où est-il ? Est-ce qu’il va bien ?

            Wayzz se fige, l’air atterré, et l’angoisse m’étreint plus fort encore tandis que je réalise l’ampleur du désastre. L’Exilé est peut-être devenu incontrôlable, mais au départ il était un sbire au service du Papillon. Le doute n’est donc plus permis : s’il avait fait poser cette bombe chez Maître Fu, c’est qu’il avait compris pour l’existence du Gardien. Quant à l’identité de Ladybug, si elle n’a pas déjà été découverte, ce n’est sûrement plus qu’une question de temps.

            Comment a-t-il fait ? Comment a-t-il su pour nous ? Un de ses papillons envoyés en éclaireur nous aurait-il surpris dans la cour cette après-midi ?

            La situation ne fait qu’empirer : notre secret – notre meilleure protection pour nous et nos proches – est peut-être éventé, et la menace du Papillon est omniprésente. Les ennuis ne s’arrêteront pas à la disparition de l’Exilé. Dire que je vais quitter Paris au moment où Ladybug a plus que jamais besoin d’un allié fiable !

\- J’ai entendu les recrues du Papillon mentionner Maître Fu pendant la bataille. Il a donc rejoint le combat lui aussi ?

Il faut que je lui parle. Après tout, Maître Fu est le Gardien des Miraculous depuis des décennies, il saura sûrement quoi faire. Je me penche vers Wayzz, plein d’espoir.

\- Papillon sait pour mon identité, et je pense qu’il a aussi découvert qui était vraiment Maître Fu. Il…

Je finis par me taire, interpellé par l’expression du kwami tortue. D’épuisé, il paraît tout à coup dévasté, à court de mots. À ma stupeur, ses yeux se voilent de larmes.

\- Je suis tellement navré, Chat Noir, répète-t-il encore. Tout ça, c’est de ma faute.

            Lui qui était si serein quelques heures plus tôt, je ne le reconnais plus.

\- Si j’étais resté auprès de lui, j’aurais pu le protéger. J’aurais su l’arrêter…

            Je remarque alors l’écaille de jade fixée sur sa carapace. Je revois Plagg boudeur et son Anneau passé à sa queue, et je me sens pâlir en comprenant que c’est son propre Miraculous que Wayzz porte actuellement.

\- Qu’est-il arrivé à Maître Fu ? Où est-il ?

            Je revois la voiture de patrouille éventrée devant chez Maître Fu. J’entends encore l’explosion dans son appartement, et je redoute le pire.  Mais Wayzz hoche la tête en signe de négation.

\- Mon maître… il était très triste, comme souvent. Et quand la police est venue chez nous, ça lui a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. De la peine, beaucoup de colère enfouie… Je crois que c’est comme ça que Papillon l’a localisé. Mon maître s’est laissé faire dans l’espoir de le piéger et de découvrir son identité. Et pour me protéger, il a retiré son Miraculous, mais… mais toutes ces années de solitude, toute cette rage, c’était trop lourd à porter, même pour lui !

            Je contemple Wayzz, figé, frappé d’horreur.

_« Tu crois que tu peux tout te permettre ? Vraiment ?! »_

**_« Fais face ! Affronte ton destin, cloporte ! Traître ! »_ **

            Et soudain, tout paraît tomber sous le sens. Les paroles et la silhouette de l’akumatisé, familières. Les parchemins ornés de signes tracés à l’encre de Chine. L’Exilé, sa tenue de vieille toile et son sac à dos de pèlerin, évocateurs d’un autre temps, d’une autre culture.

            L’appartement vide de Maître Fu. Le message piégé en chinois mandarin, clairement laissé à mon attention. Un akumatisé hors de contrôle, doté d’une puissance capable de détruire tout Paris. Et qui pouvait espérer tenir tête au Papillon, sinon le Gardien des Miraculous en personne ?

**_« Toi… Toi ! CHAT NOIR ! »_ **

L’Exilé ne cherche pas à tuer Maître Fu. Il **_est_** Maître Fu.

Et Maître Fu savait pour moi. Il savait pour Ladybug. Et probablement que Papillon sait lui aussi, désormais – c’est même comme ça qu’il a su à qui rapporter l’Anneau. Ça ne change pas grand-chose en ce qui me concerne, mon rôle de Chat Noir étant bientôt révolu, mais Ladybug – _Marinette_  ? Que va-t-elle devenir  maintenant que son identité est compromise ?

Non, une chose après l’autre. D’abord, s’occuper de l’Akuma. Libérer Maître Fu. L’Exilé semble puissant, mais il reste un akumatisé comme tous les autres. Et avec nos amis à nos côtés, rien n’est…

            Une brusque inspiration retentit, ponctuée d’une quinte de toux. Je tressaille. Je m’apprête à me fondre dans l’obscurité, quand un murmure plaintif m’arrête net.

\- Chat… Chat Noir !

            La mort dans l’âme, je jette un coup d’œil par-dessus mon épaule. Prostrée sous les couvertures, Marinette gémit, un bras plaqué sur les côtes. Wayzz a disparu sans demander son reste – j’espère que c’est pour aller prévenir Tikki.

\- Chat… Alya !

            Sa voix étranglée et paniquée me fend le cœur. Elle papillonne des paupières sous la lumière pourtant tamisée des lampes de poche. Son regard ébloui fouille l’obscurité et finit par rencontrer le mien.

\- Ch-Chat… ?

Elle se redresse avec peine, grimaçante, le souffle heurté. Je serre les poings. Avant de pouvoir y réfléchir à deux fois, je suis déjà auprès d’elle.

\- Calme-toi. Tu as deux côtes cassées. Respire doucement.

Sous les traits de Chat Noir, je ne l’ai croisée en tout et pour tout qu’une poignée de fois. Décidé à jouer le jeu du héros face à une victime lambda, je la prends par les épaules et l’invite à se rallonger, mais elle me résiste. Sa main – tremblante – se referme sur mon poignet alors qu’elle cherche mon regard, les larmes aux yeux.

\- L’explosion. Alya... ?

\- Alya va bien. Elle est avec Nino et tous les autres. Ils vont tous bien.

            En fait, je n’en sais rien. Mais je ne peux qu’espérer. Et pour l’instant, il faut surtout la convaincre de s’apaiser. Je sais ce que ça fait d’avoir des côtes fêlées, et paniquer n’arrange rien ni à la douleur ressentie, ni à l’impression insidieuse d’étouffer peu à peu.

\- Calme-toi. Inspire doucement, lentement. Ça ira mieux.

Elle baisse les paupières et respire à petits coups, hagarde. Peu à peu son visage se détend, ses épaules contractées se relâchent. Le cœur lourd, j’essaie de la rallonger, mais ses doigts se crispent sur mes avant-bras tandis qu’elle secoue frénétiquement la tête.

\- Où… sommes-nous ? parvient-elle à articuler, les yeux clos et encore ourlés de larmes.

Elle semble épuisée, désorientée. Si elle portait encore le masque de Ladybug, m’apparaîtrait-elle aussi fragile ?

\- Il y a eu une attaque Akuma, tu as été blessée. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité ici. Je vais…

            Repartir. Retourner sur le champ de bataille. Prétexter d’y retrouver Ladybug. Marinette n’aura qu’à saisir l’occasion pour rester seule ici, avec Tikki…

            Une main agrippe le col de ma combinaison, et je bascule en avant. Deux bras m’enlacent avec une force insoupçonnée. Un gémissement haché, aigu, fuse contre mon oreille.

\- Idiot de chat, mais qu’est-ce qui t’a pris ?

            Elle a un sanglot étouffé, et son étreinte sur mes épaules se resserre convulsivement.

\- Tu allais partir sans me prévenir ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi tu m’as menti dans la cour ?

            Le souffle coupé, j’écarquille les yeux.

_Non, non, non… !_

\- J’aurais pu comprendre si tu m’avais expliqué. On aurait pu se dire au revoir ! Je… Tu m’as dit que…

            Sa voix se brise. Elle hésite, puis se recule et fiche son regard accusateur dans le mien. Des larmes perlent encore au coin de ses yeux, mais elle ne cille pas une seule seconde.

\- Tu m’as dit que tu m’aimais… alors pourquoi partir comme ça ?! Je… Je…

\- Marinette.

            Ses prunelles bleues glissent sur sa gauche, et sa voix s’étrangle. Statufiée, elle fixe Tikki du regard. Installée sur son anorak, la petite créature esquisse un sourire faible, presque désolé. Wayzz vient se poser derrière elle, humble et silencieux. Je déglutis, atterré.

_« L’heure n’est plus aux secrets, Chat Noir. »_

Marinette relâche lentement son étreinte sur mes épaules, puis contemple ses mains nues en silence. Ses yeux s’écarquillent progressivement. Un infime gémissement passe ses lèvres crispées.

\- Oh… oh non…

            Elle croise mon regard, puis cille à plusieurs reprises. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses paumes.

\- …Non !

_Et voilà._

Je soupire malgré moi, comme libéré d’un poids. Mais l’inquiétude est toujours là. La peur et le regret aussi. Le silence s’étire entre nous, tout juste troublé par la respiration heurtée de Marinette.

\- Je… Je suis désolé, ma Lady, marmonné-je sincèrement. J’aurais aimé que cela arrive dans des circonstances plus… enfin, meilleures.

            Elle agrippe sa couverture à pleines mains et se recroqueville davantage. Je constate avec douleur qu’elle n’arrive même pas à me regarder en face.

\- Pardon. J’aurais voulu partir avant que tu… Mais tu étais blessée, et j’ai manqué de temps…

Elle a un soupir qui ressemble beaucoup trop à un sanglot, et soudain j’en veux à la terre entière de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir d’autre solution. Son anonymat lui tenait tellement à cœur, et ça n’aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi. Pas sans son consentement, pas sans le mien.

J’ai un regard accusateur pour Tikki. Le kwami a un simple hochement de tête, les yeux limpides d’un intolérable renoncement. Ça m’insupporte, et malgré cela je sais qu’elle a raison : dès l’instant où Marinette a ouvert les yeux et fait part du ressenti de Ladybug, tout était perdu.

Mais il faut que les révélations s’arrêtent là. Je sais ce que Ladybug est capable de faire pour Adrien. Je sais comment Marinette peut réagir face à lui. Il ne faut pas qu’elle sache pour moi.

_Je t’en prie. Je t’en supplie… Ne m’en demande pas plus !_

\- Je voudrais pouvoir te rendre la pareille, ma Lady. Mais je…

\- Tais-toi. Tais-toi, s’il te plait.

            Sa voix se fait soudainement autoritaire, presque incisive – _Ladybug !_ – et j’obéis aussitôt.

\- C’est toi que je veux pour l’instant. Toi, Chat Noir. Tu m’as manqué.

À ma stupeur, Marinette se redresse et m’enlace à nouveau, un peu plus hésitante, mais tout aussi forte.

\- J’ai cru que tu étais parti, que tu m’avais déjà oubliée. J’ai même cru que tu étais… Que l’Exilé t’avait…

            Sa voix s’étrangle, son étreinte se fait désespérée. Elle enfouit son visage contre mon cou, et je sens ses joues humides de larmes. Elle murmure encore, à peine audible.

\- Ça n’a duré que quelques heures… mais tu m’as tellement manqué, Chat… !

            Elle éclate en sanglots, en silence cette fois. Sa respiration précipitée lui fait souffrir le martyr, si j’en crois ses tremblements et ses sursauts de douleur. Je n’arrive plus à savoir si je peux ou non la serrer dans mes bras, tant elle me paraît fragile.

            Les yeux troubles, je souffle d’un ton enroué.

\- Pardon d’être parti comme ça. Si seulement j’avais su, pour Maître Fu, pour le Papillon, je…

Elle resserre son étreinte avec reconnaissance.

\- Ça va aller, Chat Noir. Tu es là maintenant, et tu vas bien. C’est tout ce qui compte… !

Elle pleure, mais j’entends malgré tout comme un sourire dans ses mots hésitants. J’en ai la gorge nouée. Je finis par enlacer sa taille avec d’infinies précautions, et elle se laisse faire.

            À nos côtés, Tikki s’élève, imitée par Wayzz. Elle me fait un sourire las, les yeux brillants, puis elle échange un regard entendu avec son comparse, et tous deux s’éloignent. Dans la pénombre, je les vois en grand conciliabule, et je devine déjà de quoi il est question.

            Le Papillon. Maître Fu. La bataille qui nous attend.

            Je baisse les paupières à mon tour. Je ne veux penser à rien d’autre pour quelques minutes.

            Rien d’autre qu’elle. Elle, ma camarade, mon amie. Mais aussi mon modèle, ma force, ma partenaire.

_« C’est toi que je veux. »_

            Ce n’est pas Adrien qu’elle veut auprès d’elle. Ce n’est pas le fils de Gabriel Agreste qu’elle attendait. Mais moi. Moi, Chat Noir.

            Et rien que pour cela, je le sais, j’irai jusqu’au bout.

_Pour toi, ma Lady._

.

.

.

**_I’ll go anywhere you want_ **

**_Anywhere you want_ **

**_Anywhere you want me…_ **

_._

_J’irai où tu voudras_

_Où tu voudras_

_Où tu voudras bien de moi…_

 

.

.

.

** Blanc, Rouge, Noir. **

** Deuxième Arc **

_._

_._

_…To be continued…_

 

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin réunis.
> 
> …Un petit commentaire pour terminer ? Je le garderai précieusement en mémoire, le temps de fignoler le prochain arc…  
> .  
> Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d’année.  
> A bientôt, en 2019…
> 
> Elenthya  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> PS : ou peut-être plus tôt, si vous suivez mes autres parutions ! Il se pourrait qu’un petit One-Shot Miraculous vous attende au pied du sapin…


End file.
